When in Japan
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Read as Tsukiko Arashi, Yuri Tachibana, and the Uchiha brothers take thier jouney through life, The last year of High school, their quest to find good careers, and most importantly relationships. when a pshycpath comes to get kill everyone so that he can Yuri all to himsef what happens to the group and who is behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuri gathered her things as the high pitched bell rang, signaling the end of science. It was time for lunch. She slung her bag over her shoulder and began to leave the room. Once out of the door, a few of her closest friends came up to her. One was Hinata, sporting the light blue skirt, white button up shirt, red tie, and a blush. There was also Naruto, who had no jacket and whose shirt was only half tucked in to his black slacks. His spiky blond hair was messy, but it didn't look bad. Tsukiko, who had long blue hair, was behind them and next to Itachi. Tsukiko and Itachi were two of Yuri's closest friends and, as of last year, they were also a couple.

"Yurippi? Are you ready for lunch?" Hinata sounded as shy as ever.

"Yeah, let's go." Yuri started walking and the rest followed. They mingled as they walked down the hall, passing friends and teachers.

"Hey Naruto," Yuri looked back at him, "I heard ramen's on the menu today." She laughed as Naruto drooled. Once they reached the cafeteria, their other friends were waiting at their table. Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Lee and Sakura waved them over to the table. Sasuke stayed behind, Yuri thought. She figured he would, though. Whenever Ino doesn't sit with Suzu, Yuri's sister, Sasuke stays behind to avoid both Ino and Sakura fighting to sit next to him. She hadn't seen him much today because Tsunade Sensei, the principal, gave him detention. He walked out of class during a test because Ino wouldn't leave him alone. She bullied a person into giving her the seat next to him. I would have done the same thing, she thought. Detention times were over at lunch, though.

"Uh, guys, I forgot something in my classroom. I'll meet up with you later." A few nodded, but Tsukiko and Itachi knew what she was really doing.

She strode down the hall, looking for the classroom he would be in. He usually favored Kakashi's class for lunch, so she went there. Sure enough, Sasuke was sitting in the second to last row, reading a book. She tip toed in and stood right in front of his desk.

"Ehem," she cleared her throat and giggled. He looked up and smirked. Sasuke usually had black slacks on and his shirt was either loosely tucked, or not tucked at all. Whichever he wore, he never looked sloppy. He always had his sleeves rolled up, too. He wouldn't be caught dead in the tan jacket, though.

"Shouldn't you be in the lunch room with the rest of us?"

"And be around Ino and Sakura at the same time? I don't think so..."

"Sakura isn't as bad but, Ino...well, you can just beat her off with a stick." They both laughed at that.

"I might try that. But, I think you might have to do the beating, I already got detention today."

"Yeah I heard. But still, you should come with me. I'll scare Ino off. Pleeeaaase?" Yuri gave him her most adorable, big eyed look.

"Okay one, I don't think a rhino could scare her if it was in the way of me. Two that puppy face doesn't work on me and you know it." Yuri scowled at him.

"Ya know you can really be a downer. Don't you wanna leave your corner and be sociable for once?"

Sasuke stood and walked around the desk. He stopped in front of Yuri.

"Yurippi, why do you always want me around, huh?"

"Why do you think?" He chuckled in agreement and put his hand behind Yuri's neck. She stood on her toes and he bent down. He was about 3 inches taller than her so, they both had to make an effort. Their noses touched and Yuri's heartbeat increased. She wondered if he ever gets nervous at a time like this. She figured she'd just ask him later. They gradually got closer until their lips brushed against each other. They, yet again, moved their heads forward until they were completely connected. Yuri's arms were wrapped around his neck, and his were around her waist. They stayed embracing each other for a while. When the moment was coming to a close and they backed slightly away, Sasuke opened his eyes, and Yuri did as well. Lunch wasn't even close to being over but they both knew everyone would be expecting them. Or, Yuri at least. She reluctantly took a step away from him and sunk back her normal height. He smiled gently and took her hand.

"Let's go face the blond." Sasuke looked a little defeated.

"Which one?"

"Both," Sasuke laughed lightly and they walked, hand in hand, to the door.

Yuri let go of him and they went on to the cafeteria. She opened the doors to see all of their friends and classmates joking and laughing, or yelling.

"Look what the cat dragged in! Hey Sasuke." Naruto stood to greet them.

"Does that make me a cat, Naruto?"

Yuri's laugh changed to a grimace when she noticed that the only open space was next to Ino. He's not sitting by her, she thought. Yuri slid in next to her. Ino turned to see Sasuke sitting by Yuri, only one seat away from her.

"Sasuke! You can sit by me if you want. Yurippi wouldn't mind sitting on the edge, right Yurippi?"

"I'm fine here, thank you." Yuri sounded abrupt and cold. "I still don't get why you're always hanging around him...you seem needy, Yurippi..."

"I SEEM NEEDY! HOW OFTEN ARE YOU OBSESSING OVER HIM?" Yuri stood, glaring down at her. The table went silent.

"I THINK YOU NEED A REALITY CHECK BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" Ino was silent. The rest of their table broke out in laughter.

"Ha-ha! It's your fault for making Yurippi angry ha-ha!" Kiba said, doubled over laughing.

Yuri sat back down and continued to eat. Sasuke just smirked. He thought about what she said, 'I don't even like him'. He considered it a shame that they went to such lengths to keep their relationship a secret, though it was better that way. It would be dramatic if people found out. The thing was a lot of guys like Yurippi, and a lot of girls like Sasuke. Guys would attempt to bully Sasuke, though it wouldn't matter, and girls would bully Yurippi, though she would just yell and blow their eardrums out with her fierce words. Oh well, he thought, as long as we're together, it doesn't matter to me. But, maybe it would be nice if we didn't have to hide...

The rest of the lunch period went normally. Laughing, obnoxious behavior and the like. Yuri and Sasuke sat on a bench that was in front of the field, where the rest of their classmates indulged in a game of soccer. They all participated, so Yuri and Sasuke could talk freely.

"Yurippi? What's the worst that could happen if we told everyone about us?" Yuri wasn't expecting him to bring it up.

"Well, Ino might be pretty mean to me but, I don't care about her. I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings either."

"Like who?"

"Well, I know he likes Sakura but, Naruto confessed to me once. And I don't want to hurt Sakura's feelings because she really likes you."

"But she knows I don't like her. I understand Naruto, though. I'm the worst person the girl he likes could be with. I mean, we are sort of like rivals."

"Exactly."

"Then we could just ask everyone to keep it from him."

"That won't work. He'll find out."

"Yeah, guess so."

Tsukiko and Itachi, who were holding hands, walked from the field, up to the bench where Yuri and Sasuke were.

"Hey guys," Itachi said.

"Hey," Yuri responded because Sasuke was still a bit lost in thought.

Yuri and all of her friends, except Tsukiko and Itachi, had the next class together. Physical Education. Yuri hated this class mostly because of the teacher. Lee sped into the gym first to greet his favorite teacher.

"Guy sensei!"

"My favorite youthful student!"

Guy and Lee gave each other two thumbs up and their sparkly smile.

"Here we go," Yuri said. A few others moaned in agreement. They began stretching as Guy told them to keep their youth. He told the class that they are doing tennis training. Ugh, Yuri thought, those stupid shorts are more like underwear. They went out to the tennis courts and picked their teams. They decided to have two people on one side. Sasuke and Yuri were one team, and Naruto and Sakura were the other. Just like old times, she thought. When Yuri came to this school in the third grade, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were her first friends.

Sasuke took to Yuri more than he thought he would. He had always been so isolated but, Yuri changed him. He even thought about how he thought she looked, like how pretty her purple hair looks or how good she looks in those shorts. The white t shirt and navy blue shorts were the regular gym outfit for girls. Sasuke never noticed any other girl in it like other guys did. No girl except for Yuri, anyway. Especially lately. He had been acting strange. How he wanted everyone to know about them being together, and he was even looking at her butt too... This was the first time he realized the difference in him. He felt slightly more human, though.

The match was beginning and Sakura threw the ball up into the air. When she swung at it, the ball flew over to the middle of Yuri and Sasuke's court. They both dove for it but, Yuri got to it first. She jumped to swing at it and it shot over to Naruto. He went to hit it but only tapped the top of the ball with the racket. The ball went downwards and hit the net.

"No! Sakura...we lost." Naruto looked a bit scared and for good reason. Sakura stomped toward him and made a fist.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto yelled out in fear as she reached back her fist.

POW! Sakura punched Naruto right in the nose. He started to bleed a little. No one paid attention because it was fairly normal for Sakura to punch Naruto. Yuri let out an awkward laugh and Sasuke just shook his head.

"Doesn't he know that he could just run from her?" Yuri asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he doesn't run because her punch is the only time she ever touches him," Yuri chuckled, thinking he might actually be right.

Naruto was still on the ground, cradling his nose. Sakura was standing over him, with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Every time we lose it's YOUR FAULT!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Hm!" Sakura turned away and went back to the gym.

Yuri went over to Naruto and gave him a pat on the head. She started to walk into the gym and Sasuke followed her. Once inside, Yuri went to the girl's locker room. Sasuke stood guard outside because a lot of guys tried to sneak in. Sasuke didn't exactly want pervs looking at his girlfriend when she was changing. He intimidated most of the guys at school so, when they see Sasuke, they don't even try to peep. It was never really an issue. It was almost time for him to change, though. Yurippi should be about done by now, he thought. Sasuke went to the boy's locker room. Little did he know, Yuri had not changed yet because she couldn't get her locker open. One boy figured this was his chance. He snuck to the entrance of the girl's locker room and made sure no one could see him. He inched in the door and peered around the corner. Only a few girls were still in there. He thought he would hide in a shower until they were gone. Y-Yurippi's in a towel, he thought. She can't get her locker open, he thought, yes! He snuck into a shower and left a crack in the curtain so he could see. One by one, the others left and Yuri finally opened her locker. The boy couldn't see her though. He tip toed out of the shower and crouched behind a row of lockers. He could see now. Yuri was sliding her skirt up to her waist. The towel was in the way of his view. She was about to put on her shirt and the towel dropped to the floor. She was turned away from the peeper so, he just saw her back. He was pretty disappointed. He decided to sneak out before she noticed him. He crawled out of the door and once he was out, a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see Naruto standing over him.

"Hey! You're Kabuto, right? What are doing sneaking out of the girl's locker room?"

"Uh...I um." As though Kabuto's situation couldn't get any worse, Sasuke came up to them.

"What's going on here?"

"Kabuto, here, was just sneaking out of the girls locker room." Sasuke's eyes widened and he got pretty angry.

"So, who exactly is still in there? You can imagine what will happen if you don't tell me." Sasuke kneeled to his level and glared at him. Naruto punched his hand, a sign of, 'I'm gonna kick your ass'.

"U-Uh Yurippi Tachibana..." Sasuke and Naruto both got red faced and Sasuke grabbed Kabuto's shirt.

"You didn't see anything, right, punk!" Sasuke said, getting in his face.

"No! I swear I just saw her back nothing else!"

"Well, I will be keeping a close eye on you. You would have a black eye and a broken nose right now if I didn't already get detention today so, I would watch out if I were you." Sasuke backed off, and Kabuto sped away from him. A few seconds later, Yuri came out of the locker room.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Yuri saw red faced Naruto and Sasuke clenching both of his fists.

"Uh, guys? What happened?" It was Naruto who answered.

"Well, that guy named Kabuto snuck into the girl's locker room while you were changing! I'll kill him!" Yuri was shocked.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! He didn't see anything right! Oh god I hope he didn't he's so creepy!"

"He said he couldn't see..." Sasuke was quiet. Obviously trying to keep his cool.

Yuri was in a totally bad mood now...and the fun wasn't over, either. They had math next. She hated the teacher more than the subject. That snake is so disgusting, so horrible and he favored Sasuke over anyone. It was very obvious too. He really liked Yuri too but, she never missed a chance to tell him how creepy he was.

Yuri and most of her friends, including Tsukiko and Itachi that were still holding hands, went reluctantly to the math room. The only student in the room yet was Kabuto, who everyone knows wants to be the teacher's favorite. Everyone came in and took their seats. Sasuke, Yurippi, Tsukiko, and Itachi, still holding Tsukiko's hand, sat at one table.

"Good afternoon, class. Sasuke, how are you?" Orochimaru stood at the table in front of the chalk board.

"Uh...fine, I guess..." Sasuke looked slightly scared. The long tongued teacher walked up to their table and gave Sasuke a pat on the back. He shivered a little and scooted closer to Yuri.

"Ah, Yurippi! How are you!"

"Only my friends are allowed to call me Yurippi..."

"Oh..my apologies." Yuri scowled at him and he laughed awkwardly. Then Tsukiko joined the conversation.

"Shouldn't you be teaching or something?" She shot him a poisonous glare and he backed off. He returned to the front of the classroom, as far away from Tsukiko as possible.

"Uh..well! I'm going to pass back the quizzes you took last week. Sasuke, Yuri, will you help me pass them back please?"

I knew it, Yuri thought. Sasuke and herself were his favorite choices for everything. They got up and grabbed handfuls of paper. Yuri had Sasuke's quiz. His handwriting was very legible and neat. She set it on his desk and continued handing out papers. She had Kabuto's too. He looked like a deer caught in headlights when she walked up to him. He smiled at her and was about to say something.

"Don't flatter yourself, pervert, I'm just handing back your test." He looked crushed and sadly took his D+. She was done handing out hers and sat back down. Sasuke joined her shortly after. He looked at his 100% with a smiley face next to it. Not again, he thought. He looked up at Orochimaru, who gave him two thumbs up and a creepy smile. Sasuke shivered and so did Yuri. She looked at Tsukiko and Itachi. Tsukiko was leaning against Itachi, who's arm was around her. Sasuke leaned toward Yuri.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could be open like that, too?" He whispered. Yuri didn't respond, mainly because she was thinking the same thing. It's easier if no one knows, she thought. She had to repeatedly tell herself that because she had a small doubt. There's no hurt feelings if it's a secret, she told herself. But someone's feelings already are hurt. Sasuke's.

Orochimaru told the class to use the rest of the period to do whatever they wanted. He only said this because Tsukiko glared at him when he started to give an assignment. This meant different things to different people. Some telling people to go on diets, some staring at clouds, and some continuing to hold hands. Sasuke had been feeling insecure about something and thought this free time would be a good opportunity to ask about it.

"Um, Yurippi," he whispered, "are you...uh..embarrassed to..um.. be with me?" Yuri looked over in shock.

"Of course not! I told you, the only reason we are keeping it a secret is to avoid drama and hurt feelings."

"But...well..Naruto has Sakura that he likes too and we can definitely deal with the other people."

"I guess...but I just think we should wait."

"Hugh...fine." She is embarrassed, he thought. I know people think I sulk a lot but I'm not that bad...am I?

Sasuke didn't say a word for the rest of the period, despite Yuri and Orochimaru attempts at starting a conversation. However, Orochimaru was chased away by either Yuri or Tsukiko, in which case he ran away, every time he went near them. Tsukiko's hand was always intertwined with Itachi's, and they laughed and talked together, too. Yuri looked at them, thinking their relationship was so much better than hers.

When the period was over, they only had one more class. They had to go to art now. It was Yuri's favorite subject, and a lot of other people's too. The teachers are pretty entertaining, so that adds to the fun. Yuri wondered who would win the argument today...

They all filed into the room and sat on the wooden stools. Deidara, who was her least favorite because he could be intensely conceited, was at the foot of the class. Yuri's favorite art teacher, Sasori, was coming into the room, looking peeved.

"Deidara? Did you set out the clay?"

"Perhaps..."

"Who else would it be?"

"Real art can be made with clay..."

"How many times to I have to tell you that art lasts forever and cannot be so easily broken like clay!" Deidara's smirk turned to a grimace.

Uh oh, Yuri thought, its already begun. Every once and a while, they put aside their differences and let us do some actual art. But usually, Yuri just roots for Sasori, along with most other people. Deidara was too self centered and he wasn't as nice as Sasori. Besides, Sasori was way cuter than Deidara. Yuri tuned back into their bickering.

"-preposterous to think clay is the only source of art!"

"Aren't you just stating your usual argument? This goes nowhere, my man."

"Well, I may be saying the same things but at least I don't go to the bathrooms and tell my reflection how beautiful I am during lunch..."

"That was a secret!" The whole class bursted out with laughter and Deidara was extremely red. Sasori was chuckling.

"He he...guess I won this round, eh Deidara?" He didn't respond, but stomped past Sasori, and out of the room.

"Well, I guess he's going to find a mirror now to make himself feel better." The class laughed again. Yuri turned to Sasuke to see if he was laughing. He wasn't. He just sat there, with his head on the table, staring into space. The rest of the class was talking to Sasori, or socializing. Maybe no one will see, she thought. Yuri reached over to find Sasuke's hands. When she found them, both were in fists. He was obviously pretty upset. She unclenched one of his hands and slid her fingers through his. She squeezed his hand and he slightly lifted his head. She gave him an adoring smile and he returned it with a gentle smirk. She let go and returned her attention to the front of the room. Hopefully no one saw, she thought, they weren't behind anyone so, hopefully no one was on the floor and looked under the table. It wasn't likely, though. Sasori decided to show them a video about woodwork and went to check on Deidara. No one really paid attention. Tsukiko and Itachi were still giggling to themselves. Yuri almost never saw them apart, or not holding hands or hugging, both of which they were doing right now. They never kissed in public. Yuri doubted Itachi would have a problem with it but, Tsukiko wasn't all that comfortable. Yuri wouldn't be comfortable with it either. But, Sasuke would. Well, she thought, those brothers do think alike. I don't know, she thought, as long as they weren't in front of very specific people. She would totally plant one on him in front of Orochimaru. That would really show him.

The last class of the day was over, and everyone was boarding the bus. Sasuke, Yuri, Itachi, and Tsukiko always sat in the last four seats. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Hinata sat in front of them. Yuri had the same stop as Sasuke, which meant the same stop as Itachi too. Even Tsukiko lived close to them. They all got off and once the bus was far enough down the road, Yuri grabbed the still sulking Sasuke's hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"I don't buy it. Your never THIS quiet!" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and loosely held on to Yuri's hand. Itachi went up to him.

"I think I might know. Well, I think, knowing my brother, he's still thinking that your embarrassed of him."

"Oh yeah...I told you I wasn't embarrassed of you and I am NOT lying!" Sasuke didn't respond or even lift his head.

"Ugh! What is with you!" Yuri's house was just around the corner and walked at a faster pace. She was so aggravated and didn't care if he went and sulked all year because she thought it was his fault for not believing her. She sped off, leaving the other three in her dust. Tsukiko just stared after her in surprise.

"Uh, Yurippi...?" But, Yuri was already around the corner and speeding home.

She slammed the door to the kitchen and threw her bag on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Her sister Suzu was at the table, drinking some tea.

"Nothing!"

"Are you and your stupid boyfriend having issues?"

"YES SUZU! ME AND MY STUPID BOYFRIEND ARE HAVING ISSUES! ARE YOU HAPPY!"

"Uuuhhmm...sure..."

"I am in SUCH a bad mood right now!"

"Then go take a walk or something because your being kind of annoying..."

"Don't start with me! But...I think I will take a walk and get away from YOU!" She stomped out the door. She went down the road and was so angry she didn't realize that she was on Sasuke's street. She stopped when she saw Sasuke and Itachi walking into their house. Sasuke had a big lump on his face. Tsukiko, she thought. Itachi was pointing at the lump and snickering.

"Come on Sasuke you should've seen that coming. You keep sulking around like this she's gonna hit you again too." Sasuke just shouldered past Itachi and into the house. Itachi on the other hand walked back down the road to Tsukiko's house. Sasuke plopped down on the sofa and tried to fall asleep. He was about to drift off when, someone barged in.

"SASUKE YOU ASS!" He sat straight up and looked at Yuri, who was fuming in the doorway.

"Y-Yurippi?"

"You!" She started stomping toward him, "are an ASS! The GUY IS SUPPOSSED TO STOMP AFTER THE GIRL! AND What the HELL makes you think that I would be embarrassed of you! I hold your hand and I kiss you and here you are SULKING!"

"Um..."

"I will tell everyone if it makes you happy! I know you think I'm embarrassed of you but I'm not! Your more important than anyone else and I don't care who knows anymore!"

"Uhhh..."

"IS THAT ALL YOUR GONNA SAY IS UM!"

"Sorry! Are..you uh..really gonna tell everyone?"

"YOU ARE TOTALLY MISSING THE POINT HERE! DO I NEED TO GET TSUKIKO TO HIT YOU AGAIN!"

"NO!"

"THEN WILL YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY! THE FACT THAT I AM TELLING EVERYONE IS NOT THE POINT! WHAT I AM SAYING IS THAT YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYONE WHO'S GONNA BE MAD!"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"YOU BETTER BE!"

Sasuke got up and walked over to Yuri. She eyed him as he put his arms out. She saw his apologetic face and gave in, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt. Sasuke rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for yelling so much."

"It's okay..to be honest, I thought it was kinda cute."

"That's kind of weird..." They heard footsteps behind them.

"Well, you don't seem very mad now, Yurippi."

Tsukiko and Itachi were in the doorway.

"Yeah, shut up." Yurippi smiled and took a deep breath, inhaling Sasuke's scent. Sasuke loosened his grip and Yuri clung on to him, pulling him back to her. He chuckled and put his arms tight around her waist.

"I think we need to make an announcement to the lunch table tomorrow."

"Yes!" Itachi shouted.

"What are you so happy about," Yuri asked.

"Do you know how often he complains to me about the whole 'keeping it a secret' thing?"

"Oh..." Yuri released Sasuke from her death grip. Tsukiko and Itachi were sitting on the sofa by now. Itachi was sitting up straight and Tsukiko was lying down, with her head on his lap.

"I think I'm staying here Yurippi..." Tsukiko yawned and was about to fall asleep. Even Itachi rested his head on the back of the sofa, his eyes slowly closing. I am pretty tired, Yuri thought. She also didn't want to deal with Suzu. Maybe I will stay, she pondered. There were two sofa's, with a small table in the middle. They sat similar to Tsukiko and Itachi, only Sasuke was lying on Yuri's lap, holding her hand. Sasuke fell asleep almost immediately. Yuri, however, couldn't drift off so easily. With her free hand, she ran her fingers through his hair. She tilted her head back and tried to fall asleep. After a while, Yuri did drift off, and the four of them slept through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Sasuke was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and groggily sat up. The sun hadn't completely risen yet, so the room was still fairly dark. Little rays of light streamed in from cracks in the curtains and Sasuke shielded his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. He poured a glass of ice water and gulped it all in one breath. The other three were still sound asleep. Yuri was sprawled out on the sofa due to the extra room Sasuke gave her when he got up. The black, thigh high, socks were rolled down to her knees and shirt was disorderly and twisted. Her headband had fallen off and was on the floor. Her purple hair was tangled and messy but her face was content. Sasuke also couldn't help but notice her skirt was riding slightly up. He knew if it had gone up any further, he would be seeing more than he was supposed to. Sasuke looked at the others. Tsukiko's head was covered by her jacket and still laying on Itachi, who had drool trickling out of his mouth. He had slumped over and was almost laying on Tsukiko's back. Her arms were wrapped around him, as if she was clinging to a pillow. This house, Sasuke thought, is a strange place...

Tsukiko was lightly snoring and probably hadn't let go of Itachi the whole night. Itachi continued to drool and Yuri was mumbling nonsense in her sleep. Sasuke went to sit back down and felt a little pain in his side. He lifted his shirt to see and small purple bruise. She kicked me, he thought. He laughed and leaned against the back of the sofa.

Before long, Yuri started grumbling and rolling around. She rolled right off the sofa and hit the floor with a thump.

"Ah!" She shrieked and sat up, her eyes popping out of her skull.

"What happened?" She said, looking dazed.

"You rolled off the sofa, cults." Tsukiko grumbled. She was lifting her head and glaring at Yuri. Apparently, the shriek had woken her up. Itachi was obviously a heavy sleeper and hadn't flinched this whole time. Tsukiko picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him right in the face and eyes shot open.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" He lifted his head and looked at Tsukiko.

"Maybe," she replied deviously. Itachi didn't say a word, he only yawned.

"Well, looks like everyone's awake." Sasuke chuckled. Apparently Sasuke was the only one who thought that was funny because no one replied. Tsukiko actually glared at him. He took a step away from her to avoid another punch in the face.

Yuri straightened her clothes and went to get her phone. She unplugged the charger and flipped open her bright red phone. It was 7:00 am. They only had about twenty minutes to get ready, eat, and walk to school.

"Guys, we only have twenty minutes." Itachi and Tsukiko stared at her in shock. They sprang up and went to the guest bathroom. Yuri went to Sasuke's bathroom. It was fairly clean, with a shower and no tub. She slid the headband out of her hair and grabbed a brush. Her bangs were chopped across her forehead and the rest stopped just above her shoulders. She put her headband back and walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Tsukiko and Itachi were fixing their hair and such. After everyone was ready to go they grabbed their bags and out the door they went. They walked into the school and Tsukiko went to her locker which was right next to Itachi's.

"Shit! Itachi I need to borrow your locker if you would be so kind." Itachi grinned at her tossing her bag lightly into his locker.

"You really need to remember you're locker combination." He quickly kissed her forehead and they headed off to 1st period hand in hand. They walked into the Language Arts room and took their seats in the back corner next to the window. Their teacher, Kakashi sensei, was late as usual. Tsukiko took out her notebook and flipped to the back and started to doodle. Itachi was turned around watching her draw. Kakashi sensei walked in and sat down in his computer chair. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life." Tsukiko rolled her eyes. I'd like to knock him off the path of life, she thought, picturing herself punching him. She snickered and decided that would be a fun thing to draw. Itachi looked sort of confused at her random laugh. He saw her pencil move again and wanted to know what she would draw next. He loved her drawings. There was a little man with white spiky hair already drawn and a path behind him. Tsukiko started putting together a girl with a blue ponytail, skirt, slightly unbuttoned blouse that exposed her undershirt, and a long jacket over it. She tried to hold back a laugh as she drew her fist flying toward his face. Itachi couldn't see much with her hand in the way. But he did see a little fist punching the man that he guessed was Kakashi sensei. Itachi quietly laughed. She's drawing violent scenes. Tsukiko wasn't as violent as everyone thought. She always has a good reason to hit someone, and it isn't as often as the rumors say. There were a lot of rumors that go around. Like, Tsukiko bullies kids and that she hits Itachi to make him like her. The end result is that no one really knows her. Yuri, Sasuke, and Itachi especially, ignore them because they know Tsukiko more than anyone else.

Tsukiko was nearing the end of her drawing. It was in a comic strip format. In one box, there was Kakashi and Tsukiko. In the next box, Tsukiko began lunging at Kakashi. Next, Tsukiko's fist was planted in Kakashi's face. The final box held Kakashi laying next to the path, and Tsukiko standing triumphant, with one foot on his back and a wide grin.

The class was over and they headed to their next class.

Since it was history, Tsukiko napped through the lectures until the bell rang. The next class was drama.

I can nap through that too, she thought.

Itachi and Tsukiko met Sasuke and Yuri in front of the drama door.

"Hey, you two," Yuri greeted them. They all walked in and sat at their usual table. Sasuke scooted his chair closer to Yuri and put his arm around her. She grasped the hand that was near her head and held it. Tsukiko was barely awake as she leaned on Itachi.

"Tobi sensei!" Naruto shouted. Tobi was one of his favorite teachers.

"Hey hey hey!" Tobi had an orange mask with swirls that spiraled toward an open part for one of his eyes. The rest of his face was covered.

"We will be rehearsing our play!"

"Yes!" Naruto was playing a demon that was wreaking havoc on a town. He was on his high horse about getting to beat up Sasuke. He did have to kill a lot of people but, to him, even pretending to punch Sasuke is worth it. They all got to their places and Tsukiko was overjoyed because she was one of the first people to be wiped out. So, all she had to do was pretend to die and then it was sweet dreams for the rest of the period. Technically, Itachi played Tsukiko's shop owning husband. However, Itachi is cradling his dead wife for their scene so, the way Tsukiko saw it, he was playing her pillow.

The bell rang and they headed to science. Tsukiko liked science only because of Asuma sensei. When she was in middle school her teacher was boring and mean so science class use to be something to fear.

They all sat in the third row from the front. Currently, they were studying health, which was ironic considering Asuma is always seen with a cigarette in his mouth. He was sitting at his desk with his feet up. No surprise he was smoking as he wrote something down on a clipboard. After a while the bell rang. Tsukiko grabbed her stuff and walked over to Asuma sensei and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth. She smashed it on the table putting it out and threw it at his face before walking with Itachi to lunch. Band went as usual with the people who could actually play an instrument practicing and the rest of class talking. Math wasn't much more exciting. Orochimaru was mostly sitting at his desk looking in Sasuke's general direction while not giving any assignments due to Tsukiko glaring at him. They headed to art where Deidara and Sasori argued about the project that was coming up. Tsukiko fell asleep again seeing nothing better to do. The last bell rang and they headed for the bus. Itachi was holding her hand as they walked down the road. Itachi unlocked the door and they went to sit on the couch. "Where are Yuri and Sasuke?" Asked Tsukiko, looking around.

"They won't be here tonight. Suzu begged them to tutor her so they're probably gonna stay there tonight."

"Oh. I don't mind actually."

"Yeah me either. We haven't had a night to ourselves."

"Yeah! We should watch a movie."

"Well...I was gonna ask you about something first."

"Okaaay..." Tsukiko looked at him suspiciously. Itachi looked nervous.

"Well...um..I uh.."

"What are you going to say!" She was getting impatient.

"I think you know how much I love you."

"Yeah..." Tsukiko didn't like the sound of this.

"Well I was thinking that...maybe we could...take our relationship to the next level."

"And that means..?"

"Ya know...fourth base?" She had to think for a minute. Then it clicked.

"Oh HELL no!"

"But-"

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT!"

"Well, that's what couples do."

"No! Not when we're in HIGHSCHOOL!"

"Just consider it!"

"DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF! HELL...NOOO!"

"Your being a little unreasonable."

"Screw you!" Tsukiko grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the door.

"Tsukiko wait!" She turned around.

"No Itachi! You are an ass!" She kept walking down the street. She heard Itachi walking after and she started to jog. He picked up his pace too. Fine, she thought. Tsukiko bolted into a run. Itachi knew he couldn't catch up to her and gave up. He stopped in his tracks and watched Tsukiko as she rounded a corner and left his view.

I am an idiot, he thought.

"SHIT!" he shouted. He started to walk back home. All he wanted to do was sleep. He thought he might wake up and this never happened. They've never fought before...

Tsukiko was tryin not to cry, but she couldn't keep the tears back.

"I don't wanna go home," she mumbled to herself. Tsukiko ran off towards Yuri's house. When she approached the door, tears were streaming rapidly down her face. She threw open the door to see Suzu, Yuri, and Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table. Sasuke looked infuriated, and Yuri didn't look much better.

"Suzu. For the last time, x is a variable. You can't add letters."

"Then why don't they just use numbers! This is so stupid!" Tsukiko was almost tempted to smile since Yuri and Suzu weren't actually fighting for once. She was about to just suck it up and go home since she didn't want to interrupt but, she didn't want to be alone and she especially didn't want to go to her house. She took a step in the door and a floor board creaked. The three of them looked up immediately. She didn't really know what she was going to say. She couldn't just flat out tell them what Itachi said! With the stream of tears still flowing down her cheeks, she sat down at the table while the three of them looked at her with confusion and shock.

"Yurippi, Suzu w-would you m-mind if...if I-I stayed here tonight?" Yuri jumped from her seat and ran to her. She put her arm around Tsukiko, who threw her arms around Yuri and wept in her shoulder.

"What happened?" Yuri patted her back. Sasuke came over and put his arm on her.

"I-Itachi-chi..." She could barely make out the words through her continuous sobs.

"Did he do something or say something?"

"He..its s-so I just... can't believe he..." Tsukiko tried but she just couldn't say it. Sasuke grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"I'll be back in a few." Sasuke broke into a run towards the house. He threw the door open and saw Itachi sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Sasuke could hear him muttering, "idiot idiot idiot!" Sasuke walked over grabbed Itachi's shirt and yanked him up off the couch.

"What the hell did you do! Tsukiko is over there crying you bastard!" Itachi's eyes were wide in shock.

"Sasuke I really don't want to talk about it. I screwed up please just leave it at that." Sasuke punched him in the face and he fell back onto the couch.

"Itachi don't even start with me! If Tsukiko of all people is crying then obviously you did something and it must have been big!."

"She's crying?" Sasuke nodded.

Itachi sighed, "It's not something I did it's something I suggested." Sasuke sat down on the other couch and looked at Itachi confused.

"What could you have possibly said to make her upset like that." Itachi looked at the floor.

"Uh...fourth base." Sasuke almost couldn't hear since was so quiet. Sasuke walked over to the door and stopped in the doorway with his back to Itachi.

"You really are a bastard you know that Itachi?"

Meanwhile at the Tachibana residence...

Yuri and Tsukiko moved to the back yard where Tsukiko finally told her what Itachi has suggested.

"What am I going to do about him Yurippi? I mean sure he's being a complete ass but I still love him!" Yuri could relate to that sometimes.

"I know. But, what can you expect from someone that loves you as much he does. It isn't right and he doesn't need to rush you into that. I think he just wants to, if this is the right word, connect with you?"

"I k-know he loves me b-but how is he comfortable with that? He said I was being unreasonable!"

"Maybe he just..uh...yeah I have no explanation for that one..."

Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence...

"You told her she was being unreasonable? What made you think that?"

"I guess it wasn't the reaction I wanted...god I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are! So what did you want her to do, jump up and say 'yeah point me to the nearest bedroom'?"

"Well no but...I don't know what I expected."

"I can't believe you..."

"I know but, don't you think about it with Yuri too?"

"Well, yeah but I would never ask her."

"Why?"

"Well, fear of my own life and because we are way too young and I would never want to put Yuri in that position. I will only ask her when I know for sure she would be okay with it."

"But I thought she would be."

"Maybe if you didn't tell her she was unreasonable..."

"I'm gonna go apologize." Itachi stood.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Yeah...I should let her cool down huh?"

"Yeah." Sasuke plopped on the love seat. Itachi sat back down and put his head back in his hands.

"I won't be holding her at all tonight..."

"It's your fault.." Sasuke said tauntingly.

"You gonna stay here?"

"Dude, just because you messed up your chances of being with your girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going without mine." Itachi sighed and stood back up.

"I'm going to bed." He walked out of the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom. Sasuke walked out of the house and started towards Yurippi's. He skipped up the steps and opened the door. No one was in the kitchen anymore.

"Hello?" His voice echoed. There were footsteps down the hall and they got closer until a girl with short black hair came into the room.

"What?" Suzu looked as cold as she always did, leaning against a doorframe.

"Where's Yurippi?"

"Don't know, don't care. Can I leave now?"

"Doesn't matter to me..." Suzu strutted out of the room. Maybe they went to the backyard, he thought. Sasuke walked through the small archway that lead into the backyard. There was a bench in the small rock garden that had a small, two tier, fountain in the middle. Water was trickling out and seeping into a little pond. Tsukiko and Yuri were sitting on the bench, their backs facing Sasuke. He walked up behind the bench and put his arms around both of them.

"Did you talk to Itachi?" Yuri asked.

"Yep." Tsukiko sobbed louder and Yuri and Sasuke figured they should talk about it later. The three made their way back inside. Tsukiko slept next to Yuri, and Sasuke sunk in a comfy chair near them.

Tsukiko didn't say one word the next morning. They all dressed and got ready in silence. When the three departed for school, Sasuke peered in his house to see if Itachi had left yet. It didn't seem like anyone was there, so they went on to school.

The day was rough for Tsukiko. She hated having to avoid Itachi but she didn't know what to say! Throughout all of their classes she sat on the opposite side of the room. Occasionally she would look over and see him staring at her. He didn't look away when she would look but then she would just put her attention back on her notebook. Everything was just awkward and quiet until math class. They walked into the room and Tsukiko found an empty table by the back corner. Orochimaru was passing back homework and when he walked over to Tsukiko he stopped. "Sitting alone today are we Tsukiko?" Tsukiko stood up and placed her hands on the table. "Don't start with me today I am very unhappy! "Tsukiko don't talk to Orochimaru sensei like that, its rude." Kabuto walked over with his arms crossed. Tsukiko was done, done with holding back, if she didn't scream, cry, or punch something she was going to explode! With Kabuto standing there playing teacher's pet she decided to punch something. Her fist connected with his face and she walked out the door. She heard many people laugh and she also heard Kabuto cry out that she had broken his nose. She needed to get away from school and she decided to go and wait for Itachi at his house. She needed to talk to him, they needed to make up, she couldn't do this every day!

She sat up quickly when the door opened and closed. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep! Itachi looked surprised to see her there and sat down quietly on the opposite sofa. Tsukiko sighed and patted the seat next to her on the couch.

"Get over here."

He got up and moved over and sat down next to her remaining silent. "Okay we really need to get something straight here because I don't think Kabuto wants' me to break every bone in his body." She smiled at the thought and laughed quietly. She looked up at Itachi who was looking at her with a raised brow. "You seem a lot happier than you were earlier?" She could hear the hesitation in his voice. "Well that because I've decided to forget what happened and go back to our normal lives. The question is whether or not you've made the same decision as I have?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes lets go with that plan. That day never happened."

Tsukiko grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers in his while standing up and pulling him to his feet. Without another word she lead him out the door and down the road to the park.

Tsukiko sat down on the park bench and Itachi sat next to her. Itachi slid his arm around her waist and she laid her head against his shoulder. "Can we just sit here all day." Tsukiko was enjoying the peace and quiet. She could just sit there with him all day.

"If you want to."

She snuggled closer to him as an answer. And he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

Tsukiko stood up after a while and stretched before sitting back down. "The weather is really nice today." She heard Itachi laugh softly. She looked up to see him smiling, eye full of laughter. "What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing and smiled at her. "It's so like you to randomly bring up the weather like that. You really are adorable do you know that."

She smiled and laughed a little herself. "I guess it is like me to be random."

Itachi leaned down until his forehead was pressed against her's. He brushed his nose against her and kissed her lightly. She smiled as she kissed him back.

"I love you Itachi."

"I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her again when, "What are you young people up to today!" Tsukiko looked up at Guy sensei who was now standing behind them with one of those ridiculous smiles. "Well Guy sensei we WERE enjoying a quiet evening at the park!"

Itachi tapped the back of her hand and she looked up to see him shaking his head.

Let it go.

Was what he meant.

"Oh I wasn't interrupting was I?"

Tsukiko was about to tell him yes when he cut her off.

"Good I would hate to do something like that. So Tsukiko are you ready for tryouts?"

Tryouts! Shit Tsukiko forgot all about the tryouts for the high school baseball team! "Uh... yea I'm ready for tryouts totally! Ah...heh...um when are tryouts again?"

Guy looked at her with another one of his gigantic goofy smiles. "Tryouts are Wednesday right after school in the fields!"

Tsukiko nodded with a fake smile. "Right, I'll be there don't worry Guy sensei." To her dismay he was about to say something else but fortunately Lee was calling his name and so he rushed over leaving the two of them alone again.

Itachi sighed as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "What's up Sasuke?" She saw Itachi nod and roll his eyes. "Me and Tsukiko are at the park we'll be back in like five minutes okay." He snapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

Itachi gave her a smile and held out his hand. "Let head back and get something to eat." She took his hand and intertwined their fingers smiling back up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednsday after Art class Itachi and Tsukiko walked down to thier lockers to grab thier stuff.

"You ready for baseball tryouts Tsukiko?" Itachi asked. Tsukiko nodded her head and smiled. She raised up to stand on her toes and kissed Itachi's forehead. Itachi smile and leaned down to kiss her back his lips lightly brushing against her's. "Good luck. I'll be sitting in the bleachers if you need me." She smiled and ran out to the field.

When she got to the field she was a little dissapointed at the number of people on the field. There was hardly enough poeple for a full team! Not much of a competition!

She did however recognize some of the faces on the field. Lee was in the batting cage warming up and Sasuke was out on the pitching mound tossing the ball around, Neji was playing catcher, Tenten was out on third base, Sai was on first base, Kiba was playing shortstop, Sakura, ShikamaruT were in the outfield. There were no other players out there so Tsukiko took her rightful place at second base.

After warming up and having Guy sensei put them through a shit load of drills and streches they were set to running two laps around the field to end the day. She was the first one to reach the dugout breathing heavy and using her sleeve to wipe the sweat of her fore head. The rest of her team filed in just as out of breath as she was.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the dug out saying a quick goodbye to Guy sensei. As she left the dugout she was met with cold water bottle dangling infront of her face. She gladly took the water bottle from Itachi and started chugging it down.

She trew the now empty bottle into one of the trash bins by the bleachers.

Itachi came up behind her and pulled her into a hug. She could feel the light laughter in his chest and the rythmic beating of his heart.

"Your pretty cute when you play baseball." The laughter she felt in his chest rang out through his voice.

"Oh really?" She asked teasingly. Spun her around so that she was facing him and he pressed his forehead against her's.

"Really."

She laughed and asked, "What about me playing baseball do you find cute?"

Itachi smiled and brushed the lose stands of hair out of her face. "Well I say you look cute because your hair get in your face and sticks to your forehead and you have that little determined look of your's."

"Okay well i'll meet you back at your house. I been getting the feeling that it's about time i took care of something." She kissed his cheeck and took off down the road.

It had been two years but Tsukiko was headed for her house. It was two years ago when her parents had been murdered and she hadn't set foot in her house since. She turned her head to see Itachi standing there watching her go. Tsukiko woundered if he knew where she was going.

She got to the path that came off the main road and that lead to her house. She took a deep breath and slowly started walking down the path.

She walked up the stairs to the patio and stopped at the door.

"I can do this!"

She placed her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. She pushed the door open just a little bit and slowly but steadly opened the door more. She walked in with her eyes closed. She took a few breathes and opened her eyes

It was dark in the living room. The TV screen smashed and the curtains torn. The sofa destroyed and the glass coffee table shattered. There were drops of blood long dried by now around the shattered glass of the table. And she saw a trail of dried blood leading down the hallway to what was left of her parents room. She walked into the kitchen which had hardly been touched. There were still dirty dishes in the sink which were now crusted with old moldy food and dried soap. She was afraid to open the refrigerator. The hallway was relatively clear except for the blood trail and the broken picture frame. The picture was still in the frame and Tsukiko carefully pulled it up trying to avoid the broken glass as much as possible.

It was a pitcure of her mother, her father and herself. She was only five years old in that picture. She was on her father's shoulder pointing at something although she couldn't remember what. She carefully folded the picture amd put it in her pocket. She opened the door to her parents room and walked in side. The bed was still torn and bloodied and so was the floor. The memories of that night came back as she stood there in the exact same place she stood two years ago.

She remembered laying on her bed listening to music when she heard her mother scream. Her father was yelling and she could hear the sound of the cutains tearing. She remembered calling the police and then walking into her parents room to find them dead and a man with a knife standing in the middle of the room. She remebered running down the hallway as the man yelled and cursed running after her. She remembered being tackled by the man and landing on the coffe table. She remembered the glass shattering underneath her and the glass cutting into her back. She remembered it all. How she kicked and punched and bit the man. And how the police got there and tackled the guy. She also remembered being lifted into the ambulance and being driven away from the house. And now she had finally come back. She was on her knees in the middle of the room tears running down her face. Her head in her lap. She knew that she would have to face this place again but now that she had she felt herself breaking down as she sat there and sobbed.

Itachi sat on the couch wondering what Tsukiko had ment.

"What did she need to do so badly?"

And the look on her face as she left gave him a bad feeling. He sat there racking his brain trying to figure out what she was doing when it hit him. He jumped up off the sofa grabbed his jacket off the edge of the couch and ran.

He kept running down the street and down the path to Tsukiko's house praying that she wasn't there!

He saw the opened door and ran through it and stopped in the living room. He heard the sound of Tsukiko crying so he ran down the hallway and into her parent's room. Sure enough Tsukiko sat there crying.

He looked down at her sitting on her knees with her head in her lap crying. She was shaking a little bit and so he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her wispereing 'don't cry. It's okay. Im here it's okay. Please don't cry'. She felt her lean into his arms and he sat up laying her head in his lap.

He stroked the top of her head with one hand while he let her hold the other one in a death gip.

After a while she got quiet and the crying stopped. Tsukiko had fallen asleep so Itachi picked her up and headed back to his house. He walked in and ignored the looks Sasuke and Yuri were giving him and walked down to his room. He laid her on his bed and pulled the blanket over her and headed back to the living room.

As expected, Yuri was freaking out, wondering why she was crying.

"Did you do something again!" She got in his face, giving him a one eyed glare. Itachi thought her right eye would pop out soon, so he backed her off.

"Of course not. She, uh-"

"Went to her house, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"You idiot! Why did you let her go!"

"I didn't know that's where she was going!" He shouted out of guilt.

She gave him that creepy one eyed glare again.

"Would you quit that! Its creepy..."

"That's the point dumbass!"

He didn't say anything else.

"She was right though. That was something she needed to I just wish she hadn't gone alone."

Yuri walked in to Itachi room to check on Tsukiko. She was completly and totally asleep. Yuri closed the door and walked back to the living room. She sat back on the couch next to Sasuke. He wrapped his arm around her and went back to talking to Itachi.

"So how bad was it? The inside of the house i mean."

"It was pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Broken glass and blood stains everywhere."

"I take it you found her in the bedroom?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Yeah i think so. She's tough."

Yuri decided to change the conversation.

"So when is the first baseball game?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Dunno it won't be for a while."

Sasuke smirked. "But when we do have our first game you and Itachi will be cheering for us right? Me and Tsukiko's personal cheerleaders right Itachi?"

Yuri tried not to laugh as Itachi rolled his eyes while trying to hide a smile. When Sasuke picked on his brother it could either turn into a fight or something to laugh at.

This one was one to laugh at. From the look on Sasuke's face Yuri could tell that he wasn't done messing with Itachi by any means.

"Yea we could get you some pom poms and you two can stand on the top bench of the bleachers." Yuri just sat there laughing away while Itachi continued to roll his eyes as he told Sasuke to shut up.

Sasuke started laughing himself.

"Oh come on Itachi loosen up man. I don't know how Tsukiko can be with you every second of the day your no fun." As if on que Yuri looked over as Tsukiko walked down the hallway and into the living room. "Tsukiko, have a nice nap?" She looked like she was still half asleep.

"Eerm..i guess," she yawned. Yuri giggled, just hoping she really would be alright after that. Itachi sped over to her.

"Well hello there." He spun her around, as if she wasn't dizzy enough, and dipped her. Her head almost touched the floor and her back arched more than she was comfortable with. Itachi's face was right in front of hers and he had a sarcastic smirk.

"Let...me...go..."

"Hm?"

"Now!"

"Fine fine." He straightened her back. He looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm f-"

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am! How would you know!"

"Because I love you and I know you." She was speechless as tears welled up in her eyes. Tsukiko locked herself around him, burrowing her face in his chest. He rested his hands on her back and kissed the top of her head. She wept more and Yuri crouched beside her. She put her hand on Tsukiko's back too. Sasuke stood behind Yuri, giving them space.

Her weeping quieted down until it was just a slight weezing. She was asleep again.

"Every time she cries..." Yuri laughed,

"She falls asleep," Itachi finished.

"I think she'll be out for a while this time. She probably only woke up in the first place because of you guys."

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"You guys were pretty loud..." Yuri laughed loudly.

"SSSHH! You are going to wake her up!" Itachi snapped.

"Sorry!"

Tsukiko did sleep for the rest of the night. Yuri and Sasuke said she stayed asleep because she was on Itachi's lap. Itachi layed across the sofa and Tsukiko on top of him. Yuri fell asleep too, taking up the whole sofa lying on her stomach. When Sasuke went to lie down, he knew there was no room and she would kick him if he moved her. He settled on the floor and rested his head on her back. He figured Yuri couldn't kick him there. Obviously, Yuri kicked a lot in her sleep. Sasuke and the others constantly told her she should try out for soccer. Now that he thought about it, the soccer season started in a month. He's gotta get her training. Yuri was the biggest clutz in the world, but she sure could kick.

It was about 6:30 when in happened. The door of the Uchiha house creaked open as someone crept in. The four were sound asleep when the intruder struck.

A trumpet sounded throughout the house and Yuri's reflexes kicked in. She swung her legs around and they hit something.

"Shit!" It was Sasuke's head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

"I am so sorry! It was a reflex because of the..wait...WHO THE HELL HAS A TRUMPET!" Yuri saw a tusk of blond hair peaking out from behind the door. Once on her feet, Yuri stormed over to the door and swung it open.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was shaking as he was spotted by Yuri. His eyes were wide with fear. Yuri's hair was a birds nest and she was fuming. She was about to hit him when someone pulled her back.

Tsukiko, with hair even worse than Yuri's, shoved her aside and rolled up her sleeves.

"I was looking forward to a peaceful morning you ass! And if anyone's going to hit you, ITS GONNA BE ME!" Naruto was still holding the trumpet as he backed away from her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to stand, but was feeling a bit woozy. He had been woken up by Yuri kicking him in the head. That isn't something you come out of without a concusion. A lump was forming and he stumbled to the kitchen to get an icepack. Yuri turned around and saw him. She raced to the freezer and got an icepack. Sasuke had only gotten past the other sofa, which was a few feet before the first counter. There was an opening at the end of it that led into the triangle shaped kitchen. The fridge and oven were on the wall to the left of the main counter and across fron that were cupboards and extra counter space.

Yuri led Sasuke back to the couch and sat him down. She moved his hand and set the icepack on the lump.

"I am so sorry!" But it was too late. Sasuke was already in his grumbling, sulking mood. Before Naruto could manage to get out the door Tsukiko had him by the back of his shirt. She punched him in the back of the head as Sakura would. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Well Naruto that's what happens when you walk into my house and wake up my girlfriend." Itachi walked over laughing as he helped Naruto up.

"Well I was just making sure you guys were up, we have our trip and we need to be at the school a little early!"

"Oh yeah! That trip to central Tokyo. How long are we staying again?" All four of them completely blanked on it. Naruto gave them a look that said 'seriously?'.

"We are staying there for four days and three nights."

"Oooh", Yuri gushed," are we staying in a hotel!"

"Do you guys listen at all?"

"Your..telling us...?" Tsukiko questioned.

"Uh..when do we have to be there?" Yuri looked a little nervous.

Naruto looked at his watch, "In an hour."

"THAN WHY DID YOU WAKE US UP SO EARLY!" Naruto crouched to the floor and covered his head as Tsukiko tried to punch him again.

"Phew! I haven't packed yet..." Yuri mumbled awkwardly.

"Come to think of it...neither have we." Naruto laughed at how Itachi spoke for himself and Tsukiko. Yuri realized she still had her school clothes on and went to Sasuke's room to change. Yuri had a lot of clothes at their house. She had clothes at her own home too. Most of her clothes were at and Sasuke's house. Tsukiko practically kept every thing she had at Sasuke house since she basically lived there. Her house was just a place for her and Sasuke to be alone when they wanted. However, Suzu was there, though she stayed with Ino a lot. Yuri rarely went to her house. It wasn't nearly as painful as going into Tsukiko's house would be, that's for sure. Memories of her childhood still haunted her in both of those houses.

Tsukiko, Itachi, and Sasuke were ready and Yuri joined them.

Tsukiko was trying to remember the purpose of the field trip was but came to the conclusion that she was alseep at the time it was mentioned.

They got to the school and went to their lockers. Since they did get there a bit late Itachi just took her bag and tossed it in his locker and they raced for the bus.

Tsukiko made sure that the four of them had the back of the bus so that they wouldn't have to sit with any of the multiple people that pissed her off.

Tsukiko sat with Itachi and Yuri and Sasuke sat in the seat beside them. Their friends Naruto and Sakura sat in front of Yuri. Hinata sat in front of Tsukiko. Kabuto made his way to the back to get a seat by Yuri. Both Yuri and Tsukiko stood up. Tsukiko punched her fist and then pointed to her nose, reminding him of math. Kabuto gulped and looked to Yuri. Unlike Tsukiko, Yuri couldn't keep quiet.

"Go away you pervert!" Her voice echoed throughout the bus. He pushed his glasses up and abruptly went to the front. Neji and and Tenten sat by them, soon followed by Shikamaru and Choji. Almost all of their friends sat in the back, though Mr. Student Body President Neji was supposed to sit with the teachers.

The ride to Tokyo took two hours, during which, Tsukiko slept, Yuri and Sasuke shared a pair of earbuds to Yuri's IPod, and Naruto shouted obnoxiously. The rest of them were chatting and laughing with eachother. Yuri and Naruto were loudly making jokes. Naruto was one of her closest friends. Next to Sasuke and Tsukiko. He was a little ahead of Itachi, actually. Yuri and Naruto had the loud voices in common and their sense of humor.

Sasuke continued listening to music and smiling lightly whenever Yuri laughed.

When the busses finally stopped, all of the students looked out of the windows. A tall building loomed over them and Yuri got excited.

"That looks so cool! Look at the pillars out front! What amazing architecture!" She beamed at the building and Sasuke smirked at her. In Sasuke language, that was an adoring look.

"Alright students, this building is our hotel. Its 24 stories and we are occupying the top four stories. There are three to four people to a room so pick your partners quickly!" Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the bus.

It wasn't hard for Yuri to guess who would be in one room.

"Oh, and one more thing. You"ll be sharing beds and i don't want to hear anyone whine about it, understood!"

"Yes sensei!" They all chimed. Kabuto got off first and waited to get his bag. Once Yuri, Tsukiko, and the others got off, Kabuto was still there, waiting for Yuri.

"Uh, Yurippi? Is there room for another person in your room?"

"We have all of our roommates. Leave!" Sasuke snapped. Yuri looked at him in surprise.

"What? I don't want that pervert anywhere near you."

Yuri blushed and Sasuke looked down, embarrassed.

"AAAAAWWW!" Kiba taunted them. Yuri glared at him.

"Well, we did tell everyone, so that is to be expected."

She thought back to the day after they resolved their fight. It was lunch time, and the two of them stood at the foot of the table. Yuri announced that they had been together for a while. Some were devistated, some told them it was obvious.

Tsunade was again shouting at them to move on and pick rooms. All of the students rushed to get in the elevator. Yuri squished herself into one elevator and pulled Sasuke with her. There was no room to move around and Sasuke was leaning against Yuri, who was trapped in a corner.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized. Yuri was wincing. Her chest was being smashed and it was excruciatingly painful.

"Can you..move at all?"

"No. Sorry. What's wrong."

"Umm.."

"What is it?"

"Well your kind of squishing my um..." She pointed to her chest and Sasuke realized he felt them against his ribs.

"Oh!" Just as he tried to move, the doors opened and the crowd of students jostled forward. He was pushed toward her.

"OW!" Yuri shouted in pain. Once there was room, Sasuke skipped backward and helped Yuri off of the elevator. They looked down the hallway and saw Itachi waving for them to come over. They picked the room at the end of the hall. When they reached the door, Tsukiko approached Yuri, who was clutching herself.

"Ow ow ow..."

"What happened?" Tsukiko eyed Sasuke, who looked guilt ridden.

"He squished our Yuri's chest, didn't you Sasuke?" Orochimaru appeared behind them, whispering in their ears. Yuri was startled and swung her leg into his midsection. He gasped and crumpled to the floor.

"A-are you t-trying out for s- soccer Yuri?"

"Get out of here! And take your perverted pet along with you!" Kabuto peered out from a corner.

"But Yurippi, we're staying in the room next to yours."

"What!" Yuri stormed inside the room and slammed the door. She stopped when she saw how nice the room was. There were two large beds, a flat screen TV sitting on a desk. A table stood in between the beds with a lamp and a phone. Across from the bathroom, there was a mini fridge and two large chairs sat on either side of the large window. They were on the top floor and Yuri went to look out of the window.

"I call the bed by the window." She beamed at the view of the city. The streets 24 floor below her were thriving with cars and people. Lights coming from the shops, cars, and buildings blinded her but they were beautiful. Tsukiko flopped down on the other bed stretching out over the matress.

"Tsukiko you slept for two hours on the way here!"

Itachi critizised her play fully.

"Look just because i laid down dose not mean i plan on going to sleep! For your information i do not sleep twenty four seven!" Yuri gave her a disbelieving look.

"Suuuure..." She giggled. Sasuke smiled at her. Itachi noticed and walked over to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

"Don't just sit there. Get up, we're in Tokyo! Have you even looked out the window yet!" He shook his head. Yuri turned her attention from the city and went to Sasuke. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. Being forced to get up, Sasuke sighed and went with her. Their fingers were intertwined and she beamed, seeing the view again. He looked at her, feeling like happy that she was his. Turning her chin towards him, Sasuke kissed her. It was different than before. Somehow, it felt more loving than he had already been.

Tsukiko walked over to the door and told Itachi that she'd be right back. She walked down the hallway and eventually found Kakashi sensei.

"Tsukiko did you need something?"

"Um yea i was wondering if we are aloud to go down to the pool?"

"Yea sure just make sure you go in a group and be careful."

Tsukiko nodded and walked back over to the room. She walked back in and grabbed her backpack.

"Who wants to go to the pool with me?"

"Can we?"

Tsukiko nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

Tsukiko had a black one piece with red shorts, Itachi had on black shorts, Sasuke had blue shorts, and Yuri had a red one piece with black shorts.

"Hey we sort of match!" Yuri exclaimed to Tsukiko.

"Oh..yeah!"

Itachi grabbed four of the hotel towels and they headed for the elevator. They got down and passed through the lobby and into the pool room. The pool was surpisingly big with a diving board and it even had a rope swing. Tsukiko ran and jumped up grabbing the rope and swinging out crashing into the water. She saw a plume of white white next to her as Itachi dived in after her. She popped up to get air and Itachi moved her wet hair out from infront of her face. His hair drooped in his face as well but he shook his head back.

"Wooooooo!"

Tsukiko and Itachi looked at the source of the voice.

Yuri was on the tallest diving board. She took a running start and pushed off, putting her arms above her head to prepare for the impact of the water. The splash sprayed Sasuke, who was at the edge of the pool. As Yuri's head emerged, Sasuke held up ten fingers. Tsukiko held up 10 too, but Itachi playfully held up 0. She jumped on him, dunking his head. He came back up, laughing.

Yuri stroked over to Sasuke.

"Get in!"

"Eh..."

She got an evil grin and grabbed his ankle.

"Hey!" She yanked him in.

He was underwater now, looking around. Hensaw Tsukiko and Itachi next to eachother, then Yuri rightnin front of him. He was equal with her stomach and remembered she had a pressure point. The middle of her stomach. She squealed when he poked it and her leg, even through water, swung up and kneed him in the jaw. He came up immediately and gripped his jaw.

"Ergh...what was that for?"

"You pushed my point! Its an automatic reation!"

He sighed and began to float. Yuri dove and swam under him to Tsukiko. They were so involved with eachother that she wouldn't notice. Yuri pressed her sides and Tsukiko slipped, going under water.

"Yuri! Dammit!" She gasped. Itachi tried to hold back a giggle. Her hair was a sloppy mess and her eyes were barely visible. She glared at Yuri.

"Eheheh..."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" The four of them were shocked as most of the water in the pool was washed out by Naruto cannonballing. The water was only up to Yuri's waist now, due to Kiba and Akamaru jumpimg in after Naruto.

"Well, guess our swim is over..." Tsukiko announced glumly. Naruto laughed. He was in orange trunks and his hair was wet and in his eyes. Yuri couldn't help but think he looked attractive. Not compared to Sasuke, of course, but he did have a reasonable amount of muscle. Naruto looked at yuri with her slender form and blushed. He thought about how good she looked in the chest area and turned his head. Sasuke caught his glance and glared at him.

"Well, what else are we gonna do?" Yuri sounded down.

"Hmm..." Naruto was contemplating, his brow furrowed.

"I got it!" Ino appeared out of nowhere, "we go to a J-pop club. They get wild around here and i'm not leaving until i see one."

"I might agree with you for once Ino," Yuri teased.

"I'm sure Sasuke wants to dance with me, right?" Yuri's smile faded.

"My appreciation is gone." She fumed as she stopmed to Ino, who tried to cover herself.

"That actually doesn't sound bad." Itachi joined in, winking at Tsukiko.

"I don't think so." Tsukiko shook her head.

"C'mon you can dance with Itachi and watch me and Sasuke be idiots trying to dance." Yuri beamed.

"Tempting, but no."

"I will drag you over there." She argued, losing her charm.

"Try it..." the two eyed eachother and Itachi got in the middle, facing Tsukiko.

"Baby...calm..." she and itachi chuckled.

"Well, its settled, let's go get ready." Ino shouted cheerfully. Unexpected Hinata and Sakura came out, joining the fun. Followed by Shikamaru, Choji, and sadly Kabuto.

"You are not coming with us." Yuri glared at him.

"I'm just conveniantly following you all."

Yuri seethed, but could do nothing about it. She pwent past all the others to the hotel room. There wasn't much of a choice as to what she could wear, so she knocked on Sakura's door.

"Hey, do you have an outfit i could wear? Prefferably not pink?"

The door whooshed open and Sakura had a devious grin. She pulled Yuri into the madness of her suitcase. Ino decided to help, and by the time she was done, Yuri wore an outfit worthy of a club. Light blue short shorts, a black top that was similar to a tank top, but barely covered her belly button and was a v- neck that was almost too low cut. It was a little tight on Yuri because Sakura's chest was smaller, but it fit everywhere else. Ino tried to force her in heels, but Yuri insisted on her black converse. The outfit was bad enough.

Tsukiko was content in jeans and a T-shirt, but Ino and Sakura wouldn't let her leave like that. They said that, because it was a J- pop club, you had to show a little skin. Tsukiko opposed this, but their power was too great and she was pulled in too. She now wore torn skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a blue skin tight shirt that was as low cut as Yuri's and didn't cover her stomach as well she wanted. Tsukiko kept pulling it down, but doing that exposed more of her chest. Itachi almost started drooling.

"Sasuke? You can't see my butt in these can you?" Yuri asked him, covering up her backside.

"No...they uh..look...really..different."

"Different?"

"A good different. A..really...good...different..."

She giggled and left them as they were. She was almost positive her butt was covered, though they were still a bit uncomfortable.

Ino sported a purple mini skirt and white tank top, while Sakura wore a pink mini dress.

Hinata had on a knee length dress that had thin straps and was gathered at the waist. It was striped with gray and black.

Sasuke wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans. Itachi, a red button up with black slacks. Kiba had a burgandy T- shirt and jeans, Naruto an Orange T-shirt and jeans. His hair was also a little ruffled. Shikamaru had a black T-shirt with a dark green vest over it and black jeans. Kabuto wanted to match Yuri, so he wore a black button up with lighter blue jeans. However, converse were Yuri's thing and he dared not wear any.

Surprisingly, Neji came along, which made Yuri happy, and Lee as well. Lee looked too formal with his tucked in button up shirt and neat black dress pants. Neji's outfit was good on him. A leather jacket over a black shirt and white jeans. No one knew he even owned a leather jacket.

The whole gang looked ready for a club and they all piled in the elevator. Sasuke in the way of Naruto and Kabuto. Once on the busy streets, Yuri thought of a good question.

"Where are we going?"

Silence.

"Uh...lemme look up clubs around here." Sakura pulled out her phone.

"Oh, wasn't Sai supposed to come with us?"

"He said he forgot a book upstairs." Naruto added.

"Found one! Its about three and a half blocks from here. Its the closest one."

The group agreed and walked in the club's direction. A few blocks later and bright neon signs blinded them. There was an outdoor bar and people filled it. There was loud music blaring and Ino basicly ran inside, followed by Sakura. The rest went in and saw a large dance floor with flashing multicolored lights and a bar with seating all around the room.

Tsukiko, Yuri, and the Uchiha brothers found an empty table, which was hard considering how many people were there. Tsukiko slumped against the booth and didn't look like she was planning on moving. She already wiped off the makeup Ino slathered on her face. Yuri left some of the eye makeup, but refused to keep the lipstick. "Tsukiko, you wanna dance? I kniw you like this song.." itachi gave her a playful tone, but she wouldn't budge. Yuri took Sasuke to the crowded dancefloor, surrounded by Naruto, Kiba, nervouse Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. At first, he didn't dance, but seeing Yuri enjoying herself, Sasuke loosened up. Yuri moved his arms around and, though she was a horribke dancer, she didn't look too bad. Naruto was having a little too much fun and made a wrong move. He turned to Yuri and started dancing with her, at which time Sasuke got between them. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and swayed him to the beat if the music. However, Yuri was not satisfyed and went back to the table, where Itachi stilled tried to coax Tsukiko into dancing. This time, Yuri wouldn't take no for an answer. With Itachi's help, they grabbed her arms and dragged her to the floor. Itachi took her hands and moved her. She laughed at his dorky gestures and hugged him. They moved together and Tsukiko began to get into it.

Meanwhile, Hinata was being shoved around and eventually made it to the seats. Naruto noticed and went to her.

"Come on, Hinata!" She blushed as he grasoed her hand and took her to the middle. He held onto her and she looked like she was going to faint.

'Such a nice guy,' Yuri thought. She turned back to Sasuke and jumped on him. 'But for some reason, he doesn't compare to Sasuke'.

"I love you." She blurted out. His eyes widened.

"I...love you too."

She mashed lips with his and clutched his hair.

Tsukiko was having fun although she would never admitt it. After dancing for a while she was starting to get a little hungry.

"Hey what kind of food is around here?"

"If your looking for simple they have dango."

Tsukiko nodded.

"Here just go back to the table i'll go get us some because i doubt you remembered to bring money right Tsukiko?"

He was right ofcourse she didn't have any money with her but he didn't have to smirk like that.

"Your an idiot."

He just laughed

"I know but remember i'm your idiot."

"Yes and you will always be my idiot."

She gave Itachi a quick kiss before moving through the dancing crowed back to the table.

She passed Yuri along the way and Yuri grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Relax Yuri. Me and Itachi are taking a food break im not leaving."

She smiled nodded and went back to dancing with Sasuke.

When Itachi came back and they finished eating Tsukiko leaned against his shoulder.

"You are having fun here right Tsukiko? I won't make you stay here if you don't like. We can go back to the pool at the hotel if you want."

"No it's fine we'll stay here i don't mind."

"I wonder if any of the teachers noticed?"

"Oh shit i didn't even think about that! We are in so much trouble when we get back! Tsunade sensei will never let us hear the end of it! Eh at this point i don't really care anymore, it's not like we can avoid it."

"Yea well since were gonna get in trouble later might as well make it worth it."

"Yea i guess everyone just needs to have as much fun as they can. Oh Itachi you can go back to the dance floor if you like im gonna head out side okay."

"Won't Yuri get mad at you?"

"Dose it look like i care anymore?"

Itachi laughed.

"I guess not. But Okay i'll go tell Yuri and Sasuke to keep in mind all the trouble we'll be in later."

He kissed Tsukiko's forehead and dissapeared into the crowed. Tsukiko snuck her way out the doors. The fresh air and not so cramped space was nice. When she found a part of the wall with a good foot hold she climbed her way up to the roof. Since the roof was flat Tsukiko laid back putting her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and let the breeze blow her long stands of blue air acorss her face and letting the loud music fade out as she laid there, eyes closed and lost in her own world.

Itachi went outside to see if she was okay, but didn't see her anywhere. He didn't think she would go back alone, so he figured she was in the highest place she could be. Her and Yuri had that in common.

"Roof." He mumbled to himself. Not even needing to make sure she was there, he went back in, knowing she was either asleep or thinking.

Sasuke and Yuri were dancing slower now, probably getting tired. Kiba and Naruto, however, were dancing the night away, with no sign of stopping.

Sakura and Ino made a huge mistake. They made their way to the bar and, somehow, got drinks. They stumbled around the place, laughing and shouting random statements like, 'what happened to the goldfish,'.

Maybe there was a fish tank somewhere around here.

Neji was sitting at a booth by himself, while Lee was joining Kiba and Naruto, who convinced him to untuck his shirt.

Yuri saw Neji and he reminded her of Tsukiko.

"I swear, you and Tsukiko...well, at least you aren't sleeping." He looked up to Yuri's hand, threatening to pull him up.

"I uh...think i'm gonna stay here."

"No your not, let's go."

"But-"

"But what?"

"I can't dance."

"Neither can i, just have fun!"

He let himself be swooped away with Yuri. They regrouped with Sasuke and the others and he just followed what everyone else did.

Before long, more people started sitting down and Sakura and Ino passed out. Yuri had been tired for a while and was quite thankful that she stayed in her good old converse. Kabuto had been inches away from Yuri the whole time, but even he had enough. He stumbled to a booth, panting. Yuri and Sasuke supported eachother as they went to the booth that Itachi sat at. Yuri was too tired to ask where Tsukiko went. She just leaned on Sasuke, who had his head back, breathing heavily.

The whole group except for Shikamaru and Choji were worn out. Neither of them danced. Shikamaru just sat there as Choji ate the club out of business.

Naruto and Kiba, who seemed to never get tired, sat by Yuri and Sasuke, worn out.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel..." Itachi suggested.

"Yes, and take a shower..." Lee added.

Everyone nodded. Naruto carried Sakura, and Choji got Ino. Hinata twisted her ankle, and once Naruto picked her up, she passed out. So, Neji carried her.

Though they were dreading the walk, everyone shuffled out of the club. Itachi climbed to the roof to get Tsukiko. As he expected, she was out cold. He gently picked her up, craddling her in his arms. He didn't want to wake her up.

Awaiting them at the entrance to the hotel was Tsunade and Shizune.

"Shit..." Naruto cursed.

"If you all leave...THEN YOU NEED TO TELL SOMEONE FIRST!" she boomed, making everyone cringe.

"Err...Tsunade? We are in Tokyo, its not abnormal to want to go out." Kakashi came out with his book and pajamas.

"If they told a teacher where they were going, they would not be getting punishment."

"P-punishment?" They all stuttered in Unison.

"Yes! All of you rooms will be under surveillance every night until we leave and there will be no pool for the rest of the trip! Now up to your rooms, and I don't want to hear one word!"

As Neji walked past, Tsunade told him she was dissapointed that, as the student body president, he didn't tell an adult. He nodded and went to the elevator with the rest of his classmates.

Itachi layed Tsukiko on the bed and curled up next to her. Sasuke and Yuri collapsed instantly.

They were out cold, and Orochimaru took his post outside of their room. This was bad news to them when they woke the next morning...

"GET OUT!" The door slammed in Orochimaru's face. Yuri's hair was in complete disarray. Even more than usual.

"I' m gonna...stupid snake...ridiculous..." she was barely understandable as she brushed her teeth.

The four of them went out of their room, and down to the lobby. Breakfast was served at a buffet and they loaded their plates, mingling to eachother. Tsukiko was exhausted and her eyes hadn't fully opened since she woke up.

"Listen everyone! The teachers have split you up into groups. Each group has a teacher. I'm going to read off who is in what group. First, Team Kakashi.

Yuri Tachibana, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Tsukiko Arashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga.

Team Guy.

Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Shino Auburame, Kiba Izunaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.

Team Tsunade-"

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata went to sit by the other four.

"This is cool! We're with people we like!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah."

They all stood to go with Kakashi sensei. He told them which bus to board, so the seven climbed on. There were tables and comfortable looking seats and booths.

Yuri and Sasuke piled into one booth. Naruto was about to sit by Sakura until Yuri pulled him by her. Tsukiko, Itachi, and Hinata sat across the table from them. Sakura was forced to sit in a seperate seat. She didn't know why, but Yuri had a bad premonition about Sakura. An instinct told her to be wary.

Sasuke was getting suspicious, but not of Sakura. He had a feeling that Yuri like Naruto. The fact that she pulled Naruto next to her was a bad sign too. Sasuke planned to keep an eye on him.

Kakashi stood at the foot of the bus.

"Yo everyone! There's another school below us in the hotel and one of their busses broke down, so a group of theirs is boarding our bus. So, get along everyone." He smiled and sat down. Then, Yuri saw him. A boy with bright red hair and a tattoo on his forehead that read,'love'.

"Gaara?" She stood and ran down the isle to him.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good, thank you." Gaara got a slight smile at the sight of her.

"Is Temari here?"

"Why yes i am. Hey Yuri!" Her dirty blonde, frizzy, hair popped out behind Gaara.

"You guys come and sit by us!"

When Yuri and the others came to back, everyone looked puzzled.

"Who...how?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto, you remember right?"

"Yeah! Gaara, what's up!"

"Explain?" Tsukiko raised her eyebrow as she spoke.

"Well, the student council members went to our neighboring school last year. Or some of the student council members. Naruto, Neji, and myself went. Gaara, here is the student body president of his school. We spent a week there, don't you guys remember?"

"Oh yeah. That's what you did when you left last year," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, me, Gaara, and Yuri really hit it off. We all actually still talk to eachother on a regular basis."

As if i didn't have enough to worry about with Naruto, Sasuke thought. Now this guy too.

Yuri put her arms through Naruto and Gaara's and lead them to where she and Sasuke sat. Sitting next to Sasuke, Yuri fell into her seat. Tsukiko sat there with her head leaning against Itachi's shoulder while Yuri,Naruto and Gaara where all talking. Sasuke was just quietly looking at the three with a suspisious look on his face. Tsukiko couldn't imagine what his problem was this time. The rest of trip was spent walking around and sight seeing. They were finally home and Tsukiko and Sasuke were both excited for the upcoming baseball game. Tsukiko made sure to go to sleep early so that she would be awake and ready for the game. The field was full of people from both schools ready to watch the game. Itachi and Yuri rushed over so they could get seat at the top of the bleachers. Tsukiko and Sasuke made there way to the duggout.


	5. Chapter 5

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY IT GAME TIME! REMEMBER TO DO YOUR BEST AND BE YOUTHFUL!" Lee was cheering woth tears in the corner of his eyes while the rest of us rolled our eyes and put our gloves on waiting to head out. Everyone headed out to the field while Tsukiko was putting on the rest if her catchers gear. She heard the chain fence rattle and she turned to see Itachi. He walked into the duggout with a grin on his face.

"So your starting out as catcher?"

"Yup."

"Im glad i caught you before you put the mask on."

"Oh...why?"

Itachi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He pulled back smiling.

"So i could do that."

"Hmmm im glad you caught me without my mask to the cage would've made that hard."

Itachi started laughing and Tsukiko crossed her arms.

"Whats so funny."

She had a smile on her face and Itachi forced himself to stop laughing.

"You."

Tsukiko wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her again. Sasuke wandered into the duggout to see what was taking Tsukiko and upon seeing his teammate he stood there and rolled his eyes.

"TSUKIKO!"

The two broke apart quickly and looked at Sasuke with emarassed faces.

"Tsukiko quite kissing my brother and get on the field the games gonna start soon!"

Tsukiko grabbed her mask and slipped it on and rushed out to the field. She got behind home plate and readied herself for the first batter. The fist one in the line up Tsukune Aono he was a clumsy player that has a habit of swinging low and having slow reactions. She gave Sasuke the sign for a high fast ball and he nodded. The umpire called out the strike and Tsukiko grinned. Again she told Sasuke to go with a high fast ball. Strike two. And once again strike three. The next to batters shared a the same fate. The team ran back to the duggout. Tsukiko took her time removing the catchers equiptment. Once off she leaned against one of the post holding up the roof of the duggout. Sasuke was batting first with two balls and one strike. The pitcher through a fast ball to the middle and Tsukiko knew that was a bad call. She grinmed as Sasuke swung bat connecting with the ball. The ball went soaring throuh the air. The ball went beyond the back fence and eveyone errupted into cheers. Tsukiko looked up to see Yuri sitting up on Itachi's shoulders waving A flag and yelling and sceaming.

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!"

Tsukiko watched as a guy in the stands said some thing and Yuri got mad. She looked like she was about to hit the guy and then she heared Itachi yell out.

"YURI CALM DOWN! PUT THE WOODEN PLANK DOWN...WHERE DID YOU GET A PLANK OF WOOD!"

Tsukiko chuckled and gave Sasuke a high five and a hug when he returmed to the duggout. Neiji, Tenten, and Kiba had the bases loaded. Tsukiko walked up to the plate. Her specialty was low fast ball and from what she saw from the catcher that was exactly what she was getting. The pitcher threw the ball and Tsukiko swung the ball went high and it was going fast. It was lost in the sun for a moment before she saw it dissapear behind the back gate. Cheers errupted again and Tsukiko ran down the base lines. She was about to hit second when she looked over to see Itachi yelling and screaming and waving the wooden plank while Yuri was glareing at him mouthing the word hippocrite. She saw Itachi jump off the bleachers and run for the duggout. She  
ran past third and practically jumped for home plate. She ran into the duggout only to be scooped up by Itachi who swung her around and hugged her tightly. Itachi reluctantly left the duggout on Gai's order and went back to the bleachers. The were heading back out into the field after Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru got us three outs. Tsukiko was on 1st base since Sai had to leave for God knows what. We took ome of the other teams extra players and put him in the out field while Shikamaru was playing catcher. They had taken out the first two batters with ease and when the third batter came up Tsukiko watched. The guy actually hit the ball and it went rolling to third where Lee scooped it up and threw it to first. The throw was a little of so Tsukiko had to fun for it. She almost didn't get to it but she dove for the base glove up in the air not paying attention to the batter who was sliding for 1st feet first. Tsukiko's head came into a full out collision with the cleets of the batter. Silence covered the field and stands. Tsukiko felt the guy move his foot pulling his cleets out of her head. She tried to push herself up kbut fell right back down to the dirt. She hear people yelling and forced her head up to see Yuri and Itachi running towards the fence. Yuri threw her plank and it hit a guy in the head and Itachi knocked Kabuto down and Yuri kicked his head as she came down. Yuri and Itachi jumped the fence and ran to Tsukiko Itachi had his phone against his ear yelling at someone. Sasuke had been kenlt next to her for a few minutes but she hadn't noticed untill he lightly touched the back of her head. He pulled his hand away to see blood. Gai sensei was there along with the refferee. Itachi fell knees first to the ground next to her and lifted her into his lap.

"Tsukiko!"

Itachi was holding Tsukiko tightly freaking out. Yuri was freaking out was well.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY!"

Itachi heard the sighrens blearing from behind them and the guys came over and Tsukiko was moved from his lap to a streacher and Itachi, Yuri and Sasuke follwoed them to the ambulance and they sat in the back with Tsukiko as they drove off to the hospital. They got to the hospital and Yuri and Sasuke sat down on a bench outside while the doctor put stitches in Tsukiko's head. Itachi was pacing the hallway constantly looking at the door. After about an hour someone came out of the room and Itachi walked staight to him.

"She alright isn't she?"

The man nodded.

"We had to put stitches in her head and she has a concusion so when you bring her home make sure that she is away from loud noises and that she stays in bed. She should attemp to do much of anything for a couple of days. We will call to check in after a few days to make sure she doing alright and we will let you know when she can come and get the stitches removed."

Itachi nodded.

"Is there someone here that can get us home since none of us can drive?"

The man nodded.

"Yes i can take you home."

"Thank you."

Itachi carried Tsukiko out to the guys car and he sat in the middle of the car laying Tsukiko across the seat with her head in his lap. Yuri and Sasuke sat in the back back and the car ride home was silent.

They got to the house and Itachi carried Tsukiko inside and Sasuke thanked the man from the hospital once more. Itachi took Tsukiko straight to his room and laid her down on the bed pulling the covers over her. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch oppisite of the one Yuri and Sasuke were sitting on.

Itachi ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"This is gonna be tough..."

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Because your going to have to shut up a bit around her. Since she has a concussion, no loud noises, no stress. Yuri, you need to be a little quieter when you laugh. Sasuke...well you aren't loud ever."

"Right!" Yuri stood and saluted, chuckling afterward.

"Maybe me and you should stay at Suzu's for a bit to let Tsukiko rest." Sasuke suggested to Yuri, who nodded.

"But, we're checking on her EVERY day."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi stood. Yuri hugged him before walking out of the front door. Sasuke gave a one armed bro hug and left with Yuri. They got to the house to find Suzu snoring on the sofa. It had been a long day, so Yuri and Sasuke headed to her room. It had white walls covered with posters of anime and manga she liked. Her bed was under the only window with a bright red bedspread and red matching pillows. Her desk was on the other side of the room, covered with Yuri's drawings.

Sasuke's shoes tapped on the light wood flooring as he slipped them off, sitting on her bed. She went into her closet to throw on pajama bottoms and a tank top, then plopping herself next to him. She laid back and closed her eyes, tempted to fall asleep. However, before she drifted off, a pair of lips touched hers. Sasuke was leaning over, putting his right arm around her side. Yuri combed his hair with her fingers as the kiss continued. They released and Sasuke kissed her forehead, wiping her bangs out of the way. Her eyes stayed closed and they remained that way for the remainder of the night. Sasuke, slipping a pillow under Yuri's head, laid back falling asleep next to her. Suzu woke up in the middle of the night, wandering around for something to do. She heard a sound in her sisters room and went to investigate. There, she saw Yuri curled up on Sasuke's chest. The noise came from her sister, who was talking in her sleep, as usual. What she said were words Suzu thought she could be the only one to understand. She mumbled words that sounded like 'abandon'. Suzu knew she could only be dreaming about their parents. The parents that left them alone, and afraid. Suzu never thought about it because she tried to be strong like Yuri was. No matter what their parents called her, or how much they ignored her, she never shed a tear. Even though she is the one who remembers every painfully clear memory of that night, whereas Suzu barely remembers their faces, Yuri held a straight face. No expression, no feeling. When she began spending more and more time with the Arashis, she became herself again. However, Yuri went plunging into darkness for a while again after Tsukiko's parents were killed. They had really taken her in and loved her in place of her own parents. Once again, the adults in her life were gone. Tsukiko and Yuri turned to the Uchiha brothers, their only family at that point. Its taken a long time, but they both have regained themselves after being with Sasuke and Itachi. So, while Suzu thinks she is the only one who understands, she is far from the truth. Her real family understands, not some girl who had blamed her sister and hated her all these years. She is no different from their parents.

"Gah!" Yuri sprung up, Suzu having left hours ago.

"What?" Sasuke grumbled, sitting up.

"We gotta go home!"

Sasuke smirked at the fact that Yuri considered his house her home.

"Okay, i'm tired of this place already, anyway."

"Yeah, besides, my good drawings are over there...not those..." she said with distain, glaring at her desk.

"My clothes are there too..." chuckling, Yuri stretched and opened her door. Sasuke was half asleep, walking behind her.

"Already at Ino's, huh?" She mumbled, looking at the floor. Sasuke put an arm around her waist and led her out the front door. Locking it behind them, they started back off down the usual street, yawning.

"What should we do if they're still sleeping?" Yuri wondered.

"Well, you have soccer practice later. Even though the tokyo trip ended the term, you still have practice and games."

"Yeah but that's not for three hours..."

"We could...go back back to bed..."

"Do you ever think about how much the four of us sleep? I mean we are always sleeping, it seems. I wanna do things, like go to the beach, or amusement parks, or something."

"Eh, amusement parks aren't my scene. Neither are beaches. Too crouded."

"Well, your gonna go anyway." She snickered and grinned evily at him.

"Figures," he said unlocking the front gate to their house.

No one was in the living room. They turned into the hallway, opening the last door on the right. It was Itachi's room, and where Tsukiko was drooling and Itachi sitting up on the bed next her and leaning against the wall. They both seemed out, so the two went back to the living room, plopping on the couch.

"Okay, so now what?" Yuri sighed.

"Breakfast?"

"Rice?"

"Sure."

They got up to go to the kitchen across from the love seat and prepared their breakfast. Sasuke always ate slow, the same as Yuri.

"Well, that only wasted about 20 minutes..." she stated, glum.

"Then let's just take a walk. You can change into your practice outfit and we can hang out until you have to go." "Sounds good."

She skipped to Sasuke's room, the first door on the left, and got her shorts, t-shirt, knee socks, and cleets from his closet. Then, she went across the hall to bathroom to put her hair up. Yuri's bangs were swept to one side and remained down. The white ribbon holding the rest of her hair fell to the end of her shoulders. Sasuke smiled when she came out. There was almost nothing he loved to see her in more than her soccer get up. He, wearing a pale blue v neck shirt and white basketball shorts, laced his tennis shoes and stood. Yuri put her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder for no reason. She released and they were off. At first, Yuri felt like running, so her and Sasuke raced to the closest team mates house. Yuri was slightly faster, and reached Naruto's door first, out of breath.

"Hey! Nice to see your redhead self around here, but uh, pracrice isn't for like two hours."

"Yeah, i know, we were just racing and had nothing better to do."

"Oh, i meant to ask sooner, but hows Tsukiko's head?"

"She got stitches, and she has a concussion. Right now, her and Itachi are asleep at the house."

"That's harsh, hope she gets better soon."

"Me too, so no bursting in with trumpets for a while, okay?"

"Heheh! That's too bad i was planning on doing that again soon."

"For your sake, i hope you don't. You might actually die next time."

They laughed loudly as Sasuke joined them.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hey."

They bumped fists.

"So, are you coming with us? We're just gonna hang out at the field until practice starts."

"Yeah!" He went back inside for a second and came back out with his cleets and a soccer ball. Naruto and Yuri were on the team together, along with Kabuto, Hinata, and a few others. Tenten was joining this year too. It seemed like she was joining every sport...

The three of them left Naruto's once he was ready and headed to the field two blocks away. None of them knew where the others lived, so they just continued on. The soccer field was in the park where Tsukiko and Itachi made up from their fight. Their coach was already on the field with the ref too. They wondered why the ref was there but then knew. Kurenai sensei was the coach and Asuma sensei was the ref. They were always together, so it was no question why he was here.

Yuri snatched the ball from Naruto and balanced it on one knee. She bumped it from knee to knee until Naruto nudged her and it dropped. He snickered until Yuri kicked the back of his knee causing him to fall. She got a smug grin and helped him up. The two of them were very close and had a similar sense of humor that Sasuke didn't always understand, so he felt threatened by him. He came to all the practices and games to support her, but he also kept an eye on Naruto, making sure he didn't make a move.

The other players were gradually arriving, and Kurenai gathered everyone together.

"Okay, so this season, we have almost the exact same team we had last year. To test you, we're having a game in three days. One practice today, and one practice the day after tomarrow. I'm assuming all the players are here, so i'm going to start assigning positions. First, to refresh your memory, i'm going to lay out the basics. There are four primary positions to soccer. Forwards, consisting of 1-3 players, midfielders, who are 3-6 players who are wherever they are needed, defenders, who obviously defend and are 3-5 players. Then, there is our goalie. If everyone is clear, here are your positions. Our esteemed duo are back this year to be the best forwards konoha academy has ever seen. Yuri, Naruto, are you both here?"

"Yep!" Yuri chimed.

"Yo!" Naruto shouted.

"Good, now our midfielders. We always have our two forwards and then four midfielders. Also, many of you are playing soccer as well as baseball, which are in the same season. But, that doesn't matter. Neither games nor practices overlap so if you play both, the only thing you need to worry about is showering constantly. Now that we've said that, the midfielders. Kabuto, Ino, Hinata, and Lee. Tenten are playing baseball as well?"  
The five of them nodded.  
"It seems like no one wants to play sports anymore. What happened to shino?"  
"Uh, he started an insect club, which takes up all of his time." Hinata informed her.  
"Choji? Wait, nevermind...is there really no one else? I though Itachi was playing this year."  
"He's playing football." Yuri told her.  
"That's not until fall!"  
"Well, he just doesn't want to this year."  
"Fine...well, everyone get into your spots." Kurenai sounded and looked glum. Yuri was disapointed too. The only people who really wanted to play were either playing baseball too, or were really loyal to soccer. Its not like they wanted people who didn't want to play, so it fine.  
Naruto and Yuri got in the half circle behind the line dividing the field. Kabuto was behind her, but she pretended he didn't exist. Though, he was determined to impress her, which is why he joined the soccer team. First, Sai and Sakura faced Naruto and Yuri to help train them. The Konoha training strategy was to put people from the team up against one section of the team at a time. They took two players to put up against Naruto and Yuri, then four to test the midfielders, and so on.  
Sakura kicked off, trying to get the ball in between Naruto and Yuri, while Sai went to meet it behind them. However, Naruto blocked the ball with a kick of his own, sending the ball shooting down the field. Once Sakura retreived it, they tried agiain. She went around Naruto's right side and continued down the field. Yuri ran and caught up with Sakura. She cut across and stole the ball, taking a giant step and swing her leg back. With one swift movement, the ball was hurdling to the opposite goal and colliding feircly with the net. Sasuke clapped in the distance. Naruto and Yuri high fived. Now, they joined Sakura and Sai, creating an equal team to face the midfielders, whos job was also to steal the ball and get it to the other side of the field.  
"Let's kick it to the shy one on the left, she'll be easy to get past." Sai suggested.  
"She's shy everywhere but the soccer field trust me." If anyone knew that, it was Yuri. She helped Hinata find something she was good at, which happened to be soccer. Her and Hinata trained and trained and bonded over it.  
"We need to aim for Ino, she has slow reactions if you kick to her right side, that's why she's next to someone who can block it when she can't. But, fortunately, that person happens to be Kabuto. Yuri, you know what to do..." Naruto explained.  
"Of course, let me start with the ball." Sakura kicked it to the side. Yuri rested her foot on it, crossing her arms. Asuma blew the whistle and Yuri took off toward Kabuto. He stared at her like a lost puppy. A scared lost puppy. As she kicked, she winked at him and waved. His face heated up, turning red. He was powerless against her, and she shot in between him and Ino. As expected, she was too late, and Tenten didn't bother blocking it. Kabuto sunk to the grass.  
"Your lucky i'm only agaisnt you in practice, or we would lose every game. And you," she went to Ino, "are lucky no one on the opposing team will know your slow on the left." Done with her scolding, her and the rest of the team kept practicing.  
When Sasuke left the bleachers to collect Yuri after practice, she was worn out. He put an arm around around her waist as they walked to the Uchiha house. Tsukiko had been moved to the couch with an icepack on her head. The sun was setting as her Itachi watched a movie on a portable dvd player Itachi bought with the inheritance he and Sasuke were left after their parents passing. Tsukiko had money, too. Though, Yuri and Suzu had nothing from their parents. Yuri had a job as a personal assistant for a while before her boss tried to feel her up. When she quit, her boss put out a notice that she was a horrible employee and she hasn't been able to get a job since. The three of them have helped her with rent ever since then.  
"How was practice?" Itachi asked her when they walked through the door.  
"Good, i'm glad to play again, though we have a game in a few days to 'test us'. Personally, i think we should wait for Kabuto and Ino to loosen up a bit..." she grimaced at the thought of them.  
"That's soon. But you and Naruto can win for the team right? Haha!" He laughed, but it only made Sasuke seeth at him.  
"I think Yuri can win by herself. She doesn't need that idiot holding her back."  
"Oh get over it, and he doesn't hold me back at all!"  
He turned his nose up and sat down.  
"Well, anyway, i gotta take a shower. I'll be back in a bit."  
They heard the shower start, and about ten minutes later, Sasuke walked out of the room.  
"This can't be good."  
"What?" Tsukiko mumbled.  
"The worst thing for my brother is to be threatened. He's probably going in there to get ahead of the game so he isn't threatened anymore."  
"Great," she grumbled.  
Sasuke sat on his bed waiting. When the bathroom door released its pent up steam, Yuri entered the room.  
"What are you doing! I have to change, so if you could just step out for a minute i'll be there soon."  
He had no reply. Sasuke just stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, which was covered with a towel.  
She eyed him suspiciously. Lowering his head, Sasuke kissed her forcefully, moving one hand up to her neck. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed away.  
"What are you doing?"  
Again, he stayed silent and brushed his lips against hers before connecting. She could barely resist him, but her curiosity overtook her.  
"What is wrong with you, couldn't this wait? I mean its great, but bad timing. Answer me this time, please?"  
"I just want to make sure you won't slip away."  
With that, he joined their lips and combed through her wet hair. His other hand, once holding her chin, moved down, tracing a line along her back. Yuri shivered. He eased her toward the bed and sat her down. He pushed her down so that she was lying back. He put a knee on either side of her. Then, Yuri opened her eyes.  
"This might be a late reaction, but what exactly do you mean by making sure i don't slip away?"  
"Well-"  
"Don't tell me, that was a retorical question. I'm not stupid, you act like i don't know you. The reason your attempting to seduce me right now is because your feeling insecure about Naruto. Just because we're partners on the soccer team and good friends doesn't mean i'm in love with him! How many times must i assure you that i love you and only you. Sure Naruto is a really great guy, but in my eyes, no one comes close to you. So, i want you to calm down and forget about it, okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you should be ashamed that the only reason you tried to do that to me was because of a petty insecurity! When we do that, it will be for the right reasons and when we are both ready!"  
"Sorry, i-"  
"Don't know how to cope with it any other way? Yeah, i know."  
"Do you have a degree in phsycology or something?"  
"No i have a degree in...Sasukeology."  
They both chuckled. He stood and locked his arms around her shoulders.  
"Now, will you let me change, please?"  
He nodded, a smile painting his face. Before he left, he looked back at her one more time. Yuri in a towel was an amazing to Sasuke. But, only her.  
When he sat down, a small smile still on his face, Itachi eyed him.  
"Why are you smiling all of a sudden?"  
"Because i have nothing to worry about." He tilted his head back, closing his eyes.  
"Took you long enough to figure that out..." Tsukiko droned, half asleep.  
He pretended to ignore that.  
Yuri startled him when she sat on arm of the chair he was in.  
"So what should we do for the rest of the night?" She chirped.  
"Sleep..." Tsukiko said.  
"Just because you have a concussion doesn't mean you can sleep even more than you already do! Did you know people go to school and work with concussions? You just can't be around noises or hit your head."  
"Yuri, if you haven't noticed, my head is a target."  
"Mine too but-"  
"But you don't have a concussion right now, do you?"  
"You just wanna sleep..." she countered.  
"Maybe...but i don't feel like going anywhere."  
"Fine, Sasuke, Itachi, let's go out to dinner. Maybe we can get steak or something nice."  
"No. Steak." Itachi demanded.  
"Oh, yeah, you hate steak. Tsukiko loves it, so i thought we coukd torture her by eating some."  
"That...is cruel..." Tsukiko managed to stand up, feeling slightly dizzy.  
"Well, if you can't go anywhere, you can't get steak."  
"I really hate you sometimes."  
"Sometimes? That's less than i expected. So are you in or out?"  
"Itachi, your carrying me."  
"Trust me, getting out will help a lot. Fresh air and being awake for once."  
"Shut up, Yuri..." she growled.  
Yuri chuckled. Then, a thought came to her.  
"Hey, maybe we could invite Suzu. I doubt she'll want to, but we can try."  
"She'll be at Ino's." Sasuke said.  
They all headed to Ino's house, Tsukiko and Itachi falling behind.  
When she knocked on the door, it took a minute for Ino to answer. She looked shocked to see her.  
"Is Suzu here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can i ask her something?"  
"Uh, now isn't the best time."  
"Why?" Yuri asked, worried.  
"Um,"  
Yuri pushed past her and into the living room. Suzu was no where to be seen yet. Yuri scowered the house until Suzu showed herself. She was in the back yard with some guy guy all over her.  
"Suzu?"  
She looked over at her older sister.  
"Yuri?"  
"You never told me you had a boyfriend!"  
"Why would i want to tell you?"  
"Well, you can tell me now. Come on. Bring that guy too. We're all going to dinner."  
"That guy is my boyfriend."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
They all went through the house again until they came across Ino at the front door.  
"By the way Ino, the next time you want to hide something from me about MY sister, there will be consequences."  
She eyed her until the group was around the corner. Suzu didn't want to go, but several people pushed her.  
"Table for 5 please."  
"Six, Yuri."  
"Oh, right."  
A waiter led them to a table and Yuri sat next to Sasuke, pulling Suzu next to her. The boy was forced to sit by Itachi.  
"So," Yuri tried to make conversation with her sisters boyfriend, "what's your name?"  
"Um, Tatsuya Sato."  
"Sato? The guy who was stealing company money? Are you, uh, his son?"  
"Nephew actually."  
"That's...great. So, uh, what do you like to do?"  
"Suzu." After he realized what he had said, Tatsuya shut his mouth and became very afraid.  
Yuri said nothing, just swung her leg upward under the table, hitting a sensative spot for any man. Tatsuya's face turned red as he bit back a scream. Yuri smiled contently, figuring she would talk to Suzu about this sleeze later. She looked over to see Tsukiko trying not to laugh and Itachi shaking his head.  
The only people who spoke for the rest of the dinner were Tsukiko and Itachi. Yuri was too busy glaring at Tatsuya, who was too scared to speak, and Suzu was too angry, while Sasuke just didn't know what to say. Once Tsukiko got the check and the group left the restaurant, they parted ways.  
Yuri, Sasuke, Tsukiko and Itachi were going on their way home, while Suzu went to her house. Tatsuya, however, was made to go home or Yuri would use him as the soccer ball in the upcoming game.  
Speaking of the game, it was in two days.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri had practice the day before the game, which she and Sasuke were on  
their way to the next morning. After picking up Naruto, they made their way to  
the field again. Yuri was bouncing a soccer ball from knee to knee, one of her  
favorite things to do, until coach interrupted her. Apparently, she had a  
challenge for Yuri today. Since she planned on her and Naruro winning the game,  
each of them would habe to get past each player from the opposite side to get a  
goal. She started off by kicking her hardest. Coincidentally, it was in  
Kabuto's direction and the ball flew through his legs, causing him to trip. He  
didn't get back up for while...

Yuri raced to the balls location, where Hinata was running to it. Barely  
getting there in time, Yuri swung her leg, lighter this time, beside Hinata.  
She spun around, kicking it to Ino, who started running. She raced to Ino and  
cut her off, spinning the ball back between her own legs. Then, Yuri spun and  
took the ball towards the goal.

"Alright, Yuri, i think you will be a force to reckon with at the game  
tomarrow. No need to keep at it, go home and get some rest we're counting on  
you!"

"Thanks!" She shouted, wiping the sweat from her forehead and  
smiling with her eyes closed.

"Naruto, its your turn! Get in position!"

"Awww...i thought since i was Yuri's partner i could leave with  
her..."

"Yeah...i bet you do..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

He kept glaring at Naruto until he and Yuri were out of view. Sasuke rushed her  
until she was through the door of the house. However, Yuri just rolled her eyes  
without making a comment.

"Why exactly did you run in here..?" Itachi sighed.

"He was just rushing me..." Yuri, blandly stated, picking up a book.

"Don't you have a shower to take!" Sasuke snapped.

"Its not like i did much during practice...and these clothes are  
comfy..."

"The shorts are tiny..." Sasuke growled.

"Oh, you like it..."

"Yeah, so does Naruto..."

"Naruto isn't here..."

"Hmf..." he shrugged and shuffled to his room, mumbling,"well  
i'm taking a shower and going to bed..."

"Fine by me, i might go hang out with Naruto after he gets out of  
practice..." Yuri said nochalantly, knowing it woukd bother him.

"Well, i don't have to take a shower right now...i'll go with you..."

"I figured, let's go." She giggled and dragged him out.

"Hey, Tsukiko, you don't need that anymore..." Yuri looked back as  
she told Tsukiko, lying on the sofa with an icepack on her head.

"Just because my concussion is dormant doesn't mean i'm not using the  
icepack just in case..."

"Yeah, yeah, but you aren't taking it to the game right? Its just gonna  
melt."

"Yeah..."

With that, Yuri and Sasuke were out the door and to the field they went to so  
often. She leaned against a post and smiled at Naruto, who had just made a  
goal. He smiled wide and waved back at her, which was a bad idea. Someone  
tackled him...

Yuri couldn't hold back a luagh, but none the less, she ran over to him.  
Sasuke, hands in his pockets, slowly followed. When she helped him up, Naruto  
covered his nose being that it was most likely dislocated. He tried moving it  
back it place, but winced every time.

"Let me look at it," she placed her fingertips lightly on his bruised  
and bumpy nose, seeming harmless.

"Okay, on the count of five?"

"Alright, go ahead." He shut his eyes.

"One, two, five!"

"OOOWWWW! You...said to...the count of...five!"

"Well, then you wouldn't have been prepared."

He hunched over, gripping his nose and taking deep breaths. Sasuke snickered  
behind them, probably having sadistic thoughts about Naruto in pain.

Yuri nudged Naruto, a way of telling him to get up. He followed Yuri and Sasuke  
as they left the field. Kabuto was still lying down in the field, though  
everyone else had mostly gone. Some peopl emurmed things like, 'is he  
unconscious or just stupid?'.

Sasuke began walking to Naruto's, when he interrupted.

"Well, ya see, i have to get a key to my house because something happened  
to my other one and it won't be made until wednsday."

"Its Friday..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah, so i was wondering i could stay with you guys..."

"I don't th-"

"Of course!"

Yuri chirped before Sasuke could reject him.

Sasuke's brow furrowed in anger and he stopped off.

"Is it a problem for me to stay with you guys?"

"No, he's just being kind of dramatic lately. Don't worry about it. By the  
way, how do you plan to get your clothes?"

"Uh...i'm not sure...i brought another outfit in my bag in case i needed  
it. I can wash one outfit a day and take turns wearing them until i get my  
key."

"Are all of your windows locked too?"

"Everything, trust me."

"Okay, let's go then."

The two continued to the house. Tsukiko was microwaving instant ramen when they  
walked in. She had tasted it and then burned her toungue.

"Thamn you! Where's my ithe pack!"

Obviously, she couldn't pronounce things clearly now...

"Sasuke is sulking."

Itachi said as he handed her the icepack, though when she put it on her tongue,  
it stuck to it.

"Oh come on!" She yelped, her voice slightly muffled by the icepack.

By saying Sasuke was sulking, Yuri knew exactly what Itachi meant. There was a  
large plum tree in the back yard with high branches. It was one of Sasuke and  
Yuri's favorite places to be, and to sulk. Whenever he was truly upset, he went  
to the tree at least once. She walked to the back of the house, across the  
dining table, and out of the door. There, on the highest branch, sat Sasuke,  
his back to the house. She climbed up, and feeling the tree shake, he looked  
down to see Yuri making her way up. He closed his eyes and turned his head away  
from her.

"I know how you feel about Naruto, but we're the closest he has to family,  
like you and Tsukiko and Itachi and him are to me."

"Yeah, i know, but he's trying to take my family."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"How do i know that...?"

Yuri didn't reply, she just pushed Sasuke back against the trunk of the tree  
and kissed him. She put her hands on either side of his face and rested her  
forehead against his when she pulled away from his lips.

"That is how you know."

His eyes remained closed and he smiled contently. Yuri sat herself in his lap  
and put her head on his chest.

"I do like the shorts..." he mumbled, causing a laugh from Yuri.

While Yuri was, yet again, convinving Sasuke he had nothing to worry or sulk  
about, Itachi was pouring warm water on Tsukiko's tounge to free it from the  
icepack. He rugged at it forcing Tsukiko to yelp.

"Be genthle thith hurths!"

"If you want to stop talking like an idiot, i suggest you deal with it a  
little longer, love."

She relaxed and gave in due to Itachi's mesmerizing voice. Itachi finally  
managed to remove the ice pack and Tsukiko jumped up with her fist raised.

"YEA! WHAT NOW!"

Itachi smiled and shook his head. When he looked back at Tsukiko she was  
dancing around the kitchen. Itachi started chuckling causing Tsukiko to turn  
around and stop her victory dance.

"Whats so funny?"

Itachi chuckled some more and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her  
close. He kissed her forehead lightly and the moved his hand under her chin  
lifting it up so they were face to face.

"You."

He saw a smug smile on her her face and he smirked. She pushed herself up a  
little more connecting her mouth with his. When she pulled away she was  
grinning.

"Oh I know im hilarious."

"Uh... do you guys always do that in the middle of the kitchen?"

Itachi looked over at Naruto who had suddenly appared by the refrigerator.  
Tsukiko turned around and glared at him.

"I thought you were in the living room waiting for Yuri?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I got hungry."

"How long are you staying again?"

"I get my new keys wednsday."

Tsukiko's head dropped and she sighed heavily.

"And it's only Friday."

"Yup, so your gonna have to deal with me."

"The sidewalk is comfy why don't you sleep there til wednsday?"

"Maybe i'll try your bed..." Naruto taunted.

"Actually, the four of us often just end up on the sofas for some  
reason." Itachi said, looking amused.

"Well, then where should i crash?"

"The sidewalk..." Tsukiko mumbled.

"I think until wednsday you can sleep on the sofa," he turned to  
Tsukiko, tilting her chin up,"and you, my love, can sleep in my room with  
me. I'm sure Yuri won't mind sleeping in Sasuke's room either."

"Actually, Yuri could sleep on the other sofa, i mean Sasuke probably  
wants his bed to himself."

"Considering what happened after practice the other day, i don't think  
he'll mind." Tsukiko said sadisticly, glaring at Naruto comicly.

"You mean the incident after she got out if the shower?"

Itachi joined in.

"That's the one..."

"Wait? What happened!"

"Oh, i don't know if we should tell..." Tsukiko taunted.

"Tell me!"

Tsukiko shook her head mischeiviously.

"What would be the fun in that."

Yuri and Sasuke walked back into the house and Naruto ran right up to Yuri.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

Yuri blinked a couple of times and Sasuke looked over at Tsukiko and Itachi who  
were leaning against the counter grinning.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Were just screwin with the blondes head nothing much."

"Sounds like fun."

Tsukiko grin broadened.

"I thought you would say somthin like."

Naruto looked back and forth between Yuri and Tsukiko and decided it wasn't  
worth the trouble. Yuri joined Tsukiko and Itachi in the kitchen opening the  
refrigerator looking for something to drink.

"So we should probably figure out where Naruto is sleeping while he's  
here."

Sasuke walked over to look into the fridge over Yuri's shoulder.

"How about the sidewalk?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

Tsukiko waved her hands dramaticly in the air.

Naruto glared and folded his arms while Itachi shook his head and Yuri  
facepalmed.

Tsukiko gave Sasuke a high five and the both laughed.

Itachi shook his head once again and cleared his throat to get everyone  
attention.

"Well i'm sorry Sasuke but i have come up with all of the sleeping  
arrangements and they don't envolve naruto on the sidewalk but i'm sure no one  
will object."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at him.

"Go on."

"Naruto gets the couch of his choosing while You and Yuri have your bed  
and Tsukiko and I have my bed. Is that alright with you little brother?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Im okay with that."

"Yuri?"

"I'm definetly okay with that."

"Tsukiko?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Naruto?"

"Well..."

"It's either the couch or the sidewalk."

"Couch."

"Well that's settled then. Tsukiko my love do you want to come on a walk  
with me?"

"Yes please i need to get out of this house!"

Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out the front door.  
Yuri ran after them, begging they stay.

"Well, come with us then."

"But, i can't leave them alone together!"

"Guess your on your own then?" Tsukiko sang, leaving her alone with  
two rivals.

She turned to see Naruto and Sasuke standing next to eachother. Her head  
dropped and she feared how long Tsukiko and Itachi would be away.

"So, what should we do!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I don't know..." Yuri mumbled.

"I don't care," Sasuke growled.

"Well, uh, is there...a movie you wanna watch?" Naruto suggested,  
obviously nervous.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Naruto rolled his eyes and put in a movie. He went to sit by Yuri and ignored  
the glare by Sasuke. So, as it stood, Yuri was in the middle of her boyfriemd,  
and someone who wans to be her boyfriend on a couch watching a movie. She had  
never been more pissed off or nervous in her life. To escape the tension, she  
went to the kitchen to get a pint of mango ice cream from the freezer. She tore  
of the lid, took a spoon from the cabinet, and sat in her place again. It was a  
horror movie, full of blood and gore, just as the sun was setting. Yuri liked  
scary movies, but was too pissed to enjoy it.

"Come on! There's obviously a trap under the stairs you idiot!" She  
cursed at the actors, who were very idiotic in this movie. Stabbing the top of  
the ice cream, she scooped out a chunk and began to put it in her mouth.  
However, Sasuke intercepted by grabbing the spoon. She glared at him with an  
icy look.

"Open."

Once she realized what he was doing, she gladly obeyed and opened her mouth. He  
placed the spoon inside and she clamped her lips down as he pulled it out  
slowly. Naruto had seen it and crossed his arms, fuming. Of course, Sasuke just  
wanted to piss him off. He smirked, looking back at the TV feeling victorious.  
Well, Naruto wasn't ready to give up either. Once a frightnening part ensued,  
Naruto shook Yuri, causing her to jump.

"Very funny..." her and Naruto laughed together.

Sasuke then put his arm around her, causing her to lean into him. She burrowed  
herself closer and leaned her head against his chest, putting her feet up.  
Then, Naruto layed his back against her shins, his head resting on her knees.  
She looked puzzled, then relplayed the events in her head. It wasn't hard to  
figure out that they were competing at this very moment. Well, she was not  
going to take that. Yuri layed her legs down, curling her feet under her. This  
made Naruto have to sit back up. It wasn't that she didn't like Naruto, she was  
just loyal to her boyfriend and, somehow, he just didn't compare. But Sasuke  
wasn't getting off either. She sat up and manuvered around Sasuke's arm. Now,  
neither of them were touching her, and that was how it would stay for the  
remainder of the movie. Once the credits rolled by, Yuri got up, and declared  
that it was time to take a shower and change out of her soccer practice  
clothes. When she escaped them, the two boys sat in silence. It was a few  
minutes later that Naruto spoke.

"I have to go to the restroom, i'll be right back."

Unfortunately, Sasuke did not realize what this meant until the door to the  
bathroom had clicked behind him.

Yuri had been wrapping a towel around herself as Naruto intruded.

"What the hell are you doing in her?" She snapped.

"I just..."

"Just what?"

"I...couldn't find the other bathroom...sorry."

"Its fine, the other bathroom is off from the master which is next to  
Sasuke's room. Though, none of us use it. Bad memories you know?"

He nodded just as Sasuke burst through.

"Get out Naruto." He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and led him  
out. Once he and Yuri were alone in the bathroom, Sasuke expressed his hatred.

"He has to go, i'm sure Kiba or someone will take him in. I'm not spending  
five days with a guy who is trying to steal my girlfriend."

She moved forward to hug him.

"He can only steal me if i let him. Which i won't." She looked up at  
him, a slight smile lighting her face. He rested his head on hers and tightened  
his grip.

"Besides, no one gets to see you in a towel except for me, he better  
understand that."

"I know." She stood on her tiptoes, now level with his face. The kiss  
was forceful and passionate. Yuri's fingers were tangled in his silky hair and  
Sasuke had a hand on her lower back and on the back of her head. It would have  
been the best embrace they had in a while, if it was not interrupted by Naruto.  
He flew open the door to apologize, or see why they were still in the bathroom,  
and knocked Sasuke over. He fell into Yuri, causing her hair, that was in a  
bun, to be undone and her hair was flying all over the place as she fell.  
Sasuke was over her now, his breath against her face. The towel around her was  
slowly slipping off and she arranged it quickly before anyone could see.

"What are you two doing on the floor!" Naruto questioned them  
forcefully.

"It was your fault, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped, turning his head to  
look Naruto in the face. When Sasuke looked back down at Yuri, he froze. Her  
hair was spread out in a beautiful arrangment and the towel was tight around  
every part of her body. Her arms were above her head. Sasuke was not the type  
to be stunned by girls, but Yuri was his weakness. Apparantly Naruto saw how  
she looked as well becaused he yelped and froze. However, Yuri sat up and  
shoved them aside to get changed.

"I hate being in a towel at all, so you can imagine that two boys saw me  
in one for that long is infuriating. Even if Sasuke is my boyfriend!" She  
said, slamming the door to Sasuke's room. Naruto was covering his nose, seeing  
as blood was seeping out of it. Sasuke was still sitting on the bathroom floor.

Yuri put on her white pajama top with frilly ruffles at the hem and sleeves and  
silky black bottoms that almost covered her feet. Once her vibrant red hair was  
dry, she put it two low pigtails.

When she came out, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on opposite sides of the  
couch.

"Naruto, we have a game tomarrow, i think we should get some rest."  
Yuri announced blankly.

He nodded, and Yuri retired to Sasuke's room.

"Will you go, i have to lay down?"Naruto asked Sasuke, attempting to  
piss him off.

"Of course, i'll go to my room right now. You know, the one with Yuri in  
it?" Sasuke gave him a smug look, knowing that was a perfect comeback. Naruto  
just put the blanket over his head with no reply.

When Sasuke opened the door, Yuri's back was to him and she pretended to be  
asleep. Sasuke knew she was pretending because he knew it took her at least a  
half an hour to fall asleep if she wasn't exhausted.

He took his shirt off, exposing his flawless chest and put on sweatpants. When  
he bothered to change, that was what he wore.

Sasuke crawled under the covers facing the back of Yuri's head.

"Goodnight..." he muttered.

"I...goodnight..." she whispered, because no matter how annoyed she  
was, she could never ignore him when he says things like that. Then, she felt a  
warm presence over her side. A slight smile crossed her face, realizing he was  
putting his arm around her. For some reason, she fell asleep easily with him  
holding her.

"Wait a second!" She sprung up suddenly.

"Where the hell did Tsukiko and Itachi!" She got up, throwing open  
the door to Itachi's room. There they were, asleep in an embrace. Itachi's lips  
were lightly placed on Tsukiko's forehead and his arms tightly around her.

"Wake up!" Itachi opened his eyes instantly. Tsukiko, however kept  
snoring. Yuri stomped over and crawled on the bed, shaking Tsukiko. Though,  
Yuri got a suprise she wasn't expecting.

As a reaction to getting violently shaken, Tsukiko flung her arm upward,  
connecting with Yuri's jaw. She fell backward, and Tsukiko sat up looking  
around.

"What happened!"

"Ow, my face!" Yuri shouted.

"Oh, did i do that?" Tsukiko asked innocently.

"Yeah! When did you get back!"

"A couple of hours ago. We snuck through the window because we didn't feel  
like getting in the middle of your little predicament, Yuri." Itachi  
explained.

"I don't blame you..."

"But, i do blame you!" She turned her gaze to Tsukiko, still  
gripping her chin.

Everything settled down a bit after that, and Sasuke took Yuri back to their  
room, where she fells asleep. Naruto had been snoring the whole time, and  
Tsukiko went back to curling up in Itachi's arms.

Then the day of the game arrived, so Yuri and Naruto woke up earlier than the  
others to train a bit in the back yard. They were already wearing their  
jerseys, shorts, and cleets. Yuri had knee high socks, which went well with the  
girls shorts, which were shorter than the boys. They kicked the ball back and  
forth until Yuri decided to make breakfast for everyone. Naruto cracked the  
eggs in a bowl, then handed them to Yuri, who made over easy eggs and bacon.  
She burnt some for Naruto because he liked it that way. Sasuke didn't care much  
for bacon, so she just made enough for Itachi, Tsukiko, and Naruto. Yuri didn't  
like bacon much either. Due to the smell of meat, Tsukiko was the next wake up,  
taking Itachi with her.

"Your up earlier than usual." Yuri joked with her.

"Meat..." she grumbled. Tsukiko never functioned when she first woke  
up, so it was a wonder she managed to say meat. Yuri slipped extra bacon and  
eggs on her plate, then smaller portions for Itachi. Once Sasuke woke up, he  
stumbled out, still shirtless. Once yuri saw him, an egg on the spatula she  
held pooled off onto the floor as she heavily blushed. Sasuke looked at her in  
the apron and shorts, blushing back at her. Naruto glared at him, knowing he  
did that on purpose.

"M-morning." Yuri chimed.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Morning," he cooed in her ear, causing Yuri to shiver. He pecked her  
as a tease and she went back for another kiss. Ignoring them, Naruto turned to  
the sink to scrub a pan violently.

Itachi ate in silence, while Tsukiko rubbed her eyes, hoping they would open  
more.

"So, what time is the game?" Itachi asked.

"In about two hours."

"We have to go out and get sunscreen, then."

"Just get an umbrella or something."

"That works."

Yuri scraped off everyones plates and put them in the dishwasher. Once she folded  
the apron and stowed it in the cabinet, she decided to bring a pack of bottled  
water with her to the field for the team. So, she carried it down the street  
with Sasuke's help. Naruto carried the epuipment, and Itachi carried Tsukiko.  
He did this often because Tsukiko was usually too drowsy to walk on her own.  
With the lingering concussion, it was even worse. No one was at the field yet  
when they arrived, so Yuri and Sasuke practiced on the field. She kicked the  
ball to him, who just made it to kick it back. Yuri started running with the  
ball toward the goal and Sasuke jogged toward her, getting in her way. She  
faked to kick right, then went left, but Sasuke caught her in his arms.

"You make that move at least twice in every pracrice or game."

"Do you pay that much attention to soccer?" He stood her up.

"I pay that much attention to you." He answered, locking their lips.

"They should be on a commercial..." Tsukiko said after seeing her  
friends little display on the field.

"For what?"

"A dating site or..."

"A horror movie," Naruto cut in.

"Why?"

"Because the couple always looks happy before one of them gets  
killed."

"Naruto, are you planning to murder my brother?"

"Of course not, that would mean having to clean up the mess."

"Since when have you had a sadistic mind? I might start to like this side  
of you." Tsukiko teased.

"I don't have a sadistic mind, unlike you!"

"Neither do i, i'm just more violent than the average person." She  
retorted, smiling innocently.

Naruto looked back, frightened.

"Hello!" Lee sped to Yuri on the field.

"Whats up Lee?" They high fived.

People started piling onto the field and the stands.

"Yuri, Naruto, are my secret weapons ready to win?" Kurenai asked the  
two, who nodded.

"Okay you two can score three more points than the other team in a half an  
hour right?"

"Please, ten minutes, coach." Naruto said confidently.

"I'm holding you to that."

They nodded, then ran to their position to the field. The opposing team took  
their places as well. Yuri won the coin toss, so she kicked off. Hinata made  
her way to where Yuri kicked it so she could carry it to the goal. The ball  
flew a few feet from the goal and Hinata made it, just barely, to the location.  
She stopped, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The goalie had  
freckles and glasses.

"Choujiro, don't mess this up!" A girl from his team yelled.

"I think i can block it..." he nervously said to himself.

"Even i can beat you." Hinata said with her high pitched voice. She  
went to kick to the left, then swinging her leg against the ball to the right.  
Choujiro didn't make it in time and the ball connected with the net.

"One down," Yuri and Naruto clapped their hands together. This time,  
the other team kicked off toward Ino. Luckily, it was on her right side, so she  
tapped it over to Lee, who gave a sparkly smile before kicking it to Naruto. He  
looked at Yuri once he got the ball, nodding at her. She knew what to do and  
began running down the field.

"Go Yuri!" Sasuke and Itachi shouted in unison to her. Tsukiko just  
waved a flag lazily.

She was at the right distance now, so she waited for Naruto to make the shot.  
He ran down a bit with the ball, avoiding people trying to take it from him.  
One person snatched it, only to have Kiba fling it back to Naruto. Once it was  
mostly clear, due to other team mates guarding, Naruto powerfully kicked the  
ball to Yuri. She faced the gaolie now, shooting him a smug look. He looked  
extremely intimidated. The ball whizzed right past his head. Only Yuri could  
pull that move off.

"How long do we have?" Naruto asked.

"About four minutes."

"Can we do it?"

"Duh!" She assured him.

They watched as Tenten exquisitly blocked a players shot. Kabuto made himself  
useful and kicked the ball to Yuri. There were three players standing in front  
of the goal, including the useless goalie. Yuri manuvered herself around one  
player by kicking the ball in between his legs, to Naruto on the other side. He  
shot the ball behind the second player, where Yuri stopped it in front of her.  
She kicked it on the side opposite of the goalie. He dove for it, only to  
faceplant into the goal post.

"YEEEEAAAAAAH!" Yuri yelled, jumping to Naruto. He caught her  
with one arm, raising his other in a victorious fist. Sasuke ran down to the  
field, where Yuri pushed away from Naruto in an instant, embracing him. He  
jumped and wrapped her legs around him, and he held her. Naruto glared at him  
as though he stole her, and he glared back. Tsukiko had no choice but to wake  
up because of all the screaming during the game. She skipped down to Yuri, followed  
by Itachi. Kabuto ran up to them, and everyone frowned.

"What? I just wanted to tell Yuri how amazing she was."

"Well she isn't excepting your praise!" Tsukiko shouted.

"Okay, okay..." he turned around and went to another group of people.

"Hey, Yuri, Naruto, get over here! Now!"

Naruto and Yuri obeyed Kurenai and went to her.

"You two won in twelve minutes, that is two more than you promised  
me!" She looked sternly at them.

"Well-"

"I'm just kidding." She smiled and patted them on the head.

"Good job, my little weapons." Then, she left.

"Hey, Yuri, now that we're alone, i was wondering if you wanted to go to a  
concert with me this friday."

"Su-"

"What concert?" Sasuke walked up.

"I was asking Yuri."

"She isn't going without me."

"Fine..."

"Hey, we're coming too!" Tsukiko yelled as she jogged over.

"Great, now three people i didn't ask are coming." Naruto slumped  
over, depressed.

They five of them rushed home, where Naruto and Yuri took turns taking showers.  
After dinner, they all started a pointless conversation about whether fire or  
water would win. Yuri said fire, but then Itachi argued that water would put it  
out, which led to fire melting ice and heating the water and other stupid  
topics.

Finally, they got tired enough to lie down.

The next three days went on without disturbance. Walks took place, and movies  
and more pointless arguments until, on tuesday night Yuri woke up, not being  
able go back to sleep. She went to the tree and sat on the highest branch  
facing the moon. It seemed like hours before the tree shook. Naruto climbed up  
to see her.

"Can't sleep?" He guessed.

She nodded.

"I'm glad to see you here..."

"Why...?" She asked quietly.

"Because i never see you alone. Sasuke's always there."

"Yeah..."

"I've been wanting to talk actually. I know your in a relationship with  
Sasuke and all, but i still want to know if you...like me...at all...?"

"I love you as a close friend. I admit your handsome and kind, but i am in  
love with Sasuke. Period."

"Do i have any chance?"

"Why are you making me have this conversation?"

"Because i want to know if you could ever love me like you love him."

"Do you really want the truth? Yes, i like you, but i love him. I can't  
describe it, but there's no one in the world i see myself with other than  
him."

Naruto forced himself on Yuri, joining their lips.

"What the hell!" She grabbed his shirt and forced him back.

"You said you liked me."

"Is that all you heard?" She became more infuriated and kicked him,  
causing him to fall. He landed on the plush grass with a thump. Yuri climbed  
down and stood over him.

"Look, if you EVER kiss me again, i will not think twice about really  
kicking you!"

"You were holding back just now?" He said, trying to get up. However,  
he was pushed back down by a very angry, shirtless, Sasuke.

"You kissed her!"

"I-"

"You kissed my girlfriend! You bastard!" He held Naruto's shirt.  
Sasuke hadn't been this angry since Yuri's parents left her. Naruto quivered  
until he got up the courage to say something.

"I kissed her because i love her!"

"You couldn't as..." he trailed off.

"Finish your sentence, i'm sure we would all like to hear."

Tsukiko appeared in the doorway behind them.

"As..."

"What Sasuke?" Yuri asked.

"I..." he let go of Naruto's shirt.

"Just don't you dare touch her again, got it?" Before leaving, Sasuke  
shot him an icy glare.

Yuri came into the room after Sasuke.

"What happened?"

"Nothing i just...didn't have anything else to say..."

"There was something you were going to say, but you didn't. What was  
it?"

"Nothing."

"Bull."

"Look, if i'm saying it was nothing, will you just drop it?"

"Nope. Tell me."

"Would you stop pestering me?"

"I would stop if i didn't think it was important."

"Well, its not, so stop."

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not!"

"Sasuke just say it!"

"Say what?"

"That you love me! All this time, you have never once told me you loved  
me."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"You were going to say 'you couldn't love her as much as me' right?"

"I...no..."

"So you don't love me?"

"Its not that!"

"Then why won't you say it?"

"Because i'm afraid to get too attatched to you! There i said it!"

"Are you afraid if you devote yourself to me, i'll leave?"

"Yes..."

"How many time must i hammer into your head that i'm not going  
anywhere." She stood and locked her arms around his neck.

"You are the one i love, and if you love me, than why won't you say  
it?"

"I..." he looked at her, feeling more nervous than ever. 'Maybe she  
really won't leave me', he thought.

"Okay. Yuri, I love you."

"I love you too!" She kissed him passionately.

Tsukiko walked in clapping.

"Well done, Sasuke."

"You've been there the whole time haven't you?" He murmered, feeling  
defeated.


	7. Chapter 7

Then, wednsday came and Naruto met with the people remaking the key for  
his house. They told him their machine had been broken and that it was just  
repaired yesterday. Apparantly a lot of peoples' orders had been backed up and  
they would need at least two more days to get his finished.

Naruto knocked on the Uchiha door. Tsukiko answered and immediately glared once  
the door was open. He explained the story to everyone, getting bad reactions  
from Sasuke and Tsukiko. However, they agreed to one more day on one condition.  
Sasuke made him swear to not make any more moves on Yuri or he would litterally  
kick him out.

"And here i thought i would be able to relax a bit now..." Tsukiko  
sighed.

Then, the doorbell rang a second time, so Tsukiko answered it again. An older,  
blond woman with five pounds of makeup stood there with a little girl hold a  
suitcase. She had short blue hair with to long strands coming down in the  
front. She looked no older than five.

"Hello, are you Tsukiko Arashi?"

"Yeah..."

"Were you aware you had an aunt in the area?"

"No..."

"Well, she's died in a horrible accident. Her husband had passed years  
before and this is their little girl Akiko, she's four. You happen to be the  
closest and most suitable relative. Social services have allowed her to live  
with you only because you are turning 18 next month."

"Wait so...that makes me..."

"Her guardian yes. Now, i need to come in so we can do some  
paperwork."

"Oh, okay...i'm just getting all sorts of suprises today, aren't i?"

The woman sat down next to Akiko and the others squeezed on to the sofa.

"First i want to ask some questions. Should anything happen to you, name  
two other people you pass the kid on to."

"I would say Yuri and Itachi." She pointed to them.

"Okay, you two sign here. Second, is there any reason this residence is  
unsuitable for her to live in."

"Not that i could think of."

"Now, if i'm not mistakened, your parents were killed. What about everyone  
elses here?"

"Mine abandoned me when i was little," Yuri told her.

"Well, than you should be mature enough to help take care of her. She's  
quite the little burdon."

"Well, ma'am i think that's a bit harsh. She looks just fine to me."  
Yuri retorted. The little gave her a little smile, which made Yuri's heart  
melt.

"Anyway, Miss Arashi, you seem to have a wealthy inheiritance from your  
late parents. Is that enough to support her?"

"Definately, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha have inheiritance from their parents  
as well."

"Does no one have parents here?"

"Uh...no..."

"Well, this brat should fit right in."

"I don't think its very appropriate to call her a brat." Tsukiko  
snapped at the woman.

"No matter, i need your signatures here, here and on this next page as  
well. Read through these paragraphs here and sign on whether you agree or  
not."

Tsukiko got busy with the pen, and the rude foster parent continued  
questioning.

"You four are in your senior year in highschool, correct?"

"They nodded."

"Arrangements will need to be made with your school as to where the girl  
will be kept during class. I coukd have a babysitter set up for you, or  
depending on how leniant your principal and teachers are, she could attend  
classes with you. But your spring break doesn't end until this upcoming monday.  
You have until then to decide which you prefer. If i were you, i would hire a  
babysitter. She's enough of a headache as it is. Going to school with her would  
be nausiating."

"Okay Lady, we need to get something straight. Be a proffesional and stop  
talking to us like she's a bad kid before we even know her." Tsukiko  
stood.

"And maybe she acted badly with you because you acted badly to her! That  
wouldn't be hard to believe!" Yuri stood with Tsukiko as she yelled along  
with her.

"Well, it seems you'll be able to support her just fine, for a group of  
misfits."

"Alright, if our paperwork is finished, we would like it if you  
would-" Itachi was interrupted.

"Get the hell out of our house!" Tsukiko and Yuri yelled in unison.

"Gladly..." she gathered the signed documents and left.

"Good ridance," Sasuke said after her.

"That lady was rude..." Naruto said.

"Yeah tell me about it..." Sasuke said. Wow, they agree on  
something...

The five turned to Akiko.

"Hi, Akiko, i'm Tsukiko."

"H-hi..." she looked nervously at the teenagers around her.

"I'm Yuri. I know you must be upset because of everything that has  
happened to you, but just know the four of us are going to take really good  
care of you."

"Thank you. But...who is he?" Her little voice was adorable.

"You must be talking about Naruto. The blonde guy is only staying with us  
for two more days." Tsukiko assured her.

"Okay..."

"I hope you like living with us. I'm sorry about your mom, were you  
close?" Tsukiko asked her.

She nodded, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry. But its going to be okay." Tsukiko chirped.

"Could you call me Aki..?"

"Of course, Aki." Yuri said.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Itachi asked, smiling.  
"Uh...i love to climb trees. There was a forest by my old house."

"We have a tree in our backyard. Would you like to see it?" Yuri held  
her hand out. Aki hesitantly placed hers on Yuri's. She led her out the yard  
and Aki gawked adorably at the huge tree.

"There are plums growning on it right now too. Do you want to pick  
one?"

Aki nodded. She ran to the lowest branch and plucked a plum off of it. When she  
bit into it, her face scrunched up.

"Sour..." she said.

Yuri and Tsukiko got puppy eyes at how cute she was.

"She actually resembles you." Itachi said, putting his arm around  
Tsukiko.

Aki ran back to them and tugged on Yuri's shirt.

"Was your name Yuri?"

She kneeled.

"Yup."

"The mean lady didn't give me any food yesterday or today."

"I really hate that lady!" Tsukiko spat.

"Me too...okay, Aki, let's get you some breakfast."

"We can make you whatever you like. Eggs, pancakes?" Itachi told her.

"Ummm...bacon?"

"Another meat lover i see..." Sasuke chuckled.

Aki followed Yuri to the kitchen, where she sat the little one in the counter.  
She would cook the bacon and hand it straight to Aki, who gobbled it up, piece  
after piece.

Then, Tsukiko brought up an important topic.

"So where is she going to sleep?"

"Well she could sleep in one of our rooms with us or we could set her up  
on the other smaller sofa for now."

"Isn't there another bedroom?" Naruto asked.

"It was our parents' room, no one goes in there out of respect."  
Itachi said.

"Aki, where would you like to sleep?" Tsukiko asked her, smiling.

"Doesn't matter...i just don't wanna be alone."

"Okay, well you can pick who you want to sleep with and stay there, or take  
turns. Whatever you wanna do."

"Then i'll sleep with you tonight." Aki told Tsukiko.

"Okay."

"Then, Yuri!"

"Sasuke, you okay with that?" Yuri asked him.

"Sure."

"Well its only 1, so what do we want to do?"

"We could take her to Suzu's and introduce her. Or just show her around  
the neighborhood." Itachi suggested.

"Wait!" Aki shouted.

"I gotta finish my bacon." She smiled and laughed.

"Your so cute!" Yuri started jumping from foot to foot.

The whole group started walking down the street. Tsukiko pointed out her old  
house to Aki, but made sure to tell her they don't go there.

When they walked in, Suzu was reading a book on the sofa.

"Glad to see that kid isn't here." Yuri said. However, to everyones'  
dissapointment, they heard a toilet flush and Suzu's boyfriend came out.

"Now, where were-" he choked on his words when he saw Yuri and her  
posse.

"Of course, he's here. We just wanted to stop by and introduce someone to  
you, Suzu."

"Whoever it is, i don't care."

Aki stepped out from behind Tsukiko's legs and stuck her tongue out at Suzu.  
She looked up at the blue haired, brown eyed, four year old who's head was only  
a few inches above Yuri's knees.

"She is kinda cute..."

Yuri bent down to Aki's level.

"This is Suzu, she's my sister."

"There were two sisters at my foster house who were always together. Are  
you like that?"

"No. The opposite to be honest."

"She must not be very nice then."

"Hey, kid, i don't know who you think you are but i am a very nice  
person!"

"Now, Suzu, lets not teach Aki to lie." Sasuke said.

"You wanna go!"

"I don't hit rats. That would be animal cruelty."

"You bastard!"

"Hey! Language around the four year old!" Tsukiko shouted.

"The mean lady said things like that all the time." Aki sqeaked.

"Of course." Yuri said.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by, so let's go Aki." Yuri and Tsukiko  
took Aki and the others out. They all walked past the park and soccer field.  
They even went by the school, passing Kabuto. He tried to talk to Aki, but  
Tsukiko and Yuri scooped her up and ran with her before he got the chance. They  
decided to go home once the sun set and Aki began getting tired.

"So, how has your first day been with us?" Itachi asked her.

"I think i'll be okay."

"This is a big change for you and you miss your mom, trust us, we know.  
But its all going to work out!" Naruto told her, since he hadn't said  
anything to her until then.

Tsukiko offered to help her change, but Aki just took her night gown out of her  
suitcase and went ahead into Itachi and Tsukiko's room by herself.

"She's very independant." Sasuke pointed out.

"Just like we've all had to be, right?" Tsukiko smiled.

When Aki came out, she looked adorable in her white night gown with the ruffled  
collar and cuffs. She rubbed her eyes, a sign that she wanted to sleep soon.  
She followed Tsukiko and Itachi to their room.

"Night guys!" They called before shutting the door.

A few seconds later, Aki came tapping out of the room. She looked up at Yuri,  
tugging her shirt.

"Thank you, Yurippi." She squeaked.

"Yurippi? No ones called me that in ages."

"Is that bad?"

"No! You can call me Yurippi."

She smiled and nodded, skipping back to the room. After telling Naruto  
goodnight, Yuri and Sasuke went into their room. They both had stayed in their  
pajamas the whole day, only Sasuke put a shirt on. However he took it back off  
when the two crawled into bed. Sasuke pulled Yuri closer to him. Her eyes  
widened when her face came in contact with his bare chest. Arms held to her  
chest, Yuri was still as a stone.

"Relax, this is what my brother does."

Yuri eased, thinking it was really adorable that he was trying to be more  
romantic. She burrowed further into him and rested an arm on his side. Tilting  
her head up, Yuri looked into his eyes. He nudged his head forward closing his  
eyes. She did the same and they connected. Yuri moved a hand to the side of his  
face lovingly. They both smiled, Yuri a little wider than her partner, after  
pulling away. When they fell asleep, she was still snuggled in Sasuke's arms.

The next morning, Yuri and Sasuke came out together. She yawned happily,  
arousing Naruto's suspicion.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason..." Lie...

"Sure..." he said, sticking out his upper lip.

"Okay, guys." Tsukiko came out of the room.

"We need to talk."

They looked at her suspiciously looked at her. Waiting for Itachi to come out  
with Aki, they sat down on the couches. Once the two did arrive, Aki shuffled  
out rubbing her eyes. Itachi walked behind her smiling.

Yuri and Sasuke made room for Aki to sit in between them. She hopped on and  
curled up, resting her head on Yuri's lap. Her eyes widened and she nearly  
squealed at how adorable the little one was.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke asked casually.

"We talked about it last night, and Tsukiko suggested we get jobs. The  
inheritance won't support us forever and, to be honest, its depleating."  
Itachi explained.

"Yuri, i know you won't like this, but i've seen your sketches. Though,  
its kind of your fault for leaving them out."

"Hey!"

"Just listen. I think you'd get a bit too aggrivated and you don't have  
the confidance to be a manga author. But, you would be an amazing editor."

"Your probably right about that. What will you do then?"

"I'm just gonna work a few places until i find out what i wanna do."

"You can, but what about me?" Yuri asked. Sasuke clenched his fists,  
knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"That dirtbag boss you had before didn't ruin your reputation in the manga  
universe. It doesn't hurt to try, right?" Tsukiko assured her.

"I guess so." She mumbled, not convinced.

"Okay, i was going through Tsukiko' money and ours, and i think we should  
get at least two cars. Our money together will be plenty for that, and whatever  
else we'll need for weeks until our paychecks stack up. We need a way to get  
around and our jobs will be too far to walk." Itachi told the group.

"Your right. So how about tomarrow after Naruto leaves, we take the bus to  
a car dealership." Tsukiko agreed.

"Why don't we just take the bus to work?"

"Because it takes too long with all the stops and having cars will prove  
to the child services that we're not a group of misfits, but a responsibke  
group of misfits."

"Wow, Itachi, you know a lot, huh?" Naruto gawked at him.

"I guess."

"Well, we can't apply for long term jobs yet because we should graduate  
first. Jobs don't always fit around our class schedual. We only have two and a  
half weeks until we graduate, so i suggest we wait til then." Yuri said.

"Besides, having a highschool diploma behind you adds to your appeal for  
employers." Itachi added.

"But theres an issue. I've looked in to being an editor, and i have to  
have at least two years of college before i can seriously work there."  
Yuri pointed out.

"Then tell the boss what you wanna do and see what he says. Take what you  
can get, unless its a janitor..." Tsukiko snickered at her own comment.

"Well, we can't forget our end of year trip, don't get jobs before  
that." Suzu ooened the front door.

"When did you get here!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't think your going to blow it off for some stupid jobs. We've already  
paid for everything!" She whined.

"Oh yeah. Guess jobs will have to wait." Yuri said.

"So wait where are we going for vacation?"

Suzu gave Tsukiko one if the 'are you f-ing serious' looks and Tsukiko just  
shrugged innocently. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at Suzu and gave Tsukiko a  
'screw her' looks.

"We are headed for the beach in Seto."

Tsukiko clapped her hands togeather with a smile.

"Ohhhh yea thats right! I finally get to learn how to surf!"

Itachi chukled and pulled her closer.

"Don't get too excited yet we still need to get past our final month of  
high school."

Tsukiko and Yuri both sighed in unision.

"Yeah..."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"How many times do we say things at the same time like that?"

Tsukiko shrugged.

"Dunno but it never get old dose it?"

"Nope."

Then, the break was over and school was upon them. The concert everyone was  
going to was canceled to look after Aki. The group had decided to bring Aki  
with them to classes. None of them trusted anyone with Aki because, in just a  
few short days, they all had fallen for her. She even grew on Sasuke once she  
started snuggling between him and Yuri adorably.

The first day, everyone was interested in finding out who Aki was.

As they approached the building, people stared at her adoringly or just confused.  
In first period, Lee ran up to her gushing about youth and what not. Tsukiko  
and Yuri immeadiatly blocked him, as they did with various people throughout  
the day. Once gym came, and it was time to separate, they decided Aki should go  
to drama to avoid Guy and Lee in the same place.

"Why is this little kid here? I don't have time to put up with a kid in my  
play!" Ino shouted.

"Ino, we're looking after her and she stays. Besides, i don't believe  
anyone mentioned that it was your play." Itachi smiled at her innocently,  
though he was insulting her. She turned her nose up and walked away. Once  
everyone got used to having Aki around, being her aborable self and saying  
things like 'what does that mean teach!", things quieted down. In the  
last week of school, Yuri, Naruto, and Neji were busy and stressed with student  
council work.

"Maybe if you wore a maid costume, we'd sell more yearbooks!" Naruto  
beamed at Yuri, who conked him on the head. When all was coming to a close, the  
four, and Aki, went to get their graduation gowns and caps. Aki put Yuri's on  
once she was done, and basicly drowned in it. The cap covered half her face. It  
looked absolutely adorable.

"Tomarrow...our last day of highschool..." Yuri sighed, picking her  
cap up off Aki's head. She smoothed out her hair and they smiled at eachother,  
Yuri scooping her up into her arms.

"I am very proud of this group of students for their achievments this  
year. I would like to first thank the student council members from this class.  
Student body president, Neji Hyuga, vice president Yuri Tachibana, and Naruto  
Uzumaki." Tsunade started off the speech.

"Now, to present the final Honor Roll. Itachi Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara,  
Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Yuri Tachibana, Shino Aburame." Shizune  
announced.

"Why didn't Sasuke get it?" Tsukiko asked.

"Art," Yuri replied. She gave a look of understanding and turned back  
to the stage. They were beginning individual class awards. Sasori stepped  
forward.

"I've only awarded a few people. Tsukiko Arashi, and Yuri Tachibana for  
their equisite woodwork and sketching abilities." He winked at them,  
causing Yuri to blush. Sasuke's lower lip protruded in protest.

Orochimaru stepped forward, grinning in Sasuke's general direction.

"I would like to start with Sasuke Uchiha and his exceptional test  
scores...also, for being a loyal student, Kabuto Yakushi."

The classes went on, and Tsukiko got a language arts, Sasuke in baseball as  
well as Tsukiko for her injury, Itachi in economics, and so on. Kurenai stepped  
forward, praising Yuri in her interest for history, and especially her talent  
in soccer, announcing her and Naruto the dynamic duo.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we would like to award you for outstanding achievment in  
the conduction of expiriments, especially in physics." Asuma began,  
forcing Sasuke on the stage.

"Looky! Sasu is on stage!" Aki squealed to Yuri, seeing as she was on  
her lap, though she crawled from hers to Tsukiko's every two minutes. Once all  
of the classes were done giving awards, Neji took the stand.

"There have been many events this year. Much drama, secrets, but more  
importantly, love. Not just in couples though some friends of mine have  
relationships like no other, you know who you are." He looked at the four  
and Aki.

"Obviously, we are in school to learn, but in truth there are so many  
other reasons. To be with friends, to become responsible, to grow bonds, and to  
find where you belong. All important things in life, i think.

I've seen people grow in more ways than one over the years. That includes  
myself, as well. Recently, we have made mistakes, but now...now is the time to  
learn from them. We have been figuring out our paths, but now is the time to  
choose. So, though we have had fun being immature, it comes to an end when we  
leave today. I know some people who are having to care for a little girl right  
now, and can't afford to be misfits anymore." He laughed as Aki lit up  
knowing she was the girl in his speech.

"To conclude, i would just like to say that, everyone has learned from  
school, not only in education, but in life and love and, sadly, drama. So,  
carry on the expiriences from highschool in your new lives, even if you might  
forget the first ten digits of pi."

The class clapped franticly and shouted.

Once the caps were thrown in the air, Yuri and Sasuke embraced, surrounded by  
the falling hats. To no suprise, Tsukiko and Itachi did the same thing. Aki  
looked back and forth between them.

"Hey! You guys are icky!" Tsukiko responded to her, and Yuri did  
too, but Sasuke wasn't breaking from her lips any time soon and he held her to  
him. She couldn't complain.

A few people came up crying to them and giving heartfelt goodbyes.

Naruto coolly walked to Yuri with his hands in his pockets.

"We're still hanging out right?" He smiled contently.

"Of course." She bent forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. They  
grinned at eachother.

Suzu waited for the group at the gates if the school, leaning against a post  
yawning. They all looked slightly sorrowful as they approached her.

"Get over it guys, its vacation time." She told them, smirking.

"Tsuki, you said you were gonna surf!" Aki jumped up and down near  
Tsukiko.

"Yeah, i know." She said, kneeling down.

"You look sad, Tsuki." She made a pouting face and held out her  
little arms. Tsukiko brought her into a hug and closed her eyes. For her, Aki  
was a sister she never had. For Yuri, she was someone to protect and never  
leave like her parents did. But mostly, Aki was an adorable little girl they  
loved and couldn't live without.

"Well come on Aki lets go start packing."

Tsukiko lifted her up onto her shoulders and walked in her and Itachi's room.  
Itachi pulled out two suit cases from his closet and set them up on the bed.

"Aki's clothes will fit in the black suit case with yours easy enough  
right?"

"Yea i mean her clothes arn't that big anyways."

Tsukiko started pulling out her clothes and neatly placing them in the suit  
case. She put Aki's clothes in next to hers and she also packed them both swim  
wear since they eould most definetly be swimming.

"Tsuki can we bring this?"

Aki was holding up some paper and a box of crayons.

"Sure just set them into the suit case okay."

"Mmkay. What about this?" She held up a package of raw bacon.

"Just the crayons Aki."

Aki crawled across the bed where the smaller redcsuit case was and looked up at  
Itachi.

"Ita what are you bringing? Did you pack crayons too?"

Itachi picked her up and lightly tossed her in the air. She giggled as she fell  
back into Itachi's arms.

"No i don't have any crayons just clothes and other things that I  
need."

"What kind of things Ita?"

"Things like my thooth brush and stuff like that."

"Why is your suit case smaller then me and Tsuki's?"

"Because i don't need to put as much stuff in my suit case."

"Oh."

Tsukiko sat there on the edge of the bed laughing as Aki sent a barage of  
questions at Itachi. It was impossible not to think the kid was adorable. There  
was a knock on the door and Yuri came in.

"Hey you guys ready?"

Aki ran over to Yuri and She picked Aki up.

"We're ready Yurippie!"

Yuri laughed.

"Well okay then."

Tsukiko and Itachi zipped up the suit cases and picked them up. Yuri carried  
Aki and set her in her car seat in the back of the car. Sasuke and Suzu came  
out with three more suit cases which were loaded into the back with the other  
two. Itachi was driving with Tsukiko in the passenger seat. Yuri, Sasuke and  
Aki were all in the middle row with Suzu in the back of the car by herself.

The drive to the Inland Sea of Seto was a good few hours in which everyone was  
either talking or taking naps. When they pulled into the parking lot at thier  
hotel Suzu, Tsukiko and Aki were alseep while Itachi, Yuri and Sasuke had been  
talking the whole trip. Itachi nudged Tsukiko's shoulder but when she didn't  
budge he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Tsukiko we're at the beach now."

She blinked a couple of times and as she lifted her head up Itachi's lips  
connected with hers.

"Hey are you guys gonna help bring the bags in or what?"

Itachi moved back so Tsukiko could get out of the car. Suzu was standing there  
with her hands on her hips with an impatient glare.

"Were comin sheesh."

Tsukiko walked over and lifted Aki out of her car seat and shifted her so that  
Taukiko was holding her with one arm while she grabbed her suit case. They  
walked over to the front desk and got checked in. The lady handed them five  
room keys on for each of them except Aki who didn't need one. The loaded into  
the elevator and got off on the fourth floor. They walked in and put all of the  
stuff down.

"So where is everyone sleeping?"

"Well i think that we should let Yuri and Sasuke have the bed closer to  
the window and you and I can have this bed. Aki can sleep wherever she wants  
and i guess that means Suzu will have to sleep on the floor."

Suzu gave Itachi a look but didn't argue. Tsukiko looked out of the window that  
had a perfect view of the Seto beach.

"Where should i go to get someone to teach me how to surf?"

Sasuke walked over and looked out of the window. He pointedto a blue and orange  
building next to the beach that had a surf borad on it.

"That place looks like a good start."

Tsukiko nodded in agreement. She was about to suggest they go over there right  
away but her stomach growled suggesting something else.

"So uh when's lunch?"

Everyone except Suzu laughed.

A seafood shack sounded good, especially after they smelled the food. Aki  
hopped on Sasuke's lap, causing his eyes to widen.

"Hey Sasu, will you share with me?" She giggled, pointing to a  
picture of a lobster on the menu.

"Sure," he smirked at the little blue haired girl.

Once her food arrived, Tsukiko licked her lips and dug in to crab legs and  
rolls that were on the table. She ate a lot of the rolls and Itachi shook his  
head.

"You could eat vegetables sometimes..."

"Yeah, Tsuki, eat your broccolli or your gonna get faaat!" Aki  
shouted.

"I am not!" She said, stuffing another piece of crab meat in her  
mouth.

"Lemme feed you!" Aki crawled on the table to Yuri, holding a piece  
of asparagus. She opened her mouth so Aki could put the oily vegetable in and  
began chewing.

"Yurrippi eats her veggies..." Aki pouted, looking to Tsukiko.

Everyone there was full now, ready to really start their vacation.

"Surf shop!" Tsukiko pointed to an orange and blue building. There  
were tons of surf boards in there and she needed Itachi's help choosing. They  
settled on a black one with red cherry blossoms.

"It'll look good with you swim suit." Itachi told her.

"Speaking of my swimsuit..." she said, unzipping the sweatshirt she  
wore to expose the top of her swimsuit, which was black. Her small shorts were  
red, the other half of her swimsuit. Actually, you couldn't really even call  
them shorts...

Itachi blushed a little.

"You do realize you undressed in front of a whole wharehouse of people  
right?"

"Its my swimsuit that doesn't matter." She retorted, draping her  
other clothes over her arm. Itachi carried the surf board to the register.  
There was an attractive guy their age with ice blue eyes and black shaggy hair.  
He was tall and lean, yet muscular.

"Usually, i wouldn't permit stripping in my shop, but i can make an  
acception for you..." he winked at Tsukiko.

"We're buying this surf board." Itachi told him, not amused. Tsukiko  
smiled at him, which didn't make Itachi any happier.

"This is a really nice board, but i have a feeling you don't know how to  
use it." The surfer said, with a suave attitude.

"Your right about that." Tsukiko laughed.

"I could give you some lessons if you want."

"That would be great! How much?"

"Free of charge, i think you'll pick up on it quickly."

"Can you just ring up the board please?" Itachi asked impatiently.

"Of course."

Itachi handed the money over they picked up the board and began walking out.

"Hey we aren't done looking yet." Yuri pleaded.

"We have other things to do, let's go." Itachi practically dragged  
her out, Sasuke and Aki behind them. Tsukiko looked at Yuri and signaled for  
her to distract Itachi. She needed to get more information about the lessons.  
She darted back into the shop and then casually walked up to the register.

"Hey sorry about that i came back in to get more information about the  
surf lessons."

The guy smirked and was leaning on the counter.

"Whaddya want to know."

"Well stuff like where exactly and what time and your name would be  
nice."

He laughed.

"Well how about 10:00 at night and just meet me outside the shop. All you  
need to bring is the surf bord and yourself."

"10? Isn't that kind of late?"

"Unfortunetlly it the only time i have availible."

"Oh well thats fine then see you tonight then."

She came out of the shop and curled her arms around Itachi's. He looked down at  
her suspisiouly but Tsukiko just smiled at him sweetly. They continued onward  
to the beach thankfully the beach itself wasn't very crowded so finding a nice  
spot close to the water wans't hard.

"Aki come here so i can put the sun screen on you."

"Why?"

"Because i don't want you looking like the lobster you and Sasuke had for  
lunch."

"Okay...wait that would be fun!"

"No Aki sunburns aren't fun they hurt now come here."

She stumbled over in her little yellow tutu looking swimsuit. Her little braids  
bounced when she walked.

Once Tsukiko was finished slathering sunscreen on her, Aki skipped over to the  
pile of sand she had started playing with. Itachi sat with her while Tsukiko  
went to use her surf board. Not really to surf with though. She swam far out  
until she could no longer touch the bottom and hopped on the board, laying  
down. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Itachi had been  
watching her the whole time and smiling. Aki kept tugging on his shirt to ask  
for his assistance in building a sandcastle. Suzu had been fairly quiet all  
day, mostly because she had her phone constantly. That awful boy was texting  
her nonstop. Yuri had begged her to put it away several times, but it will be a  
completely freezing day in hell before she would listen to her sister.

Yuri and Sasuke were having a contest on who could stay underwater the longest.  
Yuri kept winning because Sasuke would drop out every time, not seeing the  
point of the game. So eventually, the time came when Sasuke learned his  
girlfriend had no idea how to float on the water.

"I know how, i just usually end up sinking."

"I'll help you." Sasuke swooped his arm under her legs and held her  
back. He straightened her body out and kept her balanced.

"Don't let go." She said, smiling with her eyes closed.

"If you don't get it i-"

"No, i just wanna stay like this." She floated closer to him, feeling  
his damp chest against her face. Seconds later, she reached up to wrap her arms  
around his neck, pulling him closer. They held their foreheads together in  
contentment until Sasuke connected with her passionately.

Itachi saw them and smiled, wanting to go to Tsukiko. Luckily, Suzu agreed to  
keep a good eye on Aki while he slipped off to the sea.

He surfaced quietly near her so she wouldn't suspect him. Tsukiko freaked out  
when she felt a pair if lips against hers, then realizing it was Itachi. She  
eased then, cupping his face in her hand.

"Did i scare you?" He teased.

"Of course not." She snickered.

Tsukiko rolled off of her surf board and into the water. She came up behind  
Itachi and placed her hands in his shoulders leaning her head down so her chin  
was resting on his right shoulder.

"I don't get scared Itachi...i get even."

Tsukiko pushed down on his shoulders and sent him under water. He popped back  
up looking surprised.

Itachi turned around and smirked.

"So you want to play that way do you my dear."

Tsukiko felt something hit the back of her lags and she fell back int othe  
water. She blinked a couple of times and then resurfaced.

"You tripped me!"

"And what if i did."

Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Jerk." She smiled.

Itachi lifted her chin up and bent his head down to kiss her gently.

"Who are you calling a jerk."

Tsukiko laughed.

"You."

She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled his head down and kissed  
him back a bit roughly. Tsukiko pulled away and looked back towards the beach  
to see Aki nowhere in sight. She grabbed her surf board and tookoff for the  
beach. She heard Itachi calling after her but she didn't slow down or look  
back. She ran up onto the beach tossing her surf board aside and ran up to Suzu  
who was talking on her cell phone.


	8. Chapter 8

"WHERE THE HELL IS AKI!"  
Itachi came running up behind her with Yuri and Sasuke at his heels. Yuri ran up and stopped next to Tsukiko looking back and forth between her friend and her sister.  
Sasuke stood on Tsukiko's other side glaring at Suzu.  
"What's going on over here?"  
"SUZU LOST AKI! WAS THAT STUPID ASS BOYFRIEND OF YOURS REALLY THAT IMPORTANT!?"  
Yuri grabbed Suzu's phone and snapped it in half chucking the remains into the ocean.  
"What did I tell you!? That boy is nothing but trouble and now you've lost Aki how careless are you!?" Yuri shouted, getting in Suzu's face.  
"We need to find her now." Sasuke snapped.  
"Suzu get off of your god damn phone and help!" Yuri shouted before running away.  
"It's not like she's gonna die!" Suzu yelled at her.  
"You guys are over-" she was interrupted by a slap in her face.  
"Don't you dare say one more word!" Tsukiko growled.  
"You slapped me!"  
"I'll do it again if you don't get rid of the attitude and help us!"  
"Fine!" Suzu stormed off, a red hand print on her cheek.  
Tsukiko and Yuri searched one section franticly asking people if they had seen a little girl with dark blue hair. One man actually did see her and pointed them in the right direction. The two charged into the restaurant he said she wandered into, looking franticly around. Aki was peering at a couple sitting at a table. Yuri took one look at the two and almost dropped to the floor.  
"Yuri what's wrong!?"  
"Tsuki?" Aki came trotting up to them.  
"Aki! Thank god! You cannot run off ever again okay!?"  
"Okay, but I found a lady that's like an old Yurippi!"  
Tsukiko looked at the table she had been at and saw a woman with red hair and striking blue eyes.  
"Fumiko." Tsukiko glared at the woman. Once she realized who was staring, she froze and tapped her husband. He looked too, his eyes widening as hers did.  
Yuri was struggling to get up. Tsukiko began helping her, and once Yuri was in view of the older couple, they stood.  
"Yuri."  
"Don't you dare even talk to her!" Tsukiko spat.  
"Tsukiko this has nothing to do with you. Step aside so we can speak to our daughter."  
"You never wanted to talk to her before!"  
They walked past her, Tsukiko clenching her fists.  
"Hey, that's them!" Itachi yelled in the distance. He, Sasuke, and Suzu went into the restaurant. Suzu stepped back once she saw her parents. Sasuke looked at Yuri and immediately stepped in-between her and her parents.  
"You'll come no closer to her." He said firmly to them.  
"That is our daughter, foolish boy. You're the Uchiha right?"  
Her father, Gonzo, grumbled.  
"You never treated her like your daughter before, so why should you even be able to see her now?"  
"Move aside."  
Sasuke stood right where he was. Then, Tsukiko came and stood next to him, followed by Itachi.  
"I thought you would not be so disrespectful." Fumiko said to Itachi.  
"Sometimes you have to put manners aside to help someone you love."  
"Love?"  
"Of course, the three of us have grown up with Yuri, being there for her when you weren't. People tend to become close when they spend their lives together." Tsukiko responded.  
"All...I want to know...is why?" Yuri stood and maneuvered through her friends.  
"Why?" Her mother asked.  
"Why did you leave?"  
"I don't think that's something you need to know." Gonzo told her.  
"After everything you've done to me, to us, we deserve to know."  
"I suppose. Well, we wanted to live our lives somewhere luxurious. Honestly, raising two children in Kanagawa is not the life we wanted."  
"You have to live with your decisions. Not abandon them like they don't exist."  
"The both of you were not decisions. It was the result of stupidity on our part. We never wanted children." Fumiko told her.  
"So we were mistakes...actually, I'm glad we weren't raised by you. I'm glad Suzu and I were ignored by you, because I might have turned out different than I did."  
"Oh, I'm sure. Be honest, Yuri, you've had your hardships. Even someone who refused to cry like you couldn't turn out that strong."  
"You don't know anything about me you never tried to!"  
"Don't shout in a public place it's disgraceful." Fumiko harshly whispered.  
"Scum who leave their kids are disgraceful!"  
Fumiko swiped her hand across Yuri's face.  
"You bitch!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone was surprised by that...  
Yuri, turned and walked out without another word.  
"Neither of you deserve to have a daughter like her!" Tsukiko yelled in their faces before storming out after Yuri.  
"What a horrible boy you've turned out to be. Calling your elders a name like that."  
"I won't apologies." He turned and left to. All that remained was Suzu, alone with the parents who left her.  
"I suppose you want to get in a remark. You were always the brat." Gonzo called to Suzu, who hadn't moved the whole time.  
"Just one thing. I hope you're happy with what you've done." Tears streamed down her face as she left as well. The whole restaurant had been staring at the scene. After a few seconds of silence, an old woman at the closest table threw a roll at the back if Fumiko's head.  
"I agree with that boy who called you a bitch." The old lady's voice was cracking.  
Both Fumiko and Gonzo sped out of the back entrance before someone else threw something because the people at the others tables had begun shouting at them to get out.  
Yuri was leaning against a wall separating the beach from everything else. It was dark out now, the only thing lighting the beach was the moon. Not a tear had escaped her. Sasuke stood on one side of her, his head resting on hers. Tsukiko put a hand on her shoulder, still wanting the two of them to suffer.  
Suzu was curled up in a ball crying her eyes out.  
Yuri could hear her sobs and decided to go to her.  
"It's okay." Yuri knelt, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Suzu calm down, just let it out."  
"You let it out! Why don't you cry!? Do you just not care!?"  
"Of course I do, more than you know."  
"Than why!?"  
"Because I was trying to be strong for you. Besides, they don't deserve my tears."  
Suzu looked at her with a newfound respect for her sister. Then, she began bawling even harder and screaming. She burrowed close to Yuri, clutching her swimsuit. Tsukiko got up and motioned for Sasuke to follow her. They left Yuri and Suzu alone and went back to where Itachi was sitting with a sleeping Aki in his lap.  
"How are they?"  
"Not so great right now but they'll be fine I'm sure."  
Itachi nodded. He had been sitting out here with Aki messing with her hair and keeping her occupied. Tsukiko look up only just realizing how late it had gotten.  
"Hey does anyone know what time it is?"  
"It's almost ten."  
Tsukiko's eyes grew wide. She was supposed to meet that guy from the surf shop at ten!  
"Uh hey you guys can handle Aki right."  
Both Sasuke and Itachi gave her a suspicious look but they nodded.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Sorry Itachi I'm supposed to be somewhere at ten I'll see you when I get back okay."  
Tsukiko started running out to the surf shop as fast as she could. She turned the corner running full speed slamming into something. Tsukiko landed on her but hard and when she looked up she saw the guy from the surf shop looking down at her in surprise.  
"Sorry!"  
"That's okay, are you ready? Wait, where's your board?"  
"Crap...I probably should have brought that. I was in a hurry cuz' something happened and I almost forgot about the lesson."  
"We can get a used board from the back, follow me." He helped her up and led her to a door behind the register. There were giant shelves with stacked, dusty surf boards in a huge room. It was like the back of a grocery store.  
"Wow..." she gawked in all directions.  
"Take your pick. Choose any one you want."  
She wandered around looking at shelf after shelf.  
"I just noticed that I still don't know your name."  
"I'll tell you if you do well on our first lesson."  
"Fine..." She slumped over and resumed her search.  
"Tsukiko?! Where are you?" Itachi's voice rang out from the other side if the wall.  
"Itachi is that you?"  
"Yeah!"  
Tsukiko scrambled to get to the door. She lit up seeing his face.  
"You forgot your surfboard, my love."  
"Thanks." She skipped to him, putting one arm around his back. Itachi kissed her forehead, eyeing the surf instructor in the process.  
"What are you two doing in there?" He asked nonchalantly.  
"Picking out another surf board since I forgot mine."  
"That makes sense. Well, are you guys going now?" He asked abruptly.  
"Yeah...Tsukiko?" The no named surfer held out his hand, shooting Itachi a taunting look as Tsukiko laid hers on top. Itachi knew his girlfriend was completely ignorant to what this guy was trying to do...  
Tsukiko followed him out of the door and to the beach, Itachi going back to see Sasuke and Aki. That suspicious guy led her off to a point where no one could see them.  
"Okay, lay down flat on your surfboard."  
Tsukiko did so, looking back for more instruction.  
"Good, now start paddling out further into the ocean."  
She began, and once she saw a small wave coming she yelled at the instructor.  
"What now, there's a wave!"  
"Stand up slowly once its close."  
Tsukiko tucked her feet under her and began standing.  
"Now, tilt and ride the wave!"  
Trying to stay steady, Tsukiko shifted her weight from side to side. Eventually, she fell and the wave lapped on the shore.  
"That wasn't bad for your first wave." The surfer said, swimming over to her.  
"Thanks. Now, I believe you said you would tell me your name."  
"Well, I lied. Come to another lesson, do better, and I'll tell you. For now, just call me senpai." He smirked.  
"You wish." She said playfully.  
"Fine, figure the rest out on your own. Just don't drown due to inexperience..."  
"Fine...senpai." she taunted.  
"That's better. See you same time tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
Tsukiko grabbed her board, and began walking toward the hotel, which was close by. Her senpai, checking out her rear end as she vanished behind the wall separating the beach.  
"I'm back."  
"How was it?" Itachi asked.  
"Good. That guy still won't tell me his name. He said until I get it right I have to call him senpai."  
"S-senpai? Don't call him that..."  
"He's harmless, don't worry about it." She said, patting his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, kissing her forehead like he did frequently.  
"How's Yuri?" Tsukiko asked, a tinge of worry staining her voice.  
"Sasuke's taking care of her, but she's fine, which is more than I can say about Suzu. She didn't stop crying until she finally just fell asleep."  
"Good, she needs to sleep."  
Tsukiko walked over to the window, where Yuri was staring into space, Sasuke next to her.  
"You okay?" She put a hand on her back.  
"I'm okay." Yuri assured her, putting a hand on Tsukiko's.  
She nodded and went back to Itachi.  
"So...still planning on what you said earlier?" Sasuke asked.  
"Definitely." Yuri said, a determined glare aimed at the restaurant where her parents were.  
"I'll help." Sasuke said, pulling Yuri toward him.  
"Okay. I'm sure Tsukiko does too. But, I won't make Suzu go through anything else."  
"What exactly is the plan?"  
"Go to the front desk of every hotel in the area and ask if they have any Tachibana's checked in. Then...we pose as room service and infiltrate their apartment bringing pain and torment instead if chocolate covered strawberries! MWAHAHAHA!"  
"Define, pain and torment..." Tsukiko asked suddenly appearing, sounding interested.  
"I don't really know what I'm going to do yet...but there will be at least torment involved."  
"Wait, don't they live here? They would have like a beach house or something." Tsukiko pointed out.  
"Yurippi!" Aki jumped to her.  
"Yeah?" She asked picking her up.  
"I heard the stupid lady saying something about a fancy dinner they were having at a hotel!"  
"Do you remember what hotel?"  
"Uh...Camellia?"  
"That's the one on the very opposite of the beach..." Itachi sighed.  
"Oh, well. I think we should crash the party." Yuri suggested.  
"This will be extremely fun..."  
"You guys are going all out aren't you?" Sasuke guessed, looking at Yuri and Tsukiko, who were already plotting.  
"We should use..." Yuri trailed off trying to think.  
Then the two girl's faces lit up and at the same time, they shouted, "Disguises!"  
"Oh no..." Itachi chuckled.  
"Did she mention what night it was on by any chance?" Tsukiko kneeled down to Aki.  
"Don't know!" She squeaked.  
"Let's go find out!" Yuri and Tsukiko jumped up and bolted out of the room.  
The Uchiha's stood in their dust, bewildered.  
"They could have waited for us..." Sasuke said. Itachi held Aki with one arm as the two brothers walked out, much slower than their partners.  
"Excuse me!" Yuri and Tsukiko called for the front desk, completely out of breath.  
"Is there a...couple...named the Tachi...banas...checked in her?" Yuri said, frantic breaths in between her words.  
"Yes." The perky woman told them.  
"Is there a...dinner party or something?"  
"In two days yes. It's a charity banquet for homelessness."  
"That's generous of them." Tsukiko said sarcastically.  
"Are you a donor? Only people giving some amount of money to the Tachibana Foundation are allowed inside."  
"Does five bucks count?" Tsukiko laughed.  
"I suppose, yes. Uh, who are you?" The blond stared at them suspiciously.  
"I'm Yuri Tachibana."  
"Fumiko and Gonzo have a child?"  
"Two daughters."  
"I'm not one of them." Tsukiko assured her.  
"How can you prove it?"  
"Well I don't carry my birth certificate if that's what you mean."  
"If you're their daughter, why haven't you been introduced to the public?"  
"They abandoned my sister and I when I was seven because they didn't feel like dealing with us. If I were them, I wouldn't want everyone knowing that."  
"Hmmm...Okay, I believe you." She laughed and smiled at them.  
"Good. But...the thing is, since they don't want me there, I'm going to need a little help getting in."  
"This sounds like a revenge plot..." she glared at Yuri, who glared back.  
"I'm in! Whatever you need that won't get me fired, I'll help you with."  
"Thanks! Can you get us sturdy rope, masks, black outfits, a few pieces of bacon, and chocolate covered strawberries?" Tsukiko asked, speaking extremely fast.  
"Strawberries?" Yuri asked.  
"What!? You said that earlier, it made me want some."  
"Ladies, the whole ninja outfit sounds good, but I have a better idea..."

"I told you we'd be in disguises!" Yuri shouted.  
"This is not what I had in mind..." Tsukiko growled, looking down at the hotels' maid outfit she had been given.  
"Oh come on, we can get in their room this way!" Yuri held the short, blue, collared, dress in front of her smiling evilly.  
"Thanks, Satsuki!" She grinned at the girl who decided to help them.  
"So, now that you can get in the room, what will you do? They will certainly recognize your faces."  
"We'll go when they're at the dinner."  
"I wanted to crash the party..." Tsukiko sulked.  
"Too bad. I think we could...put ketchup packets under the toilet seats?"  
"You don't sabotage people very often, do you?" Satsuki looked down on Yuri.  
"No, not really..."  
"Okay, if you really want mess with them you need to get in that room before the party. If you ruin their looks for the party, that would ruin their image, which is everything to these people. They live here, I know."  
"Okay...do you know if they are going out again tomorrow?"  
"I can make sure they do..." Satsuki laughed maniacally.  
"Dude, she might be scarier than me at this stuff..." Tsukiko whispered to Yuri.  
"Come back tomorrow night, and if you have someone else to keep a watch out for trouble while I'm keeping the Tachibanas at bay, bring them."  
"We have the perfect people for the job." Yuri said.  
"Good, I'll see you then." She went back to her paperwork, and the two girls left, just as Itachi and Sasuke arrived.  
"Took you long enough, let us explain our evil plan!" Yuri jumped up excitedly.

"So you expect us to keep watch while you guys sabotage their hotel room...?" Sasuke made sure he understood.  
"Yep."  
"So...I don't actually get to do anything?"  
"Do you want to help?"  
"They abandoned you and your mother slapped you in the face...yeah, I do."  
"Okay. Itachi, can you just keep watch by yourself?"  
Tsukiko looked up lovingly at him.  
"Of course I can." He nodded sternly.  
"Can I ask what exactly we're doing to them..?" Sasuke asked.  
"Uh...well Satsuki said something about ruining their looks for the banquet..?" Yuri hesitantly stated.  
"How do we do that?" Sasuke asked.  
"No clue..." Tsukiko said.  
"You guys don't know how to prank people do you!?" Aki jumped up on the table in the middle of the teens.  
"Aki?"  
"The old kids used to play with the mean lady in the big house. They put powder in her shower and her skin turned red! I used to watch them until I started doing it too!"  
"We're lame teenagers...taking prank advice from a four year old..." Sasuke sighed, sauntering over to the mini kitchen to pour himself some water.  
"Okay Aki, I suppose you could come in the hotel with us but we have to be careful and quiet." Tsukiko made sure she understood.  
"Tsuki, I am a pro in the art of...sta...stalth?"  
"Stealth..." Yuri chuckled.  
"Sooo what exactly are we going to do for the rest of the day?"  
Tsukiko looked around trying to see who had an answer for her.  
They all just shrugged  
"Well isn't it about time you headed down to meet up with that surfer guy?"  
"Oh yea it's like 9:45."  
Tsukiko look over at Itachi who didn't seemed thrilled. He looked over at the clock and then back at Tsukiko.  
"I guess you should go get ready then."  
Tsukiko nodded and went to the bathroom. Sasuke look over at his brother who sighed.  
"You don't like this guy very much do you?"  
"How did you figure that out?" Itachi asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
"Okay I'll see you later!" Tsukiko skipped out of the bathroom, waving before exiting the hotel. Itachi scowled, crossing his arms.  
"I'm just going to bed, she can wake me up when she gets back if she wants to..." he shuffled over to the bed, not bothering to change. Just pulling the covers over his head and not speaking to anyone else. Sasuke and Yuri looked at each other, then at Aki. She innocently beamed at them.  
"I kinda wanted some alone time..." Sasuke whispered to the redhead.  
"I know, but oh well..."  
The three sat in silence for several minutes before Suzu began stirring in the bed she had occupied. She lazily sat up, throwing the covers off of her and gradually standing. "Uh...you okay?" Yuri asked her sister.  
"Ermph..." she grumbled, stumbling to the seats where Yuri, Sasuke and Aki were.  
"What's going on..?" She moaned.  
"Nothing much, Tsukiko went to see Mr. Mysterious for a surfing lesson, so Itachi is moping and we're relaxing." Yuri explained.  
"But we were looking to be alone for a bit..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.  
"You guys can go to the beach or something, I'll stay here with the brat and the dumbass..."  
"It won't be a repeat of last time right?" Yuri asked, concerned.  
"No I'll keep the doors locked, if I start falling asleep, I'll wake him up so he can watch her, okay?"  
"Well, I guess so, but you better not let her eat raw bacon, or chew on her crayons, or drop things out if the window," Yuri was already being dragged out, still spouting advice for Suzu, who just nodded and rolled her eyes.  
Meanwhile at the beach...  
"Tsukiko got a face full of sand as she washed up on the shore. She got up and spit sand out of her mouth.  
"Okay so I know that still ended up in a fail but that still better than the last time right senpai?"  
"Much better. I really think you're getting the hang of it."  
"Really!"  
"Yea you look really good out there."  
"Thanks! I really wish Itachi had come this time."  
The surfer guy made a face at the statement but it was replaced by a grin very quickly.  
"I guess you'll just have to settle for me then."  
"Yea I suppose. So since I did good today will you tell me your name?"  
"I guess you've earned it. My name is Itaru I'm pleased to be your surf instructor."  
"Itaru is it."  
"The best surfer you can find."  
"Well it's getting late so I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then Itaru."  
"Goodnight Tsukiko."  
"Night."  
Tsukiko grabbed her surfboard and ran back to the hotel. When she opened the door to their room Aki was coloring while Suzu was sitting in a chair watching.  
"Hey where are the other three?"  
Suzu jerked her thumb back pointing out Itachi who was asleep.  
"The other two went out."  
"Oh. Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed."  
"Whatever."  
Tsukiko slipped on her pajama pants and an old t-shirt and laid down trying not to wake Itachi. Itachi rolled over eyes opened.  
"Welcome back."  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"It's fine. So how did things go?"  
"Pretty good. I'm getting a lot better and I finally got him to tell me his name."  
"What is it?"  
"It's pretty funny actually his name is Itaru."  
"Really?"  
"Yea."  
"Hmm... well let's get some sleep maybe tomorrow we can just walk around the shops."  
"Okay."  
"Good night."  
Itachi kissed her forehead.  
"Good night."  
They all got up the next morning and grabbed coffee to wake them up. Tsukiko looked over at Yuri and Sasuke, who were just waking up.  
"So where did you guys go last night?"  
"Just walking around the main street. There's some cool stuff over there."  
Tsukiko shrugged and continued to sip her coffee. Itachi sat in one of the chairs, not paying attention to anything. Aki was busy rolling around on the floor in a blanket while Suzu couldn't care less about anything.  
"So, are we putting our evil plan into action?" Sasuke chuckled, asking Yuri.  
"Of course..." she nodded.  
Yuri went to the bathroom to brush her hair and change into jean shorts and a blue tank top with her famous converse. When she came out Tsukiko went in after her. Tsukiko came back out wearing knee length black shorts a dark green shirt and her boots.  
"Okay, what are we doing first?" Yuri clapped her hands and looked eagerly between her friends.  
Tsukiko shrugged, Itachi did nothing, Suzu rolled her eyes and Aki hopped up in equal excitement.  
"Something fun!"  
"Hey, we could take a wakeboarding class. Itaru said he was a good teacher."  
"I'm not taking any advice from him." Itachi mumbled.  
"Well fine!" Tsukiko snapped.  
"Uh...there's the water park with a giant slide leading into the ocean."  
"Water Park is fine but no ocean, if I get one more seashell in my swim trunks I'm getting back on the plane without you." Sasuke said.  
"Well let's just go to the water park."  
"Yea okay."  
As soon as everyone had changed they walked down to the water park. They paid to get in and they got one of the family lockers to keep their phones and wallets dry.  
"Okay soo what ride should we go on first?" Yuri asked.  
Tsukiko turned to Aki and picked her up.  
"What do you want to do?"  
Aki looked around at the slides and rides that were around trying to decide.  
"Well hello there Tsukiko. I didn't know you would be here today."  
Tsukiko turned around to see her surf instructor standing behind her with a sly smile on his face.  
"Oh hey Itaru!"  
"Trying to decide on what ride to go on?"  
"Yea I'm letting Aki pick."  
"Aki?"  
"Oh that's right you haven't met my entire group yet!"  
Tsukiko moved Aki so that she was in one arm so she could point with her now free hand. She pointed to Aki first.  
"This is Aki. She's my baby cousin. And that is Itachi's little brother Sasuke and then my best friend Yuri."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
Yuri looked at him suspiciously while Sasuke and Itachi glared at him.  
Itaru just smirked back at the Uchiha brothers.  
"If I may I have the perfect suggestion."  
"Like what?"  
"We could go to jungle rapids ride."  
"What's that?"  
"It's really more of a little kids ride so it would be great for Aki. It only two people per raft though."  
Aki jumped down and ran to Itachi.  
"Ita your ganna ride with me right!"  
Itachi picked her up smiling.  
"Of course."  
Then Itachi froze. If it was a two person ride Yuri would be with Sasuke, Aki was with him, Suzu would want to go by herself, leaving...  
"Wait Aki are you sure you don't want Tsuki or Suzu to ride with you?"  
"No I wanna ride with you Ita!"  
"Yea Itachi ride with Aki."  
Itachi shot a glare at Itaru for his comment but he still had that smirk.  
Itaru lead the way to the ride and the seven of them got in line.  
"So who's riding with who?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well your riding with me." Yuri exclaimed.  
"Obviously and then Itachi is riding with Aki. I'm guessing you don't want to ride with anyone right Suzu?"  
"Right."  
Itaru slung his arm around Tsukiko's shoulders still with that smirk.  
"So I guess that just leaves me and you Tsukiko."  
Tsukiko just shrugged. They got into line for the ride and waited for their rafts. Yuri and Sasuke went first, then Itachi and Aki, then Suzu, and finally Tsukiko grabbed her end of the raft and Itaru grabbed the other. The carried the raft up a hill to the top of the ride and were just in time to see Itachi and Aki go. They set the raft down into the water and Itaru held it while Tsukiko got in. The raft was a like a big inner tube that had a bottom so you could sit in it. Once they started moving Itaru moved over so that he was sitting right next to Tsukiko. The ride was pretty fast and bumpy making it hard to stay in one place. They were nearing the end of the ride when the raft hit a big bump. Itaru was tossed on top of Tsukiko as the raft floated over to the end of the ride. Itaru rolled off of Tsukiko and stood up coming face to face with a very angry Itachi.  
"Fun ride right even if it is a little bumpy."  
Itachi ignored his comment as he glared at him.  
"Back off."  
Itachi then went over to Tsukiko who took his hand intertwining their fingers as they walked out to join the other four.  
Tsukiko picked Aki up with one arm keeping her other hand in Itachi's.  
"So did you like that ride?"  
Aki nodded.  
"What are we going to do next Tsuki?!"  
"Let's go to the wave pool."  
Everyone agreed and they walked over to a huge pool with waves coming from one side of the pool.  
"Aki I don't want you to go too far out here okay."  
"Okay Tsuki."  
"Hey Suzu can you make sure she stay in the shallow end."  
"Yea sure whatever."  
"I swear if you lose her again-"  
"She'll be fine this time."  
"Good."  
They others decided to go on a roller coaster that ends with everyone getting dunked in water. It was too scary for Aki. As they waited in line, Sasuke put his arm around Yuri out of habit. Itachi looked over at Tsukiko, pulling her close him.  
"Ride with me this time?" He asked.  
"I didn't want Itaru to-" she was cut off by Itachi holding her face and biting her lip before moving into a kiss. His other arm held her hips securely. Tsukiko was dazed after they separated.  
"Eheh..Yeah I will..." she slurred. Itaru huffed, a way of saying nice move Itachi. When the time came to get into seats, to his dismay, Itachi discovered each row seated three people. Itaru was happy to see this, but Yuri was clever, and pulled him into a seat next to her and Sasuke. She wasn't going to let some ass get between her best friend and Itachi. The surfer was surprised and looked over at Yuri, who only crossed her arms and nodded triumphantly. As the ride began, they looped and turned until they splashed into a large pool of water. Once they got off, Itaru's sweatshirt was soaked, so when Tsukiko was looking he slipped it off revealing a perfectly tone stomach. Tsukiko shrugged and turned back to Itachi, who was just as toned, even if his skin was a little paler. And of course Sasuke is better than them all...in Yuri's opinion.  
The surfer with black hair was disappointed to see that didn't work on Tsukiko, but still wouldn't give up. The next activity was a steep slide that wove up and down. People could choose to be in a raft with two people, or just on the slide by themselves.  
Itaru shyly sauntered to Tsukiko.  
"Could you share a raft with me? I always get uncomfortable on these things..." he nervously tangled his hair for effect. Itachi glared, in utter disbelief he was resorting to this.  
"Well I guess I could. But you should really man up these aren't scary..." Tsukiko joked and grabbed a raft. She realized it was sort of small.  
"You could just sit on my lap to save space." He smirked.  
Tsukiko's eyes flicked to Itachi, feeling like this was a little too much. Though, she didn't want Itaru to feel bad either, so she awkwardly settled herself on Itaru's knees. As they were pushed off, Tsukiko was flown backward, completely against Itaru. Itachi scowled as he held her. The raft bounced up and finally slid to a stop. Itachi met them at the bottom, immediately pulling her off of his lap.  
Yuri fumed at how that jerk held Tsukiko. She and Sasuke went ahead to the next ride, making sure Itaru wouldn't interfere.

Authors note*** Hey everyone I'm sorry for taking soo long to update! With school starting again things have gotten slow but I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and the next one will be out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi joined up with the others.  
"I think we should get going, its getting late. I'm pretty tired." He also just wanted to get Tsukiko away from that surfer.  
"But, Itachi the fun is just beginning. There's an obstacle course. Whichever pair wins a...prize." he smirked.  
"I don' t think so." Itachi retorted.  
"Well, if your tired you don't have to, me and Itaru can do it." Tsukiko suggested, clueless and smiling.  
"I think that's a wonderfull idea.." he chuckled sadisticly.  
"I think not!" Yuri shouted jumping on a table, a plank of wood appearing in her hand.  
"Again with the wood." Sasuke laughed. He took her hand, pulling her down.  
"I'll go with Tsukiko!" She cheered.  
"Only boys and girls. Just for variety..." Itaru said.  
"Sasuke go with her." She insisted.  
"I have a sunburn!" He declined.  
Itaru smiled triumphantly and lead Tsukiko to the course. She saw the different things she had to crawl through or leap over and such and, suddenly, she got excited. Itaru reached for her hand, and Tsukiko pulled away.  
"What are you doing?" She snapped.  
"We have to stay connected the whole time. Its part if the challenge."  
"Well, i guess." Was he trying to make a move? No, he's too nice!  
"So are you ready?"  
Tsukiko nodded and as soon as the said start Tsukiko pulled Itaru along as she went full speed into the course. They lept, crawled, climbed, and ran through the course stumbling once or twice but they were the first to get to the finish line.  
"Yes! We did it!"  
The announcer of the contest came up to them smiling.  
"Well done the two of you are our winners. Now, for your prize! A free couples' room for two nights! Alright, lucky guy, kiss your lady!"  
"What?!" Tsukiko shrieked. Itaru put a hand behind her waist, dipping her as he moved his face. Inching closer and closer to her lips.  
"Get away from her!" Itachi snapped, running as quickly as he could. He jerked Itaru away from Tsukiko and grabbed the front of his shirt.  
"I've had just about enough of you!"  
Itachi swung his fist at Itaru and it connected hard with his face.  
Itaru fell to the ground his hands immedietly going to his nose as blood poured out of it. Itachi turned around and walked away.  
"Help." He yelled to Tsukiko.  
"You were trying to flirt with me this whole time!" She stood over his crumpled body and glared.  
"You aren't very bright!" He complained, causing Tsukiko to kick him in the stomach. He lurched and held his stomach. Then, as if he hadn't taken enough, Yuri came up to him with her plank of wood, smacking him in the head.  
"These people are delusional." He muttered, holding several aching body parts. Yuri ran up to the others, all acting like nothing had happened and that there wasn't a broken bloodied man on the poolside.  
"So, who wants to take that couples suite at our hotel?"  
Yuri asked.  
"Hey, i won it!" Tsukiko shouted.  
"I think, our relationship needs bonding time, we'll take it." Itachi demanded, looking at his girlfriend. She flushed and looked away.  
"Do you mean..?"  
He took her hand, and pulled her into his arms. Itachi gripped her waist and bent down to her ear.  
"Is that...alright?" He cooed seductively. Then, he looked her in the eyes, biting her lower lip before engulfing her mouth in a kiss, searching the crevises of her mouth with his tongue. She couldn't see straight due to how dizzy that kiss made her. Sasuke looked over, studying what his brother had done. He planned to use that some time.  
"Is that a yes?" Itachi asked his, still dazed, girlfriend.  
"Uhheh, yeah..." he picked her up and carried her to the exit.  
"We'll...see you two later..." Yuri giggled. She and Sasuke went back to the wave pool and kiddie section. Aki was splashing and dumping water on Suzu, who alternated between laughing and getting agitated. Yuri ran up behind the little one and scooped her up. She laughed adorably as Yuri tickled her.  
"Ready to go?" She asked.  
"Um...yeah, i gotta take a shower! Ooh, bubble bath!"  
"Okay, but have to ruin some people's appearances remember?"  
"Oh yeah! I wanna do that!"  
"Uh, i think we'll do it without Tsukiko and my brother. They might be a little preoccupied." Sasuke mentioned.

Meanwhile in the couples suite...  
"You sure?" Itachi asked as he kneeled over Tsukiko, lying flat on the bed.  
"Yeah, i think so..." she said nervously. He lowered himself to kiss her, Tsukiko's muscles tightening unintentionally. She reached her hands to his long hair, twisting the silky black threads in her fingers, then pushed his head down further. Itachi released to smile lovingly at her and stroke her face. Realizing that she needed to trust the man she loved, Tsukiko relaxed, nodding for him to continue.

Meanwhile with the other people...  
Yuri strode out of the bathroom in the maid outfit she had been given. Sasuke handed her a bag containing bleach, scissors, and dye.  
"What are you up to?" Suzu came in, eying the bag suspiciously.  
"Nothing!" Yuri hid the bag behind her, knowing Suzu would only take the pranks too far.  
"No, your doing something...whats with the outfit? Whats in that bag?"  
"We're pranking the mean lady and the fat guy!" Aki shouted, raising her little fist. Suzu raised her eyebrow. She thought about people she could mean, and knew then that she meant her parents.  
"I want in." She demanded.  
"You'll do something that might ruin their lives permenantly. Remember that time Tsukiko took you to egg a teachers house and you threw one at his mouth, then choking on it?"  
"I promise that won't happen!"  
"You tried to shave my head..." Sasuke remembered.  
"Look, if i let you come, i will be supervising you the entire time." Yuri said, ignoring Sasuke's comment.  
"Okay.." she sighed. Yuri handed her the other maids outfit that Tsukiko was supposed to wear. She threw it on and rushed out of the door.  
"Wait Suzu, you don't know where your going dummy!" Aki shouted, trotting after her. Yuri and Sasuke followed, walking, hand in hand out of the hotel. They looked up, knowing Tsukiko and Itachi were up there somwhere.

Meanwhile in the suite...  
Tsukiko clenched her eyes shut, gripping the pillows next to her. Itachi pecked her, whispering,  
"I'm sorry, i'll be more gentle."  
He rested his forehead on hers. Tsukiko took deep breaths and a tear trickled down her cheek, only to be wiped away by Itachi as he moved again.  
With the next moment, something changed for Tsukiko. A slight gasp of pleasure escaped her, causing Itachi's eyes to widen. She suddenly began laughing out of relief, pulling herself up to sit on his lap. Then, their night really began...

Back to the mischief  
Yuri and Suzu walked in the hotel to Satsuki at the check in desk.  
"Who's this?" She asked, looking at Suzu.  
"This is my sister. Tsukiko is a bit...busy right now, so she's coming instead. This is Sasuke, and Aki." She pointed to them.  
"This is Sasuke?" The blonde asked, looking him up and down. He, however, just looked extremely confused.  
"Yeah." She smiled back at him. Satsuki winked at her.  
"Okay, remember the advice i gave you. I'm old, i've been places, trust me." She chuckled.  
"I'll talk to him about it, i promise. Just, not yet." Yuri whispered, earning a stern nod from the elder receptionist.  
The group snuck to the elevator and went to the correct floor.  
"Bathroom." Yuri said as she unlocked the room. There was a bottle for fixing gray hairs, moisterizing lotion, and other products they could alter.  
"Yurrippi!" Aki reached a packet to her.  
"What's this?" She looked at the package, reading the label.  
Itching powder.  
"Perfect!" Yuri took the cap off of Fumiko's deodorant and sprinkled the powder on it, doing the same with her face cream and brush. Then, pouring bleach in the bottle of gray root fixer. Sasuke unscrewed the showerhead, pouring the blue dye on a paper towel and putting it inside. Suzu took scissors and cut the straps half way on Fumiko's shoes, so that if she keeps walking, the straps will rip completely and she'll faceplant. Then, Aki put super glue on the inside rim of Gonzo's hat. They would be here soon, so when he puts his hat on, the glue will be wet and he'll never get it off.  
Feeling accomplished, the group walked out of the room, not leaving a trace of their presence. Suzu wanted badly to cut their clothes, but Yuri would never let her do that. Satsuko gave them a thumbs up as they exited the building, seeing Fumiko and Gonzo making their way up from dinner. Sasuke smirked at the thought of what they would look like at the banquet tomarrow evening. Yuri ditched the maids outfit and threw it away, revealing a black tank top and shorts. The lights had all been turned on in the streets, making them look radiant and beautiful. Sasuke thought about his brother and all the things he must be doing. He considered what Yuri's reaction would be if he asked. But, it felt too soon, and he didn't think Yuri would want to yet. Though, that lip biting thing might come in handy one day.  
Sasuke reached out to wrap an arm around the redheads waist. She smiled, leaning into him.  
Aki was walking right behind them, and Suzu behind her. Once in the lobby of their hotel, Sasuke decided to take the stairs with Yuri. Suzu and Aki got into the elevator by themselves.  
"I wanna see Tsuki and Ita real quick!"  
"Sure whatever..." Suzu droned, texting someone.  
Aki jumped to press the button for the floor containing the couple.  
She skipped down the hallway and knocked on the door. No reply. She tried the handle, but it was locked. So, the little girl resorted to picking the lock with the do not disturb sign on the door. The door swung open, and the exposed teens shouted in suprise.  
"Eeewww Tsuki put a shirt on! Ita where are your pants!?" She screamed and ran out of the door.  
"Who let her come up here?!" Tsukiko yelled, grabbing a sheet to cover herself and running out. Aki opened the door to the stairs and began running down to her floor. Tsukiko's hair was down and tangled, only a silky baige sheet to cover herself.  
"Aki, i can explain!" Was the words Sasuke and Yuri heard as they made their way up the stairs. The two went up one more flight to see Aki running through the door and Tsukiko meeting them. She stared, petrified, at her best friend and her boyfriends brother. Yuri tried not to laugh and Sasuke just shook his head.  
"Go put some real clothes on and we'll see you later. We'll take care of Aki." Yuri chuckled, shooing Tsukiko,who was still extremely embarrassed.  
Sasuke and Yuri unlocked the door to their room to see Aki running around.  
"Grooooooooosssssssss!" She whined repeatedly as she ran.  
"Will you shut up?" Suzu snapoed as she tried to sleep.  
"I just witnessed something really gross!" She retorted. "Aki, you misunderstood. They were just...help me out here?" Sasuke pleaded for Yuri to assist in the coverup.  
"There were just...having a tickle fight?"  
"Naked?!" Aki shouted.  
"Oh god...i can't make an excuse for that." Yuri gave up.  
"They were endulging in adult activities." Sasuke said, matter of factly.  
Aki stuck her tongue out and jumped into Yuri and Sasuke's bed. They both climbed in and turned the lights off. The next morning Yuri woke up early rolling out of bed. Everyone Sasuke, Aki, and Suzu were all still alseep so Yuri decided to make breakfast. It wad a simple breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. At the smell of bacon Aki woke up followed by Sasuke.  
"So how long have you been up?"  
Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"Only long enough to make breakfast. Somebody needs to go see if Itachi and Tsukiko are up."  
"I'll go. Your making breakfast and well it's definetly not going to be Aki."  
Sasuke left and walked up to the floor his brother and his girlfriend were on and when he found thier room he knocked on the door. When he didn't get a response he knocked louder.  
"Itachi, Tsukiko are you guys awake?"  
Sasuke heard a soft thump and a few seconds later the doorknob twisted and his brother opened the door.  
"I'm awake. Whats up?"  
"Yuri told me to come wake you two up she's making breakfast."  
"We'll be down in ten minutes."  
"Okay."  
Itachi walked back into the room putting on a shirt and trading his sweatpants for a pair of jeans. After he tied his hair back he walked over to wake Tsukiko up.  
"Tsukiko wake up."  
She just continued to lay there. Itachi chuckled softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"What am i going to do with you."  
He put his hand on her shoulder and shook lightly. Tsukiko rolled onto her back and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Itachi kissed her forehead.  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning Itachi."  
Itachi got up and offered his hand to her and she took it gladly. Itachi pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Yuri made breakfast."  
"Cool."  
"Go get ready."  
Tsukiko nodded and went to the bathroom. When she came out Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her down to the other floor. They walked in and everyone but Suzu was awake.  
"Well good morning."  
Yuri was finishing up with breakfast, Sasuke was just leaning against the counter watching.  
"Morning Yuri, Sasuke. Where' s Aki?"  
Tsukiko was almost scared to see Aki after last night. Tsukiko had no idea what Aki would say.  
"She's in the bathroom."  
"So what happen after she...well you know."  
"Well we failed at trying to explain it to her and then we went to sleep."  
The bathroom door clicked behind them, Tsukiko hiding behind Itachi.  
Though, Aki just walked past the two without even a glance. Their eyes widened.  
"Uh...Aki?"  
"What?" She snapped, spinning her head around.  
"N-nothing." Tsukiko stuttered.  
Aki eyed her, turning back around to sit on a chair near the window. Yuri went over to her with a tray of bacon to lift her mood. The little one sniffed the air and her eyes darted to the tray. The redhead set it down next to her.  
"Thanks Yurippi!" She beamed, munching the pieces one after the other.  
"So, today we get to see the results of our sabotage right?" Suzu asked, throwing the covers off of her.  
"Yeah, and tomarrow, we check out and go home." Itachi answered.  
"And find jobs..." Tsukiko groaned.  
"We need to get clothes to wear for that dinner. I know both of you don't have any dresses." Suzu pointed to her sister and Tsukiko. They laughed awkwardly, as a way of agreeing.  
"Well, its official! We're shopping today! I may be tough, but i know my fashion!" Suzu shouted, grabbing both their wrists and sprinting to the door.  
"Now you boys behave and take care of Aki!" She yelled dragging the other girls behind behind her. Tsukiko and Yuri kicked and screamed.  
"I hate shopping..." Yuri whimped.  
"There should be a bunch of shops on the mainstreet!"  
"Super..." Tsukiko mumbled. Suzu pulled them through the streets untill the came across a clothing store.  
"We might be able to find something in here."  
Tsukiko looked over at Yuri who was looking back and forth between her sister and the store.  
"Yuri...were going to die before we ever get out of here."  
Her friend nodded.  
"Life was fun while it lasted."  
The two looked at each other and started laughing.  
"Wow we can be dramatic." Yuri said.  
"Yea...but we are funny."  
"True."  
"Okay, okay shut up and shop!" Suzu demanded from behind them.  
"We have to?" Tsukiko whined.  
"Yes now get you ass to the dress rack!"  
Tsukiko had never been so frightened as she aproached the hundreds of dresses. There were blue and black ones grouped together, so she made a beeline for them.  
She scanned through her selection and stopped at a dark blue simple dress. It was knee length with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders and loosly past her elbows.  
"Is this good enough?" Tsukiko asked, shyly emerging from the dressing room.  
"That looks amazing! I envy your figure!" Suzu gushed.  
Yuri looked down at her stomach, frowning.  
"Stop." Tsukiko stated firmly.  
"You aren't fat." She assured her.  
"Whatever...just give me a damn dress..."  
There was a crash and several racks of clothing fell.  
"I found it!" Suzu threw a black dress to her sister. Yuri held it out and stared at it thoughtfully.  
"Sleeveless..." she murmered.  
"Put it on!" Her blonde younger sister forced her into the dressing room. Yuri pulled her shorts off as she pulled the dress up, skeptically. She held the curtain infront of herself as she poked her head out.  
"Um..." just then, Tsukiko clutcher wrist, yanking her into view. It was black and the length was just above her knees. There was a band around her neck connected to the rest of the dress with no sleeves. Suzu clapped and turned to hand her a pair of simple red stillettoes.  
"No way..."  
"Jus try!" Suzu pleaded. Yuri slipped them on, beginning to take a step. To her suprise, it was easier than she thought.  
"I could get used to this..." Yuri grinned. Tsukiko was looking at a pair of white flats with black stitching.  
"No...you wear these..." Suzu held out black, stick heels, and a lot of straps.  
"Hell no." Tsukiko stepped into the flats and looked in the mirror, nodding and going back to the dressing room, where she put on her comfortable capris and t shirt. Yuri sped behind the curtain, almost tripping, when an employee winked at her. Suzu strutted through the store in at least five different dressed before settling on a powder blue one with no sleeves or straps or neckbands. The length...well at least it covered her butt. Barely...  
"Back to the hotel right?" Yuri asked excitedly.  
"Of course not." Suzu chuckled.  
Meanwhile in the hotel room  
"Okay, how did you just convince Tsukiko to...you know...after she got so pissed the last time you asked her?"  
"I've discovered a technique that works really well on her." Itachi nodded with his eyes closed.  
"But, i don't think that'll work..." Sasuke sighed.  
"You haven't even asked her yet."  
"Well, i just..."  
"You just don't want to be rejected." Itachi snickered.  
"Exactly. She could blow up like Tsukiko did and never speak to me again. I won't risk that."  
"I don't really think that Yuri could permanately walk away from you. That would be like...Aki being a vegetarian."  
"Shut up, perv!" Aki shouted from her chair near the window. Itachi laughed.  
"Yeah, but i still just don't know."  
"Ask when you know your ready..."  
"I-"  
"By the way brother, you should speed up the being ready part because last night was amazing."  
"Good for you..." Sasuke muttered, standing to retreat to the bathroom.  
Meanwhile at the shops  
"You don't even know, Yuri, it was unbelievable." Tsukiko continued her rabbling about last night, causing Yuri to be aggrivated.  
"Yes, Tsuki, i know alright! It was amazing, i get it!"  
"Well, your just jealous..." Tsukiko teased.  
"Yes I am jealous that you lost your virginity and Sasuke hasn't even asked!" Various people in the street turned to look at Yuri as she shouted the embarrassing comment.  
"What are you looking at!?" She screamed to the group of people gawking at her rage. Tsukiko attempted to hold back her laughter.  
"Just calm down." She giggled.  
"Are you guys even trying to shop!?" Suzu stomped over to them.  
"Uh, no!" Yuri crossed her arms, fuming.  
"Hotel?" Tsukiko suggested hopefully.  
"No!" Suzu grabbed them both and dragged them to another store.  
Meanwhile at the room  
Sasuke turned off the fosset and returned to his brother and Aki. Itachi was slouching in a fluffy chair smiling.  
"Would you stop having flashbacks of last night, its making me sick." He snapped, forcefully snatching his glass of water from the counter and planting himself on a wooden chair across from Aki. She was still glaring out of the window, unmoving. Sasuke leaned forward to poke her lightly on the arm, getting her attention.  
Her eyes shot to him like daggers. Though, once she saw it was Sasuke, her face relaxed, chocolate brown eyes turning kind like they usually were.  
"Hi, Sasu." She chimed.  
"Hey. Look, i know what you saw what gross, but maybe you should give Tsukiko and Itachi some credit. We are adults and can chose to do adult things. You'll understand one day." He patted her on the head.  
"What is seen cannot be unseen, Sasu!"  
"Sure it can, just don't think about it."  
"Oh, i never tried that!" She put a finger up to her chin innocently before laughing. Sasuke shook his head, smirking.  
"Besides, i really miss Tsuki!" Her eyes began tearing up. The door opened and a blue ponytail swished through.  
"I forgot my-"  
"TSUKIIIIII!" Aki began racing to her.  
"Aki!" She cheered. The air began to sparkle, Tsukiko and Aki dramatically throwing themselves at eachother. Tsukiko brushed her fingers through Aki's hair, sighing in relief.  
"Soooo dose this mean you'll talk to me again?"  
The little blue haired girl nodded her head.  
"I miss talking to you Tsuki."  
Tsukiko just smiled amd hugged he girl tightly.  
"Me too kid."  
Itachi walked over to the two smiling.  
"So i guess being dragged shopping didn't kill you?"  
"Your hilarious."  
Itachi smirked.  
"Well Suzu made you pick out a dress so i only assumed you wouldnt make it back alive."  
"No we survived."  
"Dose that mean you actually own a dress?"  
Tsukiko rolled her eyes and set Aki down.  
"So what have the three of you been talking about?"  
"Oh...nothing." Itachi lied.  
A few hours later  
Everyone was getting ready for the dinner party.  
"Hey Yuri do think i should take my hair out of it's ponytail?"  
"YES!"  
"Really?"  
Suzu walked over and nodded.  
"Yes your hair would look great if it was down. Actually i don't think i've seen you with your hair down."  
Tsukiko reached up and removed her hair tie letting her long blue hair fall down around her. Tsukiko blinked a few times  
"Oh wow my hair's gotten a lot longer since the last time i really took the time to look at it."  
"You do brush it right?!"  
"Yea but i don't really pay that much attention i'm to use to having it up."  
Suzu and Yuri shook their heads simultaniously.  
"Well anyway it looks good down."  
"Thanks you look great yourself Yurippi."  
Yuri smiled.  
"Well i guess it's time we go see if the guys are ready."  
The girls walked out of the batheroom where Itachi and Sasuke were waiting around. They were sitting on the couch talking but as soon as they heard the opening of the bathroom door they turned around.  
Sasuke smirked and walked to Yuri, putting his hands on her hips.  
"You look pretty sexy..." he cooed right in her ear, then moving to her lips, where his teeth played with them. Yuri's eyes closed, giggles erupting from her unintentionally.  
Tsukiko chuckled, caught in Itachi's arms while she wasn't paying attention.  
"You should wear a dress more often..."  
"Enjoy it while you can because i'm taking it off as soon as this thing is over."  
"Can i take it off for you?" He suggested. She rolled her eyes and laughed. They began walking out the door, and on the way out, Itachi said,  
"I'm serious..."  
Yuri took Sasuke's arm and fancily strutted out if the room, nearly faceplanting.  
Satsuki greeted them conspicuously, shooting them a descrete thumbs up. The room holding the banquet was large with drapes hanging from the cieling and boquets of flowers everywhere.  
"So we just pick seats and wait for them to show up?"  
Tsukiko asked.  
"Yea i guess." Yuri answered.  
They found an empty table that fit all of them and sat down. There were plates scattered across the table holding different appitizers. Tsukiko lazily picked bits of random food to eat since she was hungry. Everyone in the room then turned thier attention to the doors as they opened and Fumiko and Gonzo walked nervously. Their hair had been bleached white and thier skin was stained purple. They looked absolutly rediculous and Tsukiko was now wishing she had been apart or the scheme.  
"Well so far the plan is working."  
The older couple started talking with thier quest trying to ignore the fact that something terrible had happened to thier apperences.  
"Aw damn Fumiko wore different shoes." Suzu mumbled.  
Tsukiko turned to look at suzu with a questioning look.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I had cut the staps halfway on a pair and was hoping that she would wear those and end up faceplanting."  
"I'm sure she would have noticed the messed up straps as she put them on."  
"I guess i never thought of that."  
Tsukiko looked back over at the couple who seemed to be awfuly uncomfortable. She could see Gonzo trying very hard not to scratch his armpit and when she looked to the right Fumiko was doing the same.  
"So what did you guys do exactly?"  
"We put dye in the shower head, bleach in the shampoo, and itching powder in thier deoderant."  
Tsukiko held out her hands for high fives smiling smugly.  
"Well done my friends."  
Throughout the intire night the older couple had been desperetly trying to supress their need to sratch and the looks on their faces had been pricrless. Towards the end of the night they had gotten up to the front of the room to thank their guest for coming so that they could leave as soon as they could. Tsukiko and the others had gotten up to go and slipped through th crowdes of people and out the door. As soon as they left the hotel she all bursted out laughing.  
"That was great! Best prank we have ever pulled!"  
Everyone was in agreement with Yuri's statment.  
"We get to go home and tell all our friends tomorrow too it will be a good story."  
"Well let's get back to the hotel so that i can get out of this damn dress."  
Suzu rolled her eyes at Tsukiko.  
"Such a complainer."  
"Damn straight now lets go."  
They got back to the hotel around eleven and everyone took a shower and went to sleep. The next morning consisted of packing and making sure they were ready to leave. They grabbed thier stuff and loaded everything into the back of the car and turned in thier room keys to the lady at the front desk.  
Few Hours Later  
"Home Sweet Home" Tsukiko sighed streacting her backafter hours of sitting in a car. Yuri's phone was vibrating Tsukiko only assumed it was Naruto.  
"Hello?"  
Tsukiko could hear the blonds loud voice through the phone and she laughed. Yuri hung up and announced that Naruto would be joining them within ten minutes. They took all of the suit cases except Suzu's into the Uchiha house. They dumped the stuff in the bedrooms and collapsed onto the couches to wait for Naruto. Yuri got the door when he knocked and he sat down on the couch putting Yuri on the middle.  
"So how was your vacation?" Naruto aksed excitedly.  
Yuri looked at Itachi and Tsukiko with a grin.  
"It was a pretty eventfull vacation."  
Sasuke chuckled.  
"If thats how were gonna put it."  
Naruto looked at rhe group with a confused expression.  
"What exactly happened?"  
"We'll Tsukiko learned how to surf, we got to beat up her teacher at a water park, we met up with my parents, and we totally ruined thier fancy dinner party. I think sums it up don't you guys think."  
Tsukiko nodded thanking Yuri for not including other events in her summary. There were somethings not everone needed to know.  
"Wait why did you beat up the surf teacher?"  
"Because the bastard kept hitting on my girlfriend the entire time." Itachi answered.  
"What did you do to him?" Naruto asked.  
"I punched him in face, Tsukiko kicked him in the stomach, and Yuri hit him with her plank of wood."  
"Sasuke didn'hit him?"  
Sasuke shook his head.  
"I didn't feel like getting involved but i did stand and watch. It was very entertaining."  
Naruto laughed.  
"Well how exactly did you ruin the dinner party?"  
Yuri smirked.  
"We put dye in the shower head, bleach in the shampoo, and itching powder on thier deoderant. They came into the dinning hall looking like purple smurfs."  
Naruto started laughing even harder.  
"Oh man i wish i had been there to see it."  
"Yea i only wish one of us had brought a camera." Tsukiko said with a hint of dissapointment.  
Itachi laid his arm around her shoulders with a smirk on his face.  
"Yea if we had brought a camera we could have taken a picture of you and Yuri in those dresses."  
"NOT what i ment."  
Itachi chuckled.  
"Yea yea i know it was torture for you."  
"Yes it was."  
"It's too bad though, you looked really good."  
"Yea that is to bad for you isn't it cause i don't plan on wearing another one."  
Yuri rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Naruto.  
"So what have you been up to?"  
"Nothing much really."  
"Oh."  
"Yea there not much to do around here."  
"Thats true."  
Aki who had been quiet for the most part of that day spoke up.  
"Tsuki what are going to do today."  
"Well we just got home i'd like to just relax for a little while before we do anything."  
"Okay."  
Tsukiko picked Aki up and set the little girl in her lap. Aki and Tsukiko took a nap and Suzu decided to go to Ino's house leaving the rest of the group to talk.  
"So Naruto have you started looking for a job yet?"  
"Yea i've been looking but i haven't seen anything worth my time yet what about you guys?"  
The three of them thought about it and they all shook thier heads.  
"I guess we haven't really thought much about it yet." Yuri replied.  
"We probably need to though. Our inheritence money isn't going to last us forever." Itachi said thoughtfully.  
"Yea thats for sure."  
"I guess we do still have plenty of time to think about it."  
The room got quiet since everyone was to busy thinking to start a conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

It got to the point where the silence was too much for Yuri.  
"Alright how about we head down to the park just sitting here is driving me crazy."  
Sasuke nodded.  
"That sounds good."  
Naruto and Itachi also agreed. Itachi turned to look at the two blue haired girls sleeping next to him.  
"Tsukiko, Aki wake up."  
Itachi pushed Tsukiko's head off of his shoulder and she woke up in the process. Aki woke up seconds later rubbing her eyes.  
"We have decided to go to the park so spend the remainder of our day."  
"Okay. Sounds good to me what about you Aki?"  
Aki nodded. The group then proceeded to get off the couch and down to the park. They got to the park and Tsukiko went straight for the swings with Itachi not far behind. Aki went to play in the sandbox. "Who wants to figure out how to play three person soccer?" Naruto suggested.  
"We need a soccer ball."  
Naruto got one of his big goofy grins.  
"I always have a soccer ball. I keep an extra one hidden here at the park."  
"Well then go get your ball and let's play soccer."  
Itachi looked over at Tsukiko who was staring off into space. She looked like she was thinking hard about something so Itachi didn't bother trying to get her attention. He got up and walked over to Aki who was in the sandbox filling a plastic castle shaped bucket with sand.  
"Are you trying to make a sand castle?"  
Aki looked up surprised for a minute.  
"Oh Ita...yea I'm making a castle."  
Itachi laughed and crouched down next to her.  
"If you want it to stay then you're going to need wet sand."  
"But were not at the beach anymore."  
"No but there is a pond here just use that water."  
"Okay."  
Aki took the bucket of sand and ran to the pond. Itachi looked back over to see Tsukiko still lost in thought.  
"What on earth could she be thinking about?"  
He was about to go over and ask but he heard Naruto cry out. He turned and ran down to where Yuri, Sasuke, and Naruto were playing soccer. As soon as he got down the hill he stopped causing something to crash into his back. Tsukiko had been aroused from her thoughts by Naruto's cry and had run over to see what had happened as well and didn't stop in time knocking Itachi to the ground.  
"What happened?"  
She looked over to see Naruto on the ground clutching his leg, his face scrunched up on pain, tears forming in his eyes. Yuri was knelt down at his side and Sasuke stood next to her unsure of what to do.  
"I think Naruto broke his leg."  
"What, How?!"  
"Ummm I'm not sure."  
Tsukiko scrambled off of Itachi and helped Yuri with Naruto, putting his arm around her shoulders. Yuri and Tsukiko half carried half drug Naruto back to the Uchiha house where he was then laid on the couch.  
"So is his leg seriously broken?" Tsukiko's voice had hints of worry as she spoke.  
"I don't know but we need to get him to a doctor."  
Itachi grabbed the car keys off the counter and grabbed his jacket off the side of the couch.  
"Well come on then let's get him in the car."  
They moved Naruto from the couch and to the back seat of the car. Itachi was driving with Sasuke riding shotgun and Yuri and Tsukiko sat on the floor in the back seat, and Aki in Tsukiko's lap, squished in between the seats. Naruto's cries continued, Yuri burying her face in her hands.  
Once they reached the tall white building, Itachi and Sasuke took his arms, the girls helping as much as they could. They got him into the building and a doctor was able to get to him immediately. Yuri and Sasuke went in with him while Tsukiko, Itachi, and Aki waited outside.  
"So what were you thinking about earlier?" Itachi asked.  
"Oh you mean at the park it was nothing really."  
"You seemed to be thinking pretty hard."  
"Just ideas' going through my head is all."  
"Hmm."  
After sitting and waiting for what seemed like hours Naruto, Yuri, and Sasuke emerged from the room. Naruto had a cast on his leg confirming that it had been broken.  
"You okay Naruto?" Tsukiko asked.  
"Yea I'll live." He said with a big goofy grin.  
"Well let's get you home."  
They got back in the car, Naruto able to sit upright in the back so Yuri sat in the middle and Tsukiko and Aki on the other side. They stopped at Naruto's house to drop him off and Yuri went in with him to make sure he got in okay. When she returned to the car there were finally enough seats to fit the five of them comfortably. They got back to the Uchiha house and flopped down onto the couches.  
"Our first day home and Naruto goes and breaks his leg playing soccer." Tsukiko sighed.  
Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to check the news. On the news was a bank robbery that had taken place early this morning. At first it wasn't a bother to them but then the heard the name and location of the bank and all eyes were on the screen.  
"Itachi tell me that's not our bank!" Tsukiko said worriedly.  
"That is our bank!"  
"W-well not all the money was stolen maybe they didn't get any of ours."  
Tsukiko and Itachi had their cell phones in hand instantly to call the bank and check their accounts. Yuri, Sasuke and Aki sat staring at the TV with expressions of horror and disbelief. Tsukiko was the first to walk back into the room her head low.  
"So they got your account?"  
Tsukiko shook her head up and down and sat on the couch never lifting her head.  
"This is terrible!"  
"And it only gets worse." Itachi said as he walked in looking frustrated.  
Sasuke looked at his brother with wide eyes.  
"So all of our money is just gone!"  
Itachi shook his head.  
"Basically, all we have left is the little bit of money we are getting from the bank because of the robbery. We aren't completely broke but what we have isn't going to last long."  
Sasuke sat back against the couch with a large sigh.  
"I guess we don't have as much time as we thought we did when it comes to getting jobs."  
"Yea we thought we had sometime but now we don't have much time at all."  
"Well it's not like we need big jobs anything that pays will do for now." Yuri stated.  
"Yea that's true we just need simple jobs because when we put it all together we should make enough for the five of us. For now though I think we should all just get some sleep it is getting late after all."  
Yuri and Sasuke nodded and left for Sasuke's room Aki following. Itachi sat down on the couch next to Tsukiko who hadn't moved since she came back into the room.  
"Tsukiko?"

"Hey come on, Tsukiko?"  
She looked up at him then.  
"Sorry I'm just a little upset I guess."  
"I know we're all frustrated and upset butt unless the police catch that guy there isn't much we can do."  
"I know it just, you never think that kind of stuff is going to happen and it was so all of a sudden..."  
"Come on, maybe a good night sleep will help."  
Itachi took Tsukiko by the hand and she let him pull her to her feet and into his arms. They stood there with their arms wrapped around each other for a few minutes until Tsukiko moved back to look up at Itachi.  
"I needed that."  
He smiled and bent his head down to kiss her lightly on the lips.  
"Come on its late."  
Tsukiko nodded as she took his hand and they walked down the hallway. Itachi opened the door and Tsukiko walked over and collapsed on Itachi's bed falling asleep almost instantly. Itachi laughed softly and climbed onto the other side of the bed wrapping his arms around Tsukiko pulling her against his chest.

The next morning

"Alright our mission for the day is to find jobs. Any job you can find if their hiring take it!" Yuri announced. Itachi nodded.  
"Yes we go out and take the first thing we can get. We can work our way to better jobs as we go but just getting a job is our first priority." They all nodded simultaneously and headed out.  
Sasuke and Yuri took the bus, Tsukiko and Itachi taking the car with Aki.  
Yuri stood clinging to the pole, Sasuke helping keep her balanced. The bus jerked forward, causing Yuri to nearly fall into a stranger. She quietly apologized and crept closer to Sasuke.  
"I think our stop might be coming up." Sasuke said looking at the skyscraper looming over them, reading the name 'Yoshino Inc.' A manga publishing company.  
Yuri nodded, her stomach knotting in worry.  
"You'll be great." Sasuke kissed her forehead to assure her. They hopped off of the bus. Yuri strutted to the glass doors in a dark gray pantsuit with ankle boots with a blue camisole under the jacket. Sasuke held her back as they entered the elevator.  
"The last time I had a job, my boss...well you already know. What if that happens again?" She gripped her arms.  
"It won't, I'll make sure of it."  
The twenty fourth floor came and the doors opened. There were cubicles full of long tables and people laughing or crying as they worked. There was a desk at the very end of the large room where a man, younger than she expected, sat. As she approached him, his head lifted, revealing emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair.  
"I'm here for a job interview." She spoke as confidently as she could.  
"Tachibana?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, well take seat." He eyed her as she plopped down.  
"You graduated high school with honors and recommendations, but no college yet..." he read from a file in his hands.  
"Well, I had plans for college. I would have gone before I applied at this job if the money I would have used wasn't stolen."  
"Stolen?"  
"Did you see the news about the bank robbery?"  
"Oh, I see. Can't you parents help you out?"  
"No."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"Hugh...well, my parents left my sister and me when I was about six with no money. So I moved in with my best friend, whose parents were brutally murdered about a year and a half later. Then, the two of us were invited into the Uchiha residence."  
"Who are the Uchiha's?"  
"Two brothers who also lost their parents at a young age. Sasuke and Itachi. They were left with money to support us for a long time. A little girl came into the picture a little bit ago, too."  
"By little girl, do you mean you have a child?"  
"Of course not! She's a relative of my best friend that had to come live with us."  
"Right. So, that means you have five people in one house with barely any money because of the robbery."  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay, well I can let you work in the mail room and observe how the publishing business operates before I let you work with them."  
"Okay."  
"Do you have any experience with this?"  
"I brought sketches of mine!" She shouted excitedly, shoving them on his desk. He nodded in approval looking through them.  
"These are good..."  
"Really!?"  
"Yeah. You know, I like you..." he chuckled at her excitement. She beamed.  
"So, when do you want me to start?"  
"You have my vote. But, let me talk to my business partner first."  
"You aren't Yoshino?"  
"No, I'm Yuki Sato."  
"What should I call you?"  
"Everyone calls me senpai."  
"Okay, Sato Senpai. Should I come back tomorrow for a final decision?"  
"Yuki senpai. And that sounds good. I'll see you then Miss Tachibana."  
She nodded professionally.  
"Oh, by the way," he said as she began walking.  
"We prefer our female employees to wear skirts."  
"Is it a requirement?"  
"I suppose not."  
"Then I will see you tomorrow, wearing pants." She snapped, continuing out of the room and into the lobby, shooting Sasuke a thumbs up.

"So, you just want to work small jobs until you find out what you want to do, right?" Itachi asked as they drove.  
"Yeah, just the first easy paying job that's hiring." She said, looking around at buildings with job offer signs in the windows.  
"Found one!" Aki shouted. She was pointing to a strip club with pictures of women on it.  
"Tsuki, you can do that, you're pretty!"  
"I don't think so!" She hollered and slumped in her seat.  
They turned down busy streets, looking for anything Tsukiko could do.  
"This sucks! Can't I just stay home with Aki?"  
"Love, we already agreed that Sasuke was doing that." Itachi reminded. She sunk further into her seat closing her eyes.  
"Found another one!" Aki yelled again.  
"No more strip clubs!" Tsukiko jumped up.  
"No its a eat place!" She pounded her fists on her seat.  
"A restaurant?" Itachi peered thought the window at a cafe across the street.  
"Perfect." He nodded, pulling into the parking lot. Tsukiko sighed and got out of the car, walking sluggishly to the door. The annoying bell rang as she entered, getting the attention of the customers including a man with a long fu man chu mustache. He stroked it as he looked at Tsukiko, who eyed him suspiciously.  
"Are you here to apply for a job!?" He leapt at her, inches away from her face, hurting her ears with his booming voice.  
"Yeah." She droned.  
"Stand up straight!" He ordered, stepping back. She did so.  
"Turn..." he twirled his finger. Tsukiko spun slowly.  
"You...are..." she winced at what the next word might be. He looked at her face, imagining the potential.  
"PERFECT!" he raised his fist.  
"Really?" She beamed.  
"Of course! You are exactly the type I've been looking for. Come this way." He led her by the hand to a little room in the back of the cafe. He handed her papers and contracts for her to sign after Itachi proof read them. After the paperwork was over, he took her to the locker room.  
"Tsukiko, your type of maid is the reserved, careless one. So, I need your hair down and bangs in your face. Now, I'll leave the room while you change..." he got an evil grin as he held up a maid costume. Tsukiko began fuming and Itachi blushed. Aki just giggled.  
"I didn't see this in the paperwork!" She sat and thought for a second, coming to the realization that she might not have read it, but Itachi read every word.  
"Itachi..." she turned around to face him. He froze.  
"YOU IDIOT!"  
"Now now, you only have to act your part and serve the customers," the mustache man said as he disappeared through the doorway.  
"Oh, right. You have to call every male customer master!" He cheerily spoke before he was gone.  
Tsukiko heavily breathed, fire emerging from her ears.  
"I'm sorry, but it's a job right?"  
"I guess so..." she undressed and pulled the skirt up.  
"There's a corset?" She sighed.  
"Turn around." Itachi said. She leaned against the wall and he pulled the laces.  
"You're going to kill me!" She wheezed. He tied them, and she took a long breath before fixing her hair. Tsukiko stepped out so her new boss can see.  
"You look perfect, now I want you to start training right away!"  
"Now?"  
"Yes! Rumi! Train her!" He said fluttering. A preppy girl with long blonde hair came rushing over. She caught Tsukiko in her arms.  
"OMG, a new waitress!"  
Itachi attempted to restrain his laughter, knowing that this Rumi girl would attract Tsukiko's hatred instantly.  
"Let me show you how to treat customers!" She yelled, forcing Tsukiko to the door.  
"Now, we always wait by the door if we aren't serving a customer. Once a guy comes in, you say 'welcome, master!'  
"And I have to say that?"  
"Of course!" She cheered, but then bent to Tsukiko's ear. "Besides, it gets you lots of boyfriends..." she whispered.  
"I already have a boyfriend!" She pointed fiercely to Itachi. "Oh, I thought he was your brother. Well, hoping I guess because he's really cute and I guess I was wrong so I..." Rumi kept rambling and the steam coming from Tsukiko's ears kept her from hearing the rest of it.  
"Listen, blondie, if you so much as blink your unnaturally long eyelashes in a suggestive way at Itachi, I will stuff that maid costume down your throat!" Tsukiko growled. Itachi, for the millionth time today, began laughing.  
"Alright, off limits, I toootally get it!" She assured Tsukiko, who was gradually morphing into a demon.  
"Don't hurt meeeee!" Rumi yelled as she sped away, frightened.  
"That's what I thought..." Tsukiko turned back to her boss. "When should I start?" She asked.  
"Two days, we're having a fundraiser. I'll be able to see how you do under pressure." An eerie smile crawled onto his face, causing a bit of fear to spike up inside her.  
"Yes, sir." She nodded, heading off to change out of the maid costume. Itachi came in when Tsukiko was just pulling down the skirt. She flushed, causing him to do the same and walking over to put an arm around her bare back. He kissed her neck, a shiver rolling down Tsukiko's spine. She wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer.  
"Can you do this on your own time; I have waitresses coming in for their shifts soon that will need this room." Her new boss, Mo, as he called himself told them in his fluttering voice.  
"Sorry, sir!" She shouted, covering herself up. Tsukiko rushed to put the rest of her clothes on, and the three of them left. Itachi announced he had an appointment to be the secretary of a CEO for a publishing company.  
"Yoshino?" Yuri asked excitedly.  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"That's where I was today!" She hopped up.  
"You have to get this job!" She firmly pointed her finger at him.

"You're hired." Yuki Sato told Itachi the next day. Yuri waited impatiently outside of the door. Itachi walked out with and gave Yuri a thumbs up.  
"I got the job." He said.  
"YES!" Yuri jumped up her fist pounding the air.  
They left to head back to the house since they didn't start for another two days. As soon as Itachi was in the door Tsukiko was in his face wondering if he had gotten the job.  
"Well?!"  
Itachi smirked, leaning his head down to kiss Tsukiko's forehead.  
"Of course I got the job."  
Tsukiko smiled as her hands went to the back of his neck, lifting herself up on the tips of her toes to kiss him.  
"So you and Yuri get to work in the same place."  
"Well same building I don't know how close we'll be." Yuri said as she sat down on the couch with Sasuke and Aki.  
Tsukiko shrugged her shoulders and took a seat on the opposite couch.  
"True."  
Aki swapped couches preferring to sit in Tsukiko's lap for the moment.  
"So what's for dinner?" Tsukiko asked.  
Yuri laughed.  
"I swear food is all you think about some days."  
"I get hungry." Tsukiko responded simply.

Yuri rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Soo wait don't you have your fundraiser for work tomorrow?" Yuri questioned knowing it would tick off the blue haired girl.  
Tsukiko crossed her arms and slumped down on the couch with a scowl on her face.  
"I am not looking forward to that," she growled.  
"Just promise that me you won't kill the other girl," Itachi teased.  
" I can't promise that, if she tries to hug me she dies!"  
Itachi laughed at his fuming girlfriend as she sunk further into the couch.  
"So what does you uniform look like again?" Yuri asked even though she knew the answer all too well.  
"Humph." Tsukiko growled again.  
"Isn't it a maid costume?" Sasuke answered with an amused grin on his face.  
"Yup it is a maid costume and Ita had to help her put it on." Aki stated causing her cousin's face to turn a bright red color. Yuri bursted out laughing finding her friends entire work situation to be extremely funny.  
"Ya know I think I lost my appetite I'm going to bed." Tsukiko grumbled and stalked down the hallway to Itachi's room. Itachi sighed.  
"Give it ten minutes and she'll be hungry again."  
Yuri finally stopped laughing after a few minutes.  
"I wish we could go to work with her tomorrow."  
"We could go during our lunch break." Itachi suggested.  
"Totally!" Yuri shouted.  
"She'll probably try to kill us though."  
"No she wouldn't she loves us too much."  
Itachi took a backwards glance into the hallway as his door opened and Tsukiko walked back into the living room.  
She went to sit on the couch again but Itachi gently took her by the arm pulling her over to sit in his lap.  
"You know were just messing with you right my love?" He asked sliding his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder and nodded smiling.  
"Yea I know but seriously what's for dinner?"  
Everyone was laughing again. Yuri stood up and made her way to the kitchen.  
"I'm on it!"

The next morning...

After breakfast Itachi, Tsukiko, and Yuri went to get ready for their first day at their new jobs. Yuri was excited and Tsukiko wasn't thrilled at all. She had her hair down like her boss had told her and she sat grumpily in the passenger seat of the car. Itachi was dressed business casual and so was Yuri. Itachi pulled into the parking lot of the cafe to drop Tsukiko off 'into the depths of hell' as Tsukiko had referred to it.  
"Just do what they tell you and don't let me see cop cars when I come to pick you up." Itachi said as he turned off the engine.  
Tsukiko rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss Itachi. She turned to wave at Yuri before finally getting out of the car. As soon as she had shut the car door she was attacked by an overly excited blonde.  
"Heyyy you're here omg this is going to be great!"  
Tsukiko looked back into the car and mouthed the words help me to the two people in the car. Itachi had his forehead on the steering wheel and Yuri was laughing.  
Rumi pulled Tsukiko into the cafe while Yuri made her way to the front seat.  
"Poor Tsukiko." She laughed. When they got to their work building they went straight to Yuki Sato.  
"Welcome miss Tachibana, Mr. Uchiha."  
"Well just tell us where to go and what to do." Yuri said.  
"Well Mr. Uchiha you can just stay here since your now my assistant as for miss Tachibana I'd like you to meet you're new partner."  
He gestured his hand as one of the doors as it began to open and Yuri watched the door excitedly to meet her new co-worker.

Back at the maid cafe.

Tsukiko had been running around left and right trying to balance multiple trays as she served customers orders. She was put to work as soon as she was dragged inside. With the fundraiser going on the place was a living nightmare of customers. She had only been in the cafe for half an hour but it felt like she had been there for many hours. Tsukiko tried to count the number of times she had been forced to say 'welcome master' but failed and lost count. Rumi cheerfully glided around the cafe serving customers while Tsukiko was clumsily and slowly moving between tables and trying to make sure she didn't drop anything. After setting down the last tray she heard the bell on the front door ring. Tsukiko looked at Rumi who had her arms full of trays.  
"Hey Tsukiko can you get that?"  
Tsukiko sighed and made her way to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the office.

Yuri shouted loud enough that the whole floor turned in thier seats.  
"Your kidding me right?!"  
A gray haired boy with glasses stood before them.  
"Hey Yurippi..." Kabuto cooed erily.  
She glared at him untill Yuik Senpai took Yuri's shoulders and turned her away.  
"I can see there's history between you but his father is a major stockbroker at our company and wants him to work here so can you just put up with him for me?"  
"I guess..."  
"Good girl." He tapped her on the underside of her chin and walked off to see Itachi mentally stabbing Kabuto with daggers. Yuki facepalmed.  
"Kabuto get to work, you and Yuri will be joining a team soon. The both of you still have to work together."  
"Excellent.." he flipped his hair and stantured over to a cubical.  
"Mr. Sato, what would you like me to do first?"  
"Get me Yuri Tachibana's file."  
"May i ask why?"  
"No you may not just get me the file." He snapped. Itachi pindered what this could mean as he shuffled throuh the cabinet.  
"Okay sleezbag, we need to get some things straight, if we end up editing a manga outside of the office, we're going to my house as much as possible so i don't have to be alone with you. When we are at my house, you do not go into Sasuke and i's room, Ever. Also you will not spy on me in the bathroom here, flirt with me, stalk me, or even think about plotting Sasuke's death. Undersrood?"  
Kabuto nodded, letting her words go in one ear and out the other.  
"Make me some coffee dollface." Yuki asked from inside his office. Kabuto huffed at his boss.  
"Yes, senpai." She bowed quickly and hurried to the small kitchen.  
"Here, sir."  
Itachi handed Yuki Yuri's file. Before he went into the office though, he looked at it himself. It contained information on her family, financial earnings, past jobs, and personal info as well. Her birthday, emergancy contacts, you name it. Yuki nodded as he looked through the pages. The Uchiha didn't like this guy, and his brother definately wouldn't.  
Yuri sat down after giving Yuki his coffee.  
"Listen up rookies. Editing manga is a job i'm sure you've studied correct?"  
Yuri nodded. Though she hadn't been to college, she did know everything about the editing buisness.  
"I've seen your sketches and they are good, but it dosen't show me you can edit." A woman with green hair and red eyes (opposite of Yuri who has red hair and green eyes) spoke to them. She was surprisingly shprt and petite, though she atill had a professional leader quaility about her. She was Makoto Tanaka, head of thier manga editong team. Yuri could tell she would get along with her.  
"Kabuto just becuase your father is important dose not mean you get special treatment. I expect you to work hard, alright?"  
Kabuto sighed and mumbled, "yea."  
"I want you to read a summary of this manga, then lookat the sketches and tell me whats wrong with this scene."  
Makoto handed Yuri a few papers. She read intently, gazing at the drawings after she was done.  
"Well, fir a shoujo manga, this girls eyes are too small and not porportioned correctly. A shoujo girl has a smaller face, this is soo elongated." She explained, a grin forming on Makoto's face.  
"Not bad at all rookie n-"  
"Also, this boy here is a shy character but in his embrace eoth this girl, he seems to dominant when she's supposed to be a forcefull character and they shouldn't be making out in the middle of traffic and- "  
"Alright thats enough!" Makoto chuckled.  
"You'll go far on this buisness kid."  
"Kid? How old are you?!" Kabuto exclaimed.  
"35! Your superior by quite a few years!" Makoto shouted in his face.  
"I have a feeling that you'll be a pain in my ass..."  
"I will be." He snickered.  
"Get to work!"  
"On what?"  
"Uh, um...ah! They need someone i nthe mail room." She triumphantly smiled.  
"Fine, Yurippi, let's go."  
"I need her here." Makoto put a hand on her shoulder, Yuri grinning.  
"I don't like you." He mirmured, walking away.  
"Thank you!" Yuri shouted out of relief.  
"I can tell you don't like him, and niether do i."  
"We were in highschool together and he's totally in love with me."  
"I'll keep him too busy to even think about getting in your pants."  
"Can you make sure Yuki senpai dosen't either?"  
"Oh. He's like that with all the new attractive girls. It'll pass he just goes through phases, he's quite the man whore."  
She laughed.  
"Thats good." She was glad he would get over her. Yuri didn't want another experience like her previous job. Makoto kept questioning her about things that should be changed on certain mangas and teaching her how to use the big copier and the major authors they endourse along with many other things. Yuri was taking in all the exciting new knowlege. She had just finished adding needy authors on her phones speed dial when she realized the sun was setting.  
"What time is it?"  
"Wow 5:50! You get out in ten minutes. Congrats o nyour first day!"  
"I didn't even take my lunch break."

At the cafe during what should have been Yuri's lunch break

"Tsukiko, two new customers!" Mo reminded her as she shuffled to the door.  
"Welcome masters." One winked at her as she walked by.  
'I hate this...' she thought to herself.  
Tsukiko went to the kitchen, where two mugs of hot chocolate and scones were ready to be taken to table three. She heaved the plate off of the counter and rang the bell, putting in another order.  
"Here you go, masters." She said cheerily, setting the warm drinks and pastries in front of two nerdy looking boys. They gawked at her, one boy got up the courage to slightly pat her behind. Tsukiko's anger level flared. She was prepared to turn around and plant her fist in his face, but remembered she couldn't. This was her job...  
Tsukiko took a deep breathe, only turning to tell them,  
"Please be resectfull senpai."  
Then storming off to the back room. Rumi brushed her hair delicatly.  
"Time to change costume. We always switch themes at lunchtime."  
"Change into what?" Tsukiko asked wearily. Then, Rumi stood, exposing a tight, black and yellow leather dress that zipped up in the middle. It caused her chest to pop out and rear end to barely be covered. There weren't any straps or sleeves.  
"Today, we're doing racetrack hotties! To represent the rush of customers and fast cash!"  
"I'm not wearing that!"  
Don't be silly Tsukiko-chan. You'll be wearing this one!" She pointed to more leather that was mostly blue with black around the edges. This one was a jumpsuit only instead of there being longer pantlegs, there were booty shorts connected to the bottom of the corset type top. It even laced up in the back. Again, with no staps or sleeves. There were black figerless gloves, though.  
"Shoot me..." she whined, pulling off the maid outfit and having Rumi tie up her new outfit. Once Rumi was done Tsukiko decided to check up on everyone else. She pulled out her phone and called Sasuke.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey sasuke hows everything back at the house?"  
"Boring i guess."  
There was a lot of noise in the background telling Tsukiko that they wern't in the house.  
"Where you?"  
"Aki wanted to go to the park."  
"Sasu sniff this flower!"  
Tsukiko laughed as she listened to Sasuke complain.  
"Hey Sasuke i'm gonna hang up now okay."  
"Bye Tsuki!"  
Aki had answered for him before hanging up the phone. Tsukiko was laughing as she dialed the numbers to call Itachi.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey how are you and Yuri doing?"  
"It's been going well for the most part. The only thing i think we can complain about at the moment would be the fact that Kabuto works here too."  
"Ewww that creep works with you guys!"  
"Unfortunetly. How are you holding up?"  
"You make it sound like i'm at war."  
"Well the way you complain it might turn into one."  
"Yea yea shut up everyones still alive and the buildings still in tact."  
"Good girl."  
"I'm gonna hit you for that later."  
She heard Itachi laugh. She smiled herself while rolling her eyes.  
"Tsukiko come on it's time to head back out."  
She sighed and put a up a finger saying she'd be there in a minute.  
"Alright i was just checking up on you guys tell Yuri i said hi."  
"Alright see you in a few hours."  
"Okay bye."  
Tsukiko hit the end button of the phone hanging up on Itachi trudging out the door of the back room and into the cafe to endure the last half of her day.

6:10

Tsukiko was glad to be back in her t-shirt, and jeans again as she walked out of the back room and out the front door to wait for Itachi and Yuri in the parking lot. She sat down on the curb sitting her jacket in her lap and letting the cool breeze blow through her now tangled hair. It was one of Tsukiko's favorite cool summer evenings; the kind she liked to just sit out side for. She brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on top. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the quiet coolness of the evening.

6:15

Itachi pulled into the parking space next to where Tsukiko was sitting on the curb. He expected her to get up and come get in the car but she just sat there head on her knees eyes closed with a small smile on her lips. Itachi grinned and got out of the car. "Is she alseep?" Yuri asked. "I think so," Itachi said with a laugh. He walked over and knelt down next to her and put a hand on her back. "Tsukiko," he whispered shaking her gently.  
He was answered with a groggy, uncomprehensible mumble. Itachi shook her again saying, "Come on love, it's time to go home." She lifted her head and took a long look around her eyes stopping on his. "I fell asleep?" She asked, voice was covered in a thick layer of sleep. "Yes you fell alseep. Come on let's go home." Tsukiko nodded and stood up stumbling at first clutching Itachi's shoulder for support. She got in the back seat with Yuri. After she put her seat belt on she slumped over resting her head on Yuri's shoulder.  
"Oh come on Tsukiko it's only 6:20 you can't possibly be ready to go to sleep yet!"  
"I've been running around with multiple trays of food in my arms all day, i've had to deal with the headache known as Rumi all day, i've had to refrain from killing half of the male population ALL DAY!, and i am sorry but i am exhauasted!"  
"Well someones a bit cranky," Itachi confirmed from the front seat. "No shit sherlock," Tsukiko growled. Itachi and Yuri laughed. When they got back to the house Itachi carried Tsukiko inside and straight to his room. Yuri flopped down on the couch next to Sasuke who had Aki sitting i nhis lap as they watched TV.  
"You wore this today..?" He said, holding up the leather.  
"Unfortunately..." she groaned.  
"Can i see u in it..?" He asked innocently.  
"No way...too tired."  
Itachi leaned over her on the bed and put his face centimeters above hers.  
"Don't" she whined, kowing what was coming. He played with her bottom lip a bit before kissing her completely and sliding a hand under her back, pushing their bodies together.  
"I guess i could stay up a little longer..." she mumbled, defeated.

Yuri and Sasuke could hear Tsukiko laughing and...other noises...from their room. They stiffened and moved slightly away from eacother on the couch. Their eyes would flicker from the TV to eachother.  
"You guys look like your fighting!" Aki came bustling in.  
"Oh, uh no we aren't." Yuri replied, feeling tense.  
"Just a little awkward..." Sasuke added. He thought about his brother and how far he was, whereas his relationship was at a standstill. He was tired of it. Sasuke grabbed Yuri's hand and turned her to face him.  
"Do you still want to be in this relationship, because my brother is moving foreward and we aren't." Yuri was shocked at how out of the blue this was.  
"Of course i do, i was just waiting for you to make a move!"  
"Well, does that mean your okay with..." he trailed of as Tsukiko shouted again from their room.  
"Aren't they done yet..?" Yuri wondered out loud.  
"I'm nervous about, ya know, but when the moment presents itself, i'll do it okay?" She promised.  
"So when the perfect moment comes, you will?"  
"I guess so, yeah."  
Sasuke smiled, plots forming in his mind.  
They went to bed eventually tired of waiting for Tsukiko and Itachi to come out. Aki fell asleep on the couch so they let her be.  
When Yuri woke up in the morning, Sasuke already up and out of bed. She sat up and saw rose petals scattered all over her. Rolling her eyes, she got up to shirtless sasuke in his boxers cooking breakfast. He was attempting to make eggs and sausages. Of course he wants me to eat sausage, she thought.  
"Breakfast?" He whispered, moving her hair off of her neck, his lips beganning to caress her skin as his hands held her waist.  
"I have to go to work, not today." She told him. He looked dissapointed, but nodded and helped her get ready. Yuri took a deap breathe as she waited for Itachi near the subway station. She was conflicted about the situatiin with Sasuke and how eager he was.  
Itachi shook her from her thoughts as the subway hurdled toward them. She stood near a window holding onto a rail. It was peaceful until she felt a nudge on her skirt. She was forced to wear one today because she had to do laundry.  
Yuri conspicuously turned her head to see a man in his thirties lightly patting her behind with his palm.  
"Hey, jerk face, cut it out!" She snapped at him. His eyes were wide with shock. Many girls were molested on trains but not many talked back like Yuri did.  
She sternly turned her head back to the window. Once their stop came, Itachi and Yuri skipped out the train and up the stairs, down one block, to their building. They checked in with the secretary and went up to Yuki Senpai. "Continue working with miss Makoto, Yuri. Skirt i see?"  
"Don't get used to it." She said, turning around.  
As she walked away, Yuki leaned in his chair to get a look. Itachi stepped in his line of vision, clearing his throat.  
"Hugh...just review my financial records for the company and make sure my accountant didn't slip up. Your bright, you should be good at that." He grumbled, putting a newspaper over his eyes.  
"Hey, miss prodegie!" Makoto called to Yuri. Kabuto came up behind her.  
"Morning lovel-" he was cut off by Yuri stomping on his foot and taking her seat. His face was red with pain as he sat down, hyperventalating.  
"New heals...?" He croaked.  
She only glared in reply, then turning her attention back to her team leader.  
"Today, you will be meeting the other members of our team." She waved toward someone. Four guys walked in, smiling brightly. Two had their hands locked together, which excited Yuri. She loved gay guys for some reason.  
"Yuri, Kabuto, this is Hiro Nakamura," she pointed to a slightly chubby man with short black hair, glasses, and a kind look about him.  
"Ritsu Sato, Yuki's younger brother," she pointed to a slender boy with slightly lighter brown hair than Yuki's and the same color eyes. He looked almost unaproachable due to his cold stare. Then came the two that were holding hands. Yuzuru, who was reffered to as Yu. He was the one who seemed more dominant as he just stood there. Blinding silver hair and deep purple eyes. His partner was Akira, a blonde, short, energetic yet mature one with striking red eyes. They were even more beautiful than Makato's enchanting red eyes.  
"Hello, i'm Yuri. You can call me Yurippi if you want."  
"I'm Kabuto, her fiance." He pointed to Yuri, who swung around to push his face to the table.  
"He's hopeless. His father owns the company and wants him to do something with his life, just ignore him."  
Makoto explained to the team.  
"I'm guessing he's not really her fiance..." Yu said, Yuri still slamming his head against the table.

At the Cafe

"Morning, Tsukiko, its going to be a wonderful day!"  
"Why is that?" She replied to Rumi with a bored tone.  
"We' re starting our fall menu, and fall outfits. Still maids before lunch, but with fall colors and we changed the decor overnight, what do you think!?"  
"I think you need a life outside the cafe."  
"But the cafe is my life!"  
"You need a break...how about you come over to my house after work. You might learn something about relaxing."  
"Really..?"" She started tearing up.  
"No ones ever been so willing to let me in their homes. People think i'm overwealming..."  
"I wonder why..." she mumbled to herself.  
"LADIES! Good morning. As you know, its obviously fall because Rumi changed the decor," Tsukiko didnt even notice. She looked around as Mo spoke to them, " and after lunch our outfits will be centered around Halloween until the first day of November. So every day is a new costume."  
"Halloween costumes?" Tsukiko asked, fearing what he was going to hand her.  
"Yes, today after 2:30 your changing into animal costumes."  
"Got any wolf stuff?"  
"Yes, i believe so."  
"Sweet..." she thought today might not be so bad. She anticipated lunch time, rushing through customer after customer.  
"Of course..." she facepalmed as Mo held up small black spandex shorts with suspenders over a gray halter top with wolf ears, a tail, and eyeliner to draw whiskers. Rumi came out from behind a curtain with white cat ears, and a white mini dress with lacy stockings. She had a tail and whiskers too.  
"That's going to be amazing with your hair color!" She exclaimed, shoving Tsukiko behind a wall with her costume. Practically tearing off the maid outfit she slipped the shorts up. Once she was ready, she figured it could be worse. At least it was wolf stuff and it was more comfortable than a corset. A nerdy young man gawked at her. He had a wolf shirt on, and was reading a comic about wolves.  
"Miss, can i take a picture of your amazing attire?"  
"Yes, master." She smiled and posed simply.  
"Did you know wolves, though related to dogs, are impossible to domesticate?"  
"Yeah, i know. They are my favorite animal."  
His face lit up as he took a hundredth picture.  
"You...are a goddess."  
She chuckled, rolling her eyes.  
"Your a funny kid."  
"I'm 16, not a child!" He demanded.  
"When your out of highschool, you'll understand how childish 16 still is."  
"Are you out of highschool?"  
"Obviously...you don't seem like the other pervs that usually come in here."  
"My friend took me here."  
A guy in a leather jacket trying to look like a stud strutted over.  
"Your friend?"  
"Yeah...since second grade."  
He pulled out a chair and plopped down. This guy had black and red hair, trying to look cool.  
"Hey babe, can i get a beer?"  
"Id?"  
"I dont need that shit..."  
"Your right, beer is shit. Too young, anyway."  
"Im an adult."  
Tsukiko just shook her head and walked away. A little wolf boy followed her.  
"Do you think i could come here and talk to you more?"  
"Sure, kid."  
He smiled wide and nodded, running out after his friend.

Back at the office.

"Hello?" Yuri picked up her cell.  
"Its Tsukiko."  
"Oh hey!"  
"I have a girl from work coming home with me today."  
"Okay, can't wait to meet her."  
"Yeah, i got another fan today."  
"Another old perv?!"  
"No, he's this 16 year old who thinks i'm a goddess. I have to wear a wold costume and he loves wolves, so yeah..."  
"Well thats cute."  
"Sure. Its kind of refreshing to be a mentor." She laughed.  
There was a loud crash behind her. Kabuto knocked over the copier and Makoto was yelling at him.  
"I gotta go, Kabuto is beong an idiot again."  
"K, see ya at home."  
Yuri hung up and rushed to pick the copier up with the help of Yu. He smiled at her like a shoujo guy oicking up an innocent girl. Though that was impossible he's gay.  
Akira skipped up behind her.  
"I'll help, Yurippi!" He said innocently. He lifted on side easily, nearly throwing it back on its side.  
"Jeez, your strong!" She hollared at him.  
"That's why he's on top every night..." Yu mumbled, thinking no one could hear. Yuri blushed just thinking about it. Holding back a sqeal, she picked up the ink cartrages.  
"Yuri, an author wants to meet you." Yuki came into their large cubicle. He took Yuri's waist, which she got out of quickly.  
"I've heard soooo much about you!" A woman in her fourties trilled annoyingly.  
"This is only my second day..."  
"I hang in the office like all the time to hear the gossip!" Her voice was loud and sounded like a popular highschool girl. She took Yuri's hands and began jumping. Yuri looked at her oddly.  
"This is Fumiko Kasugazaki." Yuki introduced.  
"You have the same name as my mother." She spat.  
"That's wonderful!"  
"Not really..." Yuri seethed.  
"So, perhaps we can chat tonight! Your place? I want to know everything! I insist!"  
"I suppose..."  
She texted Tsukiko: ' Tsuki i have someone to bring home too...'  
Fumiko handed her a manga she wrote. It was one of Yuri's favorite yaois.  
"No way!"  
"Yes, i indulge in all types of writing but yaoi intrugues me. Darlings!" She pounced at Yu and Akira, "how are my favorite inspirations!? I have based parts of yaois on this delicious couple!" She rambled.  
'Tsukiko is going to hate her' she thought.  
"Uh, Fumiko, if your coming wuth me we need to leave, the subway is taking off in fifteen minutes."  
"There is no way i'm riding a deseased train. We're taking my car."  
"Okay..." she wondered what kind of car an accomplished yaoi manga author would have.

"Should've seen that coming..." Yuri drone, hunched over as a large white limo rolled in front of her.  
"Get in get in!" She chirped, pushing Yuri inside. Immediately, Yuri wanted to teleport somewhere else. The interior was almost completely pink with various animal prints everywhere. There were coolers full of champagne and wine with decretive glasses hanging from racks. Yuri sighed as the door closed and limo left for home wishing she was on the train with Itachi.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsukiko and Rumi walked out of the cafe waving thier goodbyes to Mo. Tsukiko pulled out her phone and called Sasuke.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Sasuke can you come pick me up?"  
"Yea be there in five."  
"K thanks."  
Having Rumi at the house was going to be interesting. She noticed the little yellow mail icon on the corner of her screen and went to check her texts. 'Tsuki i have someone to bring home too...' was the text Yuri had sent her. Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at her phone wondering which one from her editing team she was bringing along.  
She sat down on the curb and talked to Rumi untill Sasuke pulled up stopping in front of them. Tsukiko got in the passenger seat next to Sasuke and Rumi got in back. Sasuke looked back at Rumi and then to Tsukiko.  
"Who the hell is she?"  
"This is Rumi my coworker. Rumi this is Itachi's younger brother Sasuke."  
Rumi eyes got big as she looked at Sasuke.  
"Itachi is your boyfriend right? You never told me he had a brother."  
Tsukiko sighed knowing that if Yuri was here Rumi would've died by now.  
"Rumi he has a girlfriend don't even try it."  
She sat back clearly dissapointed.  
"And his girlfriend lives with us too by the way."  
Tsukiko thought it a good idea to warn Rumi now. Sasuke was shaking his head over the whole thing. They arrives at the house and Tsukiko practically ran up to the door throwing it open to see Yuri on the couch with some lady and Itachi in the kitchen with his head in the refrigerator. She went straight for the kitchen giving Itachi a hug as he shut the refrigerator door. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.  
"How was work?" He asked.  
"I've got a little 16 year old fanboy now."  
"Really?"  
"Yea but you don't need to worry about it. He's just some nerd that likes wolves."  
"Hn."  
They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch where Rumi was sitting chatting with the lady Yuri had brought home. Itachi looked over at Rumi and almost laughed.  
"It's nice to see you again Rumi," he said casually  
"Oh hey Itachi right? You're house is soo cool i love the layout and the kitchen is amazing!"  
"Well thank you," he replied laughing.  
"She really is like this all the time," he whispered to Tsukiko.  
"Yea tell me about it," she said looking at Rumi. Even though she was loud, annoying, obnoxious, the complete opposite of Tsukiko, Itachi saw a smile on her face as she watched her coworker.  
"You've made a new friend haven't you?"  
"What's your definition of friend?"  
Itachi laughed and went to sit down on the sofa.  
"Your the famous yaoi authir Fumiko!? I love your work!"  
"Her name is Fumiko?" Tsukiko asked Yuri.  
"Unfortnunately. But she's okay i suppose."  
"So, Sasuke, you should come down to the cafe after lunch! You would love my costume..." she flirted.  
"Hi, i'm Yuri. Sasuke's girlfriend." She leaned over to shake Rumi's hand.  
"Your so beautiful! No wonder your Sasuke's soulmate!"  
"Soulmate?"  
"Yeah. I can see it just by looking at you." She smiled innocently.  
"Just like Tsukiko and Itachi. I can tell when people belong together." She giggled, looking at them. Yuri blinked, a little shocked.  
"This is your guy Yuri?" Fumiko stood, sauntering over to Sasuke. She leaned toward him, observing every feature. She sniffed, creeping Sasuke out.  
"He seems okay for you." She concluded. I could base quite the story on you. If you don't mind being in a yaoi." She smiled.  
"No thanks..."  
Rumi hopped up, wandering around the room, looking at the walls and such.  
"Nice color pattern..." she skipped down the hallway. A few seconds later, she came back to the living room.  
"The first room on the left has a pretty blue on the walls, but the room with the earthy tones has underwear on the floor. I'm guessing Tsukiko's and Itachi's cuz there were boys ones on the floor."she sqeaked.  
"Rumi don' t go in my room!" Tsukiko shouted. Aki came out of the door, rubbing her eyes.  
"Why did this girl come in while i was sleeping?"  
Fumiko's eyes widened as she looked at the little girl.  
"You are adorable!" She licked her up and swung her around.  
"Put me dooowwn!" Fumiko put her down. Tsukiko was there immedieatly taking Aki away from the woman and carrying her to sit on the couch with her. She began jumping on Tsukiko's lap.  
Itachi sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Rumi giggled.  
"You think that's bad? Stay the night some time and you'll see way more than that..." Yuri taunted.  
Rumi sat in thought for a moment until her face transitioned into shock. She had finally realized what Yuri meant.  
"You guys have...ya know...? What about You Yuri?" She hopped up and glared at Yuri waiting for an answer.  
"Uh...no." she looked away from Sasuke, a blush crossing her face. While Sasuke just looked at her, then at the floor.  
"Touchy subject, i see." Rumi looked at how Sasuke was seated on the other side of Tsukiko, Yuri on the loveseat across from Itachi. She suddenly began tearing up.  
"R-Rumi?" Yuri stood and put a hand on her back when she began sobbing.  
"I j-just hate to s-see people so p-perfect for eachother in a c-conflict like this..."  
"That's nice of you, but we aren't in a conflict. Honestly."  
"Maybe you aren't arguing, but the tension is visible." She muttered.  
Sasuke got up to walk out of the sliding glass door and to the tree. Yuri just sat back down with her knees held to her chin.  
"So dreary! How about we do a little game of spin the bittle! Its been ages since i've kissed a young man!" Fumiko raised her eyebrows at Itachi. Tsukiko looked confused at the womans logic.  
"I might just go to bed." Yuri mumbled, standing. She hugged Tsukiko and Itachi, moving to Aki who jumped on her.  
"Don't be sad Yurippi."  
She only smiled and kissed the little one on the forehead. "Thank you both for coming." She put on her polite smile for Fumiko and Rumi. The blonde stood and hugged Yuri.  
"It will all work out how its supposed to!" She chirped.  
"I really don't mind you." Yuri said before dissapearing into her and Sasuke's room.  
She changed into her baggy t shirt and climbed into bed, curling up and covering herself with blankets.  
It was about fifteen minutes before she heard the door click open. Sasuke removed his shirt and got in next to her. He inched closer every minute or so until he was against her back. His hands found their way around her body to find Yuri's hands. She knew what he might attempt, so she just pretended to be asleep. Though, she already knew it would be a long time before she slept tonight. Sasuke trailed patterns on her arms, moving up and down to her finger tips, continuing to her waist then thigh. When she didn't respond, he leaned over her to see her eyes closed, and her breathe was quiet and steady. Sighing, he lied back down, still holding onto her. She pretended to move in her sleep, considering she did that when she was actually asleep anyway. Yuri shuffled a little, gradually turning and somewhat facing Sasuke. He looked at her closed, peaceful eyes, he mouth slightly open, red hair cascading out from her head in all directions. Though dissapointed, he couldn't help but smile and rest his head lightly above hers, his lips on her temple.  
Rumi opened the door just a crack before she was about to leave. She smiled conently at the two. Sasuke had fallen asleep, and Yuri was fading quickly. Whenever he held her this way, she slept easily. Giggling as quietly as she could, Rumi shut the door, tip-toeing down the hall.  
Itachi scooped Aki in his arms, his free hand entwined with Tsukiko's. They also went into their room after Fumiko's expensive limo picked her up. Rumi got a ride from her older brother's fiance.  
Rumi thought about how lucky Yuri and Tsukiko were. How lucky her brothers fiance and her mother is. It seemed to he rlike everyone was in love except for her. She was in love with the idea of love, but that's it.  
"One day," she whispered to herself.

Yuri woke the next before Sasuke, as usual. His eyes were moving under their lids, the rest of his face peaceful and his chest inhaling calmly. Itachi was sitting at the small circular table near the glass door drinking coffee and thinking about something.  
"Whats on your mind?" She asked, sitting across from him.  
"Its just that our boss, Yuki...well something rubs me the wrong way."  
"Well he is a perv, but not that bad. Is that the reason?"  
"No. He's been locking specific financial records in his desk lately. Never letting me read them."  
"I'm sure its nothing. Besides, the big boss, Mr. Yoshino, has copies of all the records. Oh yeah, why doesn't Kabuto have the same last name as his dad?"  
"I think his parents are divorced and he took his mothers name."  
"Seems legit..." she mumbled, getting up again to make breakfast. Today was just cereal. Sasuke had to have plain cereal, he hates the sweet kind. She poured him some wheaties, with no frost stuff on them. She didn't want any breakfast, so she placed Sasuke's bowl at the table. Then, Itachi proceeded to fix himself and Tsukiko some ceral.  
Eventually, Sasuke stumbled out of the room. His hands were behind his head as he streched. His sweatpants hung a little below his waist line. As usual, Sasuke's chest was flawless.  
Yuri went back to staring at the floor to shake away her thoughts of things she wanted to do to that flawless chest. She was just too afraid, so she left the room, avoiding him completely. There were work clothes in the bedroom layed out for her, so she slipped her tank top off, putting on the red v neck shirt with a black sweater over it. Today was wednesday, a casual day. So she put her favorite deep blue skinny jeans on. Then, she continued to the bathroom. Her hair was getting too long again, so she decided to get a haircut after work. She needed to keep it short for how thick it was.  
By the time Yuri was all ready, Tsukiko had put on sweatpants and a t shirt, barely brushing her hair. She could do all her primping at the cafe in the dressing room. Well, Rumi did it for her.  
Itachi wore a more casual button up shirt and slightly baggy dark jeans. Sasuke, well he just stayed how he was. Waiting for Aki to get up. He didn't even put ashirt on to drive Tsukiko to work. He dropped her off, then going home. Yuri and Itachi took the train to save time. They had to be at work earlier than Tsukiko.

"Yuri! My office!" Yuki shouted, rolling his chair back into his office. She shuffled in and closed the door behind her.  
"I need you to keep an eye on Itachi, he's prying a little too deep."  
"Is there something you have to hide..?"  
"Nothing your pretty little head needs to worry about." He stood from his chair, walking closer and closer. She back away a little, toward the door. Though the wall came too soon and she couldn't back away any more. Yuki put his arm over her head, leaning closer.  
"You can do this for me right?" He cooed, tapping the underside of her chin. Then, he backed away to see a scowl on Yuri's face.  
"Too close. She snapped before storming out.  
Makoto was baffled when Yuri relayed the story to her.  
"That's crossing a bit of a line. But, like i said, your just the new girl, it will wear off i promise." She put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thanks."  
"Now, get to work! There's a folder of about twenty shoujo manga with your name on it!" She slammed the manilla folder in front of Yuri. She dumped them out.  
After she had gone through about five, Fumiko cam eup behind her.  
"Helloooo! How's it going!"  
"I'm good thank you" she smiled, trying to get back to work.  
"Yuki wants you in his office."  
"Again?" She sighed, getting up from her manga.  
"Yes?" She asked, stepping barely inside the confined office.  
"I want you to see what its like to meet an author about their work. You'll be doing it one day. So you'll be joining me right now to meet Miss Fujiwara."  
"Fine."  
They went in the elevator, going all the way down to the bottom floor. There was a cafe there where most authors meet. Yuki shook hands with the middle aged woman.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm exhausted." She said. Her voice was mousy. Extremely high pitched.  
They began talking about little points in the manga she could change. At one point he spoke of a kiss scene that was the first thing Yuri pointed out on her first day. It was the manga Makoto gave her first to look at as a test.  
"Do you see how the male is suppose to be dominant?"  
"Like this?" She sketched a different angle.  
"Haven't you been kissed before? Like this, watch."  
While she was zoning out, Yuki grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He dipped her slightly, holding her face and moving his lips just before they would brush against hers.  
"Excuse me!" She yelled, pushing him away.  
"Did you get that?" He asked the author, who was blushing.  
Yuri sat far from him, scowling.  
They left the meeting, and Yuri went to her cubicle to get away from Yuki and Kabuto.

At the cafe.

Tsukiko had been groomed by Rumi, who would not stop gushing about how nice her family was. Then, they served customers all day. The costume theme after lunch today was a mummy theme. So, Tsukiko wore a bandage miniskirt and halter top with the clothe also wrapped tight around her arm and stray bangadages as well. Rumi had a banage minidress.  
Tsukiko's little fanboy was back again.  
"So, no wolftoday?"  
"No. Am i still a goddess."  
"I think so."he gawked innocently at her.  
"Hn." She laughed, walking away to serve someone else his milkshake.  
She patted the fanboy on the head as she passed, going to the kitchen. Mo was testing a specialty of his, some french dish. She swiped a taste of it.  
"That's really good what is it?"  
"Its creme brule. Haven't you ever heard of it? Child, do you live under a rock?"  
"I don't get out much. Food wise..."  
"I can see that." Mo pulled out a torch.  
"W-What are you doing with that!?"  
"Ugh, you torch the top of the creme brule." He condescendingly told her before putting his mask on and flaming the dessert.  
"This is why i stay out of the kitchen." She sighed, grabbing her tray and holding it out for Mo to set the creme brule on it. Tsukiko rushed to the table setting it down, and going to the spot where rumi took her last break. It was a balcony in Mo's place above the cafe. It had a few bedrooms in it and was furnished like you would expect of Mo. Absolutely fabulous. He modeled it after a penthouse in france he saw once.  
Rumi was leaning against the rail smiling as the breeze gently whipped her bangs back. Tsukiko chuckled and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Oh, hey Tsukiko!"  
"Hey. You wan-"  
"I'd love to come over today!"  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to take the order of your last customer for the day but that's cool too."  
"Oh, right sorry. I don't have to come if you don't want me to."  
"No, really, that would have been my next question anyway." She politely smiled at her. Rumi's face lit up.  
They went back down to the cafe to serve their last tables. Tsukiko was relieved, as always, to get the costume off.  
When Sasuke rolled up in the driveway Rumi waved and Tsukiko rushed to the front seat, just wanting to get home.

At the office

Makoto was attempting to carrying two bins of unedited manga down the front steps.  
"Want some help?" Yuri offered, taking a bin.  
"Thanks."  
"Sure. Do you need to take these home tonight?"  
"Yep. All of these have to be edited by monday."  
"Jeez..." Yuri felt bad for letting her do all the work. If she let Makoto come over, would everyone be mad? Rumi might be there, and she didn't want to bring another person like she had yesterday.  
"Hey, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow night? I can help you work on those."  
"That would be extremely nice of you!"  
Yuri nodded as they reached her car. Once she drove away, Yuri jogged to the subway station where Itachi waited for her.  
"I wanted to run something by you." Itachi said as they stood in the train.  
"Okay, shoot." Yuri was curious.  
"Well, Yuki tells me to check the company financial records because i know a lot about it. He gives me whatever files he wants me to look though and there are certain papers he keeps locked in his desk. I think there are things he wants hidden."  
"What do you think he's hiding?"  
"I think he's doing something he shpuldn't i'm just not sure what."  
"Well, maybe its just personal. He's a creep but not a criminal."  
"I guess. I just don't trust him."  
Yuri just shrugged and pulled out a manga Fumiko started working on. 'Tell me if this couple is juicy enough to start a series on', she said. Yuri rolled her eyes just thinking about it. Her artistic skills were exquisite. That was mostly what attracted her readers. The plots were good and worthy of fangirling over, but the drawing was the impressive part. Yuri aspired to draw like her one day.  
Itachi only sat and thought about what Yuki could be doing. Dealing with other companies in secret? He didn' t know.  
Yuri only became depressed the more she thought about her drawings compared to Fumiko's.  
When they arrived at home, everyone else was cheerful.  
"You guys seem sad! Cheer up!" Aki tugged on Yuri's jacket, reminding her to go change. She went into her and Sasuke's room. Once she pulled her tank top off, Yuri just felt like taking a shower. She put a towel around herself, sneaking across the hall so no one would see her.  
Sasuke heard the bathroom door shut. He shrugged and went back to talking with Tsukiko and Rumi. Though, after twenty minutes, he decided to check on her. He silently opened the door, seeing Yuri's sillouette behind the curtain. Smiling he sat on the toilet seat and waited for her to finish. Yuri had been humming quietly. Thinking no one was there, she opened the curtain, her eyes closed out of comfort. Once the towel was around her again, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke smirking.  
"AAHH!"she shriekied, slipping on a puddle of water. This was de ja vu, she thought. Sasuke leapt forward, he caught her head before it cracked on the tile. Now, he was kneeling over her. Descreatly moving his hand to her waist, he lowered his head to kiss her. She struggled under him.  
"I..have to uh get dressed," she stammered slightly.  
"Just relax. Let me take you..." he cooed in her ear the way that made her shiver.  
She hyperventilated a bit. Though, she steadied her breathing and brushed his hair from his face. He could tell by her expression that she was nervous. Sasuke put a hand on to cheek, stroking her smoothe skin. Attempting to relax her in any way, he put his forehead against hers. Then, putting both arms under her back to pull her against him. She put her arms around his back. Sasuke nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She was feeling safe and warm with him. Nothing could faze her. With ease, he stood, bringing her with him, she wrapped her legs around him, arms to his neck. He smiled wide, for Sasuke anyway, as he reopened the door. He peeked his head around the corner, creeping to their room. They definately didn't want anyone seeing them. Though, Rumi smiled as she sipped her tea once they were inside. She noticed everything.  
Sasuke set Yuri down on the bed, still grinning. She timidly pulled at his shirt, lifting it up slowly. Helping her out, he tugged it all the way off.  
Sasuke looked her up an down, though she attempted to cover her self.  
"Don't be nervous." He encouraged her. She nodded, closing her eyes and removing her arms. He sighed in relief and kissed her again.  
"Ya know what..." she realized. Sasuke gave her a confused stare. Without explination or warning, she sprung up and flipped him over. Then, she pounced.

Tsukiko heard giggles and such, becoming curious. She raised an eyebrow, catching Itachi's suspiscion.  
"What is it?"  
"Ssshhh."she hushed Rumi and Itachi.  
"Listen,"she whispered.  
They heard small gasps that were quickly quieted and replaced by chuckles.  
"You don't think..."  
"Yes, its exactly what your thinking. I saw him try to carry her across the hallway in a towel without us noticing."  
Tsukiko and Itachi's eyes widened.  
"About time, if you ask me," Itachi added.  
Just then, the front door slammed open and Naruto with his cast stumbled in.  
"Hey guys! Who's this?" He pointed to Rumi, who's hair was a shade lighter blond than his. She blushed, quickly looking back to her tea. Tsukiko gave Itachi a look, and he returned it.  
"This is Rumi, she works with Tsukiko." Itachi told him.  
"Say Naruto, aren't you and Hinata over?"  
"We have been for months. Kiba kind of swept her off her feet i guess."  
"Gee, sorry to hear that." She said sarcasticly.  
"I'm not worrying about it anymore. I'm looking for the one!" He held out his index finger, winking and doing his Naruto laugh.  
"Sooo, where's Yuri?"  
"Uhh..." then another shriek sounded from the room.  
"W-Whaaa? They aren't, they can't be, no way."  
"Way. But they're soulmates!" Rumi beamed.  
"Here she goes..." Tsukiko muttered.  
"What!? I can tell when two people are supposed to be together and they are and so are you two! I plan on finding my soulmate, everyone has their one!" She mimicked Naruto and held out her index finger.  
Naruto grinned at her, and she grinned back.  
Tsukiko descretely nudged Itachi, who gave her a side glance. They could tell this could go somewhere. Tsukiko wanted to see Rumi find someone, and she knew Yuri would agree. She was always happy for everyone else, so it was her turn.  
The two kept talking for what seemed like hours, when finally, Yuri and Sasuke came out of their room. Sasuke's hair was tustled and he was shirtless with his favorite sweatpants. He was carrying Yuri playfully on his back, who had on a white silky tank top and gray sweatshorts. Her hair wasn't tustled, it was a birds nest. She was laughing and resting her head on his shoulder. Her arms and legs tightly clinging to him. They were both glowing.  
"Yuri, if your hair was brushed, the two of you could be an underwear commercial." Tsukiko commented.  
She giggled until her eyes trailed to Naruto. She had forgotten Rumi was there too.  
"Uh...hey Naruto." She said, trying to sound normal.  
"Having fun there Yuri?" He joked. She was suprised. Usually when Sasuke and her were affectionate, he scowled. Then, she noticed how close he and Rumi were sitting. Their legs were both angled toward eachother too. Her gaze snapped to Tsukiko and Itachi who triumphantly grinned, back to Rumi and Naruto. Extatic, she hopped down from Sasuke's back run and jump on Rumi. She basically faceplanted into her as she sufficated Rumi in a hug. Rumi laughed lightly and hugged her back.  
Then, Sasuke snatched her away from Rumi, placing her on his lap next to Tsukiko. Yuri put a hand on the side of his face, gently turning it towards her. His lips met hers. Rumi smiled adoringly at them, Tsukiko remembering how she would have acted the same way if Aki hadn't walked in.  
Speaking of Aki, she was put to bed due to Rumi's suggestion when she saw Sasuke and Yuri go into their room.  
Naruto looked at the floor blushing. His eyes wandered to Rumi, then to Yuri and Sasuke, then back to Rumi. He was always one to sort of rush things, but he wouldn't rush too fast with Rumi. He wasn't even sure how she felt or really how he felt either.  
Rumi thought about the tension building. She was one to rush things, but not this time. She would wait until his feelings would be obvious. Though, it better be soon, Rumi isn't patient enough.  
After Yuri and Sasuke were teased a bit more, Rumi decided to leave. She needed sleep for work tomorrow. Naruto offered to walk her to the bus stop. Of course, she wouldn't let him because of the leg, so instead, he walked her to the end of the street. Since those two were gone, Tsukiko and Itachi decided to take a bath...together. Yuri and Sasuke, however, were worn out.(gee i wonder why) So they went to bed, the two plastered together, entangled in eachothers limbs.

The next morning everyone made their way to the kitchen. Yuri was wearing one of Sasuke' sbutton up shirts, whereas sasuke, as usual, wasn't wearing one at all. They were still in an underwear commercial mood, giggling and laughing as they made breakfast togther. They proceeded to get a box of pocky out of the pantry and play the pocky game. Yuri munched half of it in one bite to get to his lips.  
"Were we like that..?" Tsukiko looked up at Itachi, who's arm was around her.  
"I hope not..." he said, shimmying past the happy couple to pour himself a glass of lemonade. He sat down next to Tsukiko on the couch.  
"You, ah, didn't get me a glass?" She asked.  
"Umm...i figured we could...share."  
"Nice save," she snatched the glass from his hand.  
At the table, Sasuke was serving Yuri a plate of eggs, considering she loves eggs. He leaned over the table a bit. Yuri put a hand behind his neck, pulling him further and joining their lips...again.  
Aki skipped out in her adorable nightgown, reminding Yuri of something.  
"Tsukiko, a word?" Sh emotioned for her best friend to go into the hallway with her.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you been thinking about what to do for Aki's birthday?"  
"Its this saturday...we have to figure it out huh?"  
"Well you have today and tomorrow off, and i have tomorrow and the next day off. So maybe, tomorrow we could go figure it out."  
"Sounds good."  
"Well, i did have an idea...all little girls need one stuffed animal to cuddle with or in my case throw when i'm angry. Aki doesn't have one."  
"I think we should make it. We suck at sewing though."  
"No that's great, it'll make it meaningful!" Yuri beamed at the idea.  
"Okay, we'll have Sasuke and Itachi distract her while we make it." Tsukiko planned.  
The two grabbed eachothers wrists and jumped twice out of excitement.  
When they came back out, Aki was munching on bacon. Sasuke sat in the chair Yuriwas in before she went in the hallway. She seductively sat in his lap.  
"I should steal your seat more often."  
Tsukiko got a thought to make her relationship more romantic. Her and Itachi acted like a five year married couple with three kids and no spare time.  
So, she went to the sofa where he sat. She brushed through his hair, settling herself on his knees.  
Then Itachi shrieked. Apparently, he was sitting on the edge, and Tsukiko tipped him over, hitting her head on the coffee table.  
"What the hell!?" Tsukiko shouted, holding the back of he rhead. They're supposed to be the clumsy couple dammit!"  
Yuri chuckled as she helped Tsukiko up.  
"Well, i gotta go get dressed for work." Yuri announced, retreating to her room. She came out in the one skirt she owned, a white tank top with a black cardigan on top.  
Today, Sasuke drove her. Itachi took the same days off as Tsukiko, so he didn't have to work today.  
Once they stopped at the skyscraper, Yuri leaned over to kiss him goodbye. It took longer than she thought it would. Her hand rested on the side of his neck, Sasuke's stroking her cheek. Then, a tap on the glass interrupted their perfect moment. It was Yuki, her boss.  
"Yuki!?" She yelped.  
"We don't have time for this!" He snapped. She leapt out of the car, rushing to Yuki's side.  
"I'm sorry sir, that won't happen again."  
"That's Itachi's brother. Your...boyfriend obviously." He sounded irritated.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"You don't belong with him. He doesn't look like a very good guy."  
"Well, you wouldn't know. I've grown up with him, not you." She stormed further off. He caught up with her.  
"Don't tell me your 'in love'."  
"Yes! Yes i am!"  
"Oh come now, Yuri. You deserve someone who could treat you better." He combed through his hair, trying to look like a stud.  
"There's no one better for me than him. Especially not someone who hits on anything in a skirt." She snapped, rushing to the elevator. Unfortunately, he got in with her.  
"Not anything in a skirt." He retorted.  
Then, Yuki back Yuri into a corner looking down at her, centimeters away from her face.  
"Just, cute little rookies in a skirt. Even when they aren't in a skirt."  
She pounded on his chest, trying to get him away. But he wouldn't budge.  
"You deserve someone like me, Miss Tachibana."  
She could feel his breathe on her neck as she tried to turn her head away. He fiercly grabbed her jaw, forcing her head to turn and face him. Yuki's lips were inching closer.


	13. Chapter 13

To her relief, the elevator door opened, letting her escape.  
"If you ever get that close again, I know where to kick you." She said before stomping away.  
After telling Makoto the story, she said nothing. No reaction, she just walked calmly off toward Yuki's office.  
Seconds later, crashes and loud bangs and yelling sounded through the floor.  
Yuri walked down the hallway toward the noise, peeking around the corner. She grinned wide as Yuki on the floor with Makoto standing over him glaring down with one hand clenched into a fist and the other on Yuki's computer chair ready to use it as a weapon if necessary.

Back at the house.

Aki was taking a nap in Tsukiko and Itachi's room while said couple were in the kitchen and Sasuke was on the couch. Tsukiko had a catalogue for a local craft store and was looking for supplies for Aki's birthday present with Itachi looking over her shoulder.  
"So do you know what kind of animal you two are going to make yet?"  
"No we haven't decided but I think we should make her a little stuffed bunny. We're going to need a stencil to make the bunny shape on two different pieces of fabric, we need matching colored string to sew it together, we'll need eyes and I was thinking about giving it a cute little bowtie, oooh and we need stuffing too!"  
Itachi laughed causing Tsukiko to give him a curious and slightly irritated look.  
"What?!"  
"I'm sorry but explaining all of that too me made you sound way too cute, especially when you brought up the bowtie."  
Tsukiko face was dusted in a blush as she looked down at the floor.  
"Shut up," she said defensively.  
"It's not a bad thing to be cute every now and then you know," he whispered placing a hand on the side of her face, forcing her to look back up at him. Their faces now barley touching, Tsukiko's cheeks turning to a darker red.  
"In fact, you look pretty cute right now," he whispered as he joined their lips together, both hands pressed to her lower back. Tsukiko got up on her toes so that they were about the same height, her fingers on the back of his neck her thumbs brushing his cheeks. The small sound of footsteps broke them apart as Tsukiko rushed to hide the catalogue. She slipped it behind the refrigerator just as Aki stepped into the kitchen.  
"Tsuki I'm hungry." Tsukiko took a deep breath after she was sure Aki hadn't seen her plans. Her stomach grumbled and she laughed.  
"I guess I'm hungry too."  
Itachi pulled out some bread and then to the refrigerator for cheese and butter.  
"Grilled cheese sound good," he asked the bluenettes. Both shook their heads yes.  
"Sasuke are you hungry?" Itachi asked from across the room.  
"Sure," he answered lazily.  
"Somebody bored now that Yuri's gone?" Tsukiko teased.  
"Hmpf" was the only response. Tsukiko giggled quietly to herself at Sasuke's mood as she lifted herself up onto the counter to wait patiently for her grilled cheese. Itachi had always been a decent cook, which was good considering cooking was NOT one of Tsukiko's strong talents. When they were done Itachi used his spatula to cut one into triangle shaped halves and scooped them onto a plate. Tsukiko took the skillet from him and brought it to the sink, turning on the water and letting the steam rise up in a small cloud. When she stuck the skillet into the dishwasher she made her way to the plate of grilled cheese and picked up a slice before stealing a bite from the one in Itachi's hand.  
"Mmmmm your grilled cheese is almost as good as Yuri's," she smiled and walked over to the couch to sit next to Aki who was already halfway through her first slice. Tsukiko took the remote and turned the channel to watch cartoons. Itachi set the plate of grilled cheese slices on the coffee table and sat on the other side of Tsukiko.  
"How about we have Sasuke take Aki on a walk so we can...you know" Tsukiko whispered to Itachi.  
"You've been so forward. Especially in the middle of the day but I like it." He smirked.  
"I didn't mean that you idiot!" She stood and shouted, blushing.  
"I meant making her birthday present." She huffed.  
"But...I uh guess there's time for... uh that too..." she mumbled, fidgeting and avoiding Itachi's gaze.  
Itachi stood and tilted her chin up to kiss her.  
"Adorable..." he cooed.  
"I'm gonna take Aki to the park.." Sasuke said, disgusted.  
"Wow, we didn't even have to ask him..." Itachi laughed.  
"He's just pissy because Yuri has to work today."  
"You don't know the half of it..." Sasuke spat.  
"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.  
"Her boss is making moves on her. He interrupted us in the car and I stayed around to hear their conversation. I thought she would get in trouble. No, he was trying to get with her."  
"Oh that slime ball!?" Tsukiko shouted.  
"She told you and not me!?" Sasuke shouted.  
"Don't worry she probably just doesn't want you to worry. Now take Aki for a walk." Itachi hurried him out of the door.  
"You are a nymphomaniac I hope you know..." he muttered before the door closed.  
"Nympho what? Cool word. Nympho nympho..." Aki cheered along the sidewalk.  
Sasuke just shuffled along sadly.

"Alone..." Itachi smiled, stroking her face.  
"We make the present first!" Tsukiko demanded.  
"Okay okay..." Itachi lowered his head, tickling her nose with his and then biting her lower lip. She gulped and he knew he had her.  
"W-well..." Tsukiko started.  
"Come on." Itachi lead her down the hallway.

At the office.

"Now where were we..." Makoto asked, sitting back down when the beating stopped.  
"I could fire you for that you know..." Yuki said appearing in the doorway to the cubicle.  
"You could get fired for sexual harassment on my little rookie!" Makoto retorted.  
"Hn..." was all he said before walking back to his office.  
"YURI!"  
She sprang up and ran to Yuki's office.  
"What?" She asked irritated.  
"Call Itachi I have missing files!"  
"You mean those?" She asked about the ones on his desk.  
"N-no..." he mumbled pushing them out of view. She knew something suspicious was going on.  
"I'll call him." She said.  
Yuri pulled out her phone and dialed Itachi, hiding behind the vending machines so she couldn't be heard.  
"Hello?" He answered finally. His voice sounded tired and slightly panting.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Oh! Nothing, nothing."  
"Yeah, actually, I don't think I wanna know..."  
"Haha. What did you need?"  
"Yuki wanted me to call you about some files. I saw some on his desk that when I pointed them out, he hid them. Acting really nervous about it too..."  
"I have to know what those files are. I have an idea...and you're not going to like it."  
"Oh no. What's your plan?"  
"Let's just say those acting skills you have will come in handy. Now you'll have to wait until almost everyone has left for the day."

When the floor is nearly empty and the lights turned off except for a lamp in Yuki's office, Yuri saunters down the hall.  
"Yuki senpai?" She said shyly, knocking on the already open door.  
"Yes?" He said, not looking up.  
She walked further inside, putting on her puppy dog eyes and extending her arms down to accentuate her chest.  
Yuki looked down at her confusingly.  
"Umm..."  
Yuri leaned suggestively against his desk, putting her hand on top of his.

Meanwhile at the store...

Tsukiko was browsing through the sewing section of the craft store checking items off of her list. She had picked out a good pattern for the bunny and the fabric she was going to use was very soft, comfortable, and the same shade of blue as Aki's hair. She had the stuffing and a roll of blue string to stitch up the bunny and a roll of black for the nose. The bunny was going to have black button eyes and the only thing left to get was the bowtie. She was debating back and forth on a purple on that had blue pokadots and a black one a red center. "Itachi," she called not knowing where exactly he had walked off to. He came walking around the corner flipping through a book. "Hey come help me pick a tie for the bunny." Itachi looked up at the two bowtie and debated for a moment before picking the blue and purple one. "This one looks better with everything else you have." Tsukiko shrugged and put the bowtie in the cart.  
"Alright I think we have everything. Yuri will be home soon right?"  
"Actually I think she had said something about staying just a little bit longer she had something to uh...take care of."  
"Oh... okay then," Tsukiko replied suspiciously. She knew that tone of voice and she knew that Itachi and Yuri were up to something, and she also knew that it probably involved their boss.

Back at the office

"Yuri?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you actually making a move..?" He smirked.  
Yuri could only think about how dreadful this was.  
"Maybe..." she whispered leaning closer.  
Yuki puckered his lips foolishly and closed his eyes. She made a disgusted face as she slid the files to her and pulling them behind her back. Then, putting a finger to his lips.  
"Nope." She sang, skipping off and hiding the files.  
"What? That's it , huh? Such class not kissing on the first date." He chuckled.  
"She wants me..." he nodded, a smug look on his face.  
"You don't know how wrong you are...gullible bastard." She mumbled as she walked briskly away.  
When she came out if the front doors, she saw Sasuke waiting for her with the car. She smiled, excited to see him after they were interrupted this morning.  
"Hey!" She shouted jogging towards him. Though, seeing as she was wearing heels, a single stone tripped her and she ate concrete. Sasuke kneeled to check and see if she was dead.  
"Ow..." she mumbled, trying to get up. With help from Sasuke, she stood and kicked the heels off, picking them up and walking on her bare feet.  
Unfortunately, there was a fresh piece of gum on the sidewalk that she stepped in.  
"That's really gross..."  
"Guess you'll have to take a shower when you get home."  
"Yes I will. Alone..."  
Sasuke huffed and got in the driver's side.  
Once they arrived home, Tsukiko was at the table trying to stitch something.  
"Ow! Dammit! Stupid needles!" She growled.  
"Uh...what are you doing?"  
"Trying to make a damn bunny!" She stood up to reveal the fact that had spectacles on.  
Yuri snorted.  
"Wow...that's the greatest thing I've ever seen. Tsukiko sewing with granny glasses on..."  
"Shut up!"  
"I'm guessing Aki is in bed?" Yuri asked.  
"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be making this."  
"You should have just waited for me." She shook her head.  
"I was bored jeez..."  
"So you stab yourself with needles for fun?"  
Tsukiko didn't respond, only glared.  
Yuri walked over to the mess of fabric and thread at the table, observing what she did.  
"Your better at this stuff than you let on...even if you kill yourself with a needle in the process."  
"Hey your more of a klutz than me!"  
Yuri awkwardly laughed, knowing it was true.  
She went to her room to change and get the gum off her foot. When she came back out, Tsukiko held out the start of a bunny for her to work on.  
"I'm tired and if I get one more needle prick I'll bleed out and die..." she went to plop herself on the sofa.  
Then, Itachi walked out from the hallway.  
"Hey, welcome home Yuri. We should talk about...work." he made an excuse for his stupid plan.  
"Yeah yeah."  
He sat down at the table with her.  
"How did it go?"  
"He leaned in to kiss me and its all your fault. He will NEVER let me live this down...but I got the files. Here," She slid the manilla envelope to him.  
As he looked through them, his eyes got wider and wider.  
"Anything good?" Yuri asked.  
"Maybe."  
"Well, what does it say?"  
"Hmm...there's been a mysterious disappearance of about $1.5 million every month and a half or so."  
"Do you think Yuki's stealing it?"  
"I couldn't imagine there being another person, considering he's made such an effort to hide them."  
"So...should we uh...report this? I guess?"  
"Well, yeah, if this keeps up the company will go bankrupt."

On the other side of the living room...

"So...how was your day?" Tsukiko asked.  
"You were there for it, idiot..." Sasuke droned.  
"Riiigghhtt..."

Back to the interesting side.

"This is pretty important huh?" Yuri asked rather nonchalantly.  
"Yup..."  
Yuri got up and went to the other two.  
"So, I think we should all just go to bed..." Yuri said, tired.  
"Aww, our conversation was just getting interesting..." Tsukiko said sarcastically.  
"Not reall..." Sasuke said.  
"Sarcasm!" Tsukiko stood and walked by the table dragging Itachi by his sleeve behind her.  
"Come on..." Yuri yawned stretching.  
The two went into their room, cuddling in their blanket and falling asleep.

Tsukiko woke up surprisingly early the next morning, 5:30 showing on the clock. Knowing that once she got up she couldn't go back to sleep she decided to take a shower and get breakfast. She sat down on the couch with a bowl of cereal mad turned the TV on to the funimation channel. Just as the commercials were about to go off Naruto busted through the door causing Tsukiko to almost drop her bowl.  
"Naruto what in the hell?! We really need to learn to start locking the door!" Yuri then came running into the living room in Sasuke's t-shirt and a pair of his boxers," what the hell is going on in here!" Naruto walked in and sat on the opposite couch. "Hey guys I've got big news!" He boomed.  
"Is it so important that you have to burst into our house!?"  
"Yes! You know how I was going to take you to that concert? Well, I refunded those tickets so I could get tickets for the popular soft rock band that's coming tonight. And now we can take Rumi!"  
"Tonight?!" Yuri shouted.  
"Yeah! So get ready and let's go!"  
"Okay its only like 6:20 in the morning. Calm down." Tsukiko shook her head.  
"Ugh. Well I was gonna get my hair cut today anyway." Yuri sighed, going back to her room to get dressed. When she went it, Sasuke was wheezing cutely on the bed. His face looked peaceful, mouth open slightly. Bare chest inhaling and exhaling at a steady rate. Yuri smiled lovingly and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned over, softly nuzzling her nose on his. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.  
"Huh?" He groaned.  
"Sorry, you just looked so adorable." She giggled.  
Sasuke scoffed, rolling over quickly and pinning Yuri on her back.  
"Hey!"  
"I'm not adorable." He growled playfully, then hungrily kissing her. She placed both her hands on either side of his face as he held Yuri's waist.  
"Go get your hair cut so we can go to the concert!" Naruto shouted before he opened the door. When he saw the romantic scene, he blushed.  
"Uh...ju-just hurry!" He stammered shutting the door.  
"If one...more person...interrupts us...I am going...to KILL THEM!" Sasuke buried his head in Yuri's collarbone, fuming. Then, they both got up to get some clothes on. Sasuke only jeans and a gray t-shirt. Yuri wore white jeans rolled up to her knees, and a light jade colored tank top. They strode out into the living where Itachi and Aki had joined the others.  
"You do know peoples rooms are private right?" Sasuke said to Naruto.  
"Sorry, I'm just excited about the concert."  
Sasuke shook his head.  
"So, Sasuke are you coming with me to get my hair cut? Don't you want to see what I'm going to do with it?" Yuri asked eagerly, standing on her toes.  
"I suppose..." he groaned.  
"We could see if Aki wants to get a haircut." Tsukiko and Yuri crouched down to her. Aki put her arms over head.  
"No way! Stay away from my hair!" She screamed, running in circles around the coffee table. Tsukiko and Yuri laughed, high fiving.  
"Go get your hair done already! And uh...you could pick Rumi up on the way home."  
"So that's why your rushing me!" Yuri pointed accusingly at the blonde.  
"Baka..." she murmured, grabbing Sasuke's hand and walking out of the front door.  
This time, Yuri drove. She backed out, nearly hitting the neighbor's tree. When Sasuke chuckled at her, she blushed and looked away.  
"I'm not a bad driver. I just..."  
"Are a klutz." Sasuke finished.  
Yuri giggled and continued toward the hair salon.  
When they arrived, Yuri walked in and made an appointment. She grabbed a hair magazine and flipped through the pages. They were all boney women whose hair cuts looked ridiculous.  
"Hey Sasuke, what about this one?" She joked, showing him a girl with a several sections of hair spiked in different directions.  
"How much gel do you think is in that?" Sasuke wondered aloud.  
"Hmmm..." Yuri pondered his question as an old man with a long beard next to her gave her a strange look.  
"Kids..." he muttered.  
"Hmpf. Old coot."  
"Are you here to get your hair dyed purple you hooligan?!" The old man stood.  
"It used to be purple for your information but I stripped it to my natural color! Are you here to get your beard cut off? I think you still have some of your lunch stashed in that thing!" Yuri stood too.  
"Why you-" he began but was cut off by the receptionist.  
"Yuri Tachibana? This way please." She motion for her to sit in a chair near a perky hair dresser. Yuri sat down and the cape was put around her neck.  
"You have such long hair!" The girl exclaimed.  
"That's why I'm here. To get it cut off. I have really thick and curly hair. It's hard to manage when it's this long."  
"That makes sense." She said.  
Yuri told her that she wanted it cut off just above her shoulders with simple face framing.  
"So, you're probably out of school right?"  
Yuri knew this was coming. Hair stylists always talk to their customers and Yuri hated it.  
"Yeah, I am..." she droned.  
"Any jobs?"  
"Yep..."  
"What do you do?"  
"Ugh...I'm a manga editor at Yoshino corporation..."  
"That sounds fun!"  
Thankfully, the overly excited girl stayed silent for a while as she snipped.  
Sasuke looked over to the floor seeing long strips of red hair cut off. He got up and walked over to them. Her hair was almost done by that point. It was naturally curled but not frizzy like it used to be. It suited her.  
"I feel like I just got ten pounds cut off." She laughed.  
"It looks really...great." Sasuke said smirking at her.  
"This your boyfriend?" She asked as she made final cuts. "Yeah."  
"I adore young love! Well, it looks like your all done!" She unhooked the cape.  
Once she did, Yuri leapt into Sasuke.  
"Like it!?" She asked excitedly.  
The hair dresser looked back and forth between Yuri and Sasuke smiling.  
"You two are just darling! Especially now that your hair looks amazing..." She said.  
Yuri did a quick head nod and jogged out of the door.  
"This is just great!" She scrunched her hair and bounced it around. Sasuke just smiled at her.  
"It's pretty sexy." He said, holding her waist and moving in to kiss her. She bit his lip.  
Sasuke placed a hand behind her neck, pulling her closer. "Now we have to get Rumi." Yuri said, backing slightly away. Sasuke raised his hands in confusion, but shook his head and walked after her.  
Yuri called Rumi.  
"Hey, what is your address?" She asked as soon as she picked up.  
Yuri entered what Rumi told her into the GPS.  
"Okay, Sasuke and I are on our way."  
"Naruto-kun isn't with you?" She asked, sounding a little disappointed.  
"Don't worry he's waiting at home for you." She assured the blonde.  
"Hey! No! I'm here I'm here!" Naruto shouted springing out from the trunk of the SUV.  
Yuri and Sasuke both jumped and snapped their heads back.  
"Naruto when the hell did you get here?!"  
"I stowed myself in the back." Naruto said matter of factly.  
"Well I already hung up so she didn't hear you." Yuri huffed, crossing her arms.  
"We'll just surprise her then." Naruto grinned, climbing to the back seat. As they drove along, they realized they were in the middle of nowhere. At first, they felt lost but followed the GPS anyway. They stopped at a white cottage that was extremely tiny with a brick chimney. It had pink shutters and a pink door.  
"This is Rumi's house?" Sasuke asked.  
"It looks right out of a fairy tale..." Yuri added.  
"But its Rumi, what else would we expect?" Sasuke said before opening the door and stepping out. Yuri followed and Naruto eagerly after. She knocked on the pink door. It opened immediately to reveal Rumi in a white miniskirt, ruffled hot pink top, and heels that were also hot pink with bows.  
"You aren't wearing that to an Asian Kung-Fu Generation concert are you?" Yuri asked.  
"I've never listened to their music. Is this not appropriate?"  
"I doubt anything in your closet will be. I'll let you borrow an outfit from my wardrobe."  
Rumi nodded, smiling politely. Then, Naruto came out from behind the door.  
"Surprise!"  
"Naruto!" She cheered, jumping into him.  
Out of instinct, Naruto lowered his head to peck her on the lips.  
Rumi stepped back, her eyes wide.  
"Sorry!" Naruto apologized.  
"No! It's okay! I've just, well...never kissed anyone before now..."  
"Really?" Yuri said, shocked.  
Naruto smiled at her.  
"I'm glad to be your first." He said, holding out his hand. She beamed and ignored his hand going straight for his lips. She kissed him again, this time Naruto held her waist and pulled her closer. Rumi copied what she had seen from Yuri and Tsukiko and placed both hands on either side of his face. Naruto broke the kiss and sighed happily, smiling adoringly at her.  
"Okay people, let's go. We have like three hours until the band opening for AKG comes on."  
"AKG?" Rumi looked confused.  
"Asian Kung-Fu Generation duh." Yuri laughed, patting Rumi on the back.  
"Who's opening?" Sasuke asked.  
"I think it was T.M. Revolution." Naruto answered.  
"No, its Stance Punks. T.M. Revolution doesn't open for anyone, they're too flamboyant." Yuri corrected him.  
"Oh, Stance Punks! No Boy No Cry right!?" Naruto shouted excitedly.  
Rumi was puzzled by their conversation. Though, she nodded, trying to look like she understood.  
They all got in the car, though Sasuke decided to drive this time. He said he didn't need the GPS and could get home without it. Yuri scoffed, saying they were at least forty five minutes from home.  
Sasuke's ego emerged then, having more confidence than it should.

The front door was slammed open, startling Tsukiko and Itachi.  
Yuri stormed in, pulling leaves out of her hair.  
Sasuke followed her, and Rumi with Naruto soon after.  
"Uh, explain?" Tsukiko inquired, looking confused.  
"Sasuke and his big ego thought he found a shortcut."  
"It was a shortcut!" He retorted.  
"Yeah, if you wanna drive into a ditch!" She yelled, stomping to the bathroom to get the remaining leaves or twigs out of her hair.  
"So, you took a wrong route, but what happened to Yuri?"  
"Her window was down and it was a small path."  
"There was no path! We were in the middle of a forest!" Yuri poked her head out of the bathroom, shouting.  
"How are any of you driving?" Itachi chuckled from the dining room table.  
"Rumi get in here!" Yuri shouted, throwing the door to her room open.  
Rumi nervously ran to the room.  
"Okay, this would look good on you..." Yuri began tossing clothing at her from the closet.  
Rumi decided on the girliest thing Yuri would accept. Red jean capris and a ruffled black blouse with white polka dots that Yuri only wore once.  
"It'll do..." she sighed before kicking Rumi out to change.  
When Rumi came out, Naruto smiled, giving her two thumbs up.  
"Your lucky I never stay mad at you for long." Yuri said, appearing behind Sasuke and jumping onto his back.  
He let her down, turning around to face her. She wore a white Asian Kung Fu Generation t-shirt tied at her side and torn black skinny jeans.  
"Okay, we have about an hour to get there right?" Tsukiko asked.  
"Yeah, you better get dressed too." Yuri said, pushing her down the hall and into her room.  
Sasuke's outfit was already acceptable. White casual button up shirt and baggy black jeans.  
About ten minutes later, Tsukiko jogged down the hall in white skinny jeans rolled up to her knees and a dark blue Stance Punks shirt.  
"We look awesome, let's go." Naruto hurried them all out of the door.  
"Itachi's driving!" Tsukiko announced before Yuri or Sasuke even touched the handle to the driver's side.  
It was about a fifteen minute drive to the concert.


	14. Chapter 14

They found a parking space and all of them ran through the crowd to get a decent spot in line. Somehow, Naruto got us in the area right below the stage where all of the mosh pits are.  
"This...is going to be awesome!" Yuri and Tsukiko jumped, high fiving.  
Naruto spotted a counter nearby. They wouldn't even have to leave the stage area to get something to drink. He made his way over to get the girls something.  
The crowd was already lively, and Stance Punks' first song was beginning to play.  
"Hey can I get three...cokes please?"  
Though this was a bar, not that the blonde idiot knew that. So, the bartender thought he meant rum and cokes.  
Naruto carried the three drinks to the three girls. They were all thirsty and chugged them down.  
Once the words of the song started, Tsukiko and Yuri sang them obnoxiously.  
"Hey, Naruto get us another one!" They shouted in unison.  
"Okay!" He shouted happily, rushing through the crowd.  
Once Naruto returned with another round, Rumi latched herself on to him.  
"You are just *hic* the most amazing *hic* person I've ever met!" She snorted and hiccupped, putting all of her weight on Naruto.  
Tsukiko and Itachi had an arm around each others' shoulders, singing the lyrics as if they were in an Irish pub.  
Like the idiot he was, Naruto continued to get more drinks for the girls, still not realizing he was just giving them more and more alcohol.  
The hoard of people around them were all jumping around and shouting. No one could really hear anything but the loud thumping music or screams from fans next to them. Before long, a mosh pit started, several guys elbowing each other in the teeth. Yuri somehow found her way in the middle of it, sloppily slapping anyone who touched her, though she would just start laughing. Sasuke franticly searched for his drunken redhead, then spotting her in the group of violent men.  
"Oh no..." he groaned, forcing his way to her.  
Yuri was being continuously pushed around, luckily not being punched.  
Unfortunately, her luck did not last forever and one guy that could have been a body builder swung his elbow straight into her eye by accident. She got the wind knocked out of her as she fell backwards. Yuri lost consciousness soon after.  
"...shit." Sasuke cursed rushing in to drag the knocked out Yuri away from the fighting.  
Meanwhile Tsukiko was standing right in front of the stage. She was delirious by now, and thought she could get away with climbing onto the stage. As she lifted herself up, other over excited morons in the crowd boosted her completely on the stage. Tsukiko face planted right before the lead singer's feet. When she attempted to stand up, she lost her balance, toppling onto the crowd's hands. They carried her for a few seconds before giving up. Tsukiko hit the ground hard, also losing consciousness.  
Itachi leaned against the railing on the outskirts of the hoard, shaking his head as he held up his camera. Rumi just stumbled around with Naruto, ridiculously shouting random words that weren't in the song. For example, she yelled 'carrot' because it sounded similar to a word in the song.  
Naruto just enjoyed her flirtatious actions, not caring that she was a drunken lunatic.  
Sasuke had successfully pulled Yuri out of the crowd and hoisted her onto a stool where he proceeded to lift her onto his back. Then, he sluggishly stumbled to the ramp leading to the parking lot. Itachi followed him out, still amused by all of this.  
Sasuke reached the car within ten minutes, getting his brother to open the trunk for him. He tossed her off of his back and through the back of the SUV.  
"I should probably go get Tsukiko, huh?" Itachi snorted.  
"Ya think?" Sasuke retorted, staying with the car to keep an eye on the drunken damsel.  
Itachi made his way back to the stadium, where the concert was at its last song. Rumi and Naruto waited for him at the entrance.  
"So, what are we doing?" Naruto asked, Rumi still hanging off of him.  
"Finding Tsukiko."  
They all went back to the crowd, whose numbers were decreasing. Security was beginning to escort people out.  
Once there was barely anyone there, Tsukiko was visible. She was still passed out on the concrete.  
"FOUND HER!" Rumi cheered loudly and obnoxiously, running over to her.  
Itachi soon shooed her away so that he could pick her up in his arms.  
"She's still unconscious huh?" Naruto asked.  
"Obviously..." Itachi sighed.  
He also put Tsukiko in the trunk next to Yuri, who was talking quite loudly in her sleep.  
Itachi and Sasuke got in the front, Naruto and Rumi in the backseat.  
They began their commute home, though traffic was in their way. As they drove, the car was fairly quiet except for the occasional snore from the trunk or giggle from Rumi. Everyone was used to the quiet until Yuri sprang up in the back, yelling  
"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"  
This outburst caused everyone in the car to jump out of their skin, and Itachi accidentally veered off of the road.  
"Yuri!?" Naruto looked behind him.  
Her eyes were still closed.  
"She yells like that in her sleep?!" He shouted.  
"All the time..." Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.  
"That's nothing. She'll get up some nights and stand right next to you. So, when you wake up, she's just standing there asleep. Swaying back and forth." Sasuke explained in an eerie tone.  
Naruto's eyes were wide, looking franticly between Yuri and Sasuke.  
"That's creepy..."  
Itachi and Sasuke nodded.  
"Yea she did that to Tsukiko one night. When Tsukiko woke up she screamed 'WHAT THE HELL!' and woke us all up." The rest of the car ride was quiet thankfully. Yuri made no more near accident causing comments and they turned into the street of the neighborhood. Tsukiko was just waking up as Itachi was pulling into the driveway. In her groggy state Tsukiko undid the latch for the trunk opening it. As the car bounced pulling into the driveway Tsukiko fell out and hit the street.  
"Did you hear something?" Naruto asked.  
Itachi looked back and saw the trunk open.  
"Shit..."  
He parked the car and got out quickly going to retrieve his half awake girlfriend.  
"What am I going to do with you?" He said quietly as he lifted her up into his arms. They all filed into the house Sasuke and Itachi heading down the hall to put their drunken girlfriends to sleep. Sasuke came back out to the living room a few minutes later.  
"So ,you guys can stay here for the night if you want but I think the rest of us are going to bed." He told Naruto.  
"Yea okay we'll just sleep on the couch. See you guys tomorrow morning I guess."  
"Yea night."  
"Night."  
Rumi had finally passed out on the sofa. Naruto leaned himself against one arm, heaving Rumi up onto his chest. He combed through her hair, grinning as his eyes slowly closed. It was around 2:00 in the morning when someone crept into the living room. The figure stopped in front of the couch that Naruto and Rumi were sleeping on. Rumi, feeling a strange presence slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the dark light she saw a still asleep Yuri standing right in front of her. Rumi screamed causing Naruto to wake up. He saw Yuri and his eyes widened.  
"Y-Y-Yuri!?"  
"Whaa?" She responded groggily.  
"A-are you still asleep?"  
"Uummmhmmmm."  
"G-go b-back to bed t-then okay."  
"Oookayyy."  
"S-see you in t-the m-morning then."  
Yuri started drifting back down the hall and back into her room. Naruto and Rumi let out a breath and eventually drifted back to sleep. Everyone had gotten out of bed early the next morning. Itachi and Sasuke walked down the hall to the living room neither one wearing a shirt.  
"I understand now." Naruto said as they sat down on the opposite couch.  
"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked sleepily.  
"Yuri..." Naruto said, wide eyed  
"I thought she got up last night..." Sasuke said absentmindedly.  
"What now?" Yuri said as she bounded into the room with Tsukiko behind her.  
"You. Scared. The. Shit. Out. Of. Us!"  
"Whaaa how?"  
"You were asleep standing right here!" Naruto shouted.  
"Hey shut up we've got setting up to do before Aki wakes up."  
"Oh yea today's her birthday right?"  
"No shit Sherlock." Tsukiko said dryly.  
Yuri grabbed a few bags and tossed them to random people.  
"Grab decorations and move it people!" Within the hour there were blue and white streamers going across the ceiling. White and blue balloons filled the living room, with a huge box in the middle of the floor. A large chocolate ice cream cake on the island in the kitchen with a buffet of bacon, toast, and chocolate chip pancakes. Tsukiko grabbed the lighter from the drawer and lit six candles. Yuri turned off the lights and everyone dove behind the couch.  
Aki's sleepily padded into the living room  
"Tsuki? Yuri? Why are the lights off?"  
Yuri flicked them on and everyone jumped up yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKI!"  
Tsukiko scooped the girl up in her arms and carried her to the table setting her in her chair. Itachi then placed a paper crown on her head that Rumi had made. Sasuke came around and placed a plate of food in front of her. Everyone ate breakfast and then Yuri brought out the cake. Everyone started singing happy birthday and at the end of the song Aki blew out all of her candles except for one. She blew on the last candle and it went out and then lit again. She kept blowing and blowing but the flame kept coming back. Naruto started laughing.  
"NARUTO! did you put in a trick candle!" Tsukiko and Yuri yelled. Naruto kept laughing.  
"I'm sorry but it was too hard to resist." Tsukiko walked over and smacked Naruto upside the head. Itachi took the candle and threw it in the sink. By the time Aki had finished her cake her face was half blue from her chin to her nose. Tsukiko, Yuri, and Rumi laughed at Aki and Yuri took a napkin to clean her face. Aki then ran over to the big box and popped the lid off. Inside were lots of foam peanuts. Aki climbed into the box and started digging through until she popped back up with a bag. She opened the bag and pulled out the stuffed animal that Tsukiko and Yuri had made for her.  
"Do you like it Aki?" Yuri asked.  
Aki just nodded her head repetitively to overjoyed to speak. She clutched the bunny tightly against her chest.  
"Thank you guys sooo much!" She finally said. Running up to Tsukiko and Yuri and giving them both a big hug.  
Aki spent the rest of the day on the couch with her bunny and never once let it go. As it got late Naruto took Rumi back home and Everyone else went to bed.  
The next day went on like normal. Itachi and Yuri took the subway to work and Sasuke dropped off Tsukiko at the cafe. There outfits for the day were low cut and short, short camo. Even though veterans day had already gone by they still went with the army outfits as the theme for the month. Tsukiko's fan boy was still hanging around and while she was talking to him a certain blonde came in.  
"Hey, Tsukiko!"  
"Oh hey Naruto?"  
"Where's Rumi?"  
"Oh she's in back she'll be out in a minute."  
"Alright I'll just wait."  
"You do that."  
Naruto took a seat at the same table Tsukiko's fan boy was sitting at. She shot the kid an 'I'm terribly sorry he's so rude look'.  
At the office Itachi was keeping close tabs on Yuki like he usually did while Yuri kept her distance. Thankfully Makoto had a lot of work for her to do. At the end of the day Yuri loaded up a couple of manga's to edit at home and headed to the subway with Itachi. When they got back to the house Sasuke, Tsukiko, and Aki were sitting around watching TV. Yuri joined them on the couch while Itachi was looking for something.  
"Sasuke, where'd you put the keys to the car?" His brother asked.  
"There on the kitchen counter why?"  
"Huh, oh I just need to go pick something up I'll be back in a minute." Itachi said picking up the keys. He went down into his room and then came back out and made his way to the door.  
"You want me to come?" Tsukiko asked. Sasuke noticed that Itachi got nervous at the question. "No I won't be gone long you don't need to come." Sasuke watched his brother leave and was quite certain he was up to something that he didn't want Tsukiko to know about. Sasuke got up and walked down the hallway turning into Itachi and Tsukiko's room to do a little snooping. He looked around and saw that Itachi had left his jacket. He dug into the pockets and found that Itachi had also left his phone.  
Sasuke turned the phone on and the first thing that came on was a notification. Itachi had set a reminder on his phone telling him to go pick up a ring after he got done with work. Sasuke smirked as deleted the reminder and put the phone in his back pocket so that Tsukiko wouldn't find it. From taking in all the context clues his brother was leaving he knew exactly what kind of ring he went to get.  
When he got back to the living room he heard Tsukiko ask, "I wonder where he ran off to so fast?"  
"Who cares," Sasuke said putting his hands behind his head.  
"Well your nice bro," Tsukiko replied. Sasuke had to try not to laugh when she said bro, given the new information he had. Tsukiko and Aki went to take a nap and Yuri retreated back to her room to work on the manga she brought home. A little bit later Itachi came through the door. Sasuke walked up to his brother and handed back his phone.  
"You are soo lucky I found it before Tsukiko did."  
Itachi took his phone, his eyes wide.  
"I hadn't even realized I had left it. I owe you Sasuke."  
"Yes, yes you do big brother."  
Itachi placed the keys back on the counter and sat down on the couch.  
"Where did the girls go?" Itachi asked.  
"Yuri's doing work, Tsukiko and Aki are taking a nap."  
"Ah..." Itachi sighed.  
"So..." Sasuke started to say.  
"So what?" Itachi asked.  
"So what does it look like?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"The thing you had to 'pick up'." Sasuke said sarcastically.  
"I'm sure you know what it's for."  
"Well, yea, I mean why else would you be hiding it from Tsukiko."  
"Yea..." Itachi looked at the floor. Sasuke smirked.  
"Well, I'm gonna go to 'bed'." He air quoted.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked, not sure that he wanted to know.  
"Yuri awaits..." Sasuke said, waving his hand as to tell his brother not to worry about it.  
When he opened the door to his room, Yuri was mumbling quietly as she slept. She hadn't gotten under the covers yet, so she lay in Sasuke's shirt and a pair of his boxers on the bed.  
He snorted, carefully climbing next to her and laying on his side to watch her.  
What he did not expect was for Yuri to suddenly open her eyes and pounce on him.  
"Surprise!" She yelled, giggling as she settled on his lap.  
Sasuke began to speak, but Yuri cut him off with her lips. They laced their fingers together as the two embraced.  
Shortly after, Tsukiko was woken by Yuri's voice. Itachi had snuggled next to her and fallen asleep minutes ago. Aki was passed out near her legs still clutching the bunny, thankfully not affected by Yuri and Sasuke's activities.  
The next morning, Tsukiko and Itachi were up long before Yuri and Sasuke. Itachi took the liberty of making breakfast since Yuri wasn't up.  
Once she did come out, Sasuke was not with her. Though she did creep down the hall to where Aki was and scooped her up, taking her out to the living room. Aki had wrapped her little arms around her neck, the bunny resting in her lap.  
Yuri seated herself on the couch with Aki jumping on her knees. She was still in Sasuke's boxers and shirt as she tickled Aki, who giggled and collapsed. Tsukiko and Itachi joined them, Tsukiko holding three plates.  
"Putting your maid skills to work Tsukiko?" Yuri asked.  
"Ha. Ha. Funny. Now get your plate before I dump it on you. Remember I only have to be nice to customers at work."  
"Kidding kidding jeez." Yuri took her plate and Aki's from Tsukiko. They ate their breakfast quickly so Yuri and Itachi could get ready for work. As soo as she was done, Yuri raced to her room, where Sasuke was still peacefully slumbering. She smiled adoringly at him, crawling onto the bed to peck him before throwing on an outfit. Before leaving the room, Yuri couldn't help but lean over and kiss him once more. When she did, Sasuke grabbed her waist pulling her down onto the bed.  
"Sasuke!"  
"Payback..." he growled, hungrily kissing her.  
"I want to stay with you so badly...but I can't." She sighed, getting up and shutting the door behind her. She slung her hair into a loose bun with random strands falling around her face.  
Itachi was ready when Yuri came out, so he kissed Tsukiko goodbye and Yuri nuzzled Aki before they left for the subway.  
When they arrived at work, almost late, they discovered Yuki called in today.  
"Wonder what he's up to...?" Yuri thought aloud as she seated herself with Makoto and Kabuto. The rest of their manga team did all the running around to bookstores and what not. This disappointed Yuri because she adored the homosexual couple.  
Itachi realized no one would be in Yuki's office except for him. He saw this as a chance to snoop. All the filing cabinets Yuki locks that Makoto has keys for were now at his disposal.  
He grinned.  
"What else will he be hiding, I wonder?"  
Itachi convinced Makoto to unlock the drawers. All that was in it were receipts and a flash drive. There were about twenty or so receipts with expensive charges on them. One was a plasma screen television. Another from various jewelry stores. Probably trying to woo several women.  
"This is all charged to the companies account..." he murmured, continuing to look through them.  
Next, Itachi took the flash drive out to Yuri's computer. Once he explained the receipts, the two plugged it in. There were two files. One for fiancés and another had attachments to it. They looked at the finance section first, seeing all of the bank account charge emails. They were all to Yuki's email telling him about the charges. So even things he bought and did not have the receipt for were all on here. Then, the attachments. They were all pictures of women with some sort of writing below. One picture of a girl whose name it stated was Momoka had information on her family. Apparently, her father owned a multinational organization with tons of money.  
"These are all women with wealthy families. Yuki probably tries to get close to them for their money." Yuri said, disgusted.  
"Makes sense. Dates the girl, asks them for money on top of what he's already taking from the company." Itachi added, still grazing through the pictures.  
Then, they saw a picture of Yuri.  
"What? Me?" She stared intently at the screen.  
"He's targeting you because your parents earn all that money from their 'charity functions'."  
"Well, he's out of luck anyways, I don't even talk to my parents."  
"I suppose he doesn't know that."  
"Not only could we report him for taking money from the company he works at, but so company money he's swindled out of rich women. We could nail Yuki to the wall with all this!"  
"He isn't very bright. At least get a separate lock for that cabinet. He has the same key for all of his cabinets. What a moron."  
"A smarmy, manipulative moron."  
Makoto peeked at the screen from behind them.  
"What are you guys up to?"  
"Oh, ya know...just gathering evidence to lock Yuki away for a decade at least."  
"I'm in." She stated immediately.  
As they compiled all their evidence into Yuri's bag, Itachi sighed.  
"What is it?" Yuri asked him.  
"I just uh...have a lot on my mind is all."  
"Well what is it other than taking Yuki down?"  
"Oh uh nothing. It's nothing."  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and went back to stuffing receipts in her bag.  
It was nearing the end of their work day, and Makoto decided to go home with Yuri and Itachi. The subway was packed, so Itachi stood in front of the girls just in case there was a pervert.  
Tsukiko and Sasuke were surprised to see Makoto, though they didn't mind. Well, Tsukiko didn't mind anyway. Sasuke, however, wanted him and Yuri to be alone.  
"So how was work today guys?" Tsukiko asked.  
Yuri grinned and pulled out some of the recites from her bag. Tsukiko took the papers and looked at them bunching her eyebrows together.  
"Ummmm, what's all this?"  
"Evidence against our boss."  
"Oh yea he's stealing company money right?"  
"Yup and tomorrow we'll nail him!"  
Itachi got up and went down the hall, Tsukiko walking after him. They got in the room and Tsukiko flopped down on the bed.  
"So what are you going to do once you get Yuki arrested, I mean isn't the company like, bankrupt now?"  
Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know?"  
Itachi pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the bed. He then grabbed a towel from the closet and went to the bathroom. Tsukiko went back to the couch and sat down.  
"Where'd Itachi go?" Yuri asked. "Shower." Tsukiko responded.  
"Oh."  
"Hey Yuri?"  
"Yea?"  
"Has Itachi been acting a little strange to you?"  
"Come to think of it, he has been acting a little strange!" Yuri exclaimed. "Yes, like this afternoon, when you asked him what was wrong?" Makoto added. "Yea, he said it was nothing but, he also said he had a lot on his mind!"  
Sasuke tensed a little at the girl's conversation. He wanted his brother's surprise to be kept a secret and feared they might figure something out.  
"Leave the poor man alone would ya. I know he's been acting strange but he's never kept anything from you before so just give him time and I'm sure he'll tell you what's on his mind."  
Itachi had finished his shower and climbed into bed where Tsukiko met him.  
"Tomorrows a big day." She said.  
"W-Why do you say that?" He asked timidly.  
"You get Yuki arrested duh." She chuckled.  
"Oh right." He sighed in relief. For a moment he thought she had caught on. But, then again he wasn't proposing tomorrow anyway.  
Yuri also wanted to sleep so that tomorrow would come sooner. She clung to Sasuke, sleeping happily and most likely dreaming about Yuki in handcuffs.  
The next morning, Itachi and Yuri were getting ready for work as fast as possible. Sasuke would drive them this morning so they could get there faster, while Tsukiko got a ride from Rumi. Before sprinting out of the front door, Yuri snatched her bag full of evidence. She bounced in her seat as they drove.  
Yuri opened her door, ready to go, when Sasuke held her hand and pulled her back. His lips softly caressed hers.  
"Good luck," he cooed in her ear seductively after breaking the kiss.  
A chill rolled down her spine as she giggled idiotically.  
Though, once she faced the Yoshino building, her blush faded and seriousness swept over her.  
"Let's do this." Itachi encouraged, walking up to her and holding out his fist. She bumped it with her own fist, smirking cockily. They walked through the doors seeming calm on the outside, while on the inside they were bursting with excitement.  
Makoto winked as she saw the two come out of the elevator.  
"Yuri! In my office!"  
She nervously entered, keeping her distance.  
"Why are you so giddy today?"  
"No reason..." she said cockily.  
Yuki stood from his chair, walking intimidating over to her." I don't believe you, Yuri." He put both of his hands on Yuri's arms, forcing her against the door.  
"What happened to your attitude the other night?" He purred, lowering his head closer to her.  
"I don't know what you mean. I was acting no different. Besides, this is extreme sexual harassment, as usual."  
"I don't really follow the rules." Yuki whispered, nuzzling his nose in her hair.  
"I've caught on to that..." she said, moving her head away from his face.  
Yuri remembered previously in the elevator once how she had warned him. She chuckled, swinging her leg up to slam painfully into his groin.  
Yuki cringed, backing up to use his desk for support.  
"I would fire you for that, if you weren't so damn cute."  
He wheezed.  
"Your disgusting." She said, walking briskly to where Itachi was.


	15. Chapter 15

"We're getting him. Now. Get your phone and call the police."  
"Right now?" He asked, a little shocked.  
"Now!" She commanded.  
She walked back to Yuki's office, Makoto, Kabuto, and Itachi trailing behind her. Itachi was on the phone with the police already telling them to get down there. Yuki was surprised at the brigade in his office.  
"What's this about?"  
Yuri did not respond. She just opened her bag, showing the contents to him. Immediately, Yuki raced to his filing cabinets, unlocking them.  
He was about to speak when a loud noise sounded from the elevators.  
"Ouch!" Tsukiko's voice came from behind a wall. She came out from behind the post near the elevator gripping her nose.  
She wore a navy blue miniskirt and button up navy shirt with a fake gold badge on it. There was also a matching police cap.  
"That was fast." Itachi joked, having just gotten off the phone with the police department.  
"I wanted to see Yuki arrested."  
"Wait what?" Yuki said, looking back and forth between Yuri and Itachi, then to Tsukiko. He saw the skimpy outfit and winked at her. She shot him a disgusted look, then shot him her middle finger.  
"Well, Tsukiko, the police kind of aren't here yet..." Yuri mumbled.  
"Oh..."  
They all stood awkwardly for about two more minutes before a few police officers emerged from the elevator.  
Yuki tried to push past the group in his office to make a break for it but he was stopped by Itachi grabbing his left arm and Tsukiko his right. They couple handed Yuki to the police who handcuffed him quickly. As he was dragged out by the cops Yuki glared at each individual in the office.  
"Ha! Now my work environment doesn't include a sleazebag!" Yuri cheered. Makoto chuckled, also relieved.  
"Hey Makoto. You're going to replace Yuki right?" Kabuto asked.  
"W-What!?"  
"Oh come on, everyone's thinking it." Yuri added.  
"Well uh...I guess so." She blushed and began fumbling with her shirt hem.  
"Mr. Yoshino will probably fly in tomorrow morning after this to announce who will be the new partner. Of course it'll be you." Yuri continued to gush.

Though when the staff arrived at the office the next morning, the news was much different than they expected.  
Mr. Yoshino, in his fifties with salt and pepper hair, glumly confronted them.  
"Due to the money take by my former associate, Yoshino corporation has officially gone bankrupt. We're being shut down. There isn't nearly enough money to continue. This is very devastating considering you all are going to be unemployed. I am very sorry."  
"No flippin way..." Yuri mumbled, shocked at the news.  
"Well, I'm not going to be partner..." Makoto sighed, tearing up.  
"It's alright..." Yuri comforted her, placing an arm around her shoulder.  
"I've been a hard working employee at this company for eight years..." she sobbed.  
The rest of the day had a dismal feeling as everyone packed up their offices. Yuri insisted Makoto come home with her and Itachi. Kabuto asked to come along, but was obviously rejected.  
As the three rode the subway, Itachi sighed heavily, getting the girls attention.  
"I can't help feeling like this is my fault."  
"It's not. The company would have sunk even if Yuki wasn't turned in."  
"Guess so."

"Welcome home!" Rumi greeted them gleefully. None of them gave a response.  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as Yuri curled up next to him.  
"Even though we got Yuki arrested, the company still ran out of money. It's being shut down."  
"So everyone's fired then?" Naruto concluded.  
"Say whaaa!?" Tsukiko charged into the living room with a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth.  
"Geeth I leave for one thecond and you guyth get fired." Her lisp amused Yuri, but it didn't last. She didn't know how the house would be supported with her and Itachi out of work. What about Makoto?  
"Okay how about this. Mo has been talking about needing more waitresses, so what if Yuri and Makoto both come to work for the cafe!?" Rumi exclaimed.  
"I don't really have a choice." Makoto said.  
"Yeah, neither do I. But what about you, Itachi?" Yuri turned to him.  
"Well, the bank is steadily paying back the money we lost in the robbery, so that pretty much replaces what my salary was."  
"Well if that's the case, Yuri should stay home and you can prance around in a skirt." Sasuke suggested, stroking Yuri's hair.  
"No, I'll work at the cafe. It could be fun." She smiled up at him. Sasuke sighed in disappointment.  
"You two come in with Tsukiko and I tomorrow and we'll talk to Mo." Rumi smiled, obviously the most overjoyed person in this situation.  
Sasuke lead Yuri to their room.  
"You just wanna go to bed?" He asked her.  
"I guess..." she pulled her knees to her chin, red hair falling in front of her eyes. Sasuke sat down, not sure whether to leave her alone or comfort her. Though he got his answer when Yuri began inching towards him. Sasuke leaned back onto the pillows, knowing Yuri wanted to lay on his chest. She smiled and laid her just above his heart, her hands resting on his stomach. This always cheered her up and made her forget whatever bad thing happened to her.  
"So...you'll be serving creeps in racy outfits too now?" He asked, an agitated tone to his voice. Yuri chuckled, knowing he was angry that other guys would see her that way.  
"I'll wear one just for you sometime." She joked. Sasuke snorted, shaking his head.  
"I love you..." Yuri murmured before drifting off. He continued stroking her head before he too fell asleep.  
The next morning, Yuri was in a better mood, though a little nervous about going to the cafe.  
"Your coming with me." She demanded, clinging Sasuke's shirt.  
"I planned on it, calm down." He held her jaw, leaning down to peck her. She nodded and went to finish getting ready.  
Yuri sat next to Sasuke as he drove, Itachi and Tsukiko in the back. Rumi said her and Naruto would meet them there.  
The popular cafe hadn't opened when they all walked in.  
"Mo, you down here yet?" Tsukiko called.  
"In the office!" He trilled from the back. Tsukiko laughed, taking Yuri's hand and leading her to Mo's office.  
"My, you've brought me quite the gem!" Was the first thing he said as they walked in.  
"She's cute and flirty looking, but also looks like she has a wild side." Mo walked around her as he observed.  
"Very feminine and curvy..." he continued.  
"Though," he whispered to Tsukiko, " I get the vibe she's a klutz..."  
"She is, but don't worry too much about it." Rumi answered as she came in.  
"Hey Rumi." Everyone greeted her.  
"You told me there was another?" Mo asked Tsukiko.  
"She should be here soon."  
Just then, the door jingled and footsteps rushed to the back. Makoto, with her short forest green hair bustled inside with an oversized blue sweater and black leggings.  
"You must be Makoto. Welcome. Now let's have a look." Mo walked to her, ordering her to spin.  
"Your older than the others, but so petite that you can easily pull anything off." He nodded.  
"Tsukiko, you're a fabulous recruiter." He took her hand.  
"Thanks," she chuckled.  
"Now, people the theme for today is Sailor scouts. From Sailor Moon. Lots of guys have cravings for that type of thing." Rumi announced.  
"I have the perfect roles. Yuri, you'll be a Serena, or Sailor Moon. You seem exactly like her. Tsukiko is Sailor Jupiter because, again she is exactly like her. Rumi, you'll be Sailor Venus because you look a lot like her. Finally, Makoto will be Sailor Mercury. She's got the haircut and she's tiny." He concluded.  
Tsukiko took Yuri to the dressing room after all of the guys left the office. The costumes were all hanging up. Yuri guessed she would have to wear the blonde wig since it was out for her. Tsukiko really pulled off Sailor Jupiter and Rumi looked like a mirror image of Sailor Venus.  
"You look great." Rumi assured Yuri.  
Yuri and Tsukiko walked into the dining area following Rumi. The cafe seemed busy today which was good for business. They worked through the first half of the day easily because of the new sets of hands. Everyone else was busy so when the bell on the door rang Tsukiko went to go get it. When she saw who had walked in she stopped and blinked a couple of times. Standing in front of the door was Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Aki. Itachi smirked obviously trying to keep himself from laughing.  
"Yuri, Rumi, we have company!" Tsukiko called out. The blonde and the red head came out of the kitchen and Rumi ran to Naruto, crushing him in a hug. Yuri looked at Tsukiko with an 'are they serious look' Tsukiko nodded. Itachi was holding Aki with one arm and she jumped down running to Tsukiko.  
"Hey Tsuki!" The little bluenette chimed.  
"Hey kid, you hungry?" Tsukiko asked.  
Aki nodded as Tsukiko set her in a chair. She turned to the three guys who were also sitting at the table, placing a hand on her hip.  
"So who's brilliant idea was it to come back here to bother us, Naruto?" Tsukiko accused. Naruto threw up his hands defensively shaking his head.  
"No it wasn't me believe it! It's the one you probably least expect." Tsukiko raised an eyebrow looking across at Sasuke who shook his head, then to Itachi who was leaned back in his chair smirking.  
"Riiight." Tsukiko said, shaking her head.  
Yuri glared at the three, "I thought you guys left!" Yuri exclaimed. Sasuke stood from his chair trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Well, Mo was right your just like Sailor Moon." He teased, though it was true.  
"Hmpf." Yuri turned her nose up.  
Tsukiko laughed at her friend, she really did act like Sailor Moon.  
Itachi got up from his seat and walked over to his own Sailor Scout.  
"I thought Sailor Jupiter liked to cook?" Itachi joked as Tsukiko playfully punched his shoulder.  
"Nope, in this case she serves the food, she doesn't make it." Itachi chuckled a little finding all of their roles fitting. "Well Rumi is spot on Venus that's for sure." Naruto exclaimed giving Rumi a double thumbs up. Tsukiko lifted herself onto the tips of her toes to whisper in Itachi ear. "Now get Sasuke in a Tuxedo Mask outfit and watch Yuri flip," she giggled. Itachi smirked, trying to imagine his brother as Tuxedo Mask. Aki and the guys ended up staying until the girls got off work. Rumi went off with Naruto, probably heading back to his house.  
Tsukiko was very great full to have the cosplay off considering that she didn't wear skirts and the skirt is self needed to be way longer.  
They got back to house around six, and Itachi was trying not to seem nervous. While Yuri, Sasuke, and Aki were looking through the refrigerator Itachi and Tsukiko were sitting on the couch.  
"Hey, Tsukiko?" Itachi asked  
"Yea?" Tsukiko answered.  
"I was wondering, why don't we go to eat, just me an you tonight?"  
Before Tsukiko could answer Yuri's head popped up. "Hey, I wanna go out to eat too!" She said. "Yuri, come on let them go alone." Sasuke said, having a pretty good guess of what his brother's plans were.  
"But-"  
"Yuri, no. Besides," Sasuke started to whisper, "Aki will want to go to bed soon so we get the house to ourselves for a little while."  
"Alright," Yuri sighed.  
Itachi sent his brother a grateful look as he took Tsukiko's hand and pulled her up off the couch.  
"So where did you plan on going?" Tsukiko asked.  
"I thought we could go somewhere like a nice restaurant or something." Itachi said trying to play it cool.  
"Okay, I'm okay with that."  
Yuri walked over and stood in front of her friend. "Well if your going somewhere nice please tell me your going to change first." Yuri scolded, seeing as Tsukiko was currently wearing jeans with holes in them and a blue t-shirt. "Yea, yea, calm down." Itachi sat back down to wait for her since he was wearing a collared button up shirt and a pair of nice dark jeans, he figured didn't really need to change. Yuri grabbed Tsukiko's hand and dragged her to her room. Tsukiko sat down on the edge of the bed arms crossed and an amused look on her face as she watched her friend dig through her closet.  
"Oooooh, perfect!" She said taking out one of the few really nice shirts Tsukiko owned. It was a dark blue shirt with ruffles on the front, the end of the sleeves, and the bottom hem. Yuri tossed the shirt to Tsukiko along with a pair of nice black dress pants. Tsukiko took the clothing and walked into the bathroom with a sigh. When she came out Yuri looked her over and gestured for the bluenette to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Tsukiko did as she was told and sat down. Yuri took a brush and removed her hair from the ponytail she had it in. "Your gonna put my hair back in a ponytail right?" Tsukiko asked threateningly. "Aww come one it's always in a ponytail." Yuri whined. "Don't care." Tsukiko said bluntly. "Alright how about this either you leave your hair down or I get to braid it." Tsukiko sighed again. "Fine keep it down," she grumbled.  
"Yay!" Yuri chirped as she ran the brush through Tsukiko long hair. Once Yuri was done Tsukiko stalked out of the room before the red head could suggest anything else. Itachi watched as Tsukiko came out, her hair was down the front strands framing her face. "You look beautiful you know." Tsukiko smiled. "Yea but I've had my hair up for ever so it's kind of weird to have it down like this."  
Itachi took her hand and the couple left for the car. Once Itachi backed out of the driveway Tsukiko asked, "so why all this out of the blue?" Itachi flicked his eyes over to her for a second before putting them back on the road.  
"I-I ,well, I just figured, that it would be nice, considering we don't do stuff like this very often."  
Tsukiko looked at him strangely. It wasn't like Itachi to stutter or not know what to say, word usually came easy for him.  
"Are you sure that your alright?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Of course! Wh-why wouldn't I be."  
"You just seem like your acting funny is all."  
Tsukiko wasn't sure if she was using the right word but she could almost swear that he was extremely nervous about something.  
Was he planning something? Is that why Sasuke had been so persistent in keeping Yuri from coming with them? And if he is, what could it possibly be?  
Tsukiko shrugged her shoulders. If he was planning something she would know by the end of the night so she decided to let it go for now. They walked into the restaurant and were seated immediately. The lights were slightly darker than what Tsukiko was used to. Most of the light was coming through the glass sliding door on the opposite wall that led out to a patio type area.  
"When you said a nice restaurant I wasn't quite thinking fancy." Tsukiko laughed.

Back at the house.

Yuri and Sasuke were curled up on the couch watching TV. "Hey Sasuke, what's the real reason you didn't want me to go with Tsukiko and Itachi?" Sasuke looked down at her an eyebrow raised. "I told you, with the two of them gone and Aki asleep we get some time alone." Sasuke replied coolly.  
"Oh come on I know something else is up. I don't know what but the way you and Itachi have been acting lately I can just tell something's up."  
Sasuke sighed, it wouldn't hurt to tell her now, she would find out soon anyways.  
"Itachi and I have been acting out of ordinary huh?" He questioned. Just because he could tell her doesn't mean he can tease her a little.  
"Alright come on I can hear it in your voice tell me." Yuri commanded.  
"Itachi has been acting strange, I seemed to be helping him keep a secret, and he suddenly asked Tsukiko to go out to a nice restaurant for dinner, what do you think is up?" Sasuke questioned hoping that he gave enough hints.  
"I have no idea that's why I'm asking." Yuri lied. She did have an idea but she wanted to hear it from Sasuke.  
"Let's just say that after tonight, Tsukiko will be my sister-in-law to be."  
Yuri's eyes grew wide with excitement at his words. She had figured that was the reason.  
"Itachi is proposing to her tonight!" Yuri squealed. Sasuke nodded his head, smiling. "That's why you were forced to stay here." Yuri was bouncing up and down on the couch. "Oooh I can't wait till they get back. You should have told me earlier!" Sasuke shook his head. "No way, it's almost impossible for you to keep a secret from Tsukiko."  
Yuri crossed her arms in defiance. "Not true, I wouldn't have told her!" Sasuke shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."Was all he had to say.

Back at the restaurant.

"Am I underdressed for this?" Tsukiko asked, looking around at the others.  
"No, like I said, your beautiful." He assured her, reaching his hand out. Tsukiko placed her hand on top, smiling warmly.  
"Ma'am, are you ready to order?" The waiter with a curled mustache asked snobbily.  
"Oh, I'll have the chicken please."  
He shrugged, turning to Itachi.  
"I'll have the charred freshwater tilapia with sautéed asparagus and an ju on the side."  
"What's ju...?" Tsukiko mumbled. The waiter praised him for his choice, then shooting Tsukiko a disappointed look. Itachi laughed when he walked away. She chuckled, looking into Itachi's eyes lovingly. He returned the look, squeezing her hand tighter.  
"So...I uh, know you think I've been acting weird..."  
"Yeah..." she said, chewing on a roll, earning another disapproving look from the waiter.  
"Well," he began, standing.  
"Itachi?" She asked, confused. He walked over, standing in front of her.  
"I-Itachi..."  
He began lowering himself, one leg scooting back. Tsukiko started panicking when he settled into a kneel.  
"Itachi...?!"  
"Tsukiko," he reached out for her hand, "we've been through a lot in high school and the vacation and just everything. I've know, having gone through it all with you, that you are the only one I'll ever be in love with. So, why not assure we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Tsukiko Arashi...will you marry me?"  
"Hell yes!" She sprung up from her chair, still holding his hands. The restaurant crowd began clapping and 'awwing'.  
Itachi grinned wider, standing with, her and dipping her. She was caught off guard, but definitely okay with it once he began passionately connecting their lips. He pulled away slowly and pulled her up so that she was standing straight again. Her face was bright red as Itachi took the engagement ring and slipped it onto her finger. The waiter arrived back with their food as they finally sat back down. Tsukiko ate her food quickly but tried not to scarf it down since the waiter kept giving her looks.  
She could help but try and hurry so she could get home and tell Yuri. The waiter returned again with the bill after they were finished eating. When Itachi paid the bill the waiter walked off with it. Tsukiko stood up and Itachi took her hand as they walked back to the car. Before Tsukiko got in Itachi pulled her close for another kiss.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too, Itachi."  
Yuri hopped impatiently by the front door as she waited for the newly engaged couple to arrive. Headlights blinded her as they drove up and Yuri immediately ran to them. Tsukiko opened her door, grinning and hiding her left hand.  
"So, uh, Tsukiko, how was dinner..?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Oh stop pretending like you don't know. That is sooo your fake voice."  
"Your engaged!" She shouted gleefully and wrapping herself around Tsukiko.  
"Your obviously the maid of honor."  
"I'm mostly planning it too right!?" She asked, dethatching herself.  
"You expect me to plan a wedding...?" She laughed.  
"No," Yuri laughed back.  
They walked into the house and as soon as Tsukiko sat down Yuri was pulling at her arm.  
"Let me see it, I got to see if Itachi did a good job." Yuri demanded. Tsukiko revealed her hand for Yuri to see. The ring was a diamond in the shape of a crescent moon. After examining the stone Yuri got up and walked over to Itachi. She put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.  
"I'm proud of you."  
"I'm glad you approve," Itachi laughed.  
"Well Yuri approves, and I can go to bed. We have work tomorrow and I've had a bit too much excitement for today." Tsukiko smiled as she stood up and started down the hallway, Itachi following. Yuri and Sasuke also went to their room. Tsukiko took a quick shower and changed into her old gym shorts and one of Itachi's shirts. Itachi was in a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt. Tsukiko crawled onto the bed, snuggling up and laying her head on Itachi's chest. Itachi wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her as close as he could kissing the top of her head.  
The next morning Itachi and Sasuke dropped off Tsukiko and Yuri at the cafe. They walked inside and were greeted by Rumi.  
Yuri smiled mischievously. "So, Rumi, guess what happened to Tsukiko last night," she said raising her eye brows up and down. Rumi looked back and forth between Tsukiko and Yuri, feeling confused. Yuri then discreetly pointed to her finger, trying to help Rumi out.  
Rumi then grabbed Tsukiko's wrist and pulled her hand up. Her eyes widened at the crescent diamond on Tsukiko finger and squealed. "Oh! My! God! Tsukiko's engaged!" Mo came out of his office and Makoto came from the kitchen. Mo walked up and took Tsukiko's had inspecting the ring.  
"It's simple, but it fits your perfectly, that Itachi boy did a very nice job, and congratulations my dear this is wonderful! I have such an amazing idea for what your wedding should look like!"  
"Uh, Mo, sir, don't get carried away Yuri is my top wedding planner," Tsukiko said as Mo started rambling.  
"Yup that's right. I get to plan the wedding and I was wondering if you and Makoto would like to help me?" Yuri asked Rumi.  
"I would love to help!" Rumi said right away.  
"Sure, I would like to help." Makoto added.  
"Thank you, if I was leaving my wedding up to the two of them then I might not show up," Tsukiko joked. Makoto laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you make sure they don't get carried away."  
"Your the best." Tsukiko thanked.  
"Hey!"  
"Calm down Yuri!" Tsukiko chided.  
"So when is the wedding? When do we start planning? Oh my god when to we get your dress?!"  
"Rumi calm down! I got engaged not even twenty-four hours ago!" Tsukiko shouted.  
"Sorry I'm just excited. Oh have you told Naruto yet?"  
Tsukiko sighed another person to get hyped up.  
"No I haven't seen Naruto today," Tsukiko sighed.  
"Alright, I know this is exciting but everyone, let's get back to work." Mo butted in earning him a grateful look from Tsukiko. The time spent before her wedding were going to be hell...

Back at the house.

"Well Yuri's the maid of honor, so who's your best man?" Sasuke questioned.  
"Well it's obviously my best little brother, who else."  
"Who's that?" Sasuke joked.  
"His name happens to be Sasuke Uchiha if you were wondering." Itachi laughed, finding their conversation to be uncharacteristically stupid.  
"So, what do I have to do..?" Sasuke asked, not knowing anything about being a best man.  
"Well, I don't really know. There's obviously the bachelor party, I guess." He answered.  
"Well then don't worry, I can take care of that," Sasuke said. "I'm sure you can," Itachi agreed, slightly scared.  
"Tsukiko has the hardest part of this. Planning the wedding with Yuri." Sasuke laughed. "Yea watching them will be fun," Itachi agreed.

Back at the cafe.

"So, Tsukiko, I was thinking that we could have the reception at the cafe. Just picture this place with pink garters and-"  
"Rumi. No pink. And uh...I'm a little busy can this wait!?" She panted, holding two platters full of food on both arms. "Oh, yeah your right. Sorry." She laughed, taking two platters from her. Once their tables were served, Rumi continued running through suggestions. "Okay, so where do you want the ceremony. It would be so pretty here and Mo wouldn't mind including his loft!"  
"Well, Rumi, the thing is..." Tsukiko began. "She wants both the ceremony and the reception in one place. Less hassle and less money. Also, if I know Tsukiko, she'll like a beach wedding." Yuri appeared next to them, in her ruffled maid costume with the head piece and all. The sleeves poofed out with ruffled lace at the hem, with a ruffled apron to match.  
"Jeez, Yuri, do have to read my mind all the time?"  
"Well, we think alike ninety percent of the time, so everything we don't have in common I've just picked up on." She laughed.  
"Your so right..."  
Rumi grew impatient because she wasn't talking, so she snuck her way into the conversation. "A beach is romantic, but there's a lot of beaches. Do you want a beach in Hokkaido or closer?"  
"Hokkaido is a whole other island. I don't wanna travel that far."  
"How about Seto? It's a special place for us hn?" Itachi appeared out of nowhere, his lips right near her ear as he moved her hair aside. She shivered, gasping. "Yeah... but that would mean Itaru and Yuri's parents." She replied, turning around to look at him. "After the embarrassment they suffered, Fumiko and Gonzo are long gone. Itaru, well I don't think he'll be bothering us. More like Yuri..." he said, looking over at the redhead who was leaning on a plank of wood and smirking. "Okay, I guess so." She smiled, taking his hands as she looked up at him. Her costume consisted of knee high white socks and her dress was just as short as any other outfit they wore. It was black with no white fluff underneath. The top was a white shirt with the top poofed out and a black vest over it.  
As Itachi looked down at her he observed all of it, a light blush sweeping over his cheeks. "Uh.." he sputtered. "What's wrong?" Tsukiko asked. But, she got no answer. Itachi held onto her hand as he dashed for the hallway. "The dressing room has a very dependable lock." Mo mentioned as they passed while he was loading quarters into the cash register. Itachi nodded, saluting him in appreciation. "Itachi what's going on?!" Tsukiko shouted. He shoved her into the dressing room, locking the door behind them. "Sorry to be so brash but I just...have a problem." He explained. "Wha..." she trailed off, thinking about what could be wrong. She noticed at how Itachi was clearing his throat and his palms were sweaty.  
"Wait...your..." she looked down. "Oh!" She exclaimed.  
"See?" He laughed awkwardly. Tsukiko stood on her toes, kissing his neck. He gulped, then taking a deep breath. She chuckled. "Your so funny when you're like this." She teased. Itachi shook his head and smirked at her.


	16. Chapter 16

"So uh...I guess we'll be figuring out the other details and consult her when she isn't...busy." Yuri laughed. "Oh! What about the bridal shower!?" Rumi suggested. "I'm not sure we should have one. I know it's a traditional wedding thing, but Tsukiko wouldn't really be in to that." Yuri said. "Yeah, I mean, Itachi doesn't like strippers or anything so how am I supposed to plan a bachelor party?" Sasuke said, sitting down next to Yuri. "Hey, baby!" She shouted, latching onto him. "Okay, than we can come up with the honeymoon." Makoto said. "Well, Itachi already has a place. It's so amazing."  
"Where is it!?" Rumi beamed. "It's at-"  
"Rumi, Yuri, your break is over!" Mo called from the kitchen. They nodded and raced to pick up the food and drinks. Tsukiko and Itachi returned a few minutes later Tsukiko getting straight back to work. Itachi seeing Sasuke seated at one of the tables sat down next to him.  
"What were you two doing back there?" Sasuke asked suggestively.  
"By the way you asked, you already have the answer." Itachi stated trying to keep his usual cool tone. Sasuke laughed, rolling his eyes.  
"So, what did Itachi want?" Yuri asked using the same tone as Sasuke. Tsukiko rolled her eyes as a response picking up another tray. Yuri and Rumi laughed in unison. "Sorry, but it is kind of funny." Yuri pointed out. Tsukiko's face was getting redder by the second as she stormed out of the kitchen trying to hide her noticeable embarrassment. But, Yuri just kept pointing and sticking her tongue for the rest of the work day.  
"Alright ladies, good job today. Rumi collapsed from not getting enough sleep, do you think you could have her blonde counterpart pick her up?" Mo approached them, with his same fu man chu mustache. "Naruto? Uh, sure let me get my phone out." Yuri said, rummaging through her bag. Once he answered, she asked him, and of course he jumped at the chance. Tsukiko and Yuri left once Rumi was in Naruto's car.  
"I thought I was the biggest klutz in the world, yet a customer manages to knock my normal clothes into the fireplace on his way to the bathroom." Yuri groaned, trying to pull down the maid skirt as they walked to the subway station. "Yeah, I'll definitely have to be your bodyguard for pervs on the train. It's unfortunate that Itachi took the car. You should have heard Sasuke on the phone. He's extremely worried about you." Tsukiko explained.  
"He should be! Why did Itachi have to take the car!?" She complained as the train doors opened and they stepped inside. Yuri stood in a corner, Tsukiko in front of her. The more people boarded, the more men surrounded them.  
"Tsuki, I've read articles about groups of guys who go on trains and corner girls." She whispered nervously to her blue haired friend. "Calm down, your too paranoid."  
"Okay, I have a right to be paranoid, when I'm surrounded by men in a maid costume, on a train." She tried to keep her voice down as she rambled. The guys kept shifting, some getting closer so that even Tsukiko became worried.  
As she scanned the crowd around her, Yuri spotted a man in a suit with tiny square glasses grinning eerily at her. When they locked eyes, he winked. Yuri covered her mouth so as not to puke and sunk into the corner.  
Finally, their stop arrived, and the two raced off of the train as fast as possible. Sasuke had walked to the train station, and once Yuri spotted him, she ran even fasted.  
"Sasuke!" She shouted, jumping at him. He caught her tightly, asking, "Did anyone do anything to you? Are you alright?"  
"I'm okay, but a creep was staring and winking at me." She wheezed, holding on to her boyfriend's shirt. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. "Let's just get home." He said, taking her hand firmly as they began walking. "Oh yeah, don't worry about me..." Tsukiko mumbled, a few steps behind them.  
As they were leaving the station, someone whistled at Yuri. Sasuke went up to the man, shooting him a glare worse than death. A glare only Sasuke Uchiha could pull off. The guy gulped, looking like he had seen a ghost. Then, the three just kept going on to their neighborhood. Yuri was glad to be home so that she run straight to her room and change. As she began unlacing the vest, Sasuke came in. "So you're not emotionally scarred right?"  
"Of course not."  
"That's good." He chuckled, grasping each side of her hips. "Your off tomorrow, so we can sleep in." Sasuke said, kissing her forehead. "But, I'll probably wake up early anyway, since I'm used to it."  
"Trust me," he cooed in her ear, "you'll want to sleep in."  
Yuri shivered, as she always did when he used that voice. It was a sadistic and very seductive voice that made Yuri weak at the knees every time.  
Meanwhile, Tsukiko sat in the living room, Aki having gone with Itachi. "Ugh...this sucks..." she groaned, deciding to go to her room and watch some TV.

Yuri held Sasuke's face with one hand, the other gripping his shoulder. The maid costume was long gone, as well as Sasuke's button up blue shirt.

Tsukiko lay bored on her bed wearing her high school gym shorts with her feet in the air, periodically turning up the volume on the sitcom every time she heard Yuri's voice. "Why can't I have somewhere else to go? Or at least soundproof walls...she's just so loud..." Tsukiko huffed. At some point Tsukiko got up and walked to the front door. As she reached for the door the knob turned on its own, Itachi pulling the door open. "Oh, hey, your back." Tsukiko said, happy to have company at last. "Yea, where did Sasuke and Yuri go?" The Uchiha questioned. "Trust me, their busy, let's go for a walk." She suggested lifting Aki onto her shoulders. Itachi shrugged tossing his stuff onto the couch and following his two bluenettes down the road. As he caught up his hand went straight to Tsukiko's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Hey Tsuki?" Aki asked. "What's up munchkin?" Aki leaned down her chin on Tsukiko's head as her little feet bumped against the older girls shoulders. "What do I get to do during your wedding?" Tsukiko lifted her baby cousin off her shoulders, setting her on the ground. Tsukiko crouched down in front of Aki picking a small purple flower from the side of the road. "You get to be my flower girl." She told the child while sticking the flower behind her ear.  
"Really?"Aki asked excited.  
"Of course, nobody could do the job better than you." Itachi told her, smiling down at the miniature version of his fiancé. They made it to the park Itachi sat down on the bench while Aki dragged Tsukiko to the playground. Itachi peacefully looked around his eyes stopping on a very familiar figure. Sitting on the other side of the park was a man with similar raven hair, eyes closed as if he was asleep. Itachi got up and walked over to the figure, happy surprise on his face. "Shisui?!" Itachi exclaimed out loud once he was standing in front of the man. "Itachi?" The man replied lazily opening his eyes. "I haven't seen you since we were in middle school!" Shisui shouted jumping from his seat to hug his younger cousin. "Yea, it has been a long time hasn't it." Tsukiko looked over the monkey bars to see that the bench Itachi had been sitting on was empty. She turned hearing his familiar laugh. Itachi had migrated to the other side of the park and was with another man that looked very similar. He had raven colored hair and dark eyes, the traits of an Uchiha. She even caught a glimpse of the Uchiha fan on the shoulder of his dark grey t-shirt.  
"Aki, come with me a minute." She said walking towards the pair. "Hey Itachi, who is this?" She asked curiously looking at the other man. "My name is Shisui Uchiha, and your name?" He asked. "O-oh, my name is Tsukiko Arashi." She replied politely. "Soon to be Tsukiko Uchiha," Itachi added grinning. "What's that? Are the two of you engaged?!" Shisui inferred excited. "Yes, we are." Itachi confirmed proudly. "Well, I guess I came around at the right time didn't I?" The older Uchiha said smirking at Itachi. "Where are you staying?" Itachi asked, more than happy to tell him he could stay at the house. Sasuke would love the chance to talk to Shisui again. "At a hotel not far from here." He stated. "Your more than welcome to stay with us, I'm sure Sasuke would like the opportunity to spend some time with you. He only knew you for a short time." Itachi insisted, happy to see his cousin after so long. "Uh, sure if it's all right with the lady," Shisui said looking at Tsukiko. "Yea, no please, you're welcome to stay, I've heard many story from Itachi about the infamous Shisui Uchiha, and I would like to get to know him in person. I'm sure Yuri won't mind either." Tsukiko stated.  
"Yuri?" Shisui asked.  
"Sasuke's girlfriend is also staying with us, along with this little one." Itachi explained pointing to Aki. "Hiya," the kid greeted.  
"Hello my dear, and what is your name?" The older Uchiha asked, crouching down to the girl's height. "Aki, I'm Tsuki's baby cousin." The girl said happily. "Shall we go, I know Sasuke will be glad to see you." Itachi said more like a statement than a question. "Alright, let's go," Shisui agreed lifting Aki onto his back. It was clear that Tsukiko liked him already since she made no comment about him lifting Aki onto his back.  
When they walked back into the house, Yuri and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. "So where are they?" Shisui asked, looking around. "Uh, you'll probably see them in the morning." Tsukiko laughed awkwardly. "Oh why?" He asked.  
"Well...uh...um..." she stammered. Shisui just figured he'd find out later. He say on the couch and Tsukiko turned the TV up as loud as it would go so Shisui wouldn't hear anything.  
For the rest of the night, the four made dinner and watched a movie before going to bed. Shisui slept on the sofa, like every guest did.  
The next morning, Tsukiko, Aki and Itachi decided to go grocery shopping. Shisui decided to stay home and wait to see Sasuke and Yuri.  
When the two did come out, Yuri was wearing Sasuke's shirt again and being carried by him. He sat her on the counter as they began giggling and kissing. Shisui cleared his throat from the sofa, causing both of them to look at him. "Morning, cousin..." Shisui smirked. Yuri was frozen, her eyes wide. "Is that Shisui..?" She murmured to Sasuke. He nodded. "H-Hey." He said. Yuri hopped off the counter, racing back to her room to put on some pants. Once she closed the door, Shisui looked back at Sasuke. "Nice, Sasuke." He teased. "Yeah, I wasn't really expecting to see you."  
"Tsukiko and Itachi ran into me yesterday. They went to the store." He explained, still smiling.  
"Wow, wish Itachi had texted me..." he muttered.  
"Would you have paid attention to your phone last night?"  
"Probably not..."  
Yuri came out in shorts and a shirt of her own. "Hi, I'm Yuri, Sasuke's-"  
"Girlfriend, yeah I caught that." Shisui laughed.  
Yuri chuckled, tussling her hair out of nervousness. Shisui stood up, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot." Yuri smiled and nodded. "Yea, I've heard stories about you too." She said. "Oh, Sasuke Itachi texted you." Yuri said handing him his phone. Sasuke opened the text and face palmed. "What did he say?" Shisui asked. "Hey Sasuke, went to the store be back later and Shisui is there by the way." Sasuke groaned.  
Shisui attempted to restrain himself from laughing.  
"So! Should I, uh make breakfast or something?" Yuri cheered. "Sounds good." Shisui said. Sasuke agreed, so she rushed to the kitchen, tying an apron around her waist and taking the eggs from the fridge. She decided to make sweet egg omelets. Sasuke doesn't usually like sweet things, but her sweet egg omelets were an exception. Before she started on the omelets, she prepared some rice to go with them.  
"Alright!" She cheered, scrunching up her sleeves and ready to get to work. This recipe was her specialty.  
Crack four eggs into a mixing bowl, then, before stirring the eggs, put half a tablespoon of sugar for each egg, one tablespoon of soy and one tablespoon of mirin. Mirin is a rice wine that's often used for cooking. Then, a few pinches of salt. Next, take some chopsticks and beat it lightly.  
"Here comes the hard part..." Yuri sighed. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, laughing at how hard she was working.  
"You only pull out this recipe on special occasions." He said. "Well, Shisui's first impression of me wasn't that great, so I want to give him something that will make him think differently about me. That I'm not a useless bimbo." She explained, as she kneeled to take the Tomago pan, a pan especially for omelets, out of the cabinet.  
Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "I love you." He said. Yuri was a little surprised, but she smiled and turned to face him. "I love you too." She replied, cradling his face with one of her hands. He pecked her, saying there was nothing to worry about with Shisui. Yuri nodded, and he left so she could get back to work. "Now to grease the pan." She thought aloud, unscrewing the oil cap. She took a basting brush and swished the oil around as the burner heated it. Once it was hot enough, Yuri poured about a fourth of the mixture into the pan. It set almost completely before she folded it over on itself, adding a little more oil and egg mixture, then folding again. She repeated the process until all the mixture was gone and the omelet was ready.  
Once the omelet is cut into semi-thick slices, all that was left to do was put a piece of egg on molded sticky rice and wrap a strip of seaweed around it.  
Yuri was finally finished when she had a whole roll of sweet egg nigiri.  
The redhead arranged the sushi on a platter and carried it out to the coffee table. "Wow, you really got a keeper, Sasuke. This looks amazing!" He exclaimed, digging in with the chopsticks Yuri laid out for him. "I'm sorry about your first impression of me." She said, sitting down. "I never thought badly of you. Just because you two express your love for each other doesn't make you a stripper." He said through a mouthful of nigiri. Yuri chuckled and grasped Sasuke's hand, lacing her fingers with his. The front door opened and Tsukiko walked in followed be Aki who was on Itachi's back. "Smells good in here Yuri," Tsukiko said drifting into the kitchen. "You saved me some right?" She asked. "Yea there's one left." Tsukiko scooped it onto another plate cutting it into thirds. "Small breakfast," she said to Itachi and Aki.  
"You got the text I sent you right?" Itachi asked Sasuke.  
"Yea, I got it," he grumbled. "What's up with you?" Tsukiko asked with her mouth full. "He got the text a little later than he would have liked." Shisui snickered. "Well whose fault is that?" Itachi asked. "Shut up." Sasuke said. Tsukiko chuckled. "Aww did you to do something embarrassing in front of Shisui?" The bluenette teased hiding behind Itachi at the sight of Yuri threatening her with the frying pan.  
"Your lucky all I have a frying pan instead of a plank of wood...actually," she said, getting out of her fighting stance, "a frying pan is more useful maybe I'll start using that instead..." she wondered aloud.  
Shisui looked at Yuri, then at Itachi with a 'what the hell is she talking about' look.  
"So, what do you wanna do today?" Tsukiko asked the group, smiling. "We have work to do, Tsuki. Rumi, Naruto and Makoto are coming over soon so I figured the boys can do their own thing today." Yuri said, sitting Tsukiko down at the table. Sasuke sighed, not liking the fact that he would be hanging out with a larger group of people than he was used to. Usually, he preferred just spending his time with his best friend that doubled as his girlfriend.  
"Your going to make me plan things aren't you..." Tsukiko groaned. "I even made a list for you. Everything we need to do in order to plan your wedding."  
Tsukiko read it all, the list longer than she would have thought. She was interrupted by the door swinging open. "Tsukiko! Are you ready for some serious wedding business!?" Rumi cheered, bounding into the house. Makoto laughed, quietly walking inside behind her. She spotted Shisui, blushing a little. His eyes widened, the chivalrous charm he upheld seeming to falter once he saw Makoto. Rumi defiantly grinned, match making plots brewing in her head. "Rumi, you left me behind," Naruto wheezed, stumbling in the door. "Oh! Sorry." She apologized, temporarily forgetting Makoto and Shisui.  
Yuri walked up behind Sasuke saying, "Is it just me, or do relationships always seem to form at our house?" She muttered suspiciously. "Maybe the four of us just put off a lot of romantic energy..." Itachi answered, joining the conversation. Sasuke chuckled, realizing it was true.  
"Your the ones who wanted me planning, but everyone seems to just be standing around!" Tsukiko shouted, still sitting at the table. "Well, we should go then," Itachi announced. Sasuke turned to Yuri, holding her faced as he kissed her. Itachi walked over to his fiancé, bending down and moving her chin up to connect their lips. Naruto dipped Rumi, who pointed her leg in the air. Makoto and Shisui nervously looked from the couples to each other. Aki was in the kitchen, digging through the pantry.  
Once the strangely dramatic goodbyes were over, Itachi and Naruto grabbed Sasuke by each arm, though he struggled and pouted about wanting to stay home. Shisui followed them out, glancing back at Makoto a few times before she was out of sight. "So who was that?" He asked Itachi. "Makoto? Well, when Yuri had her job at Yoshino corporation, she worked with her. But, the company went bankrupt because of Mr. Yoshino's business partner so now Makoto and Yuri work at the cafe with Tsukiko and Rumi."  
"Wait, the maid cafe? With the uh, maid outfits and themes and such?" He asked, fidgeting. "Shisui, you seem pretty hung up over this."

"That was Shisui." Yuri answered Makoto when she asked about him. "He's Itachi and Sasuke's older cousin."  
"Why do you ask?" Rumi inquired, trying to get Makoto to admit how she felt. "Well I hadn't seen him before and I was just um, wondering who he was. That's all!"  
"Sure," Rumi smiled. "Uh guys? Can we get on task now?" Tsukiko asked, still glaring at the list. "Lemme see it!" Aki cheered, snatching it as she settled in Tsukiko's lap.  
"I see food on here." she grinned. "So you want us to decide the food first?" Tsukiko chuckled, nuzzling her nose on Aki's. "No no no. I numbered the events according to the things we can get now that don't need to be preserved. We can't give Mo the menu yet, he'll lose it or something amidst his other culinary creations. The food is one of the last things on the list."  
"Then you tell me what to do!" She shouted. "Okay, well I think our first step should be contacting the bridesmaids and groomsmen so that they have a heads up for when we go shopping for dresses and tuxedos." Yuri told her.  
"Okay, well Itachi and I already put some thought into who they would be. You said I needed at least three, so including the maid of honor, I chose Yuri, Makoto and Rumi. Itachi picked Sasuke, Shisui, and Naruto."  
"Naturally. Who else would you guys pick?" Yuri chuckled.  
"And I get to be the flower girl!" Aki rolled onto the table, giggling. Yuri slipped her hands under each of the little one's arms, lifting her up. "I'm going to put you in the most gorgeous little dress." She smiled. Aki beamed, wrapping her arms around Yuri's neck. "Which reminds me, The most important step to planning this wedding is the color scheme. We can't pick anything out until we know that." Yuri looked to Tsukiko.  
"Well, I mean Itachi likes red."  
"But, red hair like Yuri's looks really weird with an all red dress." Rumi pointed out.  
"Yeah, red hair and a completely red outfit is too much."  
"Okay..." Tsukiko looked off to the distance. "How about blue. Obviously my dress won't be blue so that won't be an issue with the hair thing."  
"What kind of blue? Powder blue, baby blue, royal blue, midnight blue." Yuri listed.  
"Tsukiko's hair is royal blue. We don't want her blending into the curtains, so how about midnight blue?" Makoto suggested. "I'm cool with that." The bride answered.  
"So midnight blue for the main color, now accents. A color that matches. So we're looking at black or white."  
"How about both? There won't be much of it, so even though black is close to midnight blue, there's also white to balance it out." Tsukiko smiled, feeling proud of herself. "That'll be really pretty!" Rumi gleamed. "Okay so that was easy enough, what's next?" Tsukiko asked.

With the guys.

"So I take it Tsukiko isn't very knowledgeable in planning a wedding." Shisui stated. "She doesn't know the first thing about it, but that's what Yuri's for." Itachi admitted. Shisui laughed. "Yea, she a real tomboy isn't she?" Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto all nodded in unison. "Yea, she could beat the crap out of just about anybody. She's even kicked Itachi's ass a few times," Naruto said. "She's beat you ass more times than I can count," Sasuke said to mess with the blonde. "She's always been the one to hang out with the guys, the one who refuses to wear skirts or dresses without a very good reason, she was the little girl who would come home after school with mud and dirt in her hair and a smile on her face. Usually the first to start, and win an argument. The one who would rather break a bone playing sports than go shopping. Yuri, Rumi, Makoto, and Hinata are her closest girl friends," Itachi listed. Shisui started laughing. "I can see why you love her so much Itachi." Itachi gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" Shisui's laughter subsided and he just sat there smiling. "You used to hate all of the really girly girls that would follow you everywhere. They were never your type. You and Tsukiko really balance out." He said. "Tsukiko is by no means a girly girl. Since she works at the maid cafe ,she's required to where a skirt, but other than that I don't think I can remember a day where she has worn a skirt. The occasional dress but only if it's important. She tends to stay with jeans, shorts, t-shirts and hoodies."  
Shisui nodded.  
"Ya know, she has reminded me of Mikoto a few times since I've been here. Your mother I mean." The older Uchiha said thoughtfully. "They can both be pretty intimidating sometimes if that's what you meant," Sasuke said. "Haha, yea your mom could scare the mess out of people when she got angry. I once told one of my friends, God help the person who messes with Itachi and Sasuke. Your mother would turn into the devil if she heard someone make a bad comment about either of you. So tell me Sasuke what's Yuri like?" "Well, in a lot of ways she's similar to Tsukiko, but she is less of a tomboy. Other than Itachi, she's the only one trusted to cook. Her kicks are fatal, and whatever you do, don't give her a wooden plank." Itachi and Naruto laughed at the last comment. "And as amazing as she is, she's one of the biggest klutzes I know." Sasuke added. "Yuri, a klutz? Seems hard to believe." Shisui said. "Not to mention her paranormal sleeping habits." Naruto said, remembering the night after the concert. "Paranormal sleeping habits?" Shisui asked amused. "Yea, could be asleep on the couch and when you wake up she's standing right over you with her eyes closed. She also likes to hit people when she sleeps, myself and Tsukiko included." Sasuke said.

Back with the girls.

"Um, let's see. How about we browse for wedding dress parlors and schedule an appointment?" Rumi suggested. "That's perfect." Yuri agreed, starting up the laptop.  
They called a hundred different stores, most of which had appointments lined up until next year. Then, Tsukiko found a woman who made beautiful dresses out of her own shop. It wasn't a designer label and her prices were under a thousand for a high quality dress. "I don't know, you can't trust a lot of those people." Rumi said. "I'm calling them." Yuri nodded, dialing the phone already.  
"Hello?" An old woman answered.  
"Hi, I was wondering what the earliest appointment you could schedule would be."  
"You actually want to look at my dresses?"  
"Well, do you have bridesmaids' dresses too?"  
"I have tuxedos and flower girl dresses and reception dresses, wedding dresses, bridesmaids' dresses, prom dresses you name it! Come down any time you like I'm free!" She shouted, blowing Yuri's eardrum out.  
"Wow, could we come, let's see today is Friday, and we're off tomorrow too...Okay how about tomorrow around eleven?" Yuri suggested.  
"That sounds perfect! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" The old lady screeched.  
"Uh, your welcome."  
Yuri hung up the phone, cupping her ear. "She's so enthusiastic."  
"So, tomorrow at eleven. Great, what now?" Tsukiko said, starting to get the hang of this wedding planning business.

To the guys

"Okay, you've described Yuri as a little creepy. What else?" Shisui laughed.  
"Well, she can make anyone laugh if she tried, either by tripping or saying something hilarious. She won't wear a dress or skirt outside of work, like Tsukiko. She's a little more girly than Tsukiko though, like in the wedding plans. She'll dress up other people but won't wear more than jeans and a t-shirt on a normal day. But her whine is very high pitched, you don't want to hear that. Anyway, Yuri's the type who would come home with various pets, asking to take them in. She's caring and would help anyone, but if it comes to her own feelings, she won't say much. Her parents influenced an emotional self dependency when they abandoned her and her sister. I think that's part of why she feels self conscious about her body too. But I wouldn't know, Yuri's more of the psychiatrist."  
"Yuri can read Sasuke like a book. It's like she can sense his emotions and know exactly what he's feeling." Itachi added.  
"I'm really happy for you both. I mean, you've found these girls that are as perfect for you as it could get. I know your parents would be really proud to have found them. Well, I don't know about Fugaku, but definitely your mother. Oh, and there's another thing I wanted to know." He asked as they all settled under a tree in their favorite park. "What?" Itachi asked. "Tell me about Makoto."  
"Hm?" Sasuke eyed him strangely, not having picked up yet that Shisui and Makoto were staring at each other.  
"She's pretty conservative. Yuri, Tsukiko and Rumi would know more than me. But, from what I've seen, she'll stand up for people she cares about no matter what."  
"Yeah, Yuri told me this story from when the two of them still worked at Yoshino. Yuki, the jerk who's now in jail, was hitting on Yuri. So, Makoto went to his office and threw his computer chair at his head. If only I could have seen it."  
"The boss? He was hitting on Yuri?"  
"Hitting on is an understatement." Naruto huffed.  
"That bastard made way too much physical contact, its good Yuri knew where to kick him." Sasuke clenched his fist, remembering how that pervert tormented Yuri.  
"So, she's violent when she wants to be. But, she seemed quiet too." Shisui thought out loud. "Rumi tells me how beautiful her laugh is all the time." Naruto told him.  
Shisui smiled at the thought of it.

To the girls

"IN WHAT UNIVERSE WOULD YOU THINK YELLOW TULIPS GO IN A BOUQUET WITH A BLUE COLOR SCHEME!?" Rumi fumed, chasing Tsukiko around the house. The bluenette ran franticly from the crazed blonde behind her.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know!" She shouted, still running and extremely afraid of Rumi. Tsukiko sharply turned a corner, which Rumi didn't see. Her face was smashed by the wall. She sunk to floor, mumbled gibberish. "Good night..." she muttered before passing out. "Uhhh Yuri." Tsukiko called out.  
"What?"  
"Rumi kinda...passed out..." she told her. "Well, let's call Naruto. I'm sure he'll yell at us later if we don't tell him now."  
She dialed Naruto's phone.


	17. Chapter 17

To the guys

Naruto felt his phone going off and took it out of his pocket. "Yuri?" He wondered as he flipped it open.  
'Why didn't she call me?' Sasuke thought, irritated.  
"I'll be right there!" He yelled, springing up from where he sat and darting towards the house. The other three, very confused, jogged after him. They reached the house so see Naruto already at the side of a passed out Rumi. "What happened here?" Shisui asked. "Well, you see, Rumi was chasing me through the house and I turned a sharp corner and she kinda ran into the wall..." Tsukiko explained. "Yea, it was really funny." Aki added. Itachi shook his head, Sasuke face palmed, and Shisui just laughed. "This is why we don't leave you people alone in the same place." Sasuke joked. "So how much have you done?" Shisui asked. "On what?" Tsukiko asked getting a glare from Yuri. "Right sorry I'm having an off day."  
"Well, let's see we got a color scheme, a wedding dress appointment and a concussion for Rumi. But I would have liked to have a date for the ceremony figured out today." Yuri answered for her. "Well then let's think about it." Itachi said. They all sat down on the couch and took a moment to think. "Well today is the 8th right?" Tsukiko asked. "Yea, how long is it going to take to plan exactly?" Itachi asked Yuri. "About a month I guess." She said.  
"Hmm."  
"Hrmmm."  
"Hm."  
"How dose August 2nd sound?" Itachi asked the girls.  
"I'm okay with it." Tsukiko said.  
"Yea that sounds good." Yuri agreed. Itachi and Tsukiko high fived, then he put his arm around her shoulders. Shisui smiled proudly at his cousin, then directing his gaze to Makoto, who was standing in the kitchen pouring a drink. He looked at her whole being, blushing again and his calm persona decreasing. She wore tight denim capris and a powder blue tank top that barely let her stomach peek through. It had white, old fashioned, lace on all edges and a ruffle going down the center of her front. Her short, forest green hair flipped out in all directions and her beautiful maroon eyes staring determinately at the bottle she was opening.  
For a moment, she looked up from the drink and noticed Shisui staring. Her eyes widened, cheeks flushing immediately. Once their eyes met, they both looked away.  
Yuri sighed, seeing the interaction and wishing that one of them would make a move already. Sasuke sat next to her, giving a puzzled look. The redhead pointed to Shisui and Makoto. "Oh I see." He said, leaning back as Yuri leaned into him. "This is going to be stressful I just know it." She mumbled closing her eyes. Sasuke brushed her hair out of her face so he could stroke her cheek. Before she fell asleep, Sasuke stood up and took both of her hands. Groggily, Yuri stood up and stumbled to their room with Sasuke.  
Makoto looked up the train schedule, realizing that her route had broken down. After that, she tried calling anyone who could take her home. Itachi would have if the car wasn't nearly out of gas. "You could just stay over here." Rumi suggested, a devious grin spreading across her face. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea, your so petite the love seat is perfect for you." Tsukiko agreed. Makoto gasped at the thought of sleeping right across from Shisui. This would be the most awkward night of her life.  
Shisui took a deep breath, trying to regain his cool. "Well I think we'll be going." Rumi said, winking at Tsukiko. "But-" Naruto began to protest before Rumi clutched the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the house.  
"I think we'll be going to bed." Tsukiko smiled. "But-" Itachi began, but Tsukiko grabbed the front of his shirt, leading him down the hall. Though, she came back out with a pair of Yuri's pajamas for Makoto to wear. She gave her Yuri's for one reason.  
Makoto peeked out of the bathroom after she changed. The pajamas she was given weren't really pajamas at all. It was 100 percent silk and barely covered her behind. It was lingerie. "I'm gonna kill her..." she muttered under her breathe. "I'd love to see you try!" Tsukiko called back as she walked down the hall. Shisui saw her hair poking out from behind the corner. He wondered why she was hiding.  
Finally, Makoto mustered her courage and stepped into his view. Shisui choked on the air he took in once he saw her. There went his cool again...  
Makoto rushed to the linen closet, grabbing a blanket and covering herself with it. "I'm sorry, it's all they gave me and I don't have anything else and I...I..."  
"It's okay," He said standing up, "you look...really...really...beautiful."  
Makoto wondered if he was lying because of how much he drug out that sentence. She nodded sternly and laid out the blanket, then crawled under it with her back to him.  
"Did I say something?" He asked, still standing. "No." She said coldly.  
"If I did, I'm sorry. You really do look beautiful by the way." He complimented, sitting on the sofa after turning out the lights.  
She flipped around, looking at him through the darkness. "You mean that?" She said in disbelief.  
"Of course."  
"Well, thank you. Night."  
"Sweet dreams." He cooed, closing her eyes. Makoto smiled. She liked his voice.

The next morning, Yuri crept into the silent living room. She walked into the kitchen and filled the coffee pot with water. When she looked at the two in the living room, they were facing each other, their hands falling off of their sofas, nearly touching. Giving them an adoring glance, she snuck back to her room to wake Sasuke up. "Hey, wake up." She mumbled, bending down. His onyx eyes opened just a sliver as the light reflected off of his pupils. Yuri smiled at his drowsy expression, helping him sit up. "What time is it?" He murmured. "Eight thirty." She told him, combing through his hair, then sat down in front of him. "We have that appointment in a bit right?"  
"Yes, but you really don't have to come. I know you'd hate it."  
"I already spent all day yesterday 'male bonding' I wouldn't mind spending time with you. Even if it is dress shopping."  
Yuri laughed at how socially ignorant he was. Though, so was she. No matter how much understanding she had of the way people think, Yuri never liked stepping out of her social comfort zone.  
"Well, alright." She agreed, leaning forward to peck him. Then, before having to get ready, she crawled next to him and leaned into his arms. Sighing out of comfort, Yuri nuzzled further. There was almost nothing she loved more than just being locked in Sasuke's arms.  
"Hey, Yuri what time was the appointment?" Tsukiko asked without opening the door. "Eleven." She answered. Tsukiko went into the living room and looked over at her Future cousin and her friend. She grinned at the two only to frown once she realized she couldn't sit on the couch. She turned around and went back to her room where Itachi was still sound asleep. She curled up next him, sighing. This wedding planning was such a pain, she just wanted it over with. Itachi rolled into her which caused him to wake up. "Good morning," he said. "Morning." Tsukiko smiled. Itachi raised himself onto one elbow and leaned forward to kiss his bride to be. "24 more days." Tsukiko grinned. Itachi smiled back and pulled her close. "24 days until your 'officially' an Uchiha." He repeated holding her tightly. "Hey, come on lovebirds its 10:40 and we still have to find this place," Yuri said, trying to put on her shoe and walk at the same time. Tsukiko shook her head when she heard a crash in the hallway. She got up and stretched, her stomach poking out. Itachi felt tempted to poke her exposed skin. She chuckled when his finger tickled her skin. "Hey, you know that tickles." Itachi just smirked. "Your right I do know that." Tsukiko rolled her eyes and tossed one of her socks in his face.  
"Come on guys!" Sasuke repeated with a little more irritation. "Yea, yea we're coming." Tsukiko retorted. The two rushed out the door and into the car, looking back and asking Shisui if he wanted to come. He thought for a second. If he gave Makoto advice on her dresses, she would be comfortable with him and then it would be no time until they would be happily in love. So, he decided to join them. Makoto, Yuri and Sasuke were already waiting. Then, they swung by to pick Rumi and Naruto up. Once they arrived at the small shop, the old woman and her daughter greeted us happily. "You can come to the back warehouse and look at any dress you want. They are arranged by size, which make things much easier", the daughter explained. They walked inside and Tsukiko just stared back and forth between Yuri and the dresses since this was not her department in any way.  
"Well go on dears look around, which of the pair of you are getting married?" The old woman asked. "That would be us." Itachi said wrapping his arm around Tsukiko's shoulders. "How wonderful congratulations to you both." She said. "Now come with me and let's find you the perfect wedding dress." Tsukiko was dragged off by the old woman leaving Yuri and Rumi to shake their heads before going after her. They guys sat on the plush sofa nearby.  
Yuri looked through all the dresses in Tsukiko's size. She knew Tsukiko would want something simple and not too flashy. "She'll have to deal with sleeveless, no dresses look good with sleeves anymore..." Yuri thought out loud. Tsukiko found the old woman, asking what she had in mind. She didn't say anything, she just handed Tsukiko several dresses. Then, they found Yuri and went to a dressing room so she could try them on. The first one had a sweetheart neckline that had part of the skirt gathered, which exposed part of the fluff underneath. "This is itchy." Tsukiko huffed, scratching at her legs. "Yeah, no way." Yuri said, telling her to take it off. The next one was silk and had a strap going around the neck. Tsukiko said it was too tight for her taste. "Maybe threes the charm?" Yuri joked. But, it definitely wasn't. This one showed too much cleavage. The next had too much bling. The old woman had started giving them dresses she thought would good on Tsukiko, but not ones that fit her taste. "Let me handle this."  
"I'm a professional!" The old woman protested. "I've known her almost my whole life, I think I can pick a dress she'll like." Yuri retorted, disappearing to the back.  
Tsukiko sat and waited for who knows how long before Yuri came back. She only had one dress. "All that time and you have one?" Tsukiko groaned. Though, she had already tried on so many it was getting exhausting. Yuri better have picked the one.  
The redhead smirked. "Turn away from the mirror and close your eyes. You don't get to see until it's on." She ordered. Yuri literally dressed her and spun the bride around, telling her to open her eyes. The dress had a straight neck line and plain boddess with a black ribbon separating it from the skirt. From the ribbon down, there was a Victorian lace covering the whole skirt. Underneath was the same material as the boddess. "I like it." Tsukiko smiled, putting her hands on her hips.  
"I'll have to do some pinning, but otherwise its perfect. You're a smart girl." The old woman complimented Yuri. "Well, thanks, I try." She chuckled. "Let's get Itachi." Tsukiko grinned, turning to get the door. "It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding!" The woman shouted.  
"We can't possibly have any more bad luck." Tsukiko said, opening the door. "Itachi?" She called. He stood from the sofa when he heard her. He walked towards her and around the corner where he saw her. Itachi smiled adoringly. "Well?" She asked. "I love it." He answered. Tsukiko nodded and turned back to the dressing room. "Okay, now bridesmaids dresses. The tuxes can wait until we go in for our first fitting. Oh, and can you change the ribbon on it to midnight blue?" Yuri asked. "Of course." The old woman agreed. Tsukiko got the dress off so they could go look at the other dresses. "Where's Rumi?" Tsukiko asked, just noticing her absence. "Mother!" The daughter of the old woman shouted. "Yes, Hiriko?" She asked, stumbling over. "Get her out of here." She pointed at Rumi, who was holding at least twenty bridesmaids dresses and more lay at her feet. "Don't you have any more blue ones!?" She shouted. "I told you no already!" Hiriko screeched. "I'm sorry." Yuri told her, going to get Rumi. She took the dresses from her, seeing that she had reorganized the dresses on the racks by color and not size. She shook her head leading Yuri to the foyer. "Contain her." She ordered Naruto. Sasuke got up and followed Yuri. Tsukiko and Yuri got Makoto over to the dresses to help look. Her, Shisui, Yuri, Sasuke, Itachi and Tsukiko all browsed through the blue dresses. To everyone's' surprise, Sasuke ended up finding the perfect dress. It was midnight blue silk with a straight neck line. Its wasn't tight fitting on the legs, but it flowed majestically with a white ribbon at the smallest part of the waist. It looked good on every girl. When Makoto tried it on, Shisui beamed and complimented her thoroughly.  
"Alright, I have all of your measurements and I know what needs alterations."  
"Okay, now how much is all of this going to be..?" Itachi asked, wincing. "You don't pay me until your final fitting. Besides, we negotiate the price."  
"That sounds great." He said. They all thanked Hiriko and her mother before leaving. "Well is that all the wedding planning for today?" Tsukiko asked. "Yea I think we're done for today." They dropped off Rumi and Naruto at Rumi's cottage and Makoto at her place until finally getting back to the house. "Hey guys I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon," Tsukiko decided. "Do you want me to come with you?" Itachi asked. "No, that's okay, I though I go alone today." Itachi nodded, "Okay." Tsukiko walked out the door and down a small dirt path that lead away from town and into the woods. It was warm outside but he trees provided plenty of shade. The path she took hadn't always been there. Tsukiko had made the path herself after going this direction many times in the past. There was a slight breeze that felt good and everything was nice and quiet. The path lead to a tree stump which served as a chair. Tsukiko sat down leaning back on her hands and looked up the sky and the treetops.  
**Flashback**  
Tsukiko was laying on the tree stump with a book in hand. Her Mom had come home from work in a bad mood so Tsukiko decided to leave the house before the yelling began. She had a brand new book to read that was ten times as interesting than anything her parents had to say to her or each other. It was the middle of July, the air was warm and there was a light breeze blowing through her blue pigtails. Tsukiko was 11years old, just graduated from elementary school. None of her few friends were free today so the stump was her place to go. Hours went by leaves rustled in the breeze pages of the book turned and the sun crept lower in the sky. Something landed on the ground next to Tsukiko causing her to take her attention away from the book. The thing that landed next to her was a baseball. She picked it up and tossed it in the air only to catch it again.  
Then a boy came into her little clearing. "Is this your ball?" Tsukiko asked holding it out. "Yes, thank you. What's your name?" The boy asked taking the ball back. "Tsukiko Arashi, what's your name?"  
"Itachi Uchiha."  
**end of flash back**

Tsukiko smiled and breathed in the night air. Then, she realized it had gotten completely dark out. She stood up to go home when she felt something attack her leg. She looked down to see a little puppy who's baby teeth were pulling on the bottom of her jeans. The puppy was white and grey with blue eyes. "Hey little guy, what are you doing out here all alone?" Tsukiko picked up the little husky, holding it out in front of her. He looked dirty and thin and there was no collar to suggest that he had an owner. "Your a stray huh?" The husky pup sniffed at her wrist and then licked it. Tsukiko giggled at the action hugging the little dog. "I'm sure the rest of the people I live with wouldn't mind if I brought you home." As if he understood the dog's tail started swinging back and forth as he barked happily. "Come on then let's go. Tsukiko carried the puppy back to the house and set him on the ground. "Wait out here for a minute okay." The puppy sat down obediently and Tsukiko walked in. "It's about time,"  
Sasuke said. "These two and their alone time," he added to previous statement, looking between Yuri and Tsukiko. "Yeesh, what's made sensitive sally cry this time?" Tsukiko teased.  
"I think it was the dress shopping," Itachi said, walking into the room. Everyone began laughing, except Sasuke, who crossed his arms and turned his nose up. "Oh, um, what do you guys think about having a pet around the house?" Tsukiko asked nervously. "Why do you ask?" Itachi questioned. "Uh, well, on my way home I ran into this little puppy and he doesn't have anything to suggest that he has an owner so I, uh, brought him home with me." She opened the door and the puppy walked in only to be scooped up by Tsukiko. "See," she grinned. "I'm okay with dogs." Itachi said. "I don't really care." Sasuke added. "I like cats...buuuut, as long as you keep his stench and havoc reeking to minimum, I don't see an issue." Yuri agreed reluctantly.  
Tsukiko's eyes grew wide and her face lit up like a child's. Aki hustled into the room, spotting the husky and gasping. Immediately, she ran to him and put her nose to his. Yuri was nervous because she thought he would snap at her. Though, he just licked the little girls pointed nose. Aki giggled, throwing her arms around it. The little pup yelped happily and wagged his tail. Yuri raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
"I think I'll be going to bed," Yuri said, standing and yawning, her arms spreading wide. Sasuke stood with her saying, "Yeah, me too."  
"Okay, night guys," Tsukiko waved as they went down the hallway.  
Yuri slipped her jeans off, then deciding she was too lazy to change her shirt. She plopped on the bed, her head sinking into her favorite feather pillow. Sasuke hooked his arm around her, dragging the redhead closer. Yuri hugged her arms to her chest, letting him wrap his arms completely around her. He looked down at her, and she up at him. Yuri giggled cutely, her eyes sparkling. Sasuke chuckled as he kissed her.  
"You are so freaking cute!" Tsukiko held the husky in the air, touching her nose to its. Itachi slouched on the sofa watching her. Aki crawled her way to him asking, "Where did uncle Shisui go?"  
"That's...a good question. I didn't even notice he left," He answered.

Makoto's heels clicked on the pavement as she walked awkwardly next to Shisui. He had called her just after he got home, telling her to meet him at the park since she lived fairly close. The night air was moist, seeing as it had drizzled for a few minutes. They were on the small basketball court in the park. Shisui held his hand out to her, smirking. She took it , giving him a curious look.  
He pulled her against him, taking her waist. They were in a waltz position. Shisui stepped back with his left foot, Makoto following with her right. They shuffled in silence for a few minutes, chuckling here and there just to break the awkward tension. Makoto had to look at her feet to make sure she wasn't screwing up. "You're very graceful," he complimented. "Is that sarcasm?" She asked.  
"N-No! Of course not!" He assured her. Makoto laughed, admitting that she was only teasing him. "So...why did you tell me to come out here just to dance?" She asked.  
"I'm not completely sure, to be honest. See, I always have things planned out, but when it comes to you I just have to wing it."  
"Why is that?"  
"You make me lose my cool." He said shyly. She stopped moving and stared at him. "What?" He asked, afraid he offended her. "Considering the type of guy I thought you were, that's...really romantic."  
"What type of guy did you think I was!?"  
"That slick ladies man that's always got a plan to woo some girl."  
"I guess so, but I'm not really a player." He tried to convince her. "Well, it was still one of the sweetest things a man has said to me. Not 'your eyes are beautiful' or 'nice ass'. You said something that I could tell was honest an did appreciate that." She smiled adoringly at him.  
"You always sound so professional." He laughed. "That isn't a bad thing is it!?" She shouted nervously. "No, it's just funny," he said.  
Shisui moved his head forward slightly, hinting. Makoto followed, meeting him in the middle. Their lips touched, tickling each other before they fully connected.

"Hmmm...maybe he's just in the bathroom..." Itachi speculated. "Is he sick?" Tsukiko commented, thinking he would have to be if he was in the bathroom for this long. Itachi walked to the bathroom door, which was open and the lights off. "Did he...go for a walk? Or took out the trash?"  
"Probably something boring..." Tsukiko yawned, standing up and kissing Aki's forehead, then sending her to Yuri and Sasuke. She took Itachi's hand leading him to their room. She took off her jeans and her small t-shirt trading it in for one of Itachi's larger shirts and flopped onto her side of the bed. Itachi changed into a pair of black sweats and didn't bother to put on a shirt and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to his chest. Tsukiko snuggled closer if it was possible and sighed contemply. The two were close to falling asleep when Tsukiko felt a sudden and startling weight on her hip. She looked up to see the husky staring at her with wide blue eyes.  
"I really need to give you a name don't I," she asked the pup. He padded over and curled up against her back since her front was against Itachi's. Tsukiko giggled at the puppy that had instantly fell asleep against her back. "Good night little one. And good night to you Itachi." Itachi placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and said, "Good night love."

Aki was the first to wake the next morning as she tip toed out to the living room. She peeked around every corner to make sure no one was there. "Where's Shisui?" She whispered to herself. Then the husky came trotting out, sniffing her head. "Ssshhh puppy!" She hissed, locking her arms around him. "We have to be quiet, you don't wanna see Yurippi OR Tsuki when they get woken up," she cautioned, creeping to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, the little bluenette dug through the fresh drawer to get the raw bacon. Slapping it on the counter, she used the cabinet handles to climb onto the counter. Aki reached over the burners to flip the switch onto high. The gas ignited and a flame sparked up right by Aki's hair. Without her knowledge, the end of her pigtail caught fire.  
Yuri stretched, no light peeking through the curtains above her head. She threw off the covers, then standing up and striding to the bedroom door. She could barely see a thing. It looked like it was only about midnight. She felt along the walls, realizing she was approaching the living room. As she squinted through the darkness where the sofas would be, she shrieked and fell backwards to the floor. Sasuke was slumped in the love seat, blood running down his chest from the gaping wound on his neck. His eyes were open, but blank and lifeless. She turned her head where, right next to where she fell, Tsukiko was sprawled out with a knife protruding from her stomach. Her head was turned in Yuri's direction. Eyes looking right at her with no light reflecting off of them. Yuri got on her hands and knees, bawling as she crawled past Tsukiko towards the dining room. Itachi sat in a chair at the dining table, his neck broken seeing as his head was twisted completely backwards. Cringing, she slowly made her way further to the kitchen where Aki lay across the stove top, her whole body still flaming. Yuri leaned against the fridge, clutching her hair to the point where it could have ripped out. She couldn't make a sound, though the tears hysterically gushed down her face. Her throat had swollen and her teeth clenched.  
"YURPPI!"  
Yuri was woken by Aki's screech. Her eyes flashed open as she saw Aki hopping up and down with a pig tail on fire. Yuri scrambled to get up and turn on the sink. She took the hose and sprayed Aki until all that was left was a nonexistent pigtail and a hair band falling to the counter, nothing to hold in its elastic grip. Yuri took a deep break, sliding to the floor. "Aki are you alright?" She gasped. Aki jumped to the floor, falling into Yuri's chest, sobbing. "It's okay..." she mumbled, still in shock. Though, whether it was from her dream or Aki lighting herself on fire, she had no idea. Yuri replayed the events of her dream over and over in her head, trying to make sense of it.  
"What happened!?" Tsukiko shouted appearing next to them. "I was just trying to make some bacon!" she bellowed. Yuri's eyes were still burning holes in the cabinet in front of her. "Y-Yuri..?" Tsukiko kneeled to her, waving a hand in front of her face. "M.." she began. "Make...it..." she mumbled. "Stop." Her last word was hushed and sharp. Tsukiko began panicking as Yuri's head rolled backwards suddenly and her eyes closed. "Yuri!? SASUKE!" She screeched, calling for him. He burst out of his room, rushing to her side. He brushed the hair from her pale, cold face. "What happened?" He said, pain tainting his cracking voice. "Aki lit her hair on fire and something else is wrong with Yuri she was mumbling and crying but she was so still and silent I just don't know what's happening she just fainted..." Tsukiko rambled. Itachi hugged her shoulders, brow furrowed in thought. Aki rolled off of Yuri so that Sasuke could cradle her in his arms.

Blood...everywhere...  
Yuri thought, curled up in the kitchen holding her knees to her chest. A plop sounded next to her and she felt a splatter against her left cheek. She slowly turned her head to see Rumi's eyes staring back at her. There was no body connected to it. Yuri hugged her head, trying to conceal herself from the sight. Another plop. Naruto's head now. Yuri felt a liquid creeping down her spine, then dripping on her as the trail ran out. Above her head was Rumi's body. The blood dripping off of her feet, having trailed down from her exposed neck. Suddenly, as Yuri tried to close her eyes and get away, something heavy and wet landed on her. It was Suzu with several cuts all over her bare arms and legs, a rope tied around her neck. Yuri's voice pierced the silent air as she broke out in screaming sobs. She attempted to stand but, before she could straighten herself, another body fell on her back, forcing her back down. Makoto with two pieces of silverware wedged in her empty eye sockets landed on her. Then Shisui fell on top of her, though she didn't dare look at how he had been slaughtered. More blood soaked Sasuke's white shirt that Yuri wore. She army crawled out from under her and head for the front door. When she swung it open, a figure cloaked in shadow stood in her way. It spoke, eerily and hushed. A whisper that she heard only in her mind, but she knew it was the figure speaking. "This is your future.."  
He continued, Yuri clasping her hands over her ears, still unable to escape the voice. "You are a poison to them...a nuisance...a burden..." the figure strode to Sasuke. "He does not love you...neither does she..." it said, pointing to Tsukiko. "No...no...your wrong...wrong..." she muttered to herself, still covering her ears. "This is what you do to them...they would rather die than be around you...your sister that you let down...she has always hated you..." He was relentless. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She hollered, racing through the doorway. Soon, Yuri was falling through an abyss. Not caring where she was headed or where she was now. The people she loved gone again. There was no wind rushing past her. She was simply floating. Slowly sinking down to an unknown place. Somewhere that could not be worse than the hell she just escaped. Then, she ceased all movement, something having stopped her. Arms holding her, smothering her. Suffocating her. "No one will care for you. We are the same..."  
It was the figure speaking to her again. She felt its breath against her ear. Yuri was in a state of stillness. Nothing in her mind, no will to move any part of her body.


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke raced the car through the streets towards the hospital. The receptionist in the lobby saw three disheveled teenagers, one who was holding another unconscious teenager with no pants, and a little girl with a pigtail singed off. "What can I uh...help you with..?" She asked. "We just need help, a doctor a wheelchair!" Tsukiko shouted. "And a pair of pants for the girl please," Itachi added, knowing Yuri would be angry if she was seen pant less in a public place. The receptionist nodded, a little shocked, and rushed out of her chair and disappeared behind the emergency room doors. Sasuke sat on the maroon sofa with Yuri in his lap. "Wake up..." he pleaded, putting his nose into the crook of her neck. "Well I don't have to guess who the patient is..." a tall, prestigious looking woman in a white cotton lab coat and teal scrubs. Her auburn hair pinned up in a bun with stray ringlets falling down and framing her sharp face. "What's her name?" She asked as Sasuke looked up at her. "Yuri Tachibana," he answered. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, staring at her as she sat down next to Sasuke. "There was an incident this morning. The little one accidentally caught her hair on fire. She said that when Yuri came out to help her, she was already looked upset. When I found them, Yuri was staring straight forward completely still. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Then she said 'make it stop' and just passed out. We can't get her to wake up. We've splashed her with water and slapped her and shaken her and she hasn't even stirred." Tsukiko explained, her arms crossed, eyes barely taken off of her best friend. "That's strange..." the doctor murmured. "Follow me. I'll only allow two people in there with her, though," she eyed them. Sasuke and Tsukiko plopped her down in the wheelchair and went with the doctor. Itachi and an upset Aki stayed behind. "I'm Doctor Fukushima, you are?" She asked as they entered a hospital room and took a seat. "I'm Sasuke, Yuri's boyfriend. This is Tsukiko, her best friend," Sasuke told her. "Any parents?"  
"They abandoned her and her younger sister when she was about nine. They moved in with Tsukiko, whose parents were murdered. My parents passed due to illness, so we all decided to just move in together."  
"So four teenagers are living alone with a little girl? Who is your child?" She asked Tsukiko. "No! She's a relative who was put in our care!" Tsukiko shouted, offended that that woman thought she was a mother. "My mistake. Exactly how old are all of you, is that legal?"  
"Yuri and I are going to be twenty in two weeks. Our birthdays are one day apart. My brother turned twenty a while ago and Tsukiko here is going to be twenty one this year,"  
"Well alright. So, I'm going to check her vitals and make sure everything is in order," said, motioning for Sasuke to put Yuri on the bed. Doctor Fukushima put the blood pressure cuff on her. That was normal. Then, she checked the device clipped to her finger that told her heart rate. "This is abnormal...her heart rate is far above average..." she muttered, rechecking to see if something went wrong.  
Tsukiko went back down to the lobby to see Itachi. "So?" He asked, hoping for good news. "All we know is that her heart rate is way faster than it should be..." she sighed, slumping in the chair next to him. Aki crawled across Itachi to Tsukiko's lap. "We have to fix your hair now," she joked. "You'll have to chop it all off," Itachi said, trying to comically frighten her. Aki pouted, crossing her little arms. "This is a bad day..." she whimpered. "You can say that again..." Tsukiko huffed. "Hope the dog is okay..." she added, beginning to think of a name for him. "What about Meshi? Means food. He loves it as much as Aki." Tsukiko speculated. "No." Aki snapped. She obviously didn't like that. "I'll think later my brain is frazzled..."  
Sasuke slammed open the doors and stomped into the lobby. He sat down and put his head in his hands as he clenched his hair angrily. "What is it!?" Tsukiko asked frantically. "She said Yuri is in a coma. She said it was probably self instigated considering nothing was medically wrong with her. She doesn't know how long either. Could be days or years..." he explained, the muscles in his arms and neck tensing with every word. "Y-years! Yuri can't be in a coma for years!" Tsukiko shouted.  
"It won't be years, just calm down love..." Itachi soothed. "No, my best friend is in a coma!" A receptionist came out to see what all the yelling was about. "Ma'am, you need to calm down. You cannot make a ruckus here..." she droned in a condescending manner. "Don't tell me not to cause a ruckus I will cause a ruckus if I damn well please my BEST FRIEND IS IN A COMA!" Tsukiko fired off, stomping towards the now frightened receptionist. She picked up a chair and hoisted it skyward like she was beginning an anarchy movement. Itachi snatched the chair from her, setting it down and grabbing her hand as he lead her out of the hospital. Tsukiko was still shouting, resisting being taken out. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her out. They were out of the sliding doors now. He set her down, putting a hand on each of her shoulders. "Love, calm down. Yuri is going to be with us again in a couple of days. Trust me this won't last," he cooed. Little droplets rolled down her cheeks as she sniffled, trying to hold back her sobs. Itachi tugged on her shoulders making her come closer and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. Tsukiko sobbed into his chest for a little while before pulling away slightly. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and took a few deep breaths before walking back in. Sasuke was holding a crying Aki at the same place they had left them. Tsukiko picked Aki up and squeezed her in a tight hug. Tsukiko wiped Aki's tears with her thumb and smiled at the little girl. "Don't worry okay. Yurippi will be okay I promise." Aki nodded, still sniveling. Sasuke was slumped in the chair, staring blankly. He was still in shock and it hadn't even really kicked in yet. "When do you think he'll crack?" Itachi asked, worried. "The first night without her," Tsukiko guessed. Itachi sighed heavily. "I'm gonna call everyone else, they need to know. You take care of Sasuke. Me and Aki will meet you at the car." Tsukiko shifted Aki onto her back and pulled out her phone and walked to the parking lot. Itachi sat down next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, she'll be okay. You and I both know that Yuri is a strong girl, she'll be okay." Sasuke took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out loudly. "Thank you Itachi." The two brothers stood up and Itachi gave his little brother a one armed, strong hug. "Let's go home, we can come back first thing tomorrow."  
"No, I'm staying overnight with her," he announced, waving to Tsukiko who was dialing numbers on her speed dial.  
The beeps sounded and about three passed before someone answered. "Hello?"  
"Hey Naruto. Put it on speaker so Rumi can hear,"  
"Okay..." he said suspiciously.  
"Something's happened to Yuri..."  
"What happened!" He and Rumi shouted in unison.  
"Something bad..."  
"LIKE WHAT!" they screamed.  
"Well she's in the hospital.."  
"What for?! What happen?! Is she alright?!" Naruto freaked out.  
"She's in a coma, we don't really know what happened.." she answered sadly.  
"No way! You don't know anything else!?" Rumi hollered.  
"No, we don't know anything," Tsukiko's voice cracked as tears burned the corners of her eyes.  
"Oh my god Tsukiko are you guys back at the house?" Rumi asked.  
"Not yet, I think Sasuke is spending the night at the hospital. Me, Itachi, and Aki are about to leave."  
"Okay, oh my god poor Sasuke! We'll meet you at your house," Rumi said frantically.  
"Yea, okay, we'll see you in a few minutes."  
Tsukiko hit the end button on her phone and sighed wiping her eyes again. She scrolled down to Shisui's contact and clicked on it. Before she hit call she put the phone in her pocket and walked back over to Sasuke and threw her arms around his neck. "She'll be okay." Tsukiko said, more to reassure herself than anything.  
Sasuke put one arm around her back. "I...I know..." he said. Tsukiko patted his cheek and went back to Itachi. They drove home, where Rumi and Naruto were already waiting. Tsukiko figured Shisui would be coming home anyways. She could just tell him there. All of them walked inside and sat down in silence. A few minutes later, Shisui and Makoto walked in, laughing cheerily. They took one look at the dismal room full of people and their faces fell. "What's up with you guys?" Shisui asked. "Yea, where's Yuri and Sasuke?" Makoto added. "Something happened to Yuri and she's in a coma. We don't know why...Sasuke is spending the night at the hospital." Tsukiko informed. She was curled up against Itachi in one of his t shirts and her baggiest sweatpants. "That's gotta be a joke. Yuri can't be...in the hospital!" Makoto denied, her expression drastically different from when she first walked in, hand in hand with Shisui. "I'm serious Mako..." Tsukiko mumbled.

Sasuke sat in a cushioned chair at Yuri's bedside. She had a thin blanket over her and all sorts of wires and tubes attached to her head and arms. He leaned over to lay his head on her stomach, his hand still desperately squeezing hers. A nurse came in a little while later to find Sasuke in the same position. She smiled adoringly at him. "Can I get you anything? Maybe some dinner from the cafeteria downstairs?" She asked. "Is it that late already?" He wondered, looking around for a clock. "You were sound asleep on her for an hour and a half or so," she told him, chuckling. "Oh. No thanks. I'm not really hungry,"  
"Well alright. Doctor Fukushima will be checking up on her soon," she said, bowing and leaving the room.  
Sasuke sat up, cracking his back and stretching. He sighed, "Wake up for me Yuri..." he whispered, getting close to her ear and using the voice that made her swoon. It was no use. She didn't move an inch.  
"How is she doing, Sasuke?" The doctor asked, strolling in, obviously trying to lift the mood. "Nothing has changed..." he answered. "I just don't know what caused this. If she had a terminal disease, chronic illness, something, I could figure it out!" She ranted in her deep melodic voice, taking a seat across from Sasuke. "Tomorrow morning, I'm taking her for a cat scan. We need to see what's going on in that brain," she said, studying her face. "You can stand in the observation room with me. Unless you want to go home,"  
"No I'll stay for that. I'm going home tomorrow afternoon,"  
"Okay, well just push the emergency button if something happens. See you in the morning," The Doctor left, shutting the door behind her and leaving them in silence.

"SASUKE!" Yuri shouted within her mind. She was in an invisible container, pounding on the walls she could not see. "Sasuke..." she sobbed, banging a little less ferociously now. "Help..." she cried, throat swelling.  
"He is not coming to help you. Stop having these delusions that they will come for you," the voice spoke again with its constant eerie tone. "You don't exist! You aren't real!" She screeched. "I know you are afraid. I am you, don't you understand? We are one in the same," it said, echoing from every angle. "No! I'm nothing like you!" She demanded, picking up her pounding on the walls. "Get out of my head! Get out!" She shouted with a new rage that consumed her. "I'm gonna bust through this damn thing and kick your ass!" She threatened, beating and beating until her hands were bruised. "What's going on!?" She shouted, falling to her knees.  
"'I'm going for a walk," Tsukiko said getting up. "Do you want me to come with you?" Itachi asked. "No, it's alright." Tsukiko clapped her hands twice and the little husky pup came running up. "Come on boy." Tsukiko hadn't had the time to go buy a leash or collar for the puppy but she figured he was obedient enough for now. To keep her mind occupied she decided to think of a name for the husky as she walked down the street towards the park.  
"So Shisui, where have the two of you been? You just disappeared last night." Itachi questioned. "I uh...went over to Makoto's and...spent the night..." He answered, embarrassed. "Oh I see..." Itachi said, smirking.  
Everyone laughed a little before shifting to a frown, wishing Yuri was there to laugh with them.  
Tsukiko took deep breaths so that she wouldn't start crying again. The puppy trotted happily alongside her. "I'm so jealous of you. You don't even know what's going on..." she huffed, scuffing her heels on the sidewalk.

Sasuke had fallen asleep on a small bench in the corner of the hospital room. A nurse dropped off a blanket that felt like it had been made out of twine and a pillow that was stuffed with bricks and covered with sandpaper. He tossed and turned, dreaming of what Yuri might be going through in her head. He pictured her crying and calling out for him. It was awful. Something he never wanted to see again.  
Giving up on a restful night, he sat up, throwing the pillow across the room angrily. He slammed his head against the wall behind him.  
The next morning Tsukiko got up early to take a shower which woke up Itachi. "Hey, what's got you up so early?" Itachi asked through the bathroom door. "We have to go back to work today and you are filling in for Yuri..." she chuckled. "I'm not wearing anything that I don't want to wear..." he said with a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't worry you'll just have to wear a suit and tie,"  
"I don't think Sasuke is coming back...we have to take Aki with us..." he realized. "This oughtta be fun..." Tsukiko sighed.  
They arrived at work ten minutes early as Mo was beginning to open the shop. Rumi cheered as she saw them, Naruto snoozing loudly in the corner. Mo clapped rapidly, happy to see Tsukiko finally coming back. "Yuri will be joining us soon, I know it darlings..." he comforted, clapping again to tell us it was time to get to work. It was a slow day and Aki sat at her own table coloring or playing with her stuffed bunny. Tsukiko wore a normal maid outfit, Itachi a white shirt and black tie. Try as they might, Tsukiko and Rumi couldn't perk up like they were supposed to.  
The day wore on and it was less busy than usual, which was bad for Tsukiko, who kept skipping her breaks.  
"What's wrong with her?" Mo asked as he watched Tsukiko scrubbing the undersides of tables that had already been cleaned. "Tsukiko is the type of person who doesn't like to be left with her feelings in rough times. She keeps herself busy so her mind won't have time to think and therefore, she doesn't have to feel the weight of the situation," Itachi explained.  
"Well, she'll faint if she doesn't turn off that busy little demon inside her," Mo said, flipping his wrist at every word. "That's impossible considering Tsukiko is the demon..." Itachi joked, taking a platter from a table of squealing girls. Then, a light bulb went off in Mo's devious head. "Rumi, a word!" He called. The blond sped over, lending him her ear. "If we had a...permanent male or males working here...we would attract a wider audience involving more females. Besides, it would give me an excuse to not only design more outfits, but I get so see hunky little pieces of meat try them all on..." he whispered. Rumi waggled her eyebrow at Naruto, who was still sleeping. "I have your first waiter..." she said, pointing to him. "Perfect," he said with a lustful voice as he looked up and down Naruto's sleeping body. "Ehem!" Rumi interrupted, bumping hips with Mo. "Eyes off..." she warned. Mo chuckled, clapping as he ordered Rumi's work to resume.  
Tsukiko, meanwhile, was organizing outfits in the dressing room by size. She had never done anything so fashion based in her life, but it kept her busy and constantly thinking. Itachi came in about an hour later. Tsukiko's eyes were bloodshot and he wondered how long it had been since she blinked. He lightly tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump out of her skin. "Love, it's time to go home..." he cooed. She nodded, slowly standing up. Face still as stone, eyes shooting straight forward. Itachi laced his fingers through hers and lead her out of the cafe. Once they were home, the two of them sat quietly on the sofa embracing. Shisui and Makoto came inside from the back yard. He laid a hand on Tsukiko's back. "I think I'm going to uh...go ahead and shower and then go to bed..."  
"Want me to get in with you?" Itachi asked. "No..." she mumbled, standing to walk into her room.

Sasuke wandered around the hospital, thinking about his birthday that is only a week and a half away. How un-enjoyable it would be without Yuri, especially since her birthday is the day after.  
After grabbing a pudding cup from the cafeteria, he returned to her room. Doctor Fukushima came in to check on them a few minutes later. "I think I'm going to go home now..." he told her. "Alright, I'll have her taken care of until you come back," she smirked reassuringly. Sasuke nodded, not a hint of a smile on his face.

Itachi trapped Sasuke in a hug the second he came through the door. "Tsukiko has barely said a word all day. She went bed already. I thought I would stay up and wait for you," he said, a worried expression on his face. "I think I might turn in too. I don't really know what point there is for staying awake." He murmured, hugging Itachi once more before clicking the door to his room behind him. He stood in front of the closet, running his fingers across all of the clothes. He turned around to look at the bed, a flash of Yuri's laughter as she tackled him on that bed echoing in his mind. He laid down on his side, rolling over to see Yuri sleeping there next to him. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, sitting up and taking deep breaths. He stood up, pacing around the room. Finally, he leaned against the wall next to the metal closet door. Rage, how Sasuke handles things instead of tears, riled up inside of him and grew until he became angrier than ever. Looking for something to take it out on, the metal closet door looked to be the perfect victim. He latched his hands on it, tearing the door from its hinges. As he threw it across the room, a single tear streamed down his face. He screamed through his teeth, clenching his fists and pounding on the bed.

Tiiiime skiiiip!

Sasuke sat up in his bed, a pile of confetti falling out of his hair. He shook it off, then stood up to walk to the living room. There Shisui, Makoto, Rumi, Naruto, Tsukiko, Itachi and Aki were waiting with streamers hanging from the ceiling. "Happy Birthday!" They all shouted. Sasuke forced a smile and several thank yous.  
After empty cups were dumped into the sink and leftover cake tossed into the fridge, the group sat on the sofas or lounged on the floor. There was quiet chatter coming from Rumi, but otherwise, everyone was silent. Suddenly, the phone on the kitchen counter rang and Tsukiko picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"This is Doctor Fukushima. I think you and your family better get over here,"  
"We'll be there soon!"  
"LET'S GO PEOPLE WE CAN FIT AT LEAST THREE OF YOU IN THE TRUNK!" She hollered, sprinting out of the house and starting the car. Sasuke jumped up and got in the passenger seat, the rest piling in the backseat and trunk. Tsukiko must have sped through at least three red lights by the time they rushed through the hospital doors. The receptionist looked at the group. "You must be the family with Miss Tachibana...you all know where the room is..." she groaned as the group took off immediately. Sasuke and Tsukiko were the first to reach the door. As they looked inside, Doctor Fukushima smiled brightly. In a cheesy movie, she would have stood to the side revealing a grand sight, but this is Yuri we're talking about. The Doctor was pushed violently out of the way by a redhead who tackled Sasuke shortly after. "Yuri!" He shouted as she lay on top of him on the floor. Her lips attacked his passionately, Sasuke feeling alive for the first time in almost two weeks. "Happy birthday, my love," she giggled, squeezing her arms tight around him. "I love you," he said almost desperately as he kissed her head. Tsukiko hopped in place, kicking her legs out in joy. Then, everyone stopped as the sound of shattering glass came. Tsukiko clutched her leg on the floor as blood trickled to the floor. She had kicked through the glass door of the hospital room. "Dammit!" She shouted. "Well at least we're already in a hospital..." Itachi laughed, picking her up. Yuri stood, helping Sasuke up and turning around to see the rest of her friends. Rumi, Naruto and Aki raced at her in a mob of love. Shisui and Makoto came after, hugging her more gently. Then, amongst the buzz over Tsukiko's leg and Yuri waking up, a new person shoved their way to Yuri. "Darling!" Mo shouted, his fedora falling off as he wrapped his arms around her. Backing off and observing her, he said, "I've definitely been inspired for a new line of hospital wear for the cafe!" He clapped cheerily. "No way Mo!" Tsukiko hollered from inside the room where Doctor Fukushima was tending to her wound. Yuri and Sasuke were gradually sneaking away from the mass of people. She was happy to see her friends, but she only wanted to be around Sasuke. They went into an abandoned hospital room where Yuri jumped on him and connected their lips again. Sasuke, with pent up longing for her, pushed the redhead against the wall, hungrily devouring her lips. "Sasuke," she began, pushing him off. "Don't you want to know?" She asked.  
"Yes, I do. What happened when you went out?"  
"I haven't told you, but I was having these dreams a few weeks before I passed out. Every night it was the same. I woke up, going out to the living room, where everyone I cared about had been brutally murdered. The morning when Aki lit her hair on fire, I was sleep walking while having that dream and Aki woke me up. I saved her and then after the adrenaline settled...my mind just went blank and then I faded. This...man always talks to me in these dreams and while I was in that coma even. He tells me I belong with him and that no one cares about me. That he and I are destined to be alone together for all eternity. I have no idea who it is, but he threatened that my dream would become reality. It's just all in my head but why would I go into a coma?" Yuri explained, still deep in thought after she stopped talking.  
"Why wouldn't you tell me about this?"  
"Because I thought I was just crazy and it wasn't a big deal,"  
Sasuke forced her head into his chest and held her there in his arms. Yuri latched onto him, almost afraid to let him go. With another kiss, the two of them went back to their group. Doctor Fukushima sat her and Sasuke down next to Tsukiko. "Your leg is going to be fine. That's not why I called you in here. When I first began inspecting your condition I took some blood tests. I would have told you what I found earlier but since none of you are blood related to her, I was not legally allowed to tell you. Though I should have considering you all are over eighteen. However, it was an order that I not tell you from the hospital director, he's a jerk, really old and-"  
"Tell us what it is!" Yuri shouted.  
"Well I found traces of a mixture that was put into your system. It was injected straight to the bloodstream. There was a large dose of morphine. An unhealthy dose that if consumed is known to cause delusions. Now the other drugs are present too but I will have to dig deeper there are so many mixed together I'm not sure what all is there. What I can tell you for sure is that someone intentionally did this to you, Miss Tachibana. Due to this fact I am obligated to contact the authorities so that they can launch a full investigation," She explained, an almost apologetic frown on her face.  
"Investigation? Wait, injected?" Yuri put a hand to her forehead.  
"Someone shot these drugs into you with a syringe. The police are going to have to figure out who did this to you, it is a crime after all,"  
Sasuke held her close to him and she put her arms around his stomach, burrowing into him. After a phone call and suspenseful five minutes, two police officers rushed in the room. About the same height, one had purple hair that fell across his right eye. The other looked a bit more vibrant with orange hair spiking in every direction. "I'm Detective Yahiko, this is my partner Detective Nagato. We're going to be taking you in for questioning," the orange top said, putting his hands on hips in an attempt to intimidate us. Sasuke and Yuri held on to each other the whole way to the police station. Detective Nagato took Sasuke into an interrogation room, while Detective Yahiko took Yuri.

"I've seen your type, girl. You put on a little smile, but that mind of yours is just itching to kill someone...maybe even inject your own roommate with poisonous drugs..." He slammed his hand on the table near Yuri.  
"You, um...do know who I am right...?" She asked, afraid for this man's sanity.

"Alright, so you are the...boyfriend of Miss Tachibana?"  
"Yeah," Sasuke answered dully. "Have you been fighting lately? You been getting angry at her?" He asked, sitting next to him. "No way. Everything was fine," he said, insulted. "Look, I get that it's your job to question me, but I did not do this to the love of my life," Sasuke growled. "We'll see," Nagato shrugged. "So, you and four others live together..."

"Detective I did not inject myself!" Yuri shouted, annoyed with this.  
"That's what they all say!" Yahiko blared. "I cannot believe this! I am the one who was forced into the coma. I am Yuri Tachibana!" She tried to get this fact through this guy's hard head. He opened a manila envelope, reading a file about Yuri. He compared the pictures.  
"Oh...well, Miss Tachibana I hope you're feeling better," he said, smiling and sitting next to her. Yuri raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how this man was able to become a detective. "Now, is there anyone you know that you think would do something like this?"  
"I haven't made any enemies that would want to kill me if that's what you mean,"  
"Well, teenage girls like yourself that have to make a living resort to other things...you aren't into prostitution are you, I've seen several cases like this where that's been the reason behind it,"  
Yuri stared blankly and offended. "You have to be kidding..." she sighed.  
"Of course...hah..." he said, quite unconvincingly.

"I'm going to be honest. I do not think you did this. You obviously love this girl and have no motive to do this. So, I'm sending you out," Detective Nagato told him, reaching for his earpiece. "Send in the brother..." he mumbled. A few minutes later, Itachi was sent in to be questioned.

"Can I leave now? I obviously will not be charged with anything." Yuri snapped. "Yes, yes you can..." Detective Yahiko grinned, leading Yuri out, then putting a serious face on and threateningly motioning for Tsukiko to come with him. She looked curiously at him as she got up and limped over. As she sat at the table, the Detective paced back and forth, hand resting on his gun holster.


End file.
